Promesas
by Meg-ek
Summary: Bajo la luz de la luna, Sesshoumaru la sostuvo con fuerza en sus brazos, deseando que con aquel gesto, ella hallara una razón para quedarse a su lado. No habia miedo en su mirada y las marcas en su cuello le mostrarian al mundo su decisión.
1. En mi lugar

Hola, primero que todo, es mi primer fic de Inuyasha y sobretodo de esta pareja, que es mi favorita. Es un proyecto que quisiera seguir si es de su agrado, por favor, agradecería mucho su opinión y su apoyo. La pareja es Sesshoumaru/Kagome y es rango M por algunas situaciones que un adulto entendería solamente.

Para que tengan todo claro, este fanfic se sitúa después de la muerte de Kikyo y Rin. Para aquellos que no hayan visto Inuyasha Final Arc, Rin muere por segunda vez gracias a una prueba puesta por la madre de Sesshoumaru para hacer más fuerte a Tenseiga. Ésta revive a Rin con un collar que es capaz de abrir portales al Inframundo comprobando el apego de su hijo por la pequeña niña.

Si tienen alguna duda, solo díganme. Ah, si no entienden alguna palabra en japonés también díganme para utilizarlas menos.

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

_**PROMESAS **_

_By: Meg_ek_

_-.-_

_-.-  
_

Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Los personajes de este respectivo anime No me pertenecen.

Datos de Interés

"…"- Lo que dice un personaje

'_**cursiva**_' - Lo que piensa un personaje

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-**

_**Capitulo # 1: En mi Lugar**_

_**-.-  
**_

_Estos ojos cerrados me llevaron a un camino,_

_que mis pies cansados recorrieron sin pensar._

_El viento acaricia mi alma,_

_la incita a despertar_

_Sin corazón he vivido_

_Por miedo a desenfrenar_

_Emociones que prefiero olvidar_

_'Sesshoumaru-sama…'_

_-.-_

_-.-  
_

Hace mucho tiempo, había oído su nombre dicho con tanta devoción, pero había reprimido todo recuerdo de su voz, la forma en la que sus manos lo acariciaban hasta lograr dominar todo lo que él era, aquella que su bestia interna había reconocido como su compañera. Sin abrir los ojos, trataba de entender porque pensaba en ella en esos momentos. Poco podía recordarla, había sido distorsionada por las corrientes del tiempo. Su aroma, su rostro emergía como la niebla en sus recuerdos, ella era un misterio que solo había dejado dolor y un gran odio dentro de sí mismo. Ojos azules que se perdieron en la oscuridad dejando melancolía y confusión en su camino.

-.-

_'Le prometo Sesshoumaru-sama, que mi vida será suya…'_

_-.-  
_

- "Humanos…" - dijo Sesshoumaru con desprecio antes de abrir los ojos y observar delante de él a Rin con una gran sonrisa.

-"¡Sesshoumaru-sama!" – la voz estridente de Rin lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Sesshoumaru la miro sin cambiar su expresión a pesar de la curiosidad que sentía. No podía sentir su aroma ni su presencia – "Rin, le explicaras a este Sesshoumaru porque no puede sentir tu aroma" – pregunto Sesshoumaru en un tono apacible reprimiendo un suspiro. Sospechaba que la miko estaba involucrada en el plan intrincado de Rin en la invasión de su privacidad.

- "Pero usted dijo humanos. Rin pensó que Sesshoumaru-sama había sentido a Rin" – respondió la pequeña poniendo su dedo índice en su labio inferior.

Sesshoumaru alzo una ceja y gruño suavemente sintiendo que su paciencia esa noche estaba escaza.

– "Kagome-chan me dijo que esto servirá para mañana. Que usted estaría muy ocupado y que Rin debía estar escondida en un lugar seguro para no preocuparlo" – Sesshoumaru no mostro su desconcierto ante las palabras de Rin, pero por unos segundos, sus ojos habían mostrado confusión.

-"¿Dónde está la miko, Rin?" – Pregunto con voz ronca.

– "Kagome esta con Shippou-chan, Sesshoumaru-sama. Ella me dijo que a usted le gustaría verme antes de dormir, que mañana será un día muy importante para usted. Kagome-chan le dijo a Rin, que debía sonreír en todo momento para que Sesshoumaru-sama fuera fuerte y por eso, Rin sonríe" – contesto la niña sonriendo ampliamente para él, mientras perseguía una mariposa que volaba alrededor del fuego que la fogata les proporcionaba.

Rin sin esperar una respuesta de su amo, corrió hacia Kagome dejando a un inuyoukai pensativo en la soledad de sus propios pensamientos.

- '_Humanos… este Sesshoumaru no necesita de sonrisas para derrotar a ningún oponente'- _pensó aun enojado por el atrevimiento de Kagome.

– "Aun así…" – dijo alzando la mirada a la luna.

Sesshoumaru continuaba en la misma posición, en sus labios se formo una sonrisa que solo la oscuridad de la noche contemplo – "Miko, al parecer eres tan observadora como este Sesshoumaru" – susurro mientras giraba su cabeza, y dirigía su mirada a Kagome. La miko sonreía para el kitsune, como solo una madre lo haría – "Es una lástima que sea humana" – menciono Sesshoumaru recordando el momento en el que acepto viajar con el excéntrico grupo.

-.-

**-o-Flashback-o-**

**-.-  
**

Dos meses se cumplirían esa noche, hace ocho semanas la Miko de la Shikon no Tama, se había acercado a él con la propuesta de unirse al grupo de Inuyasha. Había rechazado su invitación sin dudarlo, pero esa misma tarde, Naraku los ataco y la pequeña miko había protegido a Rin con su cuerpo sin pensarlo.

- "¡Rin!" – la voz llena de preocupación de Kagome llego a los oídos del Inugumi. Sesshoumaru, quien luchaba contra una de las marionetas de Naraku junto a Inuyasha y Sango, no notaron al youkai serpiente que sigilosamente se había acercado a la protegida del Lord del Oeste.

Kagome logro proteger a la pequeña antes que la gran serpiente pudiera herirla. A pesar de purificarlo, el cuerpo de la serpiente exploto esparciendo grandes pedazos de su cuerpo en todas las direcciones. La miko sin tener tiempo para pensar, abrazo a la niña y sintió el impacto de la cola en su espalda.

- "¡Kagome!" – Inuyasha inmediatamente elimino con su ataque del viento cortante a la marioneta y corrió hacia la miko. Por instinto esquivo la onda de youki que Sesshoumaru había liberado advirtiéndole no acercarse – "¡Keh!" – dijo protestando por la arrogancia de su hermano y acercándose a Kagome quedando dos metros detrás del Inuyoukai.

Sesshoumaru permanecía inmóvil viendo el cuerpo inconsciente de la miko. Había presenciado todo y a pesar de su velocidad no había llegado a tiempo. Y ahí, debajo del pequeño cuerpo de la pelinegra, Rin un poco aturdida, intentaba despertarla.

- "Rin, ¿estás bien?"- Se escucho la voz del youkai con tintes apenas ocultos de preocupación.

- "Rin está bien, Sesshoumaru-sama" – respondió su protegida llorando – "Mi señor, Kagome-chan no despierta" – dijo la niña limpiando sus lagrimas, mirándolo con miedo impreso en ambas pupilas.

- "Solo está dormida, Rin" – dijo Sesshoumaru con una voz suave tratando de tranquilizarla. La castaña asintió y miro expectante a Kagome.

Sesshoumaru observaba lleno de dudas el cuerpo de la miko. Rin era su protegida y nada obligaba a la humana a haber cometido ese acto de valentía, o mejor dicho, estupidez. El olor a sangre llego a su nariz, aunque en una cantidad muy pequeña, la humana estaba herida por su propia incompetencia y ahora estaba en deuda con ella.

Gruño lleno de rabia hacia sí mismo, hasta que sus oídos escucharon los gemidos de Kagome.

-"¿Rin?" - pregunto Kagome con una voz llena de preocupación. Se apoyo en sus codos y quedo sentada viendo un poco nerviosa como todos estaban a su alrededor mirándola preocupados – '_¿Qué sucedió?'_ – intento recordar y todo vino a su cabeza – "Estoy bien. Por favor, no me miren así" – Kagome rascaba su cabeza tratando de tranquilizar al grupo. Su sonrisa nada convincente provoco que todos alzaran una ceja y la miraran nuevamente preocupados – "Chicos, ya les dije que todo está…" – intento ponerse de pie y un dolor en el área baja izquierda de su espalda la hizo arrepentirse. Apretó los ojos tratando de calmar el dolor.

- "¡Kagome-chan!" – Rin se abalanzo sobre Kagome y comenzó a agradecerle por haberla salvado.

Sesshoumaru observaba como Rin abrazaba a la miko, y está, ocultando el dolor que le causaba el abrazo, correspondió con una sonrisa mientras peinaba con sus dedos el cabello chocolate de Rin maternalmente.

Inuyasha se acerco aun más estudiando los movimientos de Sesshoumaru. ¿Por qué no apartaba a Kagome de la pequeña humana que él siempre protegía? Miro hacia el cielo y sonrió – '_Quizás Kagome logre lo que ningún ser viviente ha logrado'_ – pensó con una sonrisa llena de malicia, el hanyou – '_Es la única capaz de cambiar la mentalidad de Sesshoumaru' _– Inuyasha apenas pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver como Sesshoumaru trataba de ocultar su fastidio al escuchar a Rin gritando y riendo mientras Kagome le hacía cosquillas - "Oh, cuanto ha caído"

- "Kagome, ven. Te revisare las heridas" – la dulce voz de Sango llamo la atención de todos. En su hombro, Miroku se apoyaba un poco mareado al haber succionado con su kazaana los insectos venenosos de Naraku.

- "Estoy bien, Sango, no te preocupes. Solo son raspones" – dijo la miko, recuperando el aliento luego de tanto reírse.

Sesshoumaru sabía que mentía. El olor a sangre que despedía la miko le decía que no solo eran unos cuantos raspones, pero su mirada llena de preocupación hacia Rin lo hizo comprender la razón de su inocente engaño – _'Tan mortal e ingenua. Tan humana'_ – Y precisamente esa humanidad lo perturbaba, ya que él no había llegado a tiempo para salvar a Rin.

-"¿Sesshoumaru? – la voz de Kagome lo saco de sus pensamientos – "Quisiera hablar con usted" – Le pido amablemente esperando el youkai accediera.

El Inu la miro por unos segundos y sin responder, camino hacia el bosque. Ya había caído la noche, y los rastros de la batalla aun seguían frescos en sus memorias. Sesshoumaru contrajo sus puños logrando que sus garras cortaran la palma de sus manos.

Se detuvo a una distancia prudente, en donde Inuyasha no pudiera escuchar las palabras de la miko, ni las de él – "Humana, le dirás a este Sesshoumaru porque protegiste a Rin" – exigió en tono molesto.

-"Es una respuesta bastante sencilla" – respondió Kagome indignada por el tono que había utilizado Sesshoumaru – "¿Acaso no hubieras hecho lo mismo?" – Respiro profundamente intentando calmarse – "Discúlpame si te ofendí al entrometerme, pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice, y si Rin estuviera en peligro de nuevo. Lo haría sin pensarlo" – dijo ya más calmada brindándole una amable sonrisa.

-"Aun no has respondido, miko" – dijo Sesshoumaru reprimiendo un gruñido.

No pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro un poco frustrada por la actitud de Sesshoumaru, pero no se dejaría intimidar por su mirada ni su tono autoritario -"Porque es lo correcto. Porque Rin estaba en peligro y no permitiría que algo le pasara" - respondió Kagome mirándolo directamente a los ojos, sin mostrar temor.

-"Miko…" – dispuesto a borrar esa mirada desafiante, fue interrumpido por Rin.

- "Sesshoumaru-sama, Kagome-chan" – sobresaltada por la voz de la pequeña, Kagome había olvidado por completo que Sesshoumaru por unos segundos la había amenazado – _'Gracias a ti, aun tengo una cabeza sobre mis hombros'_ – pensó con resignación dejando escapar el aire que había retenido inconscientemente, Kagome.

Sesshoumaru gruño internamente al ver como Rin protegía de su ira a la miko insolente. Después de todo había salvado a Rin de una muerte segura.

Por primera vez, su seguridad se desquebrajo como los fragmentos de un espejo. Ante él, Rin sonreía y brillaba mientras la miko la alzaba y le daba vueltas. Era casi hipnótico el sonido de sus risas y la alegría que desprendían. Nunca había visto a su pequeña como ahora, rodeada de amor y de seguridad. Y sin saber en qué momento, Rin se acerco a él y tomo su mano, mientras con su otra mano tomaba la de Kagome.

Dentro de él, la urgencia de soltarla se desvaneció a pesar de que todo su ser le decía que no debía comportarse de esa forma. Solo por esta vez, le permitiría a Rin vivir su pequeño sueño, aunque implicara a la miko como su compañera.

-"Sesshoumaru-sama, este es el día más feliz que Rin ha vivido" – dijo la niña mientras apretaba un poco su mano brindándole cariño.

El Lord del Oeste solo asintió y observo en silencio como ambas humanas sonreían. Al llegar al campamento, se recostó en un árbol y en silencio, disfruto del sonido angelical que Rin le brindaba mientras jugaba con Shippo.

¿Quién era él para negarle el amor de una familia a Rin? A pesar de su naturaleza fría y de pocas palabras, la niña lo seguía y lo amaba con tal intensidad. Decidió en el silencio de esa noche dejarla en la aldea de la miko pero su pequeña al ver que partía, se deslizo de la bolsa de dormir de Kagome sin despertar a nadie, y lo siguió.

- "Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin esta lista para irse con usted" – susurro sin despegar su rostro de su pierna.

- "Rin, regresa a la aldea" – dijo en un tono de voz monótono y frio.

- "Rin prometió seguirlo siempre, Sesshoumaru-sama"- en el aire, el youkai pudo percibir el olor salino de sus lagrimas – "¿Acaso mi Señor se ha cansado de Rin?" – pregunto despegando su pequeño rostro en un aspaviento. Pequeños orbes caoba brillaban a la luz de luna llenos de dolor.

Antes de que pronunciara palabra alguna, un aroma muy familiar lo golpeo de lleno. Alzo su mirada ámbar encontrándose con un fantasma que pensó olvidado. Recuperándose con rapidez, reconoció la miko que había salvado la vida de Rin. Kagome estaba ante él en su vestimenta de miko, la luz de la luna rodeaba su figura haciéndola ver como una diosa. Sesshoumaru no aparto sus ojos de ella, su cabello negro ahora azul se mecía dulcemente dejándolo percibir su fresco aroma.

- "Rin-chan, estoy segura que Sesshoumaru solo quiere lo mejor para ti. Ve a la aldea" – Kagome se acerco a ella y le brindo su mano – "Te prometo que volveré con Sesshoumaru, no hay nada que temer" – Rin miro por unos segundos a Kagome y luego miro a su Señor. Sesshoumaru asintió y Rin seco con sus pequeñas manos las lagrimas que humedecían sus mejillas– "Rin esperara a Sesshoumaru-sama y Kagome-chan en la aldea. ¡Rin promete portarse bien!"

Kagome la vio marchar, cuando Rin ya no podía oírlos, suspiro y miro hacia el cielo – "Sesshoumaru, debes quererla mucho. Pero la solución no es dejarla en la aldea, ya que en cualquier momento, un youkai puede atacarnos. Sé que desprecias a los humanos, pero solo esta vez, te pido dejes de lado nuestras diferencias y unamos nuestras fuerzas para proteger aquello que más atesoramos" – Kagome giro su rostro mirando al youkai por segunda vez en esa noche. Ámbar depredador la miraba con ansiedad, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y aparto su mirada de él.

-"Miko"- su voz la sobresalto de inmediato, no esperaba escuchar tanta agresividad – "Nunca le has temido a este Sesshoumaru, ¿Qué ha cambiado?" – Kagome dudo nuevamente en mirarlo, pero debía hacerlo.

Contrayendo ambas manos, alzo su mirada. Sesshoumaru estaba tan cerca de ella que involuntariamente dio un paso hacia atrás. Ojos desmesurados veían con confusión al youkai, este se acerco y tomo firmemente su muñeca.

– "No es miedo lo que siento, Sesshoumaru" – En medio de aquel ámbar, habían emociones. Aquel youkai inmutable para ella, la miraba con reconocimiento y resolución. Sabía que esperaba una respuesta, y como Lord, siempre obtenía lo que quería – "Creo que estoy acostumbrada a ser ignorada por ti, o correr por mi vida" – Kagome dejo escapar una pequeña risa. Algo de lo que se arrepintió al sentir la presión que ahora ejercía Sesshoumaru en su muñeca –"Siempre hemos sido enemigos, a pesar de eso, te respeto y considero un guerrero formidable" – Kagome lo miro en medio de la oscuridad, y con su mano libre, cubrió la mano del youkai que cubría su muñeca. Era tan cálida y suave, que no pudo evitar sonreír desde su corazón – "Por primera vez me ves como Kagome, no como un obstáculo en tu camino, por eso no sabía cómo actuar" – Sesshoumaru en ningún momento dejo de mirarla, cada gesto, su sonrisa y por alguna extraña razón, sus ojos. Azul.

Sesshoumaru tembló ante el toque de su piel, pero no lo dejo ver. Aquella miko siempre había sido tan problemática, y ahora se atrevía a tocarlo sin su permiso - "Este Sesshoumaru acepta tu invitación, solo por Rin" – dijo en un tono tan bajo que Kagome apenas pudo escucharlo. Y sin más, le soltó la muñeca sin lastimarla y camino en dirección a la aldea.

Kagome seguía sonriendo bajo la luz de la luna, mirando la misma mano que antes Sesshoumaru había tocado – _'Tan cálido'_ – pensó por unos segundos – "Rin-chan, eres sumamente afortunada" – En la distancia solo podía ver la silueta de Sesshoumaru – "Gracias, Sesshoumaru" – susurro sin saber que aquellas palabras llegarían a los oídos del youkai.

-"Hn…" – fue lo único que escucho Inuyasha al ver a su hermano en las cercanías de la aldea al lado de Rin.

-.-

**-o-Fin del Flashback-o-**

**-.-  
**

Sesshoumaru camino meditando sobre cada momento que había pasado desde que se unió al grupo de Inuyasha. Había algo diferente, no solo en él mismo, también en su hermano.

Después de que la miko le ofreciera unirse a su pequeño grupo, el hibrido no se opuso y solo lo miro en silencio. La humana siempre le hablaba y trataba de animarlo, pero algo no estaba bien en su medio-hermano.

- "Hibrido" – en la rama del árbol Sagrado, Inuyasha escucho la voz de su hermano mayor. Sesshoumaru se sorprendió al ver la mirada que Inuyasha le dirigía, una llena de aceptación y conformismo. Gruño al no obtener la reacción que esperaba.

-"Dime, Sesshoumaru. ¿Alguna vez lloraste por la muerte de nuestro padre?" – pregunto Inuyasha casi ausente.

- "Este Sesshoumaru nunca ha llorado, solo los débiles se someten ante las emociones. Pero debo preguntar si tu curiosidad por los sentimientos inexistentes de este Sesshoumaru, es producto de la muerte del cadáver caminante o tienes alguna otra razón" – dijo Sesshoumaru con voz ronca y sin ninguna emoción.

Inuyasha no reacciono ante su provocación, lo que frustro aun más a Sesshoumaru – "La muerte de Kikyo abrió mis ojos" – dijo Inuyasha antes de saltar y quedar al frente de Sesshoumaru – "Eres mi hermano. No importa si me rechazas, eres lo único que me queda del pasado, de mi familia".

Arrugando la nariz, Sesshoumaru miro con desagrado y desconfianza a Inuyasha esperando continuara.

Inuyasha miro en la distancia a sus amigos desarmando el campamento – "Kagome y mis amigos son mi futuro. Quiero protegerlos y ser mejor para ellos, por eso..." - Cerro sus ojos y cuando los abrió, Sesshoumaru pudo ver la determinación en ellos – "Te perdono, Sesshoumaru, por odiarme sin darme la oportunidad de demostrar que era digno de la sangre de nuestro padre" – Sesshoumaru no pudo ocultar su desconcierto ante sus palabras.

A su lado, Inuyasha se detuvo y lo miro con ojos tan cansados y vacios, que por un momento Sesshoumaru sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo. Cada sentido de su cuerpo le advertía que algo no estaba bien. Pero prefirió ignorarlo.

- "Este Sesshoumaru no necesita tu perdón, hibrido" – dijo lleno de desagrado ante la declaración de Inuyasha ignorando su ausencia.

El olor de las hojas cambiando por la calidez del sol, le anuncio la entrada del amanecer. Con la gracia que precedía siempre sus movimientos, giro lentamente dejando que su cabello bailara con el viento. Impaciente, esperaba que sus sirvientes llegaran de la misión que les había asignado.

-"Sesshoumaru-sama"- el inuyoukai escucho la voz de un niño.

Poco después, Jaken, apareció un poco sofocado – "¡Amo bonito!"- dijo con ojos brillantes esperando una palabra de su amo.

Sesshoumaru ignorándolo le paso por encima, escuchando con satisfacción como Jaken lloraba por la crueldad y la ingratitud de su amo.

– "Rin-chan espera sus ordenes" – el pequeño, vestido de exterminador de demonios, hizo una reverencia esperando las instrucciones del youkai.

Kohaku había escuchado la conversación a pesar de la distancia. Jaken vio al niño un poco nervioso y percibió la tensión que había en su semblante. Con su mirada en un punto distante, se lleno de melancolía al recordar a Sango y la distancia que Naraku había creado entre ellos – _'Hermanos, la misma sangre corriendo por sus venas. Aun así, se odian'_ – pensó Kohaku al ver el intercambio entre los dos hermanos.

Aunque dudo en pronunciar sus palabras, como todo un hombre, alzo su rostro y con palabras llenas de sabiduría se hizo escuchar – "Le agradezco la oportunidad que me ha dado, Sesshoumaru-sama. Estar en mis últimos momentos con mi hermana. No importa los pecados que haya cometido, ella siempre me recibe con una sonrisa llena de amor y cariño" – En los ojos de Sesshoumaru, se reflejo inmediatamente un brillo amenazador, pero el niño continuo – "Solo la familia puede brindarle eso. Aquello que usted llama debilidad es lo que lo hace fuerte, es la razón por la que protege a Rin-chan"

El Lord del Oeste lo miraba con tal dureza, que dudo en proseguir.

- "Su hermano y usted son las únicas pruebas que hay en este mundo de la existencia de su padre. Perdóneme, pero el orgullo y el odio solo lo llevaran a un camino del cual no encontrara salida" – Kohaku cerró sus ojos. Encogiendo sus hombros, espero su castigo, pero nunca llego.

- "¡Amo bonito! Disculpe la insolencia de este mocoso…" – Jaken no pudo continuar al sentir una pequeña piedra que accidentalmente había pateado Sesshoumaru.

- "Que el tiempo pruebe tus palabras, humano" – respondió luego de un largo momento, Sesshoumaru, quien ya no estaba seguro de su decisión – "Que el tiempo demuestre si Inuyasha es digno de la sangre de mi padre" – dijo antes de marcharse pasando al lado de ambos.

Kohaku no se sorprendió de la reacción del youkai, había presenciado antes la desesperación en Sesshoumaru cuando Rin murió, y a pesar de su corta edad, reconocía la bondad que habitaba en aquel inu. –"Ni usted mismo se ha dado cuenta, que ha comenzado a sentir desde hace mucho tiempo, Sesshoumaru-sama, aunque se lo niegue a si mismo" – dijo viendo el amanecer. Detrás de él, Sango lo esperaba con una sonrisa llena de calidez y afecto. Gratitud era lo único que sentía al disfrutar los brazos y el olor su hermana rodeándolo, brindándole el perdón y el amor que le había arrebatado la muerte. Si, el amor de su hermana era lo único que recordaría antes de regresar al Inframundo.

-.-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-  
**

Una flecha rozo la mejilla de Naraku, una sonrisa llena de mofa se dejo escuchar a través del claro en donde se encontraban luchando. Rojo carmesí manchado en lujuria y sed de sangre. Naraku seguía con detenimiento todos los movimientos de la miko viviente.

- "Mi querida Kagome, no podrás sostener esa kekkai por mucho tiempo. Déjame acabar con los pequeños insectos que te acompañan, prometo que será rápido e indoloro" – utilizando su velocidad, quedo al frente de Kagome quien curaba a un Koga malherido.

- "Naraku, no malgastes tus engaños conmigo, nunca he caído en tus trampas" – el aire de seguridad que rodeaba a la pequeña Miko lo hizo vibrar de la emoción.

- "Lo sé, por eso disfrutare quebrantándote, mi pequeña miko." – Utilizando la misma velocidad, apareció delante de Inuyasha – "Dándote en tu punto débil" – pero antes que sus tentáculos tocaran el cuerpo inconsciente del hanyou, la Tokiyin los había cortado y ante de Naraku, Sesshoumaru ahora se encontraba amenazándolo con su espada.

- "La vida de Inuyasha es mía, hibrido, tu no serás quien derrame la sangre del gran Inu no Taisho" – se escucho rugir al Inuyoukai antes de empuñar su espada.

- "Sesshoumaru-sama, usted ya no será más un problema" – dijo mientras reía Naraku – "Puede darle las gracias a su madre por esto" – y sin esperar, Naraku hizo aparecer en una de sus manos un medallón. Ante los ojos de todos, la piedra purpura que brillaba en el medallón, comenzó a brillar hasta iluminar todo el lugar encegueciendo por unos momentos al grupo.

Miroku grito el nombre de Kagome quien había creado una kekkai alrededor de Koga y había corrido hacia Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru, cerró sus ojos y se dejo guiar por el sentido del olfato y el oído.

- "Hibrido repugnante, no subestimes a este Sesshoumaru"- espeto lleno de ira antes de atacar a Naraku.

- "Nunca lo he subestimado. Es por eso que necesito lo que usted protege" – dijo entre dientes, el hibrido maligno, quien no se había movido ante el ataque de Sesshoumaru.

El peli plateado vio enojado como su espada había atravesado el pecho de Naraku sin hacerle daño alguno.

- "Solo necesito la última pieza de mi plan" – susurro con una sonrisa llena de malicia, Naraku, desapareciendo ante sus ojos y apareciendo delante de Kagome, quien curaba a un Inuyasha bastante herido.

- "Haz utilizado mucho de tu reiki curando a tus patéticos amigos. Ahora, estas a mi alcance. Claro, puedes deshacer las kekkais que los protegen y podrías salvarte" - Kagome lo miraba fijamente sin temor alguno – "Acaso crees que lograras lo que Sesshoumaru no logro, mi pequeña miko".

Los ojos azules de Kagome se cerraron buscando concentrarse, y liberar solo la energía necesaria para curar a Inuyasha. Debajo de sus manos, podía sentir el ritmo del corazón de este volviendo a la normalidad.

- "No soy la misma Kagome que conociste, Naraku. Esta vez, te enfrentaras a tu peor pesadilla" – dijo levantándose, recostando a Inuyasha con cuidado – "Esta miko que está delante de ti no te teme" – grito antes de hacer brillar sus manos emitiendo una luz blanquecina.

Naraku no esperaba su ataque y sin poder esquivarlo, su brazo derecho ahora era purificado por las manos de Kagome – "¡Maldita!"- dijo dejando escapar un gemido, Naraku – "Pero, no eres inmortal" – una sonrisa llena de satisfacción se dibujo en su retorcido rostro.

Sesshoumaru, quien permanecía analizando todos los movimientos de Naraku, veía con atención la pelea. Gruño antes de caminar hasta su hermano. La humana era la única capaz de purificar la perla, por lo tanto, eliminar a Naraku – '_No eres inmortal' – _las palabras de Naraku llamaron su atención y sus instintos lo hicieron mirar en la dirección donde Kagome y el hibrido ahora combatían.

- "Veneno" – dijo agudizando su olfato.

Kagome intento no perder el balance al sentir como su cuerpo palpitaba de dolor, al golpearla de lleno una ola de miasma. No, ella no le demostraría su dolor, ni una lagrima. Cubrió su boca, y salto hacia atrás apartándose de la neblina que ahora se había formado alrededor de Naraku.

- "Es inútil, has inalado mi miasma y sabes lo que eso significa" – escucho la voz aterciopelada de Naraku – "Tendrás que curarte, pero…" – en su cuello ahora podía sentir la respiración y la intensidad de la mirada del hanyou – "No podrás salvar a tus amigos" – le susurro antes de sentir como uno de los tentáculos de Naraku rozaba una de sus mejillas y otro intentaba atravesarla.

En medio del dolor ocasionado por sus heridas, Inuyasha recuperaba la consciencia. Busco desesperado a Kagome con la mirada, pero se topo con las botas negras de Sesshoumaru. Intento levantarse al verla en peligro pero su pierna derecha no reaccionaba - "Maldición" - maldijo y se preguntaba porque Sesshoumaru solo observaba, mientras su amiga estaba en peligro. Sin saber como ayudarla, se lleno de frustración al ver que Tessaiga estaba a una distancia considerable de él.

Kagome esquivo el primer ataque. Pero el tentáculo giro detras de ella y esta vez, la tomo por el cuello y la cintura, dejandola a merced de Naraku. Intento liberarse del agarre que aprisionaba su cuello, pero no lograba invocar sus poderes por la falta de concentranción.

- "Siempre me pregunte si tu piel sería tan suave como me la imagine, Kagome" - la miko miro aterrorizada como las manos de Naraku acariciaban su vientre, pasando hasta su espalda. Y con ambas manos en su espalda la atrajo hacia si con fuerza, apegandola a su cuerpo - "Es una lastima que no aceptaste mi oferta, por eso, tendrás que morir" - le susurro al oido estremeciendola.

Los tentáculos que la sostenian la aparton violentamente y aparecieron tres más de la espalda de Naraku, dispuestos a atravesarla.

- "¡NO!" – escucho la voz de Inuyasha en la distancia.

-'_Esta vez, Inuyasha, no tendrás que salvarme… No soy débil, no soy una copia...' – _Kagome apretó sus manos y con dificultad, reunió sus poderes espirituales y cubrió todo su cuerpo. Los tentáculos de Naraku, se desintegraron antes de lograr herirla y este encolerizado se dispuso a atacarla cuerpo a cuerpo.

Inuyasha aun no se recuperaba de sus heridas, pero nada lo detendría. Se apoyo en su espada hasta quedar de pie y trato de calmar su respiración. A su lado, a pesar de tener una mirada llena de desagrado, Sesshoumaru continuaba como mero espectador. Lo miro con desprecio por no ayudar a Kagome – '_No necesito de ti, Sesshoumaru, yo la protegeré' – _se dijo a si mismo lleno de valor, empuño con todas su fuerzas Tessaiga y corrió hacia ellos.

- "¡Sango!" – grito Miroku antes de derrotar a uno de los demonios que Naraku había invocado.

Sango se encontraba inconsciente a unos metros de Miroku, sangrando profusamente de su pierna izquierda y su abdomen. Un pequeño hilo de sangre ahora bajaba por su barbilla. Kohaku también se encontraba inconsciente a su lado. La exterminadora había salvado a su pequeño hermano de dos ogros, con fragmentos de la Shikon no Tama incrustados en su cuerpo.

- "¡Rayos!" – dijo Inuyasha lleno de frustración por no saber si ayudar a Sango y Miroku, o a Kagome.

- "Ayuda a la exterminadora, yo me encargare del hibrido" – escucho la voz grave de Sesshoumaru, mientras destrozaba a los demonios inferiores que se atravesaban en su camino con Tokijin.

Inuyasha asintió y corrió hacia Sango – '_Kagome, espérame' _– se dijo así mismo viendo de reojo como la pelinegra purificaba los ataques que Naraku le lanzaba.

-_"_La vida de ese hibrido, es mía. Una humana no le robara la gloria a este Sesshoumaru"

Kagome respiraba con dificultad y cada vez veía más borroso - '_Si no me curo, moriré tarde o temprano. Pero si lo hago, la kekkai que protege a Rin y Shippou desaparecerá. También Koga estaría en peligro. No, no puedo hacerlo' – _

Naraku aprovechando el momento de duda de Kagome, se coloco detrás de ella. La miko intento voltearse a tiempo, pero no fue suficiente. Naraku la tomo del cuello, la presión y la falta de oxigeno comenzaron a apoderarse de su cuerpo.

- "Déjala ir, hibrido, este Sesshoumaru será tu único oponente" – los ojos carmesí de Naraku brillaron y un risa frenética se escapo de sus labios.

- "El Gran Sesshoumaru, protegiendo a una humana" – dijo mientras ejercía más fuerza en el cuello de Kagome.

Kagome temblaba de ira. A pesar del dolor, coloco sus manos en el pecho de Naraku. El color azul de los ojos de Kagome lo hizo temblar por unos segundos, en ellos, reconoció el fuego y la determinación de no morir. Sabia de lo que era capaz, y sin esperar algún movimiento, hizo un contraataque.

Dos voces al unisonó, un grito de dolor llamo la atención de todos, Inuyasha dejo a Sango al lado de Miroku, quien ahora estaba dentro de la kekkai donde se refugiaban Rin, Shippou, Jaken y Ah Un.

No pudo distinguir entre las voces que cubrieron el campo de batalla. Alzo su mirada ámbar y lo que vieron sus ojos lo lleno de ira. Kagome estaba en los brazos de Sesshoumaru cubriendo su estomago intentando detener la sangre, mientras Naraku estaba cubierto por el olor desagradable de la carne quemada. Este tenía todo su pecho y el brazo derecho quemado.

- "¡Naraku!" – grito Inuyasha. Sus piernas se flexionaron y con un salto, llego rápidamente hasta ellos.

- "¡Kongousouha! – Inuyasha libero su ataque. Sesshoumaru gruño por la impulsividad del hanyou, y salto con la miko entre sus brazos lejos del alcance de Tessaiga.

Inuyasha dejo escapar una pequeña risa, el polvo provocado por el ataque, desapareció dejando ver restos del cuerpo de Naraku sin vida.

- "¡Inuyasha!" – la voz de Kagome contrajo su rostro, y como si se hubiese detenido el tiempo, se giro lentamente para poder ver a la mujer que amaba. El miedo impreso en sus ojos lo hizo temblar. En su pecho pudo sentir el impacto de un ataque.

Kagome, no podía creer lo que veía. Las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro.

- "¡NO!" – exclamo llena de dolor. Estiro un brazo intentando alcanzarlo. Lo único que veía era su propia manocubierta de sangre temblando tratando de tocar a su querido hanyou – "Sesshoumaru, por favor" – dijo mirándolo desesperada – "Ayúdalo, por favor" – susurro hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del youkai.

Los ojos que una vez fueron ámbar, ahora sangraban en rojo al ver la escena. La voz de Kagome y su petición por alguna razón, lo calmaron un poco. No permitiría que la sangre de un heredero del Clan del Oeste fuera derramada por un humano patético que vendió su alma por poder.

La miro una última vez tratando de contener su fuerza, y con cuidado la dejo en el suelo – "Espero haberme equivocado, Inuyasha, y que aun no hayas conocido tu final" – dijo entre dientes tratando de controlar los impulsos de su sangre, el Inuyoukai.

Utilizando su velocidad sobrenatural, se detuvo al frente del cuerpo de Inuyasha. El haori rojo estaba siendo consumido por una sustancia purpura al igual que su piel. Arrugando el entrecejo, se acerco y pudo oler el veneno y la magia que ahora torturaban el cuerpo de Inuyasha.

- "Acabo de darle el privilegio de acabar con una de sus tantas molestias, Sesshoumaru-sama" – Naraku apareció ante él en su forma humanoide, sin los tentáculos que lo caracterizaban – "Gracias a la sangre de mi pequeña miko, la sangre de una doncella inocente, he podido completar la misma maldición que una vez fue utilizada en contra de su padre, el Guardián del Oeste" – comento moviendo de un lado a otro el medallón que antes había mostrado.

- "Habla hibrido, mi ira no conoce límites y tu caerás presa de este Sesshoumaru" – amenazo mostrando sus colmillos. Rodeando lentamente al hibrido, esperaba una señal para atacar

- "Solo he utilizado un tercio de su potencia en Inuyasha, pero en usted" – detuvo mostrando una sonrisa – "En usted disfrutare utilizar el máximo de su poder. Su cuerpo quedara irreconocible y sufrirá como ningún otro ser en este mundo" – la risa de Naraku erizo por completo el cuerpo de Kagome quien había llegado al lado de Inuyasha dejando un rastro de sangre con cada paso.

- "Tonterías" – bufo Sesshoumaru antes de alargar sus garras y atacar a Naraku.

- "Perder el control es de bestias, Sesshoumaru-sama," – dijo el hibrido arácnido esquivando con facilidad los ataques de Sesshoumaru – "Agradézcale a su madre este pequeño obsequio. Ella me lo ofreció con el fin de borrar la vergüenza de su clan. El hibrido, que con solo respirar ofende su presencia y demuestra cómo fue cambiada por una humana" – si, las palabras de Naraku obtuvieron el efecto que esperaba.

Sesshoumaru se detuvo por unos segundos confundido.

- "Sesshoumaru, no lo escuches, quiere desconcentrarte. Solo cálmate y piensa con claridad" – la voz tenue de Kagome llego a sus oídos y a pesar de la rabia que sentía recorrer todo su cuerpo. Dejo que la tensión se desvaneciera ante la dulzura de sus palabras – '_Porque accedo a todas sus peticiones…' – _se pregunto Sesshoumaru, notando el efecto de su voz en su bestia interna.

- "No te quedaras con todo el crédito, Sesshoumaru" – Sesshoumaru giro su rostro y observo impasible como Inuyasha se ponía de pie con ayuda de Kagome – "Ese bastardo nunca podrá derrotarme" – dijo tratando de ocultar el dolor que ahora se expandía por su cuerpo.

- "Inuyasha, por favor. Déjame curarte, este veneno no es normal, de alguna manera me está llamando" – le pido débilmente Kagome, quien trataba de sonar fuerte para él.

- "Este veneno seguirá latente mientras Kagome siga con vida. Es irónico, mi querida Kagome, que tu sangre sea mi seguro para acabar con la existencia de Inuyasha" – escucharon la voz de Naraku llena de burla y seducción – "Acabarías con tu vida para salvar la de él" – le pregunto sabiendo la respuesta.

- "No será necesario" – Sesshoumaru apareció detrás de él atravesándolo con la Tokijin. La espada emanaba de su tórax, y con un giro violento, saco la espada cortando el cuerpo de Naraku verticalmente – "Este Sesshoumaru, descubrió tu debilidad. Tu arma necesita un tiempo antes de ser utilizada nuevamente" – una sonrisa cubría el rostro del youkai.

Sus garras ahora brillaban peligrosamente en verde – "¡Terminare aquello que comenzó el día que osaste en pensar que podías burlarte de este Sesshoumaru!" – rugió estremeciendo a todos los presentes. La mano del youkai sobresalía del pecho de Naraku llena de sangre.

- "Patético" – Sesshoumaru limpio la sangre de su mano y miro con desprecio el cuerpo de Naraku.

- "Keh" – se quejo Inuyasha al ver al estoico youkai disfrutando de su victoria.

Kagome se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas y rápidamente comenzó a curar su herida – '_Naraku aun vive, puedo sentirlo. Tengo que recuperarme' _- tosió y cubrió su boca. Sintió algo húmedo en la palma de su mano. Pequeñas gotas de sangre pintaban de color su pálida piel.

- "Miroku, toma a Koga y todos quédense dentro de la barrera. Esto aun no termina" – Kagome dijo tan alto como su garganta se lo permitió, a lo que Miroku no dudo en obedecer.

Sesshoumaru miro intensamente a la miko. Ella también sabía que Naraku solo estaba engañándolos – '_Tanto coraje, tanto sacrificio, tanto poder, en un cuerpo tan mortal' –_ pensó al ver el rastro de sangre que cubría la hierba. Podía curar su cuerpo, pero no restaurar la sangre. Gruño y un colmillo sobresalió de sus labios.

- "Miko"- dijo con voz grave.

- "Sesshoumaru" – Kagome lo observo y dijo su nombre llena de dudas.

- "Yo soy el Alfa de este manada, no tienes que proteger a sus integrantes tu sola. Cesa esta estupidez y cura tus heridas. La batalla aun no termina" – ordeno sin esperar una respuesta.

- "Maldito engreído" – susurro Inuyasha gruñendo internamente ante su impotencia.

- "Tranquilo, Inuyasha. Intentare curarte y purificar la maldición al mismo tiempo" – Kagome un poco mas recuperada, camino lentamente hasta él y puso sus manos encima del área afectada sin tocarla"

Kagome cerró los ojos para enfocarse en el veneno y en la energía alienígena que invadía el youki de Inuyasha perturbándolo. Al hacer esto, prevenia que el proceso normal de curación, que le proporcionaba la sangre de youkai que corría por sus venas, se realizara. Un gemido escapo de los labios de Kagome y en un reflejo se encogió al sentir como era rechazada por el fuerte poder de la maldición.

-"Miko, no me hagas repetirme" – Kagome siguió el origen de la voz de Sesshoumaru. En medio de los espasmos que ahora recorrían su cuerpo, podía ver su amplia espalda y su cabello perfectamente acomodado. Brillando plateado armoniosamente con el color de su piel –'_¿Acaso está preocupado por mi?' – _pensó Kagome sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

- "Se me olvido mencionar que el Gran Inu no Taisho no pudo vencer esta maldición, y mucho menos podrán ustedes que no poseen el mismo poder" – la voz de Naraku alerto nuevamente a todos.

-.-

'_Acaso en ese momento, ¿Empecé a aceptar la verdad?'_

_-.-  
_

El grito de Inuyasha removió algo dentro de él. No pudo reconocer la sensación que surgió en su interior al ver como su hermano, su enemigo, en un acto reflejo lo había protegido sin pensarlo.

- "¡Sesshoumaru!"- la voz de su hermano hizo eco en el aire y con ojos desmesurados, pudo ver como el cuerpo de Inuyasha cubría el suyo del ataque de Naraku.

- "¡Inuyasha!"- Kagome corrió hacia él, pero su cuerpo cayó al suelo preso de la debilidad y la pérdida de sangre.

Sesshoumaru intento apartar a Inuyasha del ataque, pero cuando intento moverlo jalándolo por el haori, este se lo impidió golpeando su mano.

- "Solo uno tiene que morir" – dijo antes de cerrar los ojos uniendo sus fuerzas para resistir el mayor tiempo posible el ataque de Naraku.

- "¡Este Sesshoumaru no necesita ser salvado!" – Él, Lord Sesshoumaru no sería salvado por un hanyou. No permitiría que Inuyasha lo protegiera. No, ese era su trabajo como Alfa.

Sacando Tokijin de su funda con dificultad, intento lanzar un ataque en vano. Su cuerpo no podía moverse a pesar que Inuyasha había cubierto la mayoría del ataque con su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos en realización, dándose de cuenta que también el olor afectaba sus sentidos.

- "¡Amor de hermanos! Me conmueve el cariño y el valor que muestras Inuyasha, pero esto no salvara a Sesshoumaru de los efectos del veneno" – dijo Naraku con su mano cubriendo su rostro tratando de controlar la satisfacción que sentía ante el espectáculo lastimero que Inuyasha le estaba proporcionando.

Kagome no podía mover su cuerpo tampoco. Las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro y la imagen del cuerpo de Inuyasha siendo devorado lentamente por la maldición nunca la abandonaría, con fuego se fundirían en su mente.

No podía parpadear, ni respirar. Movió sus labios pronunciando su nombre sin lograr emitir sonido alguno. Él estaba muriendo de la peor forma delante de ella y no podía hacer nada.

-.-

'_¿De qué sirve tanto poder si no puedo salvar a la persona que más amo en este mundo?'_

_-.-  
_

Sesshoumaru dio un paso hacia delante y escucho un sonido que capto su atención. A pesar de no poder moverse ni ver, podía oler la sangre y un inquietante sabor metálico invadió su boca. Miro a duras penas lo que había causado el sonido y vio con horror la sangre que ahora cubría sus botas.

- "Promételo, Sesshoumaru. Promete que cuidaras de Kagome" – escucho la voz de Inuyasha.

Algo gritaba dentro de él, y con mucho esfuerzo pudo distinguir entre la luz y el veneno que lastimaban sus ojos, la figura sonriente de Inuyasha. Extendió su mano tratando de tomar su cuello por ponerlos a ambos en esa situación.

- "Naraku, no podrás derrotarnos" – dijo Inuyasha antes de liberar su ataque de garras de acero al ver que el medallón se estaba quedando sin poder. Y antes de que su cuerpo ensangrentado cayera sin vida al suelo, vio como la mano de Naraku junto con el medallón caían destruidos.

Inuyasha no pudo ver como parte del ataque había impactado a Sesshoumaru.

Naraku sonreía descontroladamente mientras veía el estado del cuerpo de Inuyasha – "¡Oh, Inuyasha!" – aquel hibrido sádico disfrutaba del resultado de su plan – "Tu muerte ha sido en vano" – dijo acercándose a Sesshoumaru, quien había sido lanzado varios metros por el ultimo rayo que emitió el medallón.

- '_No puedo sentir nada a mi alrededor, acaso…' –_ no pudo terminar su línea de pensamiento. Solo sintió como alguien lo cubría con sus brazos y gritaba su nombre.

-.-

'_No, no puede ser ella'_

_-.-  
_

_- "¡_Sesshoumaru!" – una voz lo llamaba, lo seducía a seguirla hasta llegar a su dueña.

-.-

'_Si abro los ojos, nada cambiara. No pude protegerlo, Padre'_

_-.-  
_

- "¡Sesshoumaru!" – nuevamente, aquella voz le mostraba un camino, una opción para escapar de aquella oscuridad.

-.-

'_Te he deshonrado, Padre. Nunca he protegido a nadie'_

_-.-  
_

- "Sesshoumaru-sama" – esta vez, ámbar se dejo ver iluminando como oro, en aquel devastador vacio.

-.-

'_Rin. O acaso en mi lecho de muerte, podre verla nuevamente'_

_-.-  
_

La sensación de ser absorbido desaparecía por segundos. Todo su ser palpito, y en sus mejillas podía sentir algo húmedo y cálido deslizándose hasta sus labios. Aquel sabor dulce y salado a la vez, lleno de soledad y ternura. Una lagrima.

-.-

'_¿Eres tú?'_

_-.-  
_

Se pregunto así mismo antes de abrir los ojos y encontrarse con una cabeza cubierta de cabello azabache. A pesar de no poder percibir los olores con claridad a su alrededor, el aroma de la miko era inconfundible. Dulce, con toques de pureza e inocencia.

Kagome levanto su rostro, dejo de sollozar y tomo el rostro de Sesshoumaru entre sus manos. Con la yema de sus dedos, limpio la sangre que manchaba su rostro y le brindo una sonrisa tan quebrada, llena de un dolor indescriptible.

- "Estas con vida, y eso es lo único que importa" – Sesshoumaru no oculto su confusión ante sus palabras. El toque de Kagome quemaba su piel y a la vez lo tranquilizaba.

Solo una humana había sido capaz de tocarlo de esa manera y vivir para contarlo. Le desconcertaba la familiaridad que lo adormecía con solo estar a su lado. Tan doloroso y a la vez exquisito. Pero no se permitiría el mismo error.

- "¿Dónde está Rin, miko?"- susurro con voz ronca, tragando saliva para aliviar el dolor que se apoderaba de su garganta.

- "Sesshoumaru-sama" – Rin se dejo ver y también le brindo una sonrisa. Podía ver el miedo en sus ojos y como ahora su cuerpo se relajaba al verlo con vida.

- "Inuyasha" – pregunto Sesshoumaru intentando ponerse de pie, a lo que Kagome puso una mano en su hombro y lo obligo a recostarse. El youkai gruño intimidantemente, e intento mover su brazo. Noto por primera vez que no podía moverlo.

- "Sesshoumaru, él…" – Sesshoumaru pudo escuchar su voz difícilmente – "Inuyasha, está muerto. Su cuerpo…" – Kagome no pudo seguir y bajo la vista. No quería que nadie sufriera más, y mucho menos Rin y Shippou que habían presenciado todo.

- "Termina, miko" – el tono de voz de Sesshoumaru desconcertó a Kagome, era suave, sin su usual prepotencia. Alzo sus ojos y lo encontró viendo el cielo. ¿Acaso Sesshoumaru también podía sentir el mismo dolor que la estaba destruyendo por dentro a cada segundo que pasaba, sabiendo que nunca más volvería a verlo?

- "He podido salvar tus espadas, pero Sesshoumaru, su cuerpo ha desaparecido" – Kagome apretó sus manos y mordió su labio inferior.

Sesshoumaru no aparto su mirada del mismo punto y ahí ante ella, el youkai no reacciono ante sus palabras. Bajo nuevamente su mirada, viendo sus manos ahora pálidas por la falta de sangre. Había sido una tonta al creer que aquel ser frio y despiadado apreciaría el sacrificio de Inuyasha o incluso el esfuerzo de ella para ponerlo a salvo.

Ya solo le quedaba energía para mantener erguida la kekkai que los rodeaba. Y la herida que Naraku le había hecho intentando salvarlo seguía abierta, dejando escapar el líquido rojizo vital para su vida. Debía acabar con esa lucha ahora.

- "Todos manténganse dentro de la barrera" – dijo Kagome levantándose sin avisar llamando la atención de Sesshoumaru.

- "No iras sola, Kagome, estas herida. Si no atiendes tus heridas morirás, y yo…" – Koga intento detenerla.

- "Estas más herido que yo. Sango no puede luchar y la kazaana de Miroku está en su límite. Si no encuentro la forma de derrotarlo ahora, nos matara a todos cuando esta barrera desaparezca" – respondió Kagome, viendo por última vez a Sesshoumaru – '_Te prometí que lo protegería, y haría valer tu sacrificio, Inuyasha. Pero es tan difícil…' –_ retomando su decisión, camino hacia una de las paredes de la kekkai. Puso su mano en ella y pudo sentir como Naraku arremetía contra ella con toda su fuerza.

- "Kagome-chan, por favor, no vayas" – la petición de Rin la tomo por sorpresa – "Kagome-chan está muy herida por proteger a Sesshoumaru-sama y si ese monstruo vuelve a herirla y muere" – Rin abrazo a Kagome para no dejarla ir –"Rin no sabe que hará si muere Kagome-chan. Rin no sabe qué hacer para ayudar a Sesshoumaru-sama, por favor" – dijo pegando su rostro a las piernas de Kagome.

Sesshoumaru quien luchaba para mantener su youki estable y así detener el avance del veneno en su cuerpo, no pudo evitar escuchar las palabras de Rin.

Se enfoco en los aromas que lo rodeaban y sin poder apuntar a uno en concreto, siguió esforzándose hasta lograr recuperar su olfato. No pudo evitar arrugar la nariz al sentir la sangre de la miko por todo el lugar.

Kagome lo vio nuevamente con Rin aun en sus piernas, y suavemente acaricio el cabello de la pequeña – "Es necesario" – dijo tratando de sonreír para Rin.

No, Sesshoumaru no esperaba ver la dureza que le proyecto, pero no solo eso llamo su atención. No pudo formular palabra al verla darle la espalda al grupo. Ese era su trabajo, pero aquella miko, estaba dispuesta a morir por todos, incluyéndolo.

No, ella no merecía morir de esta forma. Y ahí, la vio marchar sin poder impedirlo. Sabia que moriría si no hacia algo. Cuando Kagome le dio la espalda, las ropas tradicionales que le demostraban al mundo sus poderes espirituales, estaban totalmente teñidas en rojo. Y una gran herida atravesaba su espalda.

-.-

- '_No, humana. La única que debería verme marchar, eres tú'_

_-.-  
_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

REVIEWS¡

No duden en decirme su opinión y ofrecer ideas, que estoy dispuesta a escucharlas con mucho gusto .

Dios los bendiga y hasta otro capítulo de este fic.


	2. Esencia

Aquí los dejo con el segundo capítulo de este fic

Muchas gracias por sus reviews! La verdad, al inicio no me sentía tan confiada en publicar este capítulo, pero aquí esta para aquellos que están interesados en mi historia. DISCULPEN LA DEMORA, entre a la universidad y hasta ahora he tenido un minuto de paz xD y aunque lo crean, solo pude escribir esto porque me dio gastritis y no pude asistir a clases. Mi musa la enfermedad les entrega este cap.

-.-

**_PROMESAS _**

**_By: Meg_ek_**

-.-**_  
_**

Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Los personajes de este respectivo anime No me pertenecen.

Datos de Interés

"…"- Lo que dice un personaje

'_**cursiva**_' – Lo que piensa un personaje

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

_**Capitulo # 2: Esencia **_

_**-.-  
**_

_Caminamos a ciegas_

_En los jardines de la vida_

_Retando al destino_

_Probamos lo prohibido_

_Labios extasiados de su sabor_

_Una fruta que emanaba de tu cuerpo_

_Con una advertencia_

_El silencio sin respuesta_

_-.-  
_

Abrió su boca dejando escapar un grito mudo, atrapando todo el aire que su cansada garganta podía. Enterró las manos en la tierra y con la fuerza que aun poseía, se arrastro hasta quedar cerca de la barrera que protegía a sus amigos.

La sangre fluía libremente por su espalda, y ahora su muslo. Intento en vano controlar su respiración y la adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo. La urgencia de acabar con el infierno que la estaba consumiendo por dentro. Agudizo sus sentidos, y miro a su alrededor buscando alguna señal de Naraku.

___- '__No puedo morir, no sin antes…' –_ Kagome miro hacia atrás, viendo a sus amigos gritando. Deseaba con todo su corazón escuchar sus voces, gimió llena de impotencia, el único sonido que podía escuchar, era el constante palpitar de sus sienes. Movió su cabeza negándose pedirles ayuda, ya que ese sonido era la prueba de una sola cosa, lo rápido que su sangre estaba escapándose de su cuerpo y el poco tiempo que restaba para que Naraku pudiera acabar con todo lo que amaba.

No, no quería que se involucraran, pero sabía que tarde o temprano intentarían intervenir en su combate contra Naraku. De nada serviría Miroku en su estado, sin ningún rastro de su báculo para canalizar sus poderes espirituales y con la kazaana inutilizable.

Koga, tenía dos heridas producidas por los tentáculos de Naraku. La primera había atravesado completamente su muslo derecho, la segunda, aunque profunda; no logro atravesar su estomago. La miko se enfoco en sus piernas y todos los raspones infectados que tenia por la miasma de Naraku.

- "Sesshoumaru" – murmuro al encontrarse con su mirada.

El youkai la miraba fijamente. No pudo evitar estremecerse al reconocer en su mirada, escondidos detrás de su indiferencia usual, reproche y rabia. Rompió el contacto visual y volvió a su antiguo dilema, como ganarle a Naraku sin la ayuda de ninguno de sus amigos.

___- '__Inuyasha____' – _su nombre emergió de las profundidades de su ser ___– '__¿Cómo puedo cumplirte esta promesa sin morir? - _

___- __'Sango aun no despierta y difícilmente puedo sentir su reiki' – _pensó cerrando sus ojos intentando concentrarse.

- "No te matare, mi querida miko. Sería un desperdicio acabar con tu vida" – La voz de Naraku la rodeaba sin poder determinar su localización exacta – "Entrégame a la pequeña Rin y la Tenseiga, a cambio, curare tus heridas y serás mi compañera" – Las palabras de Naraku desconcertaron a todos los presentes.

Rin vio con temor a Tenseiga y corrió hacia ella, aferrándola a su cuerpo. La espada que no solo poseía el poder de la vida y la curación, sino el inigualable poder de dominar las dimensiones. Un escalofrió recorrió su joven cuello, y la tensión en la mirada de los adultos que la rodeaban, la hizo abrazar más fuerte la espada.

- "Rin, cuida de Tenseiga y permanece dentro de la kekkai. No importa lo que oigas o veas, no te acerques" – exclamo Kagome apoyando ambas manos en el suelo para levantarse. Un mareo se apodero de ella, haciéndola perder la visión por unos segundos.

Solo podía escuchar su corazón palpitando aceleradamente en sus oídos, con cada palpitar sentía que estallaría en cualquier momento. Trago saliva y se enfoco en la tarea de ponerse de pie.

Un gemido escapado de sus labios y cayo inmediatamente al suelo sin tener éxito. Llena de una extraña sensación de ansiedad, decidió enfrentar la realidad y ver por primera vez la herida que tenía en su muslo. Apoyándose nuevamente en la kekkai que protegía a sus amigos, quedo sentada y se dispuso a salir de su miseria. Rompió la tela y revelo lo que tanto temía. Alrededor de la herida, la piel poseía un color morado que se esparcía unos cinco centímetros hasta convertirse en un rojizo claro. El corte en forma horizontal e irregular estaba cubierto de sangre seca con una sustancia verdosa y también de la sangre que seguía escapándose de su organismo.

___- '__Moriré tarde o temprano. He utilizado todo mi reiki en esta batalla, solo me queda para un ataque más' – ____pensó llena de desesperación, Kagome – "Solo uno más, y podre cumplir mi promesa, Inuyasha… solo uno más" –_ se dijo a si misma llenándose de valor.

Lo daría todo por él, sin importar lo difícil que fuera. No estaba sacrificandose por cumplir aquella promesa solo porque era el hermano de Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru formaba parte de algo mucho más grande. Era su pasado, su historia y un paso a la verdadera libertad. Inuyasha había perdonado y protegido a su hermano por una sola razón, eligió vivir y sentir como un humano. Proteger sus recuerdos y romper el ciclo de odio en el que habia vivido sumergido llevado por las influencias negativas de su lado demoniaco.

Miro nuevamente hacia atrás encontrándose con un ámbar tan familiar y a la vez, extraño. Todo dependería de él después que ella cumpliera con su promesa, y si los dioses se lo permitían, vería nuevamente a Inuyasha.

El Inuyoukai no paso por desapercibido ningún movimiento de la sacerdotisa. Su mirada llena de emociones inexplicables y a la vez, nada. Ella no lo estaba mirando a él, estaba buscando a su hermano en su rostro. ¿Acaso tendría que soportar más humillaciones de parte de esa humana?

No tenia caso enojarse, pero había algo más oculto en aquellos ojos enigmáticos; Era la razón por la cual seguía luchando, una que él desconocía pero que todos a su alrededor sabían.

___- 'No puedo sentir su esencia' – _su propia voz le pareció intrusa en sus pensamientos. Sesshoumaru trataba de ignorar esa pequeña preocupación que crecía en su interior. No podía aceptar el hecho de que una humana estuviera luchando por él, no podía aceptar que ella estuviera herida por salvarlo. La dulce esencia que siempre la precedía estaba desvaneciéndose entre el olor a sangre y veneno que rodeaba el campo de batalla.

Sabía que ella estaba arriesgándose demasiado desde que inicio la pelea, pero ese no era su problema, solo el de Inuyasha. Desde el principio, el lugar donde luchaban había quedado rodeado del miasma de Naraku, extinguiendo toda energía o vida a sus alrededores. El reiki y los poderes espirituales de las sacerdotisas se basan en utilizar su energía vital y espiritual combinada con la del universo.

- "Humana imprudente" – dijo lleno de una rabia inexplicable.

Se negaba a creer o entender porque la pequeña miko estaba utilizando su propia energía vital para protegerlos. Él, que podía sentir la energía y las corrientes de poder que circulaban a su alrededor, no podía entender como una humana podía sacrificar su longevidad por el bien de sus camaradas.

-"¿Crees que podrás salvarlo, Kagome?" – La voz de Naraku lo saco del encierro mental que había creado – "¿Crees que él valorará tu sacrificio o el de Inuyasha?" – el hanyou había aparecido frente a Kagome.

-"Naraku, como siempre, estas equivocado en la razón por la cual hago esto" – respondió cortante, la sacerdotisa – "No importa si él lo valora, cumpliré mi promesa. Protegeré su recuerdo, su familia y todo lo que me recuerde a él. Tu nunca lo entenderás, porque eres un monstruo" – Kagome, entrecerró un ojo al sentir la presión obstaculizando el aire que llegaba a sus pulmones, bruscamente, la mano de Naraku la sostenía por el cuello arrinconándola contra la barrera.

- "Disfrutare cada segundo domándote, querida Kagome" – susurro Naraku lentamente con un tono impregnado de rabia e impaciencia. Hundió su rostro en el cuello de Kagome. La miko trago saliva y cerro fuertemente sus ojos tratando de resistir el asco que le provocaba su cercanía. La respiración de Naraku acariciaba su piel y podía sentir sus labios rosando su hombro izquierdo. No pudo ocultar las nauseas que le provocaba e intento tapar sus labios para no vomitar en ese instante.

- "Es curioso que reaccionemos tan distinto. ¿No lo crees, Kagome?" – en un tono aterciopelado, acerco sus labios a la maltrata piel de la miko, saboreando la sangre que la cubría. Si, ella era todo un manjar para él. A pesar de estar cubierta de sangre y tantos olores, su sabor era inigualable. Dominarla lo hacia sentirse lleno de poder, sabia tan dulce y pura, algo que él no poseía y deseaba apoderarse a cualquier costo. Queria tener su voluntad y poder a su disposición.

Sonrió aun apegado a su cuello sintiendo la respiración calmada de la sacerdotisa – "¿Qué diría Inuyasha si supiera que estas tan cómoda en mis brazos?"- Susurro antes de lamer una segunda vez la sangre que cubría su cuello.

No hubo una respuesta. Kagome permanecía con una mano tapándole la boca, pero su mirada estaba vacía. Naraku se aparto de ella para poder ver porque no reaccionaba, y se enojo al ver como ella simplemente estaba ahí, como un ser inerte observando un punto distante, pero no solo eso. A pesar de que sus rostros estaban tan cerca, ella parecía ver a través de él.

- "Aparta tus sucias manos de ella, hibrido" – se escucho una voz amenazadora y ronca. Sesshoumaru se encontraba a menos de dos metros, dentro de la barrera y detrás de él, Miroku y Koga esperaban alguna señal.

- "¿Acaso esta sacerdotisa es de su propiedad, Lord Sesshoumaru?" – simulando un tono inocente, Naraku hizo crecer un tentáculo de su espalda y con él, tomo a Kagome de la cintura manteniéndola aprisionada a su lado – "No veo su marca ni siento su olor en ella, es una pena que no haya marcado a la protectora de la perla de Shikon cuando tuvo la oportunidad" – dijo tomando su barbilla con una mueca de pena fingida en su rostro.

- "No lo repetiré, hibrido" – Sesshoumaru, dio dos pasos hacia delante dejando desplegar todo su youki en el lugar. Las marcas magenta de su rostro, ahora gruesas, solo demostraban el poco control que poseía en esos momentos sobre su bestia interna.

- "Él diría…" – escucharon un susurro.

- "¿Dijiste algo mi pequeña miko? – pregunto Naraku al escuchar su voz.

- "Él diría…" – repitió monótonamente, Kagome.

Sesshoumaru la miro fijamente intentado descifrar la actitud de la sacerdotisa. Ella hablaba con un tono de voz muy familiar, era frio, como el que él siempre utilizaba. Gruño, tensando la quijada intentando entender lo contradictorio de su comportamiento, lo que había llamado su atención obligándolo a pedir ayuda al monje y el lobo.

Kagome miro a Sesshoumaru por unos segundos sin mostrar ningún sentimiento, descendiendo su mirada hasta el tentáculo que la aprisionaba terminando en Naraku – "Él diría… No la toques, maldito" – dijo con desdén antes de unir sus manos formando un nudo, pegándole rápidamente en la cabeza a Naraku en su oído izquierdo.

Tomándolo desprevenido, el youkai reacciono rápidamente. Sesshoumaru corrió en su dirección, deteniéndose al ver como purificaba el tentáculo que la sostenía y levantaba su mano en señal de alto.

- "Acaso no les dije que no salieran de la barrera, no solo es una barrera de protección, si Shippo, Koga o tu, Sesshoumaru, intentan salir, serán purificados" – Hablo Kagome en tono demandante y cortante – "Puedo vencerlo, solo tengan paciencia" – dijo antes de acercarse a Naraku.

Sesshoumaru gruño y apretó sus puños – "No volverás a ordenarle a este Sesshoumaru que hacer, humana y desaparece esta barrera antes de que se disuelva esta alianza temporal" – advirtió en tono bajo y amenazador. No estaba en condiciones optimas para un combate, lo admitía, pero no recibiría ordenes de un ser inferior que a duras penas, podía garantizar su propia vida. Dio un paso hacia delante y se detuvo al sentir las pequeñas manos de Rin en su pierna – "No lo haga, Sesshoumaru-sama" – escucho antes de mirar la escena ante él. Kagome le dirigió una última mirada y camino hacia Naraku.

El hanyou arácnido se encontraba arrodillado frente a la sacerdotisa, sosteniendo su cabeza.

-"Siempre tan seguro, Naraku. Tan prepotente, tan engreído" – Kagome formulo cada palabra en un tono adolorido – "¿Por qué deseas que todo el mundo esté tan solo como tú? ¿Por qué destruyes todo lo que tiene vida, si es lo que más deseas?" – Contrajo sus manos y no pudo evitar sentir compasión por él – "Ya no puedes hacerme daño, no hay vida dentro de mí. No puedes matar a alguien que ya ha muerto" – dijo antes de concentrar todo su poder en sus manos – "Ambos podremos descansar, Naraku. Tú, de la soledad y yo, del dolor".

- "¿Estas dispuesta a morir, para que Sesshoumaru viva?" – Pregunto lleno de sorna y con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, Naraku – "Si tu mueres, nada cambiara" – le dijo antes de señalar a Rin – "La maldición de Sesshoumaru solo acabara cuando la pequeña que lo acompaña muera" – dijo antes de empezar a reír abiertamente.

Kagome suspiro en entendimiento. Naraku quería a Rin y a Tenseiga para eliminar cualquier posibilidad de que Sesshoumaru obtuviera la victoria. No solo si el inuyoukai decidiera tomar la vida de la pequeña, él la tendría en su poder. También contemplo la posibilidad de que Sesshoumaru intentara revivirla una vez eliminada la maldición.

Naraku desconocía que el poder de Tenseiga se limitaba a una vez. Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír por la astucia del hanyou y a la vez, su ignorancia. Si bien era cierto que Sesshoumaru protegía y estaba apegado a Rin, si él lograba tocarle un solo dedo estaba segura, no saldría con vida.

- "Naraku, no dejare que te acerques ni un centímetro a Rin" – susurro flexionándose hasta acercar su rostro al hanyou – "Cumpliré mi promesa, cueste lo que cueste" – dijo con determinación.

Sesshoumaru gruño y se acerco a la barrera ignorando la advertencia de Kagome. Él también había hecho una promesa. Aunque recordaba muy poco los momentos antes de la muerte de Inuyasha, gracias a la magnitud del golpe del último rayo, podía recordar las últimas palabras de su hermano ___– '__Promételo, Sesshoumaru. Promete que cuidaras de Kagome' _– Si, aun podía escuchar la voz de Inuyasha suplicándole velara por la humana testaruda que ahora luchaba contra Naraku.

Se acerco e incluso sin tocar la barrera, pudo sentir su poder y como provocaba un incomodo ardor en toda su piel – "Humana insolente" – gruño admitiendo que no podría atravesar la barrera en su actual estado.

- "Monje, la cazadora de demonios ya despertó" – dijo Sesshoumaru sin despegar su mirada de Kagome – "Necesitaremos de sus habilidades, y también de las tuyas, kitsune" – ordeno sin aceptar objeciones.

Kagome esquivaba difícilmente los ataques de Naraku, e intentaba utilizar la menor cantidad de energía posible para purificar los tentáculos que representaban un peligro para cualquier punto vital.

Miroku y Koga escucharon un grito, y reconocieron inmediatamente la voz de Kagome.

-"¡Señorita Kagome!" – grito preocupado, Miroku al ver como ahora, su amiga se encontraba apoyada en sus rodillas y manos, escupiendo sangre. A su lado, un tentáculo de Naraku permanecía vivo a pesar de haber sido cortado de su cuerpo. Él era el único que podía salir de esa barrera. Podía ayudarla a luchar, tenía que hacerlo. No la dejaría morir.

Miroku corrió hasta donde Sesshoumaru se encontraba y sin palabras, el youkai entendió lo que se disponía a hacer. La barrera se opuso pero no le hizo daño, y sin esperar más, pudo llegar hasta Kagome.

- "Señorita Kagome…"- Miroku no pudo terminar su frase, miro a Kagome y en aquel azul que siempre le proporcionaba paz, encontró dolor y a la vez, seguridad. Ella intento decirle algo, pero giro su rostro y él la imito para saber que llamaba su atención. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, un rayo los impacto a ambos lanzándolos dentro de la barrera.

Miroku solo podía sentir la tierra y las piedras haciendo pequeñas cortadas, mientras un ardor recorría toda la piel que estaba expuesta. Un sonido persistente era lo único que escuchaba y las voces de todos gritando sus nombres. Intento abrir los ojos al sentir como chocaba contra algo suave y todo dejaba de moverse a su alrededor. No podía moverse, todo su cuerpo palpitaba de dolor y respirar era una tortura.

- "Señorita Kagome" – pudo formular entre espasmos. Miroku abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta que solo podía ver por uno de ellos, el derecho para ser precisos. No se extraño ya que, alrededor del izquierdo podía sentir el fluir de la sangre y el escozor de la tierra.

Respiro lentamente para disminuir el dolor. Y se giro buscando el reiki de Kagome.

___- '__No lo puedo sentir'-_ pensó lleno de miedo. Una lágrima se escapo por su ojo derecho desplazando la tierra y la sangre que cubría su rostro.

- "¡Miroku!" – escucho la voz de Sango y Shippo cerca de él. Con delicadeza, una mano se deslizo debajo de su cuerpo, alzando su torso y dejándolo sentado. En su espalda podía sentir la calidez que emanaba de la persona que lo estaba ayudando – "Sesshoumaru ella está bien, ¿Cierto?" – no pudo entender las palabras que habían pronunciado antes, pero esas llamaron su atención.

Sesshoumaru intento controlar su fuerza, y levanto el cuerpo de Kagome. Podía sentir a los mensajeros de la muerte esperando por ella. Acaso él, Lord Sesshoumaru, gobernador y dueño de las tierras del Oeste temía por la vida de una simple humana. Se reprocho a si mismo su confusión e intento convencerse de que solo era por su orgullo, por haberle fallado a la única promesa que le había hecho a Inuyasha.

Pudo verlo todo, el monje se había acercado a ella y Naraku sin dudarlo, los ataco aprovechando el descuido del humano. El impacto los arrastro dejando un surco a su paso. El kitsune aprovechando sus habilidades habia amortiguado el impacto, reduciendo el daño en el cuerpo de ambos.

- "Sesshoumaru…" – escucho la voz de Kagome apenas audible. Su cuerpo, lleno de heridas y sangre, era poseedor de una frialdad alarmante – "No sientas lastima o asco por mí, aun puedo luchar" – dijo con una sonrisa quebrada, la miko.

- "Este Sesshoumaru no siente lastima ni compasión" – respondió en un tono neutral, sorprendiendo a Kagome.

- "Es una lástima que no puedas sentir nada, Sesshoumaru. Quisiera haber vivido un poco más para verte sonreír solo una vez. Pero no me arrepiento de nada, si tu vives, mi propósito se verá cumplido" – dijo Kagome, atreviéndose a pasar una mano temblorosa por el rostro aristocrático del youkai.

- "No sigas, humana. No necesitas sacrificarte para salvar a tus amigos o a este Sesshoumaru" – respondió ignorando su ofensa. Entendía a la perfección lo que un ser era capaz de hacer cuando poseía honor y firmeza, y ella lo estaba haciendo todo por serle fiel a su hermano.

Kagome vio en aquel ámbar comprensión y dolor___ – '__Quizás, si logro salvarte no será en vano. Si pudiera saber que sientes, que eres capaz de amar, no me dolería dejar este mundo. Sabría que en mi lugar, otra persona seria feliz…' – _esforzándose nuevamente, puso su mano en el mismo lugar guiándose por la marca que su propia sangre había dejado en aquel prístino rostro – "Solo descansare cuando haya cumplido mi promesa, Sesshoumaru" – Kagome volvió sentir la intensidad de la mirada de Sesshoumaru sobre ella. Pero esta vez no se incomodo, su mirada era igual que la de Inuyasha hace un tiempo atrás. Cerró los ojos y reprimió la pequeña molestia que le causaba ser comparada, había descubierto que no solo su mejor amigo buscaba a alguien más en ella, ahora su hermano hacia lo mismo.

- "¿A quién te recuerdo, Sesshoumaru?" – Susurro apartando su mano del rostro del youkai. Busco su mirada y lo encontró mirándola con una ceja alzada.

- "Como siempre humana, me sorprendes. Pero no pierdas tu tiempo buscando una respuesta. Este Sesshoumaru no te compara con nadie. Si fuese así, no estuvieras con vida" – le respondió desviando su mirada y caminando hacia el grupo.

Lo miro desconcertada pensando en que le había hecho esa persona o ser para que fuera propietaria del odio de Sesshoumaru de esa forma. Como el mismo youkai lo había dicho, no valía la pena pensar en una respuesta. No, no ahora que todo estaba desvaneciéndose para ella.

El dolor era una dimensión que había superado, no podía sentir su cuerpo. Solo un gran dolor en su pecho, pero sabía que no era su cuerpo lo que dolía, era su alma ___– '__Todo acabara, Kagome, este dolor se ira y podrás ver a Inuyasha'____ – _se dijo a si misma al sentir como una oscuridad la absorbía.

La barrera que protegía al Inugumi, desapareció instantáneamente. Sesshoumaru podía ver a los mensajeros de la muerte rodeándolos. Pero no había tiempo, al desaparecer la barrera, el olor de Naraku golpeo sus sentidos. Aprovecharía la muerte de la miko para dar su último golpe.

-"Maldición" – murmuro entre dientes, viendo el cuerpo frio de Kagome entre sus brazos – "Este Sesshoumaru te ha permitido irrespetarlo, al tocar su rostro, insultar su orgullo al ser salvado por ti y al proteger a Rin en su lugar" – sus dedos empezaron a deformarse convirtiéndose en garras, su rostro ahora cubierto por las líneas magenta y sus ojos de color rojo – "Pero este Sesshoumaru, no te permitirá morir. No arrastras mi orgullo al Inframundo, humana" – dijo antes de ponerla en el suelo.

Su cabello cubría parte de su rostro, y sin poder controlarlo, rugió lleno de rabia por recordar a aquella mujer en un momento así. No, esta humana no era la misma que él había conocido hace 200 años atrás. Ella no merecía su ira ni la muerte.

Desempuño Tenseiga y justo cuando disponía a eliminar a los mensajeros de la muerte, pudo sentir su aroma regresando y purificando a los demonios inferiores que intentaban robar su alma.

Una ola de su esencia lo golpeo de lleno, una mezcla de vainilla y frutas. Pero había algo más que reconocería siempre, el olor que emana cuando llueve con sol, un aroma que ningún humano puede comprender. El olor a esperanza y vida que solo una vez había sentido, el día que pensó que había perdido toda razón de vivir, un tiempo donde era débil ante sus emociones.

-"Aquella esencia que pude percibir por unos segundos, pero fue suficiente para que dejara su huella" – murmuro regresando a su estado normal.

Shippo choco contra la bota de Sesshoumaru desconcentrándolo y este le dirigió una mirada asesina que el kitsune ignoro para ver el estado de Kagome.

Sango había vendado ya el ojo de Miroku, y Koga se encontraba a su lado protegiendo al monje de cualquier ataque sorpresa de Naraku.

Todos estaban tensos esperando un ataque. Podían sentir su presencia en todo el lugar, mas no verlo. Rin, Jaken y Ah Un con Kohaku en su espalda, corrieron detrás de Shippo y ahora se encontraban con Sesshoumaru.

Entre más pasaba el tiempo, Sesshoumaru perdía lucidez. Si su bestia interna se apoderara de su cuerpo, la maldición podría avanzar más. Debía conservar el equilibrio que había logrado hasta ahora. Tenseiga colgaba de su brazo casi inerte, pero aun podía ser utilizada.

- "Aun conserva su fuerza, Lord Sesshoumaru. ¿Qué sucedería si aumentamos el poder de la maldición con un poco de sangre?" – Dijo Naraku apareciendo al frente de él y tomando a la pequeña Rin del cabello – "¿Qué hará ahora Lord Sesshoumaru?" – exclamo en victoria. Sesshoumaru desenvaino Tokijin rápidamente soltando Tenseiga en el proceso y ataco a Naraku.

El hanyou arácnido esquivo el primer ataque y contraataco con una ola de miasma que encegueció momentáneamente a Sesshoumaru. Sango preparo su hiraikotsu y disipo toda la niebla revelando el cuerpo de Rin inconsciente delante de ellos.

- "¡Rin!" – Gritaron todos al unisonó, mas se detuvieron al sentir la hostilidad del youki de Sesshoumaru.

El Inuyoukai se acerco a su protegida olfateando para evitar cualquier engaño, dándose de cuenta de que era la verdadera. Su olor no revelaba envenenamiento y cuando la tomo entre sus brazos, su corazón latía apacible.

- "No tengo ningún interés en Rin, Lord Sesshoumaru. Solo necesitaba su colaboración" – dijo apareciendo delante de Kagome – "Siempre, mi verdadero interés siempre ha sido mi pequeña miko" – termino arrodillándose para llevarse el cuerpo aun inconsciente de Kagome.

- "¡Como si te lo fuéramos a permitir!" – Exclamo Sango – "¡Hiraikotsu!" – ataco sin vacilar, a lo que Naraku tuvo que retroceder. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, ocho tentáculos emergieron de su espalda – "No puedo seguir jugando con ustedes, ya tengo todo lo que necesito" – dijo antes de atacar a cada uno de los miembros del Inugumi.

Sesshoumaru destruyo sin dificultad los tres que venían destinados a Rin, Jaken y Ah Un – "Jaken, lleva a un lugar seguro a Rin y venda su cuello" – le ordeno a su sirviente, y se marcho sin esperar.

Naraku se agacho y tomo entre sus manos un poco de tierra. Mordió su dedo y delante de ellos, creo tres marionetas con la apariencia de Inuyasha.

- "No soy tan cruel, como ya verán. Sé que extrañan a Inuyasha, pero podrán entrenar por un tiempo con él" – exclamo riéndose a toda voz – "Pero antes…" – algo alerto sus sentidos, pero no alcanzo a descubrirlo a tiempo.

- "Souryuuha" – escucho antes de sentir el voltaje del ataque de Sesshoumaru. Todos cubrieron sus ojos al ver el incandescente espectáculo que cubría el cielo oscuro de blancos y celestes.

Una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios era la única pista de cuanta satisfacción estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Sesshoumaru se acerco con cautela al cuerpo calcinado de Naraku y clavo a Tokijin en su hombro. Si pensaba que por tener la apariencia de Inuyasha cambiaria algo, se equivocaba.

- "No volverás a ensuciar la memoria del clan del Oeste con tus repugnantes acciones" – le advirtió moviendo su espada peligrosamente cerca del centro de su cuerpo – "Tu regeneración tiene un límite, hibrido" – si fueran otras las circunstancias, estaría disfrutando de su aparente victoria, pero hablábamos de Naraku – "¿Cuál es tu interés en la humana?" – pregunto cortando un poco más.

-"Me indigna su pregunta, Lord Sesshoumaru. ¿Qué interés podría tener un hibrido en una humana?"- contesto con una sonrisa libidinosa en sus facciones – "Cree tener el control de la situación, pero lo único cierto de esto es que yo poseo su más preciada posesión" – dijo tomando la Tokijin entre sus manos y hundiéndola más en su cuerpo – "No engaña a nadie Lord Sesshoumaru, usted desea lo mismo que yo, demostrar su poder y superioridad. Obtener el título del más fuerte"-

El cuerpo que permanecía atravesado por Tokijin se convirtió en miasma y esta se deslizo hasta una de las marionetas. Naraku, ahora con la apariencia de Inuyasha, se reía por los rostros distorsionados y llenos de dolor que ahora contemplaba.

- "La pequeña Rin no despertara hasta que yo muera. Lo mismo podría hacer con Kagome pero me es más útil despierta" – disfrutaba hablando con su voz y la cara del mismo amigo que les había arrebatado.

Sesshoumaru sintió miedo por su pequeña, no lo podía negar. Si no lograba eliminar al ser repugnante que tenia ante sus ojos, nunca más volvería a ver a su pequeña correr o sonreír para él.

- "Sesshoumaru" – el youkai escucho la susurrante voz de Kagome.

La pelinegra, recostada a una pequeña distancia de él, era protegida por Sango y Koga. Exhalo y camino hacia ella, enfocándose en su prioridad actual, Rin. La cazadora de demonios lo miraba expectante, al igual que el lobo. Haciendo un ademan, lo dejaron verla.

- "Habla humana, el tiempo es nuestro enemigo" – dijo Sesshoumaru analizando la actual situación de la miko. Su respiración elaborada y la esclerótica de sus ojos impregnados en sangre por la contusión del último ataque de Naraku.

Kagome alzo su mano tomando la manga de su kimono, pidiéndole se acercara – "Entrégame, Sesshoumaru" – le susurro la pelinegra – "Yo soy lo que él quiere, y me tendrá" – dijo en tono decidido sin importarle la mirada incrédula de Sesshoumaru.

- "¿Has perdido la poca cordura que te caracteriza, miko, o este Sesshoumaru debe deducir que tienes un plan?" – le respondió sin mirarla, buscando alguna señal de peligro.

- "Naraku tiene la sangre de Rin, y si estoy en lo correcto, pronto la utilizara en tu contra" - antes de continuar, apoyo su mano a un lado de su cuerpo para poder levantarse. Sesshoumaru dudo antes de tomarla por la cintura y ponerla de pie – "No la ha utilizado por alguna razón, tiene un plan y las tierras que gobiernas pueden estar en peligro"

- "El Shiro del Oeste y las tierras que lo preceden no son de tu incumbencia, humana. Son responsabilidad de este Sesshoumaru" – contesto indiferente el youkai.

Kagome suspiro impaciente y prosiguió – "Sesshoumaru, estas tan débil que incluso mi barrera pudo detenerte, cuando sabemos que mis poderes nunca habían representado una amenaza para ti" – lo miro fijamente tratando de transmitirle su preocupación genuina – "No estoy insinuando que no eres capaz de proteger tu legado, solo trato de decirte que Naraku está detrás de algo más grande y que me necesita por alguna razón"-

- "Humana, Inuyasha le confió tu seguridad a este Sesshoumaru y hasta el momento, has entorpecido el cumplimiento de dicha promesa" – Kagome intento interrumpirlo, pero la mirada de Sesshoumaru la hizo callar –"¿Qué garantías hay de que no ensucies más la imagen del Lord del Oeste?" – pregunto el youkai tomándola del brazo y acercándola a él de manera depredadora.

- "No tengo ninguna garantía, pero ambos sabemos que nuestras vidas están en juego" – respondió difícilmente la pelinegra – "Si logro darle el golpe final, y obtengo la perla de Shikon, podre recuperar mis poderes completamente y buscar una manera de romper la maldición" – dijo antes de tambalearse y aferrarse a Sesshoumaru aun más.

El youkai reprimió una mueca de desesperación, esta humana era una prueba de los dioses para medir su paciencia – "Miko, tendrás la oportunidad de acercarte al hibrido. Aprovéchala porque será la única que podrás usar" – le dijo rápidamente. Kagome no pudo responderle, el youkai la lanzo en el aire y la envolvió en su estola sin perder el tiempo.

Naraku con la figura de Inuyasha, se había acercado a ellos a toda velocidad – "Lord Sesshoumaru, creo que está reteniendo algo que me pertenece" – hablo entrecortadamente mientras intentaba destruir la estola que mantenía a Kagome a salvo de sus ataques.

Sesshoumaru sin responder, continúo esquivando los ataques de Naraku con facilidad. Oculto detrás de aquel ámbar liquido, la satisfacción era más evidente. El hibrido estaba desesperado por obtener a la miko. Sus ataques eran prueba de ello, la falta de precisión y autocontrol que Naraku siempre tenía en todos sus planes estaba ausente en estos momentos.

- "Esta miko es propiedad del Shiro del Oeste. Si quieres obtenerla, tendrás que dar algo a cambio, hibrido" – todos escucharon las palabras de Sesshoumaru con horror. Su rostro impasible como siempre, encaraba la mirada llena de satisfacción de Naraku.

-"¿Acaso está haciendo un trato con un ser inferior como yo, Lord Sesshoumaru?" – Respondió fingiendo estar ofendido – "¿Qué es lo que quiere a cambio?" – dijo al ver el rostro inmutable de Sesshoumaru.

- "Una cura" – dijo Sesshoumaru trayendo a su lado a Kagome.

Kagome lo miro con ganas de asesinarlo por tratarla como un objeto, pero aguanto las ganas de gritarle para seguir el plan___ - '__Si no fuera por Inuyasha, yo misma asesino con mis propias manos a este youkai petulante… ¡Que engreído!'____ - _pensó con una sonrisa al pasar por su mente imágenes de la muerte de Sesshoumaru bajo sus manos – _'Lo primero que haría sería cortarle su precioso cabello' – _agrego a una de las múltiples opciones de tortura al quedar detrás de él. A pesar de la rabia que sentía, su cabello era tan lindo que no podía evitar las ganas de tocarlo.

- "Miko, ni lo pienses" – escucho la voz ronca y acusatoria de Sesshoumaru. Kagome sonrío nerviosamente y se detuvo en el acto.

___- '__Mala Kagome, mala Kagome' - _Suspiro antes de volver a realidad y escuchar la voz de Naraku – "No te opongas mi querida miko, ya no tienes a donde esconderte" – Kagome rodo los ojos y le siguió el juego a Sesshoumaru.

Naraku sabía que algo estaban tramando, pero él tenía algo de su lado. No solo contaba con el convincente rostro de Inuyasha, tenía el último ingrediente de la maldición que borraría de la faz de la tierra al único youkai que podía eliminarlo.

Kagome cerró los ojos y se preparo para enfrentar lo que se avecinaba, la estola de Sesshoumaru la posiciono entre él y Naraku ___– '__Solo una oportunidad. Por favor, kamis, solo una…' – _pidió con todo su corazón al ver sentir en el youki de Naraku una mezcla de sospecha y malicia.

- "Ahora que puedes ver tu premio, responde a este Sesshoumaru. ¿Cuál es la cura?"- exigió el youkai, ejerciendo más fuerza para asegurarse de que Kagome no fuera a caer en las manos de Naraku.

Naraku los miro a ambos y sonrió maliciosamente – "Lord Sesshoumaru, me temo que no tengo una respuesta. Pero le garantizo que la obtendrá cuando me entregue a Kagome" – dijo lleno de sarcasmo.

Un escalofrió recorrió su piel, Kagome no podía ver con claridad pero había algo extraño en el comportamiento de Sesshoumaru. En todo momento, la había puesto mirando hacia él por alguna razón.

- "Humana, hagas lo que hagas, no abras los ojos" – le ordeno Sesshoumaru, retrayendo su estola y acercándola a él.

- "¡Sesshoumaru-sama, tiene a Rin!" – escucharon al voz de Kohaku.

El Inuyoukai miro en la dirección de donde provenía el olor de Rin. Jaken, Ah Un y Kohaku se encontraban encerrados en una barrera purpura de miasma y una de las marionetas que Naraku había creado, sostenía a Rin por el kimono en el aire.

"¡Kohaku!" – grito llena de desesperación Sango.

Sesshoumaru gruño y con su velocidad de youkai llego hasta ellos con Kagome. Las otras dos marionetas se convirtieron en miasma y se fusionaron con la que tenían ante ellos – "¿Ve, Lord Sesshoumaru? Siempre ha estado bajo mi completo control" – dijo Naraku empleando un tono desafiante y lleno de burla.

Kagome un poco mareada y adolorida al no estar acostumbrada a moverse a la velocidad de Sesshoumaru, restregó sus ojos para poder ver más claro.

- "Miko, te dije que no abrieras los ojos" – le advirtió, Sesshoumaru una vez más.

La pelinegra lo escucho y se repitió a sí misma ___– '__Asesinar a Sesshoumaru después de todo esto, recuérdalo Kagome, asesinarlo después de derrotar a Naraku'- _No entendía que estaba sucediendo pero se sentía como una carga sin poder ver.

- "Lord Sesshoumaru, su ternura es conmovedora" – dijo sonriendo frenéticamente – "Pero ahora que ambos tenemos algo que obtener, será más justo nuestro canje" – Naraku movió el brazo hacia delante dejando al frente de Sesshoumaru a la pequeña Rin.

- "Sesshoumaru, toma a Rin y confía en mi" – le susurro Kagome.

Reticente, Sesshoumaru sospechaba que algo peor sucedería si accedía al intercambio. Observo a Rin y lo pálida que estaba su piel. Sin duda alguna, el hibrido había extraído en varias ocasiones su sangre. Naraku olía a la sangre de Rin mezclada con la de Kagome.

___- '__De una u otra forma, si me niego perderé a Rin. Pero si accedo…' ____– _miro una última vez a Kagome y lo débil que estaba.

- "Confía en mi" – dijo Kagome poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Sesshoumaru la miro sorprendido recordando nuevamente a alguien de su pasado. No confió en ella y murió de la manera más cruel y dolorosa. La estola que la sostenía fue perdiendo el agarre y la dejo suavemente en el suelo sin negarle su soporte. Kagome se tambaleo un poco antes de caminar hacia Naraku.

Kagome se enfoco en el reiki de Rin y se acerco a ella. Cerró los ojos y pudo ver como la energía de Rin era succionada por Naraku. Toda se concentraba en el centro de su cuerpo, donde estaba la perla de Shikon.

- "Oh no…" – dijo Kagome antes de correr tan rápido como le permitía la herida en su muslo – "Esta utilizando la perla de Shikon para darle más poder a la maldición con la sangre de Rin" – le grito a Sesshoumaru intentando acercarse más a él.

Sesshoumaru gruño y quiso acercarse a ella – "Sesshoumaru-sama, me temo que hasta aquí le he permitido jugar como el más fuerte" – dijo Naraku, en su pecho brillaba la perla de Shikon oscura. A su alrededor, unas venas palpitaban y dejaban que pequeñas gotas de sangre cayeran sobre la perla.

-"¡No!" – grito Kagome al ver como la perla brillaba se tornandose roja escarlata y Sesshoumaru caía al suelo lleno de dolor.

Intento equilibrar su youki, pero la maldición seguía extendiéndose por su brazo hasta llegar a su hombro. Abrió sus ojos al sentir que se detenía.

Kagome había utilizado el resto de su energía y ahora una barrera cubría el cuerpo de la pequeña Rin protegiéndola de la maldición de Naraku. Cayendo al suelo exhausta, dejo escapar una pequeña risa de alivio al sentir como el reiki de Rin volvía a la normalidad y como el youki de Sesshoumaru se estabilizaba.

- "Kagome, Kagome. ¿Dime, que hare contigo?" – Naraku estaba parado detrás de ella – "Por favor, elimina la barrera que protege a la pequeña Rin" – susurro gentilmente cerca de su oído, pero ella sabía que era una amenaza.

-"No lo hare" – respondió llena de coraje y firmeza. Kagome ya no tenía fuerzas para estar de pie y dejo que la gravedad se encargara de su cuerpo. Espero el impacto contra el suelo, pero no llego, en cambio, dos manos la tomaron de los hombros y sintió como era perforada su piel.

- "Por favor, Kagome" – Sesshoumaru observo como el rostro de la miko se distorsionaba al escuchar la voz de Inuyasha. Las lágrimas fluían por sus mejillas y su cuerpo temblaba.

Sabía que eso sucedería si ella se daba cuenta de la forma que Naraku había tomado.

- "Kagome, haz lo que te digo y podremos estar juntos" – dijo Naraku con la voz de Inuyasha abrazándola.

- "¡No!" – grito Kagome desesperada. Podía sentir su cabello rosando sus mejillas, ver su haori rojo y escuchar su voz, pero no era él – "Inuyasha… Tú no eres…" – No podía controlar las lagrimas y el dolor que oprimía su pecho. Quería morir y a la vez, deseaba con todo su corazón que el Inuyasha que la estaba abrazando fuera real.

- "Perdóname Inuyasha" – logro decir entre espasmos. Sesshoumaru intento moverse pero no pudo. No, ella no podía acceder a su petición. Él había creído en ella, no podía ser cierto que fuera tan débil que prefería vivir una mentira para no sufrir.

Si esa era su decisión, no solo tomaría la vida de Naraku, la vida de esa humana seria suya. Gruño lleno de ira, esa no era la humana que Inuyasha protegía. Incluso el hanyou estaría de acuerdo con él si presenciara la traición y en lo que se había convertido la miko.

No pudo planear la forma de acabar con la vida de Kagome, Naraku ya no sonreía como lo hacía en un principio.

- "Perdóname Inuyasha" – dijo Kagome antes de cerrar sus ojos y atravesar el pecho de Naraku. Pudo sentir la perla de Shikon e inmediatamente, sus poderes emergieron de su ser intentando purificarla. Abrió los ojos alarmada al ver que nada sucedía, no tenía más energía.

Naraku lleno de rabia la agarro por el cuello – "¡Planeabas traicionarme¡ Escucha muy bien, pequeña miko, solo yo controlo los hilos. Solo yo manipulo" – le dijo esto al oído, aumentado cada vez más la presión sobre su cuello – "No quería llegar a estos extremos, pero tú así lo has querido"- susurro Naraku, ahorcándola con una sonrisa.

Kagome intentaba soltarse aruñando la mano que apretaba su cuello, y golpeando con toda la fuerza que podía el pecho de Naraku. No quería morir de esa forma, no sin antes haberle cumplido su promesa a Inuyasha.

Sango estaba paralizada y veía con horror como la imagen de Inuyasha asesinaba a Kagome. Miroku le gritaba e intentaba hacerla reaccionar pero nada funcionaba.

___- '__Inuyasha…' – _pensó antes de sentir como su cuerpo se hacía pesado.

Nadie podía creerlo, Sesshoumaru aunque no reflejaba ninguna emoción en su rostro. No podía dejar de ver el cuerpo de Kagome. Sus brazos moviéndose por inercia al compás de cualquier movimiento que orquestara Naraku.

Naraku dejo de sonreir repentinamente, en su rostro solo reinaba la ira y el desagrado. Tomo el cuerpo de Kagome y lo acerco a él, como si se arrepintiera de lo que había hecho. La abrazo y escondió su cara en su cabello murmurando algo que ninguno pudo entender.

Luego de unos segundos, la aparto de él y camino hasta llegar a Sesshoumaru, tomando a Rin en el proceso.

- "Obtendré mi deseo y ni usted, ni Inuyasha volverán a entrometerse en mi camino"- dijo Naraku antes de dejar caer los cuerpos de las dos humanas que amaban los hijos de Inu no Taisho.

Sesshoumaru gruño como todo depredador al sentirse amenazado y herido. Pero una sonrisa adorno su rostro por unos segundos llamando la atención de Naraku.

El youkai veía entretenido como Rin permanecía rodeada de la barrera espiritual creada por Kagome.

- "No te lo permitiré, Naraku" – Sesshoumaru escucho la voz de Kagome, y no oculto la sonrisa que se dibujo en su rostro. Naraku lo miro lleno de temor y sintió como sus dos piernas eran purificadas por Kagome.

La barrera que rodeaba el cuerpo de Rin desapareció fortaleciendo a Kagome instantáneamente. Las manos de la sacerdotisa se encendieron de un color rosado y blanquecino alumbrando todo a su alrededor.

Naraku intento regenerarse inútilmente, y cayó presa del miedo. Alguien más estaba presente. El Inugumi fue testigo de una gama de poderes increíbles. Desde el cielo, un rayo de energía celeste con dorado cayo justo detrás de Naraku y tomo una forma humanoide.

Sesshoumaru gruño sabiendo quien era y espero su aparición.

Una mano con garras femenina salió del pecho de Naraku disolviendo lo poco que quedaba de su cuerpo, dejando solo la perla de Shikon suspendida en el aire.

Ante ellos, un Inuyoukai muy similar a Sesshoumaru ocultaba parcialmente su rostro detrás de un abanico.

- "Sesshoumaru, al parecer te he causado algunas dificultades" – su voz seductora y llena de sarcasmo no paso desapercibida por ninguno de los presentes.

-"Madre, creo que dificultades no abarca las proporciones del problema que ha causado" – respondió rudamente Sesshoumaru, sorprendiendo a Kagome.

- "¡La madre de Sesshoumaru-sama!" – Exclamo Jaken aun adolorido – "Amo bonito, su madre ha venido a salvarnos" – dijo llorando el pobre renacuajo.

La madre de Sesshoumaru, con la misma gracia que poseía el youkai, tomo la perla de Shikon entre sus manos y se acerco a Kagome.

Kagome se sorprendió de lo hermosa que era, y de la estola que la acompañaba, mucho más grande que la que llevaba Sesshoumaru. La luna y las marcas en su rostro confirmaban su parentesco, pero indiscutiblemente, su mirada fría e indiferente era lo que la tenía convencida.

- "Humana, creo que esto te pertenece" – la madre de Sesshoumaru extendió la perla hacia Kagome – "Lo necesitaras para curarte y recuperar tus poderes, niña"

Kagome difícilmente podía moverse, pero logro tomar la perla. La satisfacción de tenerla completa entre sus manos no se comparaba al poder que fluía a través de ella, sanando cada herida.

Ya recuperada, Kagome miro con tristeza la cicatriz que había quedado en su muslo___ – '__Pero ninguna se comparara al vacio de no tenerte a mi lado. Mi corazón, nunca podrá curarse' ____– _pensó viendo la perla con melancolía.

Habían vencido a Naraku, completado la perla pero él no estaba a su lado. Una sonrisa rota emergió en su faz y miro a Sesshoumaru ___– '__He cumplido mi promesa, Inuyasha. ¿Por qué no me dejaron morir?' – _se repetía una y otra vez la misma pregunta, obteniendo solo el inmensurable silencio de la ausencia como respuesta. Inuyasha no le respondería.

Lloro una vez más, gritando con todas sus fuerzas abrazándose buscando la calidez y la protección que la muerte de Inuyasha había arrebatado de ella. Lloro por todas las veces que no pudo abrazarlo, lloro por todas las veces que no pudo besarlo y por el sueño destruido de una vida a su lado.

Sango dejo escapar las lagrimas que había retenido y junto a Kohaku se acerco a su amiga – "Kagome, lo siento tanto" – intento tranquilizarla acariciando su cabello. Miroku la miraba en la distancia y miro hacia el cielo agradeciéndole la oportunidad que le habían obsequiado a su lado. Ella sabía que Kagome se merecía más que nadie ser feliz, pero el destino tenía otros planes para su amiga e Inuyasha no estaba contemplado en su futuro.

Sesshoumaru no podía entender lo que sentía con precisión al ver lo desgarrante de su llanto, pero algo lo hacía sentirse incomodo, por lo que prefirió desviar su mirada.

- "Sesshoumaru, debemos hablar" – su madre se acerco a él – "Esto no se detendrá con la muerte del hibrido, morirás si no logramos detener la maldición y me temo que la única que puede hacer algo es esa niña"

El youkai miro interrogante a su madre y no supo con exactitud si se refería a Kagome o Rin, pero el rumbo de esa conversación no le estaba agradando.

- "Tu padre, Sesshoumaru, no logro vencerla"- la youkai suspiro y se acerco a su hijo. Lo ayudo a sentarse al ver lo grave de su estado aunque no lo aparentara. Era evidente para ella, que era una hechicera lo avanzada que estaba la maldición en él.

- "Hace 300 años, la alianza entre Inu no Taisho y Ryukotsusei se deshizo por la irrupción en el Shiro del Oeste, como ya sabes" – la madre de Sesshoumaru dejo de mover el abanico y lo cerro, quedando pensativa por unos momentos – "Poco tiempo después, me fui del castillo para el Festival de la Luna que celebra mi clan en el Sur, pero tuve que regresar antes de lo planeado al escuchar los rumores de la muerte de tu padre"

- "Me dirás la razón por la cual abandonaste a mi padre"- dijo Sesshoumaru entrecerrando los ojos y escuchando con atención cada palabra.

- "Toga fue víctima de un atentado sin lugar a dudas, Ryukotsusei le tiro la misma maldición de la que sufres ahora" – Nuevamente, la madre de Sesshoumaru se detuvo y vio con cierto recelo a Kagome.

- "Pero no fui yo quien lo libro de la muerte, fue una humana. Su nombre era Izayoi, la madre de Inuyasha" – termino sonriendo a la fuerza.

- "¿Por qué nunca me informaron de esto?" – pregunto Sesshoumaru entendiendo muchas cosas.

-"Te lo explicare con más detalle cuando encontremos una solución" – dijo ya más calmada la youkai – "Por ahora, descansa" – escucho la voz de su madre antes de caer en un trance.

Sango y Koga, sostenían a Kagome tomándola de ambos brazos cuando escucharon la voz de la madre de Sesshoumaru – "Humana, tengo que hablar contigo".

Jaken, sospechaba que no eran noticias buenas cuando la madre de Sesshoumaru se había rebajado a hablarle de tú a tú a una humana.

- "¿Estarías dispuesta a salvar al hermano mayor de Inuyasha?" – le pregunto la youkai marcando para siempre el destino de Kagome.

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

**SE QUE ME DEMORE MUCHO EN ACTUALIZAR T-T Y CREANME, LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS SERAN MEJORES, TENGANME PACIENCIA. DENME SU OPINION Y SU APOYO **** REVIEWSS¡**


	3. Encuentros

_Aquí esta otra actualización :D y muchas gracias por su apoyo con los reviews, créanme me esfuerzo mucho por actualizar. Estudio programación y no tengo mucho tiempo, pero les prometo que intentare actualizar lo más rápido que pueda. Sigan brindándome su apoyo por favor, es el alimento de los escritores. Sin olvidarme de las preguntas en los reviews, al final contestare cualquier duda._

_-.-  
_

**_PROMESAS _**

**_By: Meg_ek_**

**_-.-  
_**

Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Los personajes de este respectivo anime No me pertenecen.

Datos de Interés

"…"- Lo que dice un personaje

'_**cursiva**_' – Lo que piensa un personaje

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Capitulo # 3: Encuentros **_

-.-

_Con la luz de luna_

_Se dibujo nuestro encuentro_

_Almas salvajes que suspiran en la oscuridad_

_Vibrando en la complicidad de la noche_

_Muriendo en el amanecer de los hombres._

-.-

-.-

_-'Kagome, ¿Cómo fue que terminaste en esta situación?' – _Se pregunto la pelinegra regularizando su respiración con una mano en el pecho. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en sus ojos haciéndolos brillar con misticismo y debajo de la delgada tela que cubría parte de su rostro, una sonrisa se dibujo. Las ironías del destino no dejaban de asombrarla, porque a pesar de estar tan lejos de todo lo que amaba y conocía. Yacía recostada a un árbol con una hermosa criatura dormida en su regazo.

- "Continuo corriendo hacia ustedes" – dijo Kagome riéndose de sí misma mientras acariciaba el sedoso pelaje negro azabache de la criatura que dormía plácidamente después de haber luchado por su vida – "Y yo que siempre creí ser más una persona de gatos, pero eres el tercer perro que intento salvar" – diciendo lo último, el inuyoukai abrió sus grandes ojos ámbar y la miro con extrañeza.

Kagome lo miro hipnotizada por unos segundos, en la oscuridad de aquel bosque sin vida, los ojos de la bestia brillaban como oro ahuyentando la penumbra. Atraída por su pelaje, paso una mano acariciando su cabeza y sus orejas para tranquilizarlo.

- "Tienes incluso su mirada" – le susurro tiernamente, Kagome. Sin recibir una respuesta, el misterioso animal solo la miraba en silencio con curiosidad y desconfianza. Alzo la mirada al cielo con melancolía – "La misma mirada que vi en Sesshoumaru antes de venir a este mundo"

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

- "¿Estarías dispuesta a salvar al hermano de Inuyasha?" – dijo la madre de Sesshoumaru clavando su mirada en Kagome.

Sango la miro con desconfianza, al igual que Koga y ambos involuntariamente se acercaron más a Kagome, para protegerla.

- "Tranquilícense chicos, oigamos lo que tiene que decir la madre de Sesshoumaru" – menciono Kagome sonriendo nerviosamente al sentir lo tenso del agarre en sus brazos de parte de sus amigos.

- "Humana, Irasue es mi nombre, si debes saberlo" – dijo la youkai con cierta altanería.

- "Irasue-sama, ¿Podría explicarme a que se refiere?" – pregunto un poco incomoda por el tono de voz empleado por la madre de Sesshoumaru.

- "Sígueme" – sin miramientos, Irasue le dio la espalda al Inugumi, caminando hacia el bosque con parsimonia y elegancia.

Kagome tranquilizo a Sango dándole una palmada en la espalda y luego sonrió dulcemente para Koga – "No me miren así, no aceptare nada que ponga en riesgo mi vida. Por favor, descansen mientras regreso" – dijo antes de seguir los pasos de la misteriosa Inuyoukai.

Se detuvo al sentir la mano de Sango en su hombro – "Sé que hiciste una promesa, Kagome. Por favor, no te marches tú también, ya has hecho todo lo posible y no tienen derecho a poner esta carga sobre tus hombros" – murmuro Sango abrazando a su amiga llena de miedo e incertidumbre.

- "Estaré bien, Sango" – respondió Kagome correspondiendo al abrazo – "Entiende, se lo prometí a Inuyasha. Además..." – trago saliva y se aferro aun más a Sango - "no podre estar en paz hasta que cumpla con su último deseo. Es lo único que me mantiene de pie." – Sango rompió el abrazo y busco la mirada de Kagome.

Apretando sus puños llena de impotencia, Sango la dejo ir al entender que en la pelea contra Naraku, parte de su amiga también había muerto con Inuyasha.

- "Kagome ya no tiene deseos de vivir" – la voz de Koga la sobresalto y lo miro con tristeza.

-"Ella estará bien" – dijo Sango con una sonrisa forzada. Miro sus nudillos sin sangre y dejo de apretar sus manos. Mordiendo su labio inferior, miro a Koga una vez más y supo que ninguno de los dos creía aquella mentira. La muerte de Inuyasha había dejado cicatrices imborrables en cada uno de ellos. Pero sabían que ninguno sufría como la sacerdotisa.

En la distancia, Kagome se detuvo y miro hacia atrás buscando a sus amigos. Todos estaban ayudando a Kohaku a buscar un lugar apropiado para Sesshoumaru.

- "Humana, tengo conocimiento de la alianza establecida entre mi hijo y el grupo de humanos que te precede"- comento viendo con frialdad al Inugumi – "Me garantizas que tu grupo respetara el pacto y velará por el bienestar de Sesshoumaru, incluso si es un youkai"- pregunto Irasue acercándose a ella, con una mezcla intensa de burla y resentimiento.

- "Irasue-sama, sigamos nuestro camino. Sesshoumaru está en buenas manos, se lo aseguro" – respondió la sacerdotisa sin enfrentar su mirada.

- "Veo, humana, que no reconoces el titulo de mi hijo y lo tratas con simpleza" – espeto llena de cinismo, Irasue, apareciendo delante de ella.

- "Es un poco extraño tratar con tanta formalidad a un aliado y más si se trata del hermano de Inuyasha" – respondió Kagome tratando de ser amable y sobre todo, ignorando las constantes provocaciones.

- "Y si este aliado, como le llamas, humana, es un Lord que debe ser respetado por su estatus y titulo" – pregunto nuevamente la inuyoukai.

- "Estoy consciente de ello, Irasue-sama. Pero debo recordarle que yo también merezco respeto porque soy una sacerdotisa" – Kagome la miro desafiante – "Su hijo a pesar de nuestra alianza, no se dirige a mi por mi nombre, me llama miko o humana, al igual que usted" – Kagome desvió su mirada guardando silencio un poco enojada.

- "Memorizar el nombre de un humano, es como otorgarle un nombre a cada segundo. Tarde o temprano abandonaran este mundo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no es mi costumbre dedicarme a recordar trivialidades pasajeras" – le dijo en un tono despreocupado, Irasue.

- "No pretendo ser imprudente ni insinuar que está equivocada. Tiene razón en decir que en comparación a los youkai, nuestra vida es corta, pero no por ello dejamos ser importantes. Quizás comprendería si solo le llamo por youkai o la madre de Sesshoumaru" - refuto Kagome recobrando su viejo espíritu.

Irasue permaneció en silencio con una expresión ilegible por un largo rato. Abrió su abanico y empezó a reír dejando desconcertada a Kagome sin saber que decir o hacer.

- "Así que tu eres la humana que atrajo la atención de Sesshoumaru" – Irasue tapo parcialmente su rostro con el abanico dejando ver sólo sus ojos. Kagome se estremeció al sentir la penetrante mirada ámbar de la youkai adentrándose en ella – "Es ineludible tu destino, Kagome"

La pelinegra la miro sin entender sus palabras y se sobresalto al sentir como una nube de energía la cubría. Fue envuelta y transportada a otro bosque.

Un poco mareada, miro en todas las direcciones intentando orientarse y perdió el equilibrio. Kagome coloco sus brazos delante de su rostro para contrarrestar el impacto, pero una rama la detuvo.

- "Debes tener más cuidado, pequeña" – una voz amable y masculina provino del árbol y Kagome grito asustada – "Tranquila" – un rostro emergió del tronco del árbol y lucia una sonrisa – "La última vez que visitaste a este anciano, recuerdo que difícilmente escuchaba tu voz y ahora me recibes efusivamente" – le dijo riendo levemente.

- "Disculpe, pero… ¿Nos conocemos?" – Le pregunto Kagome acercándose más al tronco llena de curiosidad – "Gracias por ayudarme, pero no recuerdo haberlo visto antes" – comento más para sí misma que para el frondoso youkai árbol.

- "Fue hace mucho tiempo, pequeña. Es normal que no lo recuerdes" – se escucho la ronca voz del árbol y el crujir se sus ramas moviéndose – "Si Irasue-sama te ha traído ante este viejo árbol, ha llegado el momento y debes tener muchas preguntas que contestare a su debido momento. Por ahora, es importante que entiendas que el presente que vivimos fue creado por tus acciones en el pasado" – pronuncio estas palabras en un tono misterioso y profundo.

Kagome abrió su boca pero no pudo formular algo coherente, mirando nerviosamente a su alrededor, concluyo lo único lógico que venía a su mente - "Me está confundiendo con alguien más, quizás con Kikyo" – insinuó Kagome sin entender a qué se podía referir un youkai tan antiguo y cómo podía conocerla.

- "Pequeña, no hay equivocación. Me presentare por segunda vez, ante ti" – el majestuoso árbol de magnolia, se estremeció y una de sus ramas sobresalió de la tierra – "Soy Bokuseno, y he vivido milenios en esta tierra. Pero pequeña, mi memoria permanece intacta ante el transcurrir del tiempo" – Kagome se acerco a él – "Siéntate pequeña, deberás escuchar mis palabras con calma y tener paciencia" – le ofreció gentilmente Bokuseno a Kagome, moviendo su gruesa rama dejándola a una altura prudente.

Kagome se sentó un poco apenada viendo su ropa manchada de sangre – "No te preocupes, pequeña, mi olfato no es tan bueno como el de un inuyoukai y te aseguro que tu presencia es bienvenida" – la tranquilizo Bokuseno.

– "Muchas gracias, Bokuseno-sama, pero ¿Cómo puede ser posible que me conozca? No miento cuando digo que nunca lo he visto" – contesto la pelinegra en un tono afligido.

-"Fue hace 200 años, viniste a este viejo y solitario youkai, buscando un consejo. No lo recuerdas porque aun no lo has vivido" – Kagome iba a decir algo pero Bokuseno hablo antes de darle la oportunidad – "¿Haz traído la Perla de Shikon contigo?" – pregunto con preocupación.

- "Si, Bokuseno-sama. Pero no está completa, le falta un fragmento" – dijo Kagome recordando a Kohaku.

- "Este viejo árbol escucha al viento y sabe de tus viajes con el segundo hijo de Inu no Taisho. Es imprescindible que la perla sea completada y que su poder regrese a donde pertenece" – dijo Bokuseno esperando un momento antes de volver a hablar – "Una vez la perla sea una contigo, podrás cumplir con tu promesa"

- "¿Usted sabe de la promesa que le hice a Inuyasha?" – pregunto emocionada Kagome, mirándolo con esperanza.

- "Desconozco con exactitud lo que hayas prometido pequeña, pero sé el camino que debes seguir para cumplirla" – respondió el youkai sonriendo.

- "Por favor, dígame que debo hacer para ayudar a Sesshoumaru" – Kagome lo miro llena de determinación y respiro profundo para disipar la impaciencia y la ansiedad que crecía copiosamente en su interior.

- "Debes viajar en el tiempo y cumplir con tu destino. Así como viajaste para luchar al lado del hanyou Inuyasha, ahora debes ir más atrás para encontrar la respuesta en la única criatura que puede ayudarte" – Bokuseno se detuvo al ver el rostro lleno de pánico de la sacerdotisa y le brindo una mirada llena de comprensión – "No hay criatura en este tiempo que pueda ayudarte a salvar al primogénito de Inu no Taisho, y solo él posee la respuesta" – termino esperando la reacción de Kagome.

- "Bokuseno-sama, eso es imposible. Yo no puedo viajar en el tiempo, si estoy en este mundo fue por un accidente. Por favor, debe haber una e…" – Kagome detuvo su ritmo desenfrenado de oraciones, una pequeña rama toco su hombro y en ella, una pequeña semilla celeste esperaba ser asegurada en las manos de la pelinegra.

- "Esta noche veras los frutos de esta pequeña semilla. Te será útil en tu viaje" – la semilla cayó en la palma de la mano de Kagome y el sabio árbol crujió ante la fuerza del viento – "Tu presencia en este tiempo no fue un accidente pequeña, fue un paso más en tu camino. Debías estar lista para viajar a un tiempo donde ser miko implicara muchos problemas. Busca a Inu no Taisho y encontrarás las respuestas que ansias."

- "¿No existe ninguna otra alternativa?" – pregunto Kagome con voz quebrada y casi inaudible.

- "No, pequeña" – respondió Bokuseno antes de que su rostro desapareciera – "No estarás sola" – su voz cansada y llena de calidez se desvaneció con el viento.

- "¡¿Bokuseno-sama?" – grito Kagome al ver como el árbol volvía a lucir como todos los demás que lo rodeaban.

Kagome bajo lentamente de la rama que Bokuseno le había ofrecido y camino sin rumbo por unas horas. Tenía ganas de llorar, gritar pero ninguna de las opciones la ayudaría a desaparecer el mar de confusión que se agitaba en su cabeza.

Le pedían viajar y conocer al padre de Inuyasha, en un tiempo caótico lleno de guerras. Gobernado por el prejuicio de una especie contra la otra. Agarro su cabeza con ambas manos y cerró los ojos tratando de acallar todas las ideas que fluían y terminaban en irse a su casa y olvidarlo todo.

___- '__Kagome, no lo dejes morir. Las tierras de mi padre, su legado, todo desaparecería con Sesshoumaru. Por favor, Kagome' ____–_ las últimas palabras de Inuyasha la hicieron recordar que había mucho más en juego. Salvar a Sesshoumaru no sólo se trataba de su vida. Las tierras del Oeste quedarían sin Lord y sin un protector. El hijo mayor de Inu no Taisho no solo protegía youkais en su territorio, también aldeas humanas que por deseo de su padre, permanecían intactas. Si él moría, una guerra se iniciaría y nada garantizaba la existencia de esas aldeas si un youkai con odio hacia los humanos quedara como Lord del Oeste.

Suspiro tomando una decisión - "Quería ser una chica normal, Inuyasha" – Confeso Kagome sintiendo el aroma de Inuyasha a su alrededor – "Deseaba despertar y que todo fuera un sueño"- Kagome bajo sus brazos y se detuvo al ver el hermoso paisaje ante ella – "No puedo cambiar quien soy" – susurro llena de melancolía y tristeza.

Con su mirada puesta en el horizonte, disfruto de la brisa que acariciaba su faz y jugaba con las delgadas hebras de su cabello. Tenía que hallar fuerzas para seguir adelante, pero lo único que su mente, alma y corazón deseaban, era morir para poder verlo una vez más.

- "No busques una respuesta, humana. Tu decisión está grabada en el fluir del tiempo y en la vida de todos los que cambiaste en tu paso transitorio" – la voz de Irasue no la perturbo, su youki agresivo y dominante se esparcía por todo el lugar.

- "Sé lo que debo hacer, pero aun tengo una duda" – dijo Kagome girándose para encarar a Irasue – "Si son ciertas sus palabras, ¿Por qué Sesshoumaru no me recuerda?" – le pregunto agudizando su mirada – "Debería tener algún recuerdo así como Bokuseno-sama"

-"Interesante" – dijo Irasue abriendo su abanico y mirándola nuevamente con una sonrisa suspicaz – "Él si te recuerda. Esta noche entenderás todo" – le respondió abanicándose – "No debes temer, si vas a viajar debes ocultar tu aroma y el poder de la perla de Shikon" – la youkai se acerco a ella y tomo un mechón de su cabello, a lo que Kagome se aparto dando un paso hacia atrás lentamente.

-"Tu olor es diferente a cualquier humano que haya cruzado mi camino, al igual que tu rostro. Debes ocultarlos si deseas realizar este viaje" – dijo Irasue antes de apartarse nuevamente.

-"Mi rostro no posee ninguna singularidad, he sido confundida muchas veces" – respondió Kagome con cierta melancolía al recordar a Kikyo.

Irasue cerró su abanico abruptamente y apareció ante ella tomando su barbilla – "Demasiada voluntad en tu mirada, no es muy común ver a un humano con el color de tus ojos y que no muestre miedo ante nuestra especie" – dijo en tono bajo y amenazante analizando las emociones que surgían en el aura de Kagome – "Llamar la atención en un tiempo de guerras no es recomendable, humana" – Kagome desvió su mirada al escuchar el énfasis en la última palabra.

Irasue se aparto y tapo su rostro sin despegar su mirada de Kagome.

- "Aun no le he dado una respuesta y asume que arriesgare mi vida para salvar la de Sesshoumaru" – inquirió, Kagome sin confrontar la mirada fría e imperturbable de Irasue.

- "Hn…" – fue el único sonido que emitió la youkai.

Kagome no pudo ocultar una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios___ – '__No pueden negar su parentesco' – _pensó al ver la expresión de Irasue y recordar irremediablemente a Sesshoumaru___ – '__¿En qué me he metido? Tenía que involucrarme con las dos criaturas más incomprensibles y orgullosas de todo Japón' – _suspiro la pelinegra.

- "Regresemos, humana" – ordeno Irasue rompiendo el silencio incomodo que se había creado.

Kagome se lamento mentalmente al sentir cómo era envuelta y teletransportada a la aldea de Kaede. Nuevamente mareada, maldijo por lo bajo a los youkais presuntuosos que se creían dueños del mundo y que no le avisaban a inocentes sacerdotisas de sus turbulentos métodos de transporte.

- "¡Kagome!" – la infantil voz de Shippo logro sacarle una sonrisa a Kagome. Para su infortunio, las intenciones del kitsune no se limitaban a un simple saludo.

- "¡No!" – exclamo nerviosamente Kagome, moviendo sus brazos de un lado a otro, antes de sentir como Shippo saltaba a sus brazos, provocando que ambos cayeran riendo al suelo.

- "Estaba muy preocupado. Creí que esa youkai mala te haría algo" – dijo Shippo con lagrimas de felicidad en sus ojos. El kitsune se acerco a su oído y miro a Irasue con temor – "Esa señora me da miedo" – susurro antes de esconder su rostro detrás del hombro de Kagome al ver como Irasue lo miraba gélidamente.

- "Ya estoy aquí, Shippo" – dijo Kagome levantándose y limpiando su ropa.

Poniendo un dedo en su labio inferior, Shippo se imagino a Sesshoumaru con un lindo kimono de mujer - "Aunque pensándolo bien, si Sesshoumaru se pusiera un kimono de mujer, serian idénticos" – exclamo el pequeño kitsune sin pensarlo.

Kagome le tapo la boca rápidamente y miro a Irasue quien los miraba con una ceja alzada – "Disculpe, Irasue-sama" – se disculpo nerviosamente antes de caminar hacia la choza con Shippo en sus brazos.

Antes de entrar, Ah Un rugió alzando su cabeza para llamar su atención. Kagome se acerco y acaricio la cabeza a Ah y luego la de Un – "Deben estar sedientos" – dijo la miko viendo sus ojos cansados. Shippo no se quedo atrás y se acerco con curiosidad a los dos dragones.

Buscando a su alrededor, Kagome encontró un cubo lleno de agua. Se acerco a los dragones hermanos, tomo una vasija de barro y dividió a la mitad el agua para ambos. Observo con una sonrisa como tomaban con impaciencia el agua y le ofrecían una mirada llena de agradecimiento.

- "Están esperándome, pero prometo traer algo de comer" – se despidió Kagome acariciando la crin de Un – "Vamos Shippo"- el kitsune se despidió y se monto en el hombro de la sacerdotisa.

Ambos se abrieron paso en la choza, siendo recibidos por la calidez de sus amigos. Sango la toma de improvisto y la reviso de arriba hacia abajo con suma precisión.

- "¿Estás bien?"- pregunto Sango tomando del brazo a Kagome y revisándola por completo nuevamente.

-"Sango" – dijo Kagome reprimiendo un poco su apenada expresión – "Irasue-sama no es tan mala como parece. Solo es la madre de Sesshoumaru" – acepto con resignación Kagome dejando caer su cabeza un poco frustrada por el trato proporcionado por la youkai.

- "Precisamente" – dijeron todos al unisonó, menos Kohaku y Rin.

- "Sesshoumaru-sama no es malo" – dijo Rin cerrando sus ojos, afirmando con seriedad.

- "Pero da miedo" – respondió Shippo bajando del hombro de Kagome y acercándose a la pequeña Rin.

- "Kagome-sama, nuestro señor aun no ha despertado. ¿Sabe que tenemos que hacer para ayudarlo?" – pregunto Rin preocupada.

Kagome se levanto y camino hacia el fondo de la pequeña choza, donde habían ubicado a Sesshoumaru. Se sentó a su lado y toco su frente cubierta de pequeñas gotas de sudor.

- "¿Sesshoumaru?"- susurro Kagome preocupada, acariciando su mejilla. Este no respondió preocupándola aun más. Remojo sus labios en ansiedad, y removió parte de su kimono para ver el área afectada por la maldición. Contuvo la respiración al sentir el olor que desprendía la carne en descomposición.

Su brazo estaba completamente cubierto por el veneno y de su piel poco se veía. En su hombro, las venas iban tornándose morado oscuro hasta llegar a su pecho. Si el veneno llegaba a su corazón, no podría salvarlo.

- "No podre detener el veneno por mucho tiempo, miko" – Kagome lo miro sin asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Parpadeo y se sonrojo de pies a cabeza al ver sus manos en el pecho de Sesshoumaru. Grito internamente por unos segundos que le parecieron eternos, al recordar lo que había hecho. Toco su mejilla y su frente.

Kagome dejo de tocarlo, quitando sus manos rápidamente y agacho su mirada – "Perdóname, Sesshoumaru. No quise ser atrevida, solo quería ver tu estado" – murmuro apenada.

- "Lo sé, humana" – respondió difícilmente, Sesshoumaru.

Kagome se extraño al dejar de escuchar las voces de sus amigos, un youki muy fuerte se encontraba detrás de ellos. Respiro profundo sabiendo quien era y espero cualquier ataque verbal.

- "Sesshoumaru, debemos detener el avance de la maldición en tu cuerpo. Trae a tu humana" – dijo Irasue interrumpiendo a Sesshoumaru. La youkai miro con desconfianza la proximidad que ambos compartían y con un brillo que Sesshoumaru no supo reconocer en su mirada, se marcho como vino.

Kagome guardo silencio y no miro hacia atrás. Estaba cansada de sus insinuaciones y de la forma descarada en la que demostraba claramente su menosprecio por la humanidad. Sesshoumaru continúo con su rostro serio e inexpresivo, sin decir una palabra ante la acusación de su madre, al referirse a la miko como su humana.

La pelinegra sin esperar, se acerco a él metiendo una mano debajo de su espalda, para ayudarlo a levantarse.

- "No es necesario, miko" – dijo Sesshoumaru sin poder oponerse. Kagome se detuvo y enfrento su mirada ambarina por unos segundos. Sus ojos brillaban por la fiebre en la oscuridad haciéndolo lucir alienígeno en aquel lugar.

La sacerdotisa dudo de lo que hacía, y volvió a mirarlo sin poder relacionar al Sesshoumaru que tenía a su lado con él que siempre luchaba apacible sin ninguna emoción. Sus labios se movieron, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que él no era Inuyasha, y nada de lo que dijera o hiciera seria tomado en cuenta como una muestra de afecto. Rompió el contacto visual con Sesshoumaru ante la incomodidad que le producía su mirada llena de orgullo y desconfianza. Y sin importarle las advertencias del youkai, volvió a meter una mano debajo de su espalda.

-"No puedes sentarte por ti mismo en este estado, además somos aliados" – respondió en un tono neutral, Kagome. El cuerpo febril del youkai pesaba mucho, pero logro levantar su torso. Mantuvo su mano en la espalda del youkai, para sostenerlo en esa posición, pero no lo lograría por mucho tiempo – "Llamare a Koga para que te asista, por favor, apóyate en mi"- sin esperar una respuesta del youkai, se corrió quedando detrás de él y dejando que su peso recayera en parte de su brazo y su pecho.

- "Kog…" – Kagome iba a llamar al youkai lobo, pero se detuvo al sentir la mano de Sesshoumaru cubriendo la suya – "No te muevas, podrías lastimarte"- dijo preocupada al ver como sangraba su brazo al flexionarlo y estirar la carne maltratada.

-"No es necesario que me salves" – hablo entrecortado, Sesshoumaru, respirando con dificultad – "Ya no hay tiempo, humana"

- "¿Te has rendido?" – pregunto Kagome mirándolo intensamente sin entender su actitud.

Inconscientemente, entrelazo sus dedos con los de Sesshoumaru tratando de brindarle fortaleza. Sesshoumaru miro por unos momentos hacia su hombro y observo cómo se unían ambas manos. Confundido, la miro con desconfianza por sus acciones.

- "Te sellare" – la mirada de Kagome no daba cabida a un no por respuesta – "Si te sello tendré el tiempo para hallar la cura y regresar sin que mueras" – propuso con ansiedad.

-"Humana, no tendrías el poder para sellarlo, Sesshoumaru no es como Inuyasha. El youki de un hanyou no tiene comparación al de un youkai puro" – Irasue quien había permanecido en las sombras, se mostraba ante ellos una vez más.

-"Sesshoumaru, confía en mí. Una vez la perla de Shikon este completa, el sello de mis poderes se destruirá y podre hacerlo si tú me ayudas" – Sesshoumaru no respondió por unos segundos.

Gruño suavemente sin saber qué hacer, no solo porque sabía que era la única salida. ¿Cuántas veces en el pasado había tildado a Inuyasha de débil por haber sido sellado por una humana? Ahora la reencarnación de la misma humana que sello a su hermano, ofrecía hacer lo mismo con él, pero con motivos muy diferentes.

La miro una vez más y no encontró engaño alguno en su mirada. Su aura llena de agonía y tristeza emanaba de ella transmitiéndole sus sentimientos. Ella solo quería ayudarlo, pero no podía comprender por qué.

-"¿Por qué haces todo esto, miko?" - pregunto inquieto al ver la preocupación genuina que la humana sentía por él.

-"¿Acaso no protegemos a nuestros amigos?"- pregunto Kagome recordando a Inuyasha – "Eres parte de nuestra familia desde el momento que aceptaste viajar con nosotros, Sesshoumaru. Si Inuyasha confió en ti y dio su vida para conservar la tuya, hare todo lo que esté en mi alcance para protegerte"

Sesshoumaru la miro pensativo y asintió en silencio.

-"No hay tiempo que perder Sesshoumaru, y lo único cierto es que debemos sellar tu cuerpo y youki para ganar tiempo" – Irasue se acerco a su hijo. Kagome lo soltó y dejo que su madre se hiciera cargo de él.

- "Antes de marcharnos, Sesshoumaru, hay un favor que debo pedirte" – dijo Kagome viendo la perla pensativa.

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

La perla de Shikon ahora completa, colgaba del cuello de Kagome. Antes de marcharse de la pequeña choza de Kaede, con la espada de Sesshoumaru, Kohaku había vuelto a la vida alegrando inmensamente a Sango.

Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír con melancolía. Al despedirse de sus amigos, prometió regresar pronto pero sabía que no los vería en mucho tiempo. Recordó la sonrisa de Rin y sus palabras de aliento. El beso de Shippo y sus advertencias sobre la madre malvada de Sesshoumaru. La mirada llena de plenitud y alegría de Sango al ver a su hermano junto a ella, y sus lágrimas mientras abrazaba a Miroku.

Kaede y Koga la miraron en silencio y la abrazaron dándole fuerzas para su nuevo viaje. El youkai lobo podía oler en su aroma la tristeza y saber que mentía, la anciana por sus años y experiencia sospechaba lo mismo.

- "Deberás asearte primero humana"- dijo Irasue sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Sin prestarle atención a sus palabras, solo asintió y vio con desdén el camino repetitivo de arboles que los rodeaban.

Sesshoumaru viajaba en Ah Un y a su lado caminaba Irasue. Kagome los seguía a una distancia prudente en silencio, absorta de su alrededor, pensando en lo que sería una nueva vida en lo desconocido.

- "Hemos llegado" – le indico Irasue y Kagome un poco confundida, se acerco a los dos youkais viendo con el entrecejo fruncido el lago que señalaba la madre de Sesshoumaru.

-"Despréndete de tus ropas y sumérgete en las aguas de este lago, miko" – Kagome se abrazo a sí misma.

-"¿Qué me desnude?"- pregunto sonrojada y miro efusivamente a Sesshoumaru.

-"No hay tiempo que perder, lleva contigo la perla y la semilla que Bokuseno te ofreció"- la reprendió severamente, Irasue.

Sesshoumaru miro hacia el lado opuesto del lago, brindándole un poco de privacidad a nuestra sacerdotisa.

Kagome se lo agradeció mentalmente y con facilidad, dejo caer las ropas maltratadas de miko que cubrían su cuerpo.

Introdujo un pie en el agua lentamente y siguió hasta sumergir la mitad de su cuerpo. La perla de Shikon brillaba entre sus senos emitiendo una calidez placentera. El agua cristalina del lago empezó a brillar y a su alrededor pequeñas ondas en el agua comenzaron a aparecer.

La perla de Shikon empezó a flotar y sin esperarlo, se incrusto en su pecho hundiéndola por unos momentos. Sesshoumaru pudo sentir en el aura de Kagome dolor y desesperación y giro para ver lo que sucedía.

En el centro del lago, el agua lucia rojiza y olía a la sangre de Kagome. Miro a su madre esperando una explicación, pero Irasue lo detuvo alzando su brazo en señal de alto. De un momento a otro, una luz cálida los encegueció por unos segundos.

Irasue se introdujo en el lago con una yukata blanca en las manos y se acerco a la figura femenina que emergía del centro del lago.

Kagome acepto la yukata y se cubrió con ella, normalizando su respiración. Por unos segundos, sintió como si su alma ardiera y luego una calidez la cubrió por dentro liberando sus poderes en su totalidad.

- "En este lugar sellaras a Sesshoumaru, y viajaras al pasado" – le dijo Irasue en un tono bajo de advertencia – "Él no debe saberlo"

Ambas salieron del lago y Kagome amarro la yukata asegurándola a su cuerpo.

-"Estas tierras, humana, son las que bordean el territorio del Oeste. Por eso te he traído hasta aquí" – Irasue se acerco a ella y creó una barrera con su youki para que Sesshoumaru no pudiera escuchar una palabra de su conversación.

-"Llegaste a este tiempo gracias a un catalizador espiritual, y por eso te he traído a este lago. El pozo te trajo a esta época, y este lago te llevara aun más atrás" – le explico la youkai a lo que Kagome se limito a asentir.

-"Séllalo en el fondo de este lago. Si logras regresar a este tiempo, el sello se romperá y podrás aplicarle la cura si tienes éxito. Te doy mi palabra humana, tus amigos sabrán de tu decisión y les comunicare tus deseos de ser esperada en este lugar. Como Lady del Oeste prometo darles refugio en el Shiro hasta que finalice tu viaje"- hablo con elocuencia la youkai.

-"Si no logro regresar, como sabrán que no lo logre" – pregunto Kagome llena de miedo. No quería viajar en el tiempo, no quería morir lejos de todo y sin nadie que la recordara.

-"No lo sabrán"- respondió Irasue sin emoción alguna –"Ahora, traga la semilla y sella a Sesshoumaru"

La sacerdotisa vio hacia atrás y se encontró con la mirada de Sesshoumaru. Cansancio y una gran confusión se reflejaban sus ojos ámbar. Kagome lo miro con tristeza porque de una u otra forma, sentía que Sesshoumaru no confiaba en ella o por lo menos, en su fortaleza.

Camino hasta él y guio a Ah Un hasta el lago, sumergiéndolo hasta el torso junto a ella, para que Sesshoumaru pudiera meterse sin problema alguno al agua.

-"Yo, Sesshoumaru, esperare tu regreso" – dijo en tono solemne el youkai, introduciendo su cuerpo en el agua con los ojos cerrados – "Haz lo que sea necesario, Kagome" – agrego lleno de serenidad.

- "Regresare, Sesshoumaru, lo prometo"- respondió Kagome cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en sentir el youki de Sesshoumaru y su aura.

Debía sellar todo su ser para que tuviera éxito su plan, pero no sería sencillo sin una flecha o algo para enfocar su poder. Puso sus manos en el pecho de Sesshoumaru y se acerco a él escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

Por unos segundos, todo a su alrededor quedo en silencio dejándola escuchar su acelerado corazón. Su reiki envolvió por completo el youki de Sesshoumaru y este la acepto sin combatirla.

Sesshoumaru la miro por última vez. La yukata húmeda pegada a su cuerpo, las gotas de agua adornando su piel, lo hacían ansiar su calidez. Quería acercarse a ella, preguntarle porque actuaba de esa manera y hacia todo eso por él, un youkai. Cuando la vio por primera vez, intento matarla, y sus siguientes encuentros fueron similares. ¿Qué tenía esta humana de diferente? ¿Por qué dejaba de lado su bienestar por el de otros?

Sin saberlo, pensó en aquella mujer en sus últimos momentos de lucidez. Y antes de cerrar los ojos, el rostro amable de Kagome fue lo último que vio.

La sacerdotisa pudo sentir como una onda de energía era expulsada de su ser adormeciendo por completo a Sesshoumaru. El cuerpo de Inuyoukai se hundió hasta el fondo y todo el lago empezó a congelarse.

- "Traga la semilla ahora" – le hablo Irasue mentalmente, y Kagome obedeció sin chistar ante el frio que sentía.

Trago la semilla y su cuerpo se hizo pesado hundiéndose. La desesperación se apodero de ella, las extremidades de su cuerpo se iban congelando poco. Comenzó a dar vueltas debajo del agua y no podía respirar. Un ardor recorría sus mejillas y cuando las toco, pudo sentir como era envuelto su rostro en pequeñas ramas en formas de venas al igual que su cuello y manos.

Grito llena de desesperación perdiendo todo el oxigeno que guardaba en sus pulmones. La inconsciencia se apodero de ella y lo último que pudo ver, fue una luz en el fondo del lago.

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

Kagome despertó al sentir algo húmedo mojando su rostro, abrió los ojos y pudo ver sus brazos cubiertos de tierra mojada en medio de la oscuridad. Estaba en las orillas del mismo lago en el cual había sellado a Sesshoumaru, pero no sentía su youki ni el de Irasue. Incluso el aire estaba más pesado, tenía un mal presentimiento pero no sabía donde estaba.

La oscuridad reinaba en el cielo y la luna llena la acompañaba esa noche. A su alrededor todos los arboles sin vida, desprendían cenizas al ser impactados por el viento. Sus troncos carbonizados y oscuros le daban un toque tétrico al escenario. Se sentó un poco mareada e intento enfocarse en las presencias que la rodeaban. Pudo sentir el reiki de muchos humanos, acercándose al área donde ella se encontraba.

- "Este olor"- murmuro Kagome logrando quedar de pie. En la distancia, el cielo se tornaba rojo con gris y una nube de humo cubría hasta donde su vista alcanzaba a ver –"¿Qué debo hacer?"- se pregunto nerviosa al escuchar claramente los gritos acercándose más a ella.

Miro hacia el agua y vio su reflejo, su rostro estaba cubierto por una delgada tela blanca muy similar a la que Sango utilizaba cuando vestía de taijiya. Paso su mano por su rostro y pudo sentir su piel –"¿Es una ilusión?"- pensó confundida al ver como se convertía en una cortina de humo de color azul al pasar su mano por ella.

- "¡Atrapen a la bestia!"- grito iracundo un hombre en la distancia. Kagome corrió temiendo por su vida y se oculto detrás de un árbol con las raíces sobre la tierra.

Una gota de sudor corrió por su frente, y vio con pánico como se acercaba a ella un hombre de estatura mediana, delgado que era seguido por tres mujeres. Su ropa y sus rostros cubiertos por las cenizas, les añadían un aspecto lastimero a su ya deteriorado estado.

Una de las mujeres, tenía vendada parte de su cabeza y los vendajes estaban cubiertos de sangre. Las otras dos buscaban en los alrededores con palas en sus manos y estaban delgadas mostrando signos de desnutrición.

-"Aquí esta" – escucho Kagome muy cerca de ella. Sin saber qué hacer, decidió correr y no involucrarse en ningún problema. Ella era humana, y ellos buscaban una bestia. ¿Por qué le harían daño?

Nadie estaba cerca de ella, y con cautela salió de su escondite decidiendo correr en la dirección opuesta. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, algo se acercaba a ella a una velocidad inhumana, dio un paso hacia atrás pero la criatura se detuvo e intento esquivarla.

Por la velocidad a la que iba, no pudo detenerse y se estrello contra el árbol donde anteriormente Kagome se ocultaba.

La sacerdotisa se acerco y pudo ver la hermosa criatura inconsciente. A pesar de estar cubierto de cenizas, su pelaje tan oscuro como el velo de la noche, brillaba y Kagome se pregunto si era tan suave como lucia. Sin duda alguna, era un perro pero no entendía porque lo perseguían si no podía sentir ningún tipo de energía en la peluda criatura que tenia ante sus ojos.

Nuevamente intento sentir su youki sin éxito y no pudo dejarlo ahí, herido –"Quizás robaste comida" – pensó al recordar la delgadez de las mujeres y la desesperación en sus rostros.

Kagome lo cargo y creó una kekkai alrededor de ellos. Camino una distancia prudente y encontró un rio. En sus patas, tenia incrustadas piedras y astillas de madera. Kagome acerco su cuerpo al rio y limpio sus heridas con cuidado de no despertarlo recordando como actuaban los perros cuando temían por su vida. Rompió su yukata y vendo la más profunda.

-"Estas muy herido"- dijo Kagome al ver la herida que tenía en uno de sus costados, debajo de su pelaje. Le tomo trabajo, pero lo vendo logrando detener la hemorragia – "Por favor, cuando despiertes no me muerdas" – sabía que no podía escucharla, pero se sentía tan perdida y desesperada, que la compañía de la extraña criatura, le daba un poco de paz. Sonrió al saber que no pasaría sola la noche y cerro sus ojos cayendo presa del cansancio.

"¡No hay vergüenza!"

-"Estas bestias han ensuciado a otro humano"

-"Borren la prueba y maten a la bestia"

Kagome escucho gritos y voces. Abrió los ojos y pudo ver una figura delante de ella. El mismo hombre que había visto en el lago, estaba parado delante de ella y la tomo por el cabello.

- "¡La bestia escapo gracias a esta hechicera!"- la acuso y sin importarle los gritos de Kagome, la puso de pie jalándola del cabello.

-"¡No soy una hechicera!"- grito Kagome tratando de liberarse – "¡Es solo un animal!" – trato de defender a la criatura al ver como la golpeaban con las palas sin misericordia alguna.

-"¡Es un mitad bestia! Debe ser borrado de este mundo, para que ningún otro humano cometa la infamia de crear a estos monstruos" – espeto lleno de asco, el hombre sin soltarla.

-"Él no escogió ser un hanyou, por favor, no le hagan daño"- dijo Kagome con lagrimas en los ojos, recordando todo el dolor que Inuyasha vivió gracias a las personas que pensaban de igual manera.

-"¡Ramera!"- al escucharla, la abofeteo tirándola al suelo.

Kagome escupió sangre y se paro rápidamente aprovechando la oportunidad. Creo una kekkai a su alrededor, protegiéndose de sus ataques y se acerco a los otros dos hombres que golpeaban ferozmente al hanyou.

Lo escucho gruñir pero se acerco a él sin importarle – "Confía en mí, no soy tu enemiga" – le pidió Kagome rogándole con la mirada.

El hanyou la miro con desconfianza por unos segundos, miro su mejilla tornándose oscura por el golpe que aquel despiadado hombre le había dado por defenderlo y se sintió culpable, pero a la vez sentía curiosidad porque no podía sentir su aroma. Chillo y movió una de sus patas dejándola ayudarlo.

Kagome logro ponerlo en sus cuatro patas – "¿Puedes moverte?" – le pregunto a ver como temblaban sus patas.

Movió su cabeza confirmándole y Kagome también asintió – "No se acerquen a nosotros" – les dijo a los humanos que seguían atacando las paredes de su kekkai.

No tenía mucha fuerza, a pesar de estar sanada, solo habían pasado horas desde la muerte de Naraku y no había tenido tiempo para recuperarse por completo, había perdido mucha sangre en esa batalla y aun se mareaba con movimientos bruscos.

La kekkai empezó a mermar. Sin perder tiempo, Kagome miro al hanyou y este empezó a correr en entendimiento, a lo que la pelinegra lo siguió sin dilatar.

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

- "Busquen en los alrededores y si algún humano opone resistencia, no duden en deshacerse de ellos" – una voz gruesa y llena de autoridad se hizo escuchar. Una decena de youkais uniformados como soldados, desaparecieron buscando el rastro de su camarada perdido ante la orden del Lord del Oeste.

El youkai a pesar de no mostrar vacilación, estaba preocupado por la situación. Los humanos habían perdido el control gracias a la sequia y sumado a eso, uno de sus soldados había violado a una de las aldeanas. La mujer quiso a tener a su criatura, ella y su hijo fueron asesinados. Al enterarse el youkai de la muerte de su cría, masacro a la mitad de la aldea como castigo, desatando una guerra.

-"Padre, pude sentir el olor de Shizumaru al este de esta zona" – detrás de él, un youkai con rasgos similares a los suyos, esperaba su respuesta para actuar.

-"Partiremos de inmediato, Sesshoumaru" – respondió a su hijo en un tono firme, sin lugar a sentimientos.

Inu no Taisho desenvaino su espada tessaiga y se convirtió en una esfera de luz para seguir el rastro de su protegido, siendo seguido de su hijo.

El Daiyoukai se detuvo al sentir la presencia de los humanos y el olor a sangre en el aire. Sangre de Shizumaru. Gruño y siguió su camino percibiendo otro olor a sangre muy peculiar, algo lo desconcertó, porque su ser no sabía distinguir si era de un youkai o un humano.

Retomando su forma humanoide, Inu no Taisho vio el cielo que iba aclarándose cada vez más.

-"Ya ha pasado el peligro mayor"- dijo tranquilizándose un poco al ver el sol en el horizonte.

Camino siguiendo las huellas y las manchas de sangre secas en la tierra, descubriendo a su protegido. Confundido, olfateo nuevamente y no pudo sentir el aroma de la humana que abrazaba sobreprotectoramente la forma indefensa de Shizumaru.

-"Mujer"- llamo Inu no Taisho al escuchar el ritmo calmado de su corazón.

Kagome abrió los ojos y cubrió con sus brazos por instinto a su nuevo amigo. Restregó sus ojos y a pesar de sentir un youki extremadamente poderoso, no sentía hostilidad en él.

Toga la vio revisar el estado de su protegido y se pregunto internamente lleno de curiosidad, quien era aquella humana que protegía a una bestia sin importarle nada.

-"Mujer, la criatura que proteges es mi subordinado" – dijo nuevamente esperando una respuesta de la misteriosa mujer.

Kagome vio por primera vez al youkai delante de ella, sus ojos se agrandaron en sorpresa. Los rayos del sol se reflejaban en el cabello plateado del youkai y sus ojos ámbar brillaban intensamente dando un aspecto mágico y atrayente.

- "¿Sesshoumaru?"- pregunto emocionada al ver su cabello plateado.

- "No" – escucho otra voz y esta si le pareció familiar. Sesshoumaru se dejo ver, mostrando un aspecto más joven.

Toga se acerco a ella y Kagome pudo ver su rostro – "¿Taisho-sama?"

Kagome intento ponerse de pie, pero una luz la encegueció por unos segundos. La sacerdotisa observo en asombro como el hanyou en sus piernas tomaba una forma humanoide a medida que el sol se dejaba ver en el cielo.

El cuerpo del hanyou dejo de brillar y Kagome observo sin palabras su verdadera forma. Sonrojada y petrificada, no pudo moverse al ver delante de ella a un hombre completamente desnudo. Shizumaru era muy parecido a Sesshoumaru, pero su cabello era completamente negro, y sus facciones más masculinas.

Este se acerco a ella y la olfateo, Kagome cerró los ojos ante su cercanía totalmente sonrojada y este lamio su mejilla en agradecimiento. La pelinegra abrió los ojos sorprendida, tocando su rostro donde la había lamido.

- "Shizumaru, vístete. No incomodes a nuestra invitada" – dijo Toga acercándose a ella.

- "¿Invitada?"- pregunto Sesshoumaru y la miro fríamente sin obviar que la extraña mujer conocía su nombre, y lo había llamado con familiaridad. El reconocimiento inmediato al escuchar su voz tampoco paso desapercibido. Su corazón se acelero, y su aura se lleno de felicidad. Estaba seguro de no haber visto a nunca a la humana, pero si cubría su rostro existía la posibilidad aun.

-"Protegió a Shizumaru, conoce nuestros nombres y lo más inquietante, está utilizando los poderes de Bokuseno" – Toga la ayudo a levantarse y tomo su mentón obligándolo a míralo – "¿Qué misterios tienes para nosotros, pequeña?"

Kagome lo miro atentamente sin flaquear y Toga sonrió al no encontrar engaño o malicia en su mirada.

-"Shizumaru, al parecer has encontrado algo muy valioso en el camino" – Toga giro el rostro de Kagome suavemente y la hizo mirar en la dirección donde Sesshoumaru y Shizumaru se encontraban.

Kagome los miro ansiosa deseando poder volver pronto a su hogar. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y sus ojos brillaron de felicidad. Shizumaru la miraba fijamente y bajo la mirada apenado cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

Sesshoumaru sin entender el comportamiento de su padre ni el de Shizumaru, se marcho sin decir más. Averiguaría la identidad de esa mujer a pesar de la confianza que su padre había depositado en ella.

Kagome miro el cielo, sabía que no sería fácil conocerlo incluso si estaba en el pasado y sin ser la mujer de Inuyasha.

- '_Con él nada puede ser fácil'- _pensó sonriendo.

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

Me costó escribir este capítulo, pero aquí esta

Ahora, las preguntas que me hicieron algunos :D

Primero que todo, la forma en la que habla Sesshoumaru no es algo que yo haya inventado, es la manera en la él habla por ser de la realeza. Si han leído el manga se darán cuenta, de que habla en tercera persona al igual que si leen los fics buenísimos que rondan en la web, porque es parte del personaje.

Segundo, una pregunta que me hicieron respecto al momento en que Naraku le dice a Sessho que había tenido la oportunidad de marcar a Kagome, es porque al unirse al grupo de Inuyasha, al ser más poderoso que Inu, se convierte en el Alpha y tiene derecho a tomar a la hembra que desee para él, en este caso, la hembra más poderosa del grupo seria Kagome.

Otra cosa que debo aclarar, en ese fic a pesar de que Kagome viaja al pasado, no hay ninguna similitud con fics anteriores, Sesshoumaru no se enamorara de ella a primera vista ni nada de eso, se los aseguro, además quizás haiga un poco de Shizumaru&Kagome pero no será nada serio.

Si tienen alguna pregunta, solo díganme.


	4. Violencia

Como ven, actualice un poco temprano y debo agradecérselo a Shitai Lutaria que me apoyo y me dio animos para terminarlo. Sin decir más, aquí esta el capitulo, si tienen dudas sobre la arquitectura japonesas y algunos términos me dicen…

-.-

_**PROMESAS **_

_**By: Meg_ek**_

-.-

**Declaración de Derechos de Autor:**Los personajes de este respectivo anime No me pertenecen.

**Datos de Interés**

"…"**- **Lo que dice un personaje

'_**cursiva**_**' – **Lo que piensa un personaje

-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

_**Capitulo # 4: Violencia**_

-.-

_Reflejada en tus ojos,_

_vi la oscuridad y la acogí en mí._

_Sutilmente me adentro_

_en la violencia de mi propio ser_

_No puedo contenerlo, _

_Solo puedo dejarlo vivir_

_Hasta que tu cuerpo este junto al mío._

-.-

-.-

- "¡Usted la convenció! – acuso Sango a Irasue mientras forcejeaba por librarse del agarre de Miroku.

- "Fue su decisión"- respondió la youkai en un tono neutral, sin revelar emoción alguna.

Sango quedo estática con las manos contraídas y vio con incredulidad a la youkai sin querer aceptar sus palabras. Miroku aflojo sus manos, soltando a Sango al verla inmóvil. Busco su mirada encontrándose con los ojos cristalinos de la cazadora, quiso abrasarla pero fue rechazado por Sango quien sin poder controlarse, lo empujo, dispuesta a hacerle saber con quién estaba tratando la madre de Sesshoumaru.

Acercándose a Irasue llena de rabia, respiro profundo para no estallar. Y con voz baja la amenazo - "Si Kagome no regresa, le juro que mientras tenga vida la cazare y solo me detendré hasta que alguna de las dos deje de respirar"

Irasue agudizo su mirada ámbar y afilo sus garras con la intención de acallar el bullicio insensato que habían provocado los humanos por la partida de la sacerdotisa. Miroku previendo las intenciones de la youkai, intervino apelando a la cordura.

- "Mi querida Sango, debemos tranquilizarnos y escuchar las palabras de Bokuseno-sama si queremos descubrir cómo ayudar a la Señorita Kagome" – sugirió Miroku, colocándose entre ambas con un tono solemne – "Sospecho que la decisión de la Señorita Kagome, tiene mucho que ver con la información que usted le revelo, ¿O me equivoco, Bokuseno-sama?" – dijo esto acercándose al youkai.

Bokuseno exhalo con cierta impaciencia - "Monje, este anciano no manipulo a la pequeña sacerdotisa en ningún momento. Hace 200 años ella misma me encomendó la misión de darle dicho mensaje, y así lo hice" – respondió con voz cansada.

- "La Señorita Kagome viene de un tiempo muy diferente a este, entienda por favor nuestra preocupación. Si estoy en lo correcto, nada nos garantiza que el padre de Inuyasha la reciba o encuentre credibilidad en sus palabras" – hablo con preocupación, Miroku.

Sango se acercó a él y tomo su mano entrelazándola con la de ella – "Por favor, Bokuseno-sama. No queremos perderla"

El viento soplo y Bokuseno vio con melancolía como los pétalos de sakura volaban a su alrededor recordándole como la vida era algo hermoso, pasajero, y en cualquier momento podía ser arrebatado. Para los humanos, cada segundo era tan intenso y lleno de matices. Sonrió viendo con aceptación la unión que veía ante él y las cicatrices claras que había dejado la batalla contra Naraku. Las vendas en el ojo izquierdo del monje y todas las que cubrían el cuerpo de la cazadora.

Solos los kamis saben que tienen preparado para el pequeño grupo de humanos diferente a todos los demás. Un monje, una sacerdotisa, una cazadora de demonios y dos youkai. No era coincidencia que la pequeña humana hubiera conocido todas las caras de la moneda, y confiaba en la pureza de su corazón para unir aquello que fue destruido en el pasado.

- "El presente y las vidas que han llevado, es gracias a Kagome-chan. Irasue-sama no es la culpable ni este anciano, la pequeña tiene un destino que cumplir y solo así se mantendrá equilibrada la línea de tiempo" – respondió el magnificente árbol de magnolia con una voz amable – "Les aseguro que Irasue-sama no estaba de acuerdo en solicitar la ayuda de la pequeña y mucho menos, enviarla al pasado" – viendo sus rostros aun afligidos, se permitió revelarles un poco de información – "No deben preocuparse. Cuando conocí a Kagome-chan, Inu no Taisho estaba a su lado y me prometió protegerla. Aunque desconozco que sucedió con ella, sé que cumplió su palabra"

-"¿Por qué no confía en Kagome?"- pregunto Shippo inocentemente viendo a Irasue.

-"Joven kitsune, creo que no es cuestión de confianza" – comento el youkai árbol tratando de imprimirle cierta amabilidad, al sentir la mirada de Irasue sobre él.

Miroku era muy observador y no le paso por alto el intercambio de miradas. Con una mano en su mentón cerro los ojos recordando todos los hechos ocurridos. Era evidente que Kagome cambiaba a todos los seres que conocía de una u otra forma, pero era casi imposible pensar que incluso calaría en un youkai como Sesshoumaru. Al escuchar a Bokuseno, todo comenzó a tomar sentido. No solo la actitud de Irasue, Miroku abrió los ojos sospechando que su amiga no solo había entrado en el corazón de Inu no Taisho.

La presencia del Inuyoukai en el grupo, había encendido una llama de sospecha en él. Se dedicó a observar de cerca el comportamiento de Sesshoumaru. El youkai por alguna razón, cedía siempre a las peticiones de Kagome, al igual que con la pequeña Rin. El monje miro con sospecha desde el principio sus acciones, sin poder señalar como real que el inuyoukai sintiera alguna clase de atracción por la sacerdotisa.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus facciones y el monje con un tono diplomático se dirigió al árbol esperando comprobar sus sospechas – "Es difícil ver como los más jóvenes descuidan las tradiciones y siguen los pasos de su padre. No piensa usted lo mismo, Bokuseno-sama"- Irasue lo miro al instante. En su rostro, la youkai lucia serena pero su aura la contradecía.

- "Humano"- Irasue hablo exigiendo su atención – "Siempre hay una manera de corregir los errores" – dijo mirando fijamente a Miroku – "Siempre" – declaro dejando un aire de zozobra antes de girar y desaparecer entre las sombras del atardecer.

Bokuseno miro reprobatoriamente al monje. Miroku giro encontrándose con su mirada y entendió la gravedad de sus acciones.

- "Es de sabios guardar silencio, joven monje. Es de sabios…" – dijo el árbol ocultando su rostro del caos que se desataría por algo tan antiguo como el tiempo.

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

_Contemple en la soledad las lágrimas del cielo_

_Y desee soñar con uno diferente_

_Desate los latidos de mi corazón _

_Dejándolos correr hasta ti en medio de los charcos_

_Fue muy tarde cuando tu calor llego a mí._

_El frio de la lluvia vivirá para siempre._

-.-

-.-

El sol brillaba en lo más alto, robándole la privacidad a cualquier rincón oscuro con su luz. Dibujando cálidas figuras al deslizarse en los espacios que dejaban las ramas de los árboles, dándole un aspecto mágico al sendero que recorría Inu no Taisho y su campaña.

Detrás del Lord del Oeste y su heredero, Shizumaru caminaba junto a Kagome como su escolta en silencio. El joven youkai veía de reojo a la sacerdotisa, quien iba absorta en sus pensamientos.

Ya a la luz, podía ver sus facciones y su linda figura a pesar de que su rostro estaba oculto detrás de aquel poderoso conjuro. Su cabello negro ondeaba con el viento dejando un aroma a menta y frescura a su paso. Aunque pequeña, era esbelta y enigmática. Sus proporciones en su opinión, perfectas.

Kagome sintió la mirada de Shizumaru y volteo a verlo con una sonrisa – "¿Sucede algo?"- pregunto sin saber del escrutinio al que era sometida desde hace varios minutos.

Pero lo que más le atraía era su mirada transparente, podía perderse en sus ojos azules y no hallar repulsión o censura en su contra.

Shizumaru la observo en silencio y luego de unos segundos, tomo su mano. Kagome se sobresaltó, pero luego sonrió al ver como este acercaba su nariz y la olfateaba sin hacer contacto con su piel. Una risa tibia y llena de alegría se escuchó por parte de Kagome e Inu no Taisho miro de reojo atraído por la comodidad que desprendía la extraña humana, ante el comportamiento de Shizumaru.

- "Tu nombre es Shizumaru, ¿cierto?"- pregunto Kagome mientras Shizumaru soltaba su mano y la miraba nuevamente con extrañeza – "¿Ocurre algo?" – volvió a preguntar al no recibir respuesta.

Sesshoumaru, quien permanecía al lado de su padre, también estaba atento a todos los movimientos que realizaba Kagome. Se tranquilizo ante la falta de respuesta de su camarada, y siguió en silencio su recorrido.

Inu no Taisho se acercó a su hijo y hablo en un tono discreto – "Sesshoumaru, ¿No puedes sentir su aroma?" - en el tono empleado por el youkai, su hijo pudo reconocer más que una pregunta, una aseveración. Sesshoumaru no podía sentir ningún olor proveniente de la humana y miro a su padre esperando continuara – "Esta humana huele a ti" – dijo su padre acelerando su paso.

Sesshoumaru miro hacia atrás y clavo su mirada en Kagome no creyendo las palabras de su padre.

- "¿A dónde nos dirigimos?" – pregunto Kagome con voz baja pareciéndole familiar el camino, dirigiéndose a Shizumaru, pero este la miro nuevamente sin responder. La sacerdotisa cansándose del silencio incomodo, tomó su falta de respuesta como un desprecio. Se detuvo inesperadamente y espero a que Shizumaru se adelantase para continuar caminando.

Inu no Taisho quien veía de reojo observo detalladamente la reacción de Shizumaru y suspiro levemente. Sabía que su protegido difícilmente aceptaría el rechazo de la humana. Al protegerlo, sin saberlo, había creado un lazo entre los dos, un lazo de lealtad.

El Lord del Oeste alzo su mano derecha indicándoles un alto y pasando al lado de su hijo, lo miro e inclino la cabeza asintiendo. Sesshoumaru lo imito y desplego su youki para llamar a los soldados que viajaban a una distancia prudente de ellos.

Kagome vio nerviosa como todos se marchaban dejándola sola con Inu no Taisho y Shizumaru.

- "Shizumaru, retírate" – ordeno Inu no Taisho.

El ambiente se tornó tenso, los dos youkais miraban a Kagome intensamente, a lo que la sacerdotisa bajo la mirada sin saber qué hacer.

- "He dado una orden" – volvió a hablar el Daiyoukai con cierta frialdad.

Shizumaru contrajo ambos manos dejando entrever un colmillo, y sin tardar en su lugar solo quedo una estela oscura.

Kagome camino lentamente acercándose al Lord del Oeste - "¿Acaso este es el bosque de Bokuseno-sama?" – sugirió mirando a su alrededor.

- "No te equivocas, humana" – respondió analizando su reacción.

-"Mi señor, ¿Podría decirme su nombre?" – pregunto Kagome tímidamente imitando la forma en la que Rin se dirigía a Sesshoumaru sin saber cómo comportarse.

- "Continuemos" – ordeno Inu no Taisho ignorando su pregunta.

Kagome se sorprendió un poco y bajo la mirada. Esperaba encontrar en el padre de Inuyasha refugio y sobre todo, aceptación. Lo miro una vez más contemplando su porte perfecto, y por alguna razón, recordó a Inuyasha al ver en sus mejillas las marcas azules que una vez adornaron el rostro del hanyou en una de sus tantas batallas contra Naraku.

- '_Solo tus recuerdos serán mi compañía' – _pensó dejando que una lagrima se deslizara hasta llegar a sus labios. Se quejó un poco al sentir ardor en su mejilla y palmo con cuidado su pómulo hinchado recordando la cachetada y las palabras llenas de repulsión del aldeano que la había atacado – '_Quiero darme un baño'-_ pensó incomoda al ver su kimono roto, además de la sensación a metal en su boca.

Inu no Taisho noto el cambio en su aura, pero continuo en silencio. Primero consultaría con un viejo amigo si debía confiar en ella. A pesar de que sus instintos le decían que lo hiciera, Inu no Taisho se caracterizaba por ser sumamente cuidadoso y detallista. Por lo que, con firmeza, creía que lo más prudente seria continuar tratándola de esa manera hasta eliminar cualquier sospecha.

Se detuvo y escucho como se detenían los pasos de Kagome. El Daiyoukai la miro confundido al percibir el cambio radical en su aura, de un momento a otro, cambio de triste a una radiante y cálida.

- "¿Bokuseno-sama?" – hablo finalmente Kagome, luego de guardar silencio en todo el recorrido.

Delante de ellos, un pequeño remolino de viento se formó rodeando al majestuoso árbol de magnolia y sus ramas comenzaron a estremecerse. Las hojas comenzaron a brillar y una presencia acogedora los rodeo.

Un rostro surgió del tronco del árbol y abrió sus ojos reconociendo el youki del Lord del Oeste – "Toga-san, que te trae a mi bosque" – pregunto con seriedad, el youkai árbol.

Inu no Taisho se giró y le indico a Kagome se acercara – "Mi viejo amigo, he venido a pedir tu consejo, y sobre todo, a disipar algunas dudas" – esto último lo dijo mirando a Kagome – "Esta pequeña humana ha ocultado su aroma con tus poderes. ¿Acaso haz sido tu quien le ha proporcionado una de tus semillas?" – pregunto Toga.

- "Bokuseno-sama" – Kagome se inclinó y lo miro con respeto – "Si me permiten hablar, les explicare de donde provengo y que me ha traído a este tiempo"

- "¿Qué secretos ocultas, pequeña?" – dijo Inu no Taisho acercándose a Kagome.

Kagome se inclinó una vez más, pero esta vez dirigiéndose a Inu no Taisho – "Toga-sama, por favor, escuche mis palabras y halle verdad en ellas" – la pelinegra dudo en pronunciar su nombre, pero continuo.

- "He venido del futuro con el único propósito de encontrarlo Toga-sama" – ante sus palabras, el Daiyoukai agudizo su mirada y se acercó a ella acortando la distancia que los separaba. Kagome hallo valor y continuo – "He viajado en el tiempo para salvar al heredero del Oeste"

Inu no Taisho agarro su mentón y dirigiéndole una mirada cómplice a Bokuseno, solo pudo emitir un sonido muy familiar para Kagome – "Hn…" – escucho la sacerdotisa erizándose ante la mirada de Toga. Desconcertada, pudo ver como una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro del Daiyoukai.

- "Sesshoumaru, fue víctima de una maldición y me temo que solo usted puede decirme que hacer para salvarlo. Por favor, debe creerme" – dijo Kagome invadiéndola la desesperación al ver a los dos youkais sin reaccionar.

- "Imposible" – fue lo único que dijo Toga.

- "Digo la verdad, Toga-sama" – se defendió Kagome – "Bokuseno-sama me dijo que esta era la única manera de salvar a Sesshoumaru y me dio una semilla para ayudarme con mi viaje" – explico recobrando la calma.

- "Toga-san, no hay engaño en sus palabras. Además, esta humana es la hembra de tu hijo"- dijo con naturalidad Bokuseno a lo que Kagome inmediatamente reacciono.

- "No soy la hembra de Sesshoumaru, soy su aliada" – dijo con voz irregular una sonrojada Kagome moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro en negación.

- "Entonces, humana, ¿Por qué hueles a Sesshoumaru?" – pregunto Toga ya más calmado.

-"Antes de venir a este mundo, selle a Sesshoumaru. Era la única manera de salvarlo, Toga-sama" – respondió apresuradamente temiendo alguna represaría de parte de Inu no Taisho.

Toga no pudo ocultar el desconcierto en su mirada y apareció delante de ella utilizando su velocidad sobrenatural. Kagome abrió los ojos asombrada y vio horrorizada como el peliplateado alzaba su muñeca, para luego morderla. Grito e intento retroceder pero fue fútil intentar librarse del agarre de Inu no Taisho.

- "Deténgase, Toga-sama. Por favor" – dijo Kagome al sentir como este bebía de su sangre.

Toga pudo sentir la mezcla de poderes espirituales unidos a algo más. Era veneno, y no cualquiera, era el veneno que recorría sus venas. Quiso detenerse pero la sangre de la pequeña humana estaba exquisita.

Su bestia interna palpitaba y le pedía un poco más. Abrió los ojos y vio su rostro contraído viéndolo con innato terror. No era correcto lo que estaba haciendo, y se aparto antes de volver a dudar.

Respirando agitado, intentaba controlar sus instintos. Deseaba beber hasta la última gota, deseaba poseerla hasta obtener todo su poder. La sensación que lo recorría era inigualable, se sentía fuerte y su youki salvaje clamaba ser liberado.

Kagome retrocedió llena de miedo, sintiendo como su mirada se nublaba nuevamente.

- "¿Qué eres muchacha?" – pregunto Inu no Taisho poniendo una mano en su frente preocupado por los cambios en su cuerpo.

- "En su interior yace la Perla de Shikon, Toga-san. Esta pequeña humana debe ser protegida en todo momento" – hablo Bokuseno en un tono oscuro y lleno de seriedad – "¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeña?" – pregunto el youkai.

- "Kagome" – contesto la pelinegra luchando contra el cansancio que se apoderaba de ella.

La tierra tembló desconcertando a Kagome y debajo de ella, las raíces de Bokuseno se abrieron paso dejándose ver, enrollándose en sus piernas haciéndola brillar por unos instantes. La tela que cubría su rostro desapareció y quedo descubierto su rostro al igual que su aroma.

Inu no Taisho la admiro en silencio y quedo impregnado de la inocencia que desprendía la pequeña ante sus ojos. Su aroma lleno de pureza y calidez lo atraía disolviendo cualquier duda que existiera sobre sus verdaderas intenciones. Se sintió culpable al ver el moretón en su pómulo y lo pálida que lucia.

- "De ahora en adelante, te llamaras Mizuki" – declaro Bokuseno sorprendiendo a Inu no Taisho.

- '_Mizuki' –_ pensó Toga sin dejar de verla – _'Es perfecto para ella' – _riendo internamente, se rindió ante lo inevitable. Debía aceptar que había encontrado algo invaluable en el más extraño de los lugares. ¿Quién diría que el futuro de sus tierras dependería de una pequeña humana? Y que esta sería la criatura más hermosa que sus ojos habían contemplado.

- "Gracias, Bokuseno-sama" – dijo Kagome un poco más tranquila.

- "Ven conmigo, pequeña. En el Shiro podrás preguntarme lo que desees" – le ofreció su mano Inu no Taisho y Kagome dudo en tomarla – "Te protegeré mientras permanezcas en este tiempo" – le aseguro el youkai endulzando su mirada.

- "Gracias" – Kagome lo miro con ojos brillantes y tomo su mano sin dudarlo.

Inu no Taisho contemplo su mano en la de él dejándose llevar por la calidez que recorría su cuerpo. En su interior, se cuestiono donde había estado esa sensación toda su vida y se dejo perder en su mirada tan azul como el cielo que los cubría en su inmensidad.

-.-

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

-.-

La noche llego vistiendo de negro el horizonte, en el aire, el aroma a té y diferentes plantas era relajante.

Dulce, era la tonada que viajaba a través de los pasillos del Shiro del Oeste, todos celebraban el regreso de su Lord y de los soldados. Estaban ansiosos por saber las nuevas noticias que traerían consigo sus compañeros.

En la cocina del castillo, nacía la canción que llenaba de alegría a los sirvientes y quien la cantaba era una nekoyoukai vestida con un kimono blanco con bordes azules al igual que los demás súbditos del Lord del Oeste.

- "Dicen que el General trae una humana con él" – susurro uno de los soldados y la youkai que antes cantaba guardo silencio y escucho la conversación con atención.

- "Lord Toga nunca se mezclaría con los humanos, si es así, debe tener una buena razón para tenerla como prisionera" – dijo otro sin alzar la voz, a lo que la neko movio sus orejas un poco confundida.

- "Takeshi llego hace unas horas y nuestro Señor no venía con ellos" – comento un tercer youkai en un tono intrigante – "Dice que Shizumaru encontró a la humana y que no viene como prisionera" – agrego causando el revuelo en los sirvientes de la cocina.

- "Shizumaru es una maldición para las tierras del Oeste" – escucho antes de retirarse con una bandeja de té en sus manos, la nekoyoukai un poco molesta.

Camino hasta llegar a los portones que separaban el área de la servidumbre del jardín privado de la familia real. Abrió sin hacer ruido la gran puerta de madera y se dejo rodear de los sonidos de las pequeñas aves que volaban en el jardín y del sonido de agua de las fuentes. Todo en aquel lugar, tenía un significado y los colores te llevaban desde encontrar paz mental hasta perderte en tus propios pensamientos.

Las flores que más abundaban en el jardín eran las sakura y los arboles de cerezos no dejaban de regalar al espectador la insignia de la familia real.

- "Hasta no recibir noticias de mi padre, no te acercaras a ella" – la voz del príncipe Sesshoumaru llego a sus sensibles oídos, y se detuvo hasta recibir la orden de acercarse.

Sesshoumaru miro el semblante de Shizumaru sin entender su actitud. Alzo la mirada sintiendo la presencia de uno de sus sirvientes y la hizo seguir. La youkai sin pronunciar palabra se acerco y cuando estuvo delante de ellos de inclino.

- "Mi Señor, el té que pidió" – dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos – "¿Desea algo más, mi Señor?" – pregunto la sirvienta un poco nerviosa.

- "Retírate y lleva a los sanadores a los aposentos de Shizumaru"- ordeno Sesshoumaru sin siquiera determinarla.

La youkai se retiro tan rápido como pudo y corrió hasta la cocina. Detrás de ella, un youkai pantera sonreía al ver la cara pálida de su amiga – "Kasumi, parece que hubieras visto un espíritu" – tanteo hábilmente para sacarle información a la neko.

- "Sesshoumaru-sama me ordeno buscar a los sanadores, y sabes que si demoro no tendrá piedad de mi" – dijo afligida Kasumi, moviendo su cola gris de un lado a otro.

- "Tranquila, tu amigo Yashiro te trae excelentes noticias" – se acerco sigilosamente a su amiga que lo miraba con curiosidad – "Toga-sama ha llegado. Prepárate para ver a Sesshoumaru-sama sin su actitud habitual" – dijo riendo entre dientes.

La neko movio graciosamente sus orejas grises al igual que su cola y sin poder vencer su curiosidad, con una sonrisa, corrió hasta la entrada del castillo olvidándose por completo de su tarea.

- "La curiosidad mato al gato" – murmuro riéndose aun el youkai, caminando en la misma dirección que había tomado Kasumi.

-.-

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

-.-

Kagome abrió los ojos un poco adormecida y el sueño la abandono de inmediato. El esplendor y la belleza que cubría cada metro del Shiro del Oeste robaban el aliento de aquellos que lo contemplaban por primera vez. La arquitectura japonesa con influencias de la china, le daba el equilibrio perfecto al lugar.

En la distancia, el Shiro tallado en piedra estratégicamente en una montaña rodeada de arboles altos, pinos, la mayoría. Lo protegían de la vista de los humanos.

Las puertas principales se abrieron y contemplo la ciudadela cautivada por los tejados curvilíneos dorados con bronce y las pulcras paredes blancas de los edificios. El camino de piedra que conducía hasta la torre principal tenía bifurcaciones para confundir al enemigo si lograban irrumpir la fortaleza.

Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el hechizo de los ornamentos acompañado del sonido del agua. Hermosas fuentes adornadas por flores rojas y blancas bordeaban el camino.

- "Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar" – dijo en un tono solemne, Toga. Sintiendo orgullo al verla tan emocionada y deleitada por el diseño de su hogar.

- "Muchas gracias, Toga-sama. Es hermoso, no tengo palabras para describirlo" – respondió Kagome haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Erguida, se adelanto llegando a un puente y se inclino en la baranda viendo el agua corriendo debajo de ella.

El Lord del Castillo recordó a Sesshoumaru de pequeño haciendo lo mismo y sonrió lleno de nostalgia. Se acerco a ella y al verla tiritar, coloco su estola encima de ella.

Disfrutaría de su compañía y su inocencia. Irasue le había arrebatado la calidez a Sesshoumaru, y los deberes como Lord verlo crecer. Quizás los Kamis le estaban brindando otra oportunidad, ya que protegerla significaba también salvar la vida de su propio hijo.

Las puertas de la torre principal se abrieron, dejando ver el Tenshukaku de cuatro pisos para enaltecer la gloria del señor del castillo y en el centro del corredor, Sesshoumaru esperaba a su padre. Toga noto la incomodidad en el rostro de su hijo al ver su estola rodeando el frágil cuerpo de Kagome.

- "Mizuki, aguarda aquí" – dijo antes de acercarse a su hijo.

Sesshoumaru se inclino ante su padre y luego hablo en un tono cortante – "¿Qué significa esto, Padre? – pregunto lleno de indignación.

Toga lo miro severamente y le dio la espalda – "¿Acaso debo darte explicaciones de mis actos, Sesshoumaru?" – dijo en un tono frio. Giro su cabeza y sin mirar a su hijo, se hizo escuchar – "Respetaras mis decisiones y no infringirás daño alguno en mi invitada. Es una orden" – hablo Inu no Taisho alzando la voz.

Los soldados que protegían las puertas vieron el intercambio, se miraron el uno al otro pensando lo mismo. Sesshoumaru los fulmino con la mirada y sin contradecir a su padre, dio la vuelta ingresando al castillo con elegancia.

- "Toga-sama, es mejor que busque refugio en otro lugar" – susurro Kagome una vez Toga llego a su lado.

- "Si es cierto que proteges la Perla de Shikon, mi deber es protegerte hasta que regreses a tu tiempo" – dijo tranquilamente tomándola del brazo y guiándola al interior del castillo.

- "Pero…" – Kagome sabía que no ganaría esa discusión y le ofreció una sonrisa a Toga. Era de familia ser obstinado.

La pelinegra olvidando la tela que cubría su rostro, trato de disimular que sonreía y llevo una mano a su boca.

Nuevamente la tela se convirtió en humo azul y los sirvientes vieron con recelo a la humana. En los pasillos comenzó a correr el rumor.

Todos decían: la humana es una hechicera. Ha encantado al amo para quedarse con las tierras del Oeste.

Sesshoumaru escucho a los sirvientes sin revelar su presencia y siguió a su padre hasta sus aposentos. Se lleno de rabia al ver el trato que la humana recibía de su parte. Su madre había partido hace tres meses, sin darle una explicación. Pero su padre nunca sonreía al lado de ella, nunca la tomaba del brazo en público.

No podía aceptar que durmiera en la habitación continua a la de su padre, la habitación que ocupaba su madre. Era un insulto y le restaba credibilidad como Lord.

Espero pacientemente a que su padre se marchara para encargarse de eliminar a la hechicera que había engañando astutamente a su padre para cumplir, solos los kamis saben, sus propósitos ocultos.

- "A mí no podrás engañarme, humana" – dijo para sí mismo, Sesshoumaru, acercándose al shoji que separaba los aposentos de su padre del corredor.

Sin saberlo, era observado en la distancia por Shizumaru.

-.-

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

-.-

- "¡Atacan el castillo!" – grito desde la torre más alta, el soldado en turno que protegía las puertas del Shiro del Oeste. Bajo las escaleras y dos inuyoukais lo esperaban. Uno de ellos le hablo – "Danzou, informa a Toga-sama que atacan el castillo. Hiroshi, organiza a las tropas. Son humanos, solo reúne a los novatos" – ordeno antes de marcharse, el teniente.

Danzou, un inuyoukai negro al igual que Shizumaru, alerto a Toga siendo el único con acceso a los aposentos del Amo del Castillo.

- "¡Señor! Los humanos atacan nuevamente las puertas, esta vez son un grupo de cincuenta aproximadamente. Pero mi señor, traen a un monje con ellos" – informo el soldado, sin traspasar el shoji. A través del papel, pudo ver como Toga abandonaba su pincel y se levantaba sin preocuparse.

- "Veamos que desean esta vez" – hablo no sin antes fijarse en las dos sombras que se reflejaban en la habitación de Kagome.

-.-

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

-.-

Kagome se sobresalto al escuchar la puerta deslizándose y se tranquilizo al ver la figura de Sesshoumaru alumbrada débilmente por la lámpara de aceite.

- "¿Sesshoumaru-sama?" – hizo una reverencia, pareciéndole prudente sin moverse de su lugar.

Espero el youkai hablara, pero este permanecía inmóvil mirándola en silencio. Dio un paso hacia delante y algo dentro de ella le alerto que corría peligro. Sesshoumaru observo el cuarto, su rostro se contrajo lleno de rabia mostrando sus colmillos.

Una humana en el cuarto de su madre, sus kimonos, sus joyas permanecían aun en su lugar y que la humana no las hubiera tocado no lo tranquilizaba.

- "Te marcharas esta noche" – dijo fríamente conteniendo su rabia.

- "Toga-sama se enojaría si accediera a su petición" – contesto Kagome mirándolo fijamente sin hacerle caso a la voz que le decía que corriera dentro de ella.

- "No es una petición, humana" – hablo roncamente acercándose a ella – "Te irás en este instante" – ordeno tomando su muñeca bruscamente.

Kagome forcejeo y su kimono desprendió un olor muy familiar para él. Sus ojos se agrandaron en compresión, y las palabras de su padre resonaron en su cabeza.

Gruño y soltó su mano confundido – "¿Quién eres?" – pregunto acercándose nuevamente a ella, esta vez tomándola por el cuello.

Kagome no flaqueo antes sus palabras y lo miro desafiante – "No soy su enemiga" – contesto entrecortado.

Sesshoumaru gruño y apretó más su cuello. No le importaban las órdenes de su padre, esta humana lo había desafiado - "Tu sola presencia me insulta" – dijo con la intención de acabar con su vida.

Pero se detuvo al escuchar los gritos y los pasos de los soldados acercándose. Kagome alzo las manos y las coloco en los brazos de Sesshoumaru, invocando sus poderes espirituales.

Este la soltó inmediatamente al sentir como surgían sus podres y evito ser purificado.

- "No soy su enemiga" – le dijo frotando su cuello, Kagome, sin temor alguno.

Sesshoumaru afilo sus garras y la ataco, mas no pudo hacerle daño. Kagome había erguido una barrera entre los dos.

La puerta se abrió y Shizumaru camino hasta quedar al frente de Kagome. La sacerdotisa veía con tristeza a Sesshoumaru y bajo su mirada, permitiendo que la barrera desapareciera.

Shizumaru se acerco a ella y la tomo por la barbilla buscando su mirada.

Sesshoumaru se quedo en silencio y se acerco a ellos, empujando a Kagome y tomando del cuello del kimono a Shizumaru – "¿Me desobedeces y me desafías por esta humana?" – acuso lleno de incredulidad, Sesshoumaru.

-"Ella me protegió" – respondió Shizumaru con voz ronca, soltándose de su agarre. Acercándose a Kagome, la ayudo a levantarse, después de haber caído al suelo luego de ser empujada por Sesshoumaru – "Este comportamiento no es digno de usted. Toga-sama siempre nos ha enseñado a proteger a los más débiles"

Kagome se puso de pie y se acerco a Sesshoumaru mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Este quito la mirada al ver sus ojos rojos llenos de lágrimas sin saber porque le perturbaba verla de esa manera.

"¿Qué honor encuentra en sus acciones? Si tanto desea mi muerte, adelante" – la pelinegra abrió sus brazos y señalo su corazón – "Los humanos somos tan insignificantes que con un poco de su poder bastara" – comento con cinismo.

- "No me tientes, humana" – amenazo acercándose a ella intimidante – "Mientras permanezcas en este castillo, no abandonaras tus aposentos"

- "¿Por qué me odia Sesshoumaru-sama?´" – le pregunto Kagome antes de que corriera la puerta.

Sesshoumaru se detuvo por unos segundos. Inseguro de dar una respuesta, guardo silencio y corrió la puerta. Algo lo alerto, sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio un pergamino pegado al tatami del pasillo. Dio un paso hacia atrás y el pergamino brillo liberando un conjuro.

Shizumaru y Kagome corrieron hacia él al ver la luz. Sesshoumaru respiraba agitado recostado del marco de madera de la puerta y un monje acompañado de dos humanos lo veían con odio.

– "Maten al heredero"- dijo el monje y los dos humanos dejaron ver sus armas, revelando arcos. Dispararon ambos apuntando a Sesshoumaru. A lo que Shizumaru, reacciono matando a los dos humanos sin lograr hacerle daño al monje.

El inuyoukai negro tenía en sus manos una de las flechas que le habían disparado a Sesshoumaru, y vio hacia atrás buscando la otra.

Kagome se encontraba al frente de Sesshoumaru y la flecha le había rozado el hombro.

El peliplateado vio en silencio sus movimientos descubriendo no solo poseía poderes espirituales, sabía luchar y era hábil. Ahora estaba en deuda con ella. Gruño disgustado entiendo la mirada de superioridad de Kagome.

El monje lanzo otro pergamino y la pelinegra erguió una barrera alrededor de ellos, sonriendo ante la mirada confusa del monje.

- "Le dije que no era su enemiga, Sesshoumaru-sama" – dijo Kagome con una sonrisa agarrando su hombro.

-.-

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

-.-

:D Este capítulo está dedicado a Shitai Lutaria¡ siii ella me dio ánimos para continuar. Por favor, dejen sus reviews T-T no saben cómo apreciamos los escritores su opinión. Es el carbón para que nuestra mente siga funcionando¡

REVIEW REVIEW xD

Y si algunos no saben, Mizuki significa Luna Bonita o Hermosa.


	5. Miedo

**Ante todo, les pido disculpas por demorar. Mi computadora se dañó y no he podido arreglarla, pero mi hermana contribuyo a esta humilde causa y aquí les traigo este capítulo. Les pido un poco de paciencia, el próximo no podré publicarlo pronto. Esta semana que viene comienzan mis semestrales y tengo muchos proyectos que realizar **** porque le estaré saturada con la universidad.**

**Al final de este cap, estarán los agradecimientos a todos aquellos que me han apoyado. Mil gracias por su apoyo.**

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

_**PROMESAS **_

_**By: Meg_ek**_

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

**Declaración de Derechos de Autor:**Los personajes de este respectivo anime No me pertenecen.

**Datos de Interés**

"…"**- **Lo que dice un personaje

'_**cursiva**_**' – **Lo que piensa un personaje

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

_**Capitulo # 5: Miedo **_

_-.-_

_Estreche nuestros miedos,_

_quemándolos en mi piel._

_Aun escucho sus lamentos, _

_en las cenizas que grabaste con saña, _

_recorriendo cada rincón _

_de mi olvidado orgullo ._

_-.-_

_-.-_

Un grito ahogado en dolor emergió de la oscuridad y miro hacia atrás controlando el miedo que recorría su espina dorsal en forma de adrenalina, provocando un escalofrió. En la distancia, el eco feroz de las batallas iba devorando todo a su paso. La Ciudadela del Shiro del Oeste estaba sumergida en las tinieblas, ocultando su característico brillo ante los ojos maliciosos de sus espectadores.

Miro a su alrededor un poco nervioso, sintiéndose vulnerable en medio de la niebla que cubría el camino principal de la ciudadela. Maldijo dentro de sí y se acercó a una de las antorchas que difícilmente podía ver a través de la niebla. A cada paso que daba, la oscuridad se hacía antesala, abriéndose camino antorcha tras antorcha.

Tomo la más cercana y la volteo completamente sobre el suelo, dejando caer los únicos vestigios de que una vez proporcionaron luz y calor a los habitantes del misterioso castillo, cenizas.

Aceptando que no obtendría ninguna fuente de calor o luz, avanzo ignorando las suplicas de los soldados que al verlo pasar, le imploraban ayuda e intervención. Se detuvo y oro por sus almas, la mayoría estaban rodeados de su propia sangre, sin ninguna probabilidad de sobrevivir.

Rígido, adopto una posición de defensa protegiéndose con su báculo al escuchar más gritos en la distancia. Pudo reconocer los destellos de metal chocando contra metal, mas no al enemigo que agílmente extinguia las vidas de sus camaradas. El sabor metálico que invadió su boca no se hizo esperar, la niebla engañosa, ocultaba la estela de sangre que flotaba en el aire.

Había enfrentado situaciones similares con anterioridad, pero nunca, una como esta. El sonido seco de los cuerpos cayendo sin vida y la sofocante sensación de ser perseguido por un depredador, se adentraban en los huesos moribundos de los humanos que habían osado invadir el Shiro del Oeste.

Uno a uno iban cayendo sin representar una dificultad para los soldados de primera clase que lideraba Inu no Taisho, conocido por sus estrategias y visión ilimitada.

- "¡Ha sido una trampa!" – grito un soldado encolerizado agarrándolo por los ropajes sagrados que lo diferenciaban como monje.

Frunciendo su rostro, escucho con reticencia las palabras de su subordinado. En sus manos, el monje poseía un mapa detallado del castillo, y si sus cálculos estaban en lo correcto, habían sido timados.

-"Nuestro aliado no nos ha traicionado. Ese demonio es más astuto de lo que pensábamos" – declaro el monje pensativo, provocando que el soldado lo soltara calmándose un poco.

El humo dejo ver otra figura, y de este salió otro humano cubierto en sangre - "Houshi-sama, debemos retirarnos. La bestia ha tomado una sacerdotisa, no podemos hacerles daño" – hablo con un rostro marcado por el pánico, esparciendo el temor en los soldados restantes que difícilmente permanecían con vida ocultos en la niebla.

- "Yo me encargare de la sacerdotisa, ustedes procedan a recolectar verdadera información sobre el Castillo. Aquellos que esten heridos, regresen al punto de encuentro" - dijo el monje en un tono seguro. Los soldados que lo acompañaban se miraron entre sí sin confiar en sus palabras, pero no tenían otra opción. Todos entendieron el grave error que habían cometido el día que aceptaron enlistarse en la misión suicida: Destruir a la bestia que gobernaba las tierras del oeste.

Seis días habían transcurrido. El Terrateniente Keiji con un semblante oscuro los había convocado, con la intención de compartir el fruto de largos meses de investigación. El resultado, información valiosa y contundente.

Con una sonrisa aterradora y un rostro ansioso, garantizo la victoria sobre los youkais, exhibiendo el mapa de la fortaleza del Oeste como un trofeo. A su lado, Tetsuya, monje reconocido por sus poderes sagrados, lo acompañaba para afianzar su indiscutible victoria.

Nadie dudo del plan de ataque. Y más cuando fue tan fácil ingresar en la fortaleza. Pero la sonrisa y los ánimos se desvanecieron al descubrir que los depósitos de armas eran simples establos. Sin poder retroceder, los que una vez fueron hombres llenos de valor, se convirtieron en presas del miedo. Ámbar, fue lo último que contemplaron en las puertas de la muerte.

A cada paso que daban, los rostros desfigurados de los cadáveres por el pánico, causaban una reacción en cadena. Al tratar de huir, no diferenciaban quien era el enemigo, masacrándose entre ellos mismos.

Tetsuya, a pesar de haber sido testigo de la capacidad indiscutible de combate que corría por las venas de los youkais, aun guardaba la esperanza de salir con vida de la fortaleza. Sin embargo, si quería mantener su estilo de vida y reputación, el único recurso que le restaba era el de llevar información sobre la verdadera estructura del castillo y si los Kamis le concedían un obsequio, eliminar a la sacerdotisa que había colaborado con la bestia, impidiéndoles así tomar la vida del heredero.

- "La humana no se encuentra en esa dirección, Tetsuya" – el monje giro sin mostrar miedo, reconociendo la voz del youkai que le hablaba. Apoyado de la gran pared revestida de yeso, con brazos cruzados y una pierna flexionada, el youkai permanecía con una expresión laxa e imperturbable a pesar de estar rodeado de humanos.

Los soldados detrás del monje retrocedieron con una mueca de terror en sus rostros, a pesar de reconocer al supuesto aliado del Terrateniente. Tetsuya miro hacia atrás luego de unos segundos. Ningún soldado.

- "Keiji-sama no confiara en ti después de esto" - respondió el monje con aversión, viéndose reflejado en los ojos ocres de su aliado. Estos brillaban en medio de la niebla, reflejando su verdadera esencia, la de un asesino.

-"Humano" – con hilaridad, se acercó al monje – "No habrá un después" – susurro mostrando sus colmillos mientras admiraba la expresión deformada de su víctima.

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

Los sirvientes youkais corrían de un lado a otro dentro del Castillo para restaurar el muro exterior de la torre principal. El propósito, evitar que más humanos escaparan. Inu no Taisho había ordenado específicamente la captura de cada uno de los enemigos y si ponían resistencia, su eliminación.

Esquivando uno tras otro a los ocupados Inuyoukais, corría un trio un tanto singular liderado por una sacerdotisa ni más ni menos. De reojo observaba a sus acompañantes con una mirada azulada bañada de preocupación.

Todo aquel revuelo significaba algo para Kagome, más dificultades para dar con el paradero del monje que los había atacado. A medida que se iban apartando del Ala Norte del Castillo, el bullicio y la presencia de los soldados de Inu no Taisho iba extinguiéndose. Miro hacia atrás buscando instrucciones de parte de Shizumaru, quien le indico que tomara a la izquierda y así lo hizo.

Los corredores se hacían largos a medida que iban avanzando. Era perturbador el silencio sepulcral que aumentaba a cada paso que daba y solo el eco de su propia respiración parecía perseguirla. Giro al ver un destello dorado con azul pasando por uno de los cuartos y se detuvo súbitamente para alertar a los dos youkais que la seguían sin hacer ruido alguno.

- "Él está aquí" – advirtió Kagome agitada, dirigiéndose a Shizumaru quien continuaba detrás de ella sosteniendo a Sesshoumaru permitiendo que éste se apoyara de sus hombros.

Sesshoumaru gruño ante la carencia de sus sentidos, y busco en medio de la oscuridad algún indicio del enemigo. Su camarada asintió y miro a Sesshoumaru preocupado. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, los poderes del príncipe del Oeste se iban debilitando de manera progresiva.

- "Sesshoumaru-sama, ¿Aún no puede utilizar sus poderes?" – Kagome se acerco a ellos con un semblante pálido y angustiado. La sacerdotisa intento tocarlo para saber que estaba perturbando su youki, pero éste tomo su mano antes que lo lograra y la aparto bruscamente.

Un gemido escapo de sus labios y agarro su hombro adolorida. Miro a Sesshoumaru con ganas de asesinarlo rehusándose a demostrarle dolor – _'Inuyasha, si estuvieras aquí, te enterraría seis metros bajo tierra... O quizas Toga-sama deberia enseñarle a no ser tan bestia... literalmente' – _pensó apretando sus puños para contener el coraje que sentía – '_¿Por qué a mí?' – _se pregunto a sí misma, culpando a todos los dioses por enviarla a un tiempo donde Sesshoumaru podía llegar a ser más insoportable de lo que ya era.

- "Estas herida" – la voz gruesa y baja de Shizumaru llego a los oídos de la sacerdotisa con tintes obvios de preocupación. Kagome le ofreció una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo sin mucho éxito. La mirada insistente del pelinegro reposaba sobre ella sin ninguna intención de retroceder. Contrayendo la mano que sostenía su hombro, cedió a enseñarle la herida que había intentado ocultar para no parecer débil ante los ojos de Sesshoumaru.

Un poco incomoda, apartó la mano que mantenía en su hombro, dejando expuesta la herida. Solo un rasguño. Chasqueo los dientes sabiendo que no era solamente eso, sentía su cuerpo pesado y la fiebre incipiente estaba ganando terreno.

Suspiro cansadamente, y miro desesperada a los dos youkais que la acompañaban. Ninguno de los dos menciono alguna palabra, aunque el rostro de Shizumaru delataba cierta preocupación – "Tendré que preguntarles" – dijo para sí misma, dejando caer sus brazos con resignación.

-"Humana" – advirtió Sesshoumaru al ver que se acercaba nuevamente a él.

Kagome lo ignoro y se detuvo delante de ambos dudando por unos segundos. Pasó una mano por su espalda y aflojo el nudo que sostenía su yukata firme. Tanto Sesshoumaru, como Shizumaru la miraron con suma atención, uno con una expresión en blanco y el otro completamente sonrojado. Shizumaru la iba a detener, pero Kagome saco de entre sus ropas la flecha que la había herido.

Shizumaru trago saliva sin saber si sentía alivio o decepción. Y observo como Kagome le ofrecía la flecha a Sesshoumaru.

El orgulloso principe alzo una ceja y la miro impaciente esperando se explicara, a lo que la pelinegra rodo los ojos viéndolo desesperada. El youkai ofendido por su expresión, desvió su mirada para ignorarla.

Nuevamente, Kagome rodo los ojos y se puso frente a él poniendo la flecha frente a su rostro con unas ganas indetenibles de provocarlo – "Sesshoumaru, por favor, no tenemos tiempo" – dijo entre dientes tratando de sonar amable sin lograrlo.

Sesshoumaru escucho la manera tan informal de llamarlo, y le arrebato la flecha de la mano. Kagome lo miro indignada y con los brazos apoyados en su cintura, le hablo con cierta ironía – "Gracias, Sesshoumaru-sama"- fingiendo estar agradecida. Ya sin rodeos, le pregunto algo que sospechaba – "¿Huele a algo extraño?" – ansiosa, se acerco a ambos youkais anulando la distancia que los separaba.

El Inuyoukai sin acercar la flecha a su rostro sabía a lo que se refería. La punta estaba impregnada en veneno. Gruño mentalmente viéndola de arriba a abajo, la humana seguía con vida, a pesar del veneno que obviamente atacaba su organismo en ese preciso momento.

- "No me sorprende" – respondió resoplando, Sesshoumaru, para sí mismo un poco fastidiado; Luego de regalarle una mirada furtiva a Kagome.

- "¿Disculpa?" – dijo Kagome sin comprender a que se refería.

Sesshoumaru agarro su mano velozmente y la acerco a su rostro, olfateándola por unos segundos. No podía sentir su aroma, ni el rastro de veneno que corría por su sangre.

Kagome rio por lo bajo, por las cosquillas que le producía los mechones de cabello de Sesshoumaru. Shizumaru vio la expresión ofendida del príncipe del Oeste reprimiendo reírse y aclaro su garganta intentando llamar la atención de sus acompañantes sin éxito.

- "¿Qué es tan gracioso, humana?" – Pregunto Sesshoumaru enfatizando en la última palabra, sin reparar en la expresión de alivio de la humana al romper el incómodo silencio creado entre ellos. Al caer sobre él lo inapropiado de su situación y la cercanía de Kagome, soltó su mano haciendo un gesto un tanto caprichoso con su nariz que lejos de enojar a la humana, la incito a aproximarse aún más.

Kagome lo miro coquetamente confundiéndolo por unos segundos – "No es de usted, Sesshoumaru-sama. Pero debo admitir que me agradan más sus desplantes que su silencio. Por eso…" – dijo acercándose a él provocando que ambos youkais retrocedieran sin darse cuenta – "Estoy feliz" – culmino con una sonrisa, reforzando el nudo de su yukata – "Ahora, debemos encontrar al monje antes que escape" - Ordeno alejándose súbitamente como se acercó.

Sesshoumaru la miro confundido sin saber cómo tomar las palabras de la humana, como un cumplido o un insulto. Shizumaru espero otro comentario ácido del principe, pero éste solo suspiro quedamente y asintió.

Al recibir la respuesta afirmativa del youkai, Kagome sonrió y cerró los ojos para sentir el reiki de los humanos que aún permanecían en el Shiro.

Sesshoumaru podía sentir la mirada insistente de Shizumaru sobre él – "Di lo que tengas que decir" – le ordeno el youkai a su compañero. El youkai pelinegro tenía dibujada en su rostro una sonrisa.

- "Mizuki-sama tiene la habilidad de ganarse fácilmente a cualquier criatura" – se atrevió a comentar Shizumaru, sin omitir la mirada asesina que Sesshoumaru le dirigía – "Ella solo quiere ayudarte" – agrego con seriedad – "Sera más fácil si no le pones tantos obstáculos. Puedo sentirlo, ella es diferente" – con las últimas palabras de su camarada, Sesshoumaru miro a la humana sin saber si era prudente ceder ante los encantos de su extraña naturaleza.

Era cierto que lo había protegido del ataque en los aposentos previamente, pero él en ningún momento lo había pedido. También era inútil negar, que la humana era la única, además de él mismo y su padre, que parecía aceptar a Shizumaru con una facilidad sospechosa que no le pasaba por alto.

Todo sobre ella le parecía inhóspito, sospechoso, alarmante. Aceptarla significaba aceptar todo lo que ella representaba y no sabía si estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

- "Shizumaru"- hablo Sesshoumaru – "Busca a mi padre. Infórmale lo que está sucediendo" – ordeno el youkai sin aceptar una respuesta negativa. Tenía que saber qué ocultaba la humana y la mejor manera para lograrlo, era exponiéndola si le hacía creer que poseía la ventaja al dejarlos a solas.

Shizumaru permaneció en silencio sin poder objetar. Pero antes de marcharse, pudo ver la preocupación en el rostro de Kagome.

- "Pero, Sesshoumaru-sama…" – dijo Kagome al ver a Sesshoumaru tambalear por unos instantes sin el soporte de Shizumaru. Intento detener al pelinegro sin mucho éxito, la miro por última vez antes de desaparecer por el pasillo que antes habían recorrido dejando una estela oscura en su lugar.

Atada de brazos, busco la mirada de Sesshoumaru al sentir que era observada. En medio del ambiente nocturno cubierto de humo y luces naranjas, sus ojos ámbar la miraban llenos de escrutinio y desconfianza.

- "Si deseas seguirme humana, no te detendré. De lo contrario, no estorbes" – fue la única respuesta que le brindo el youkai antes de marcharse.

Kagome mordió su labio inferior – '_Lo juro, lo juro… Le cortare su hermoso cabello, lo purificare y luego lo reviviré con Tenseiga' – _nuevamente, suspiro intentado controlarse y camino apresuradamente para alcanzarlo.

- "Silencio, humana. Con todo el ruido que haces, revelaras nuestra posición al enemigo" – dijo Sesshoumaru disgustado al escuchar las pisadas de Kagome en el tatami. La pelinegra dejo caer su quijada de la indignación, pero siguió en silencio imaginándose lindas escenas donde inexplicablemente, Sesshoumaru terminaba sin vida bajo sus pies.

Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar sonreír y disfrutar del silencio. Lo que más le molestaba de la humana, era su actitud desafiante hacia él. Siempre tenía una respuesta y eso hacia hervir su sangre.

- "¿Sesshoumaru-sama?" – le llamo Kagome.

- "Hn…" - Respondió Sesshoumaru.

- "Se acerca" – susurro, acercándose a él.

Ambos se detuvieron. En la puerta que protegía la entrada de la Torre Principal del Shiro del Oeste, el monje los esperaba con una sonrisa moviendo su báculo de un lado a otro.

Sesshoumaru dio un paso hacia delante y se detuvo al sentir como las manos de Kagome agarraban su kimono – "Suéltame, humana" – le exigió, moviendo su hombro con fuerza para zafarse de su agarre.

- "Por favor, Sesshoumaru-sama. No vaya" – le rogo Kagome, al sentir como un escalofrió recorría su cuello al ver la sonrisa confiada del monje.

Sesshoumaru la miro atentamente – "Tonterías" – le dijo antes de darse la vuelta y afilar sus garras dispuesto a descuartizar al monje y borrarle la satisfacción de la cara.

Kagome permaneció inmóvil en la misma posición, sus manos alzadas y contraídas como si todavía tuviera el kimono de Sesshoumaru entre sus dedos. ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Él no aceptaría su ayuda, y no estaba segura de poder ganar ante un monje experimentado sin un arco.

Contrajo las manos y miro como combatían, Sesshoumaru y el monje sin poder interferir.

- "Algo no está bien" – seguía diciéndose a sí misma, al ver como el monje se protegía de los ataques venenosos de Sesshoumaru con facilidad.

Sesshoumaru gruño ferozmente e invoco su látigo para acabar rápidamente con aquel combate, pero fue muy tarde para detener su ataque al ver la posición que había adoptado su enemigo.

El monje puso su báculo al frente de él e inmediatamente la ráfaga verde de poder de Sesshoumaru hizo contacto con el metal, se devolvió aumentada, golpeándolo de lleno.

Kagome grito su nombre y corrió hacia él preocupada. Parte de su kimono estaba quemado y todo su cuerpo despedía vapor. Sesshoumaru miro hacia atrás alarmado por la presencia de otro monje – "Humana, huye" – le ordeno tosiendo, arrodillado por el impacto.

- "Él tiene en su poder algo que le pertenece. He visto antes este tipo de maldiciones" – le respondió Kagome, ofreciéndole su ayuda.

- "Humana" – le advirtió Sesshoumaru, al ver como se acercaba el otro humano.

Kagome siguió su mirada y vio con temor a los dos monjes acercándose a ellos. La pelinegra se levantó rápidamente y abrió las puertas dejando ver el puente que conectaba el Castillo con la Ciudadela – "Vamos, Sesshoumaru-sama. Busquemos ayuda" – le pidió sin esperar respuesta. Se agacho y paso su mano por el torso de Sesshoumaru, pero este se negó.

- "Márchate, no huiré" – respondió sin mirarla, emitiendo sonidos guturales de advertencia al sentirse vulnerable y amenazado.

- "No te dejare aquí" – le grito enojada Kagome, tratando de alzarlo nuevamente.

Sesshoumaru la miro aún más perdido y confundido por sus actos. Esperaba una traición de su parte, pero debia reconocer que no descubrio familiaridad alguna en las miradas de los humanos al verla. Si la consideraban un enemigo, si la capturaban sabía lo que le harían los humanos a la perfección por ayudarlo. Gruñendo, acepto levantarse. No porque ella se lo pedía, sabía que si algo le sucedía, su padre lo culparía a él inmediatamente.

Kagome le regalo una sonrisa y con mucho esfuerzo corrieron sin mirar atrás.

Llegaron a la mitad del puente, convencidos de que encontrarían refuerzos. Ambos se detuvieron y Sesshoumaru retiro su brazo de los hombros de Kagome, al sentir como sus heridas eran sanadas gracias a su habilidad de regeneración.

- "Hay una barrera al final del puente" – le advirtió Kagome sin mirarlo.

Sesshoumaru detallo en su respiración elaborada y lo agitada que se encontraba – "¿Puedes traspasarla?" – pregunto incomodo, por lo que iba a pedirle.

- "Creo que sí" – respondió la pelinegra dudando del tono de voz de Sesshoumaru.

- "Humana, ¿Puedes sentir la presencia de algún youkai cerca?" – volvió a preguntar utilizando el mismo tono de voz.

- "No voy a dejarlo solo, si eso insinúa" – le respondió Kagome, en un tono de advertencia.

Sesshoumaru devolviéndole la misma mirada, respiro profundo para organizar sus ideas. Debia resolver la actual situación sin perder la vida de la humana, pero todo estaba en su contra. Sus poderes no respondían a su voluntad y el humano tenía la habilidad de devolver sus ataques de youki.

- "Escucha con atención mis palabras" – dijo Sesshoumaru, acercándose a ella peligrosamente – "Cuando ataque al humano y éste lo contrarreste, demorara antes de poder utilizar su báculo nuevamente. Por eso humana, deberás crear una kekkai que le regrese el mismo ataque que repelió al instante" – propuso sonando convencido sin estarlo.

Kagome asintió y se quedó detrás de Sesshoumaru, quien avanzo dispuesto a atacar.

- "Tetsuya-san, yo me encargare del demonio. Tú encárgate de la sacerdotisa" – dijo el monje con la habilidad de repeler los ataques de Sesshoumaru.

- "Por supuesto que me encargare de la sacerdotisa" – respondió lleno de rabia al verlos interactuar. Tan cercanos, le revolvía de solo pensar en otra mujer trayendo al mundo a un híbrido – "¿Qué tan bajo puede caer una mujer que juro pureza ante los dioses?" – declaro lleno de asco.

Kagome se estremeció al sentir la mirada que le dirigía el más joven de los monjes. Incomoda, miro la espalda de Sesshoumaru buscando un poco de seguridad.

Todo quedo en silencio, y la escena quedo plasmada en el tiempo. Kagome estaba parada en el extremo izquierdo del puente, Sesshoumaru en el centro y los monjes en el extremo derecho. Ninguno se movía, solo me miraban mutuamente analizando a su enemigo.

- "Katsura, entretén al demonio" – le ordeno Tetsuya a su camarada quien asintió con una sonrisa.

Kagome se sobresaltó al sentir otro escalofrió. Sabía que algo estaban planeando.

Sesshoumaru, corrió con su velocidad inhumana y ataco a Katsura sin utilizar su youki. La satisfacción en el rostro del monje se esfumo luego de unos minutos de soportar las embestidas del youkai. Cansado, golpeo el piso con el báculo produciendo una onda que lastimo los oídos de Sesshoumaru desorientándolo por unos segundos.

En la expresión distante del ambarino, el brillo en sus ojos era la única evidencia de la satisfacción que le provocaba ver la impotencia en el rostro de sus oponentes. Una vez más, ataco a Katsura.

Luego de unos minutos, al escuchar la respiración agitada y las palpitaciones apresuradas del humano, supo que era el momento adecuado para atacar. Su enemigo habia caido presa del pánico y actuaria sin pensar. Alzando su mano, dejó ver a Kagome como sus dedos brillaban al invocar el látigo verde con el que luchaba y está entendió la señal. El monje desconociendo del plan entre la humana y el demonio, apresurado, utilizo su báculo para devolver el ataque.

Tetsuya si vio con malicia el gesto de Sesshoumaru, e intento detener a su camarada pero fue tarde. El ataque no se hizo esperar, Kagome irguió una barrera alrededor de Sesshoumaru inmediatamente y el golpe se regresó duplicando su velocidad y poder.

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó. Kagome tapo sus ojos ante la escena, el cuerpo totalmente derretido del monje con algunos huesos sobresaliendo.

- "No bajes la guardia, humana. Aún queda un enemigo" – dijo Sesshoumaru afilando sus garras.

Tetsuya totalmente enfurecido, se acercó al cuerpo irreconocible de Katsura y se acuclillo tomando el báculo del difunto. Apego el báculo a su rostro, frotando fuertemente su frente contra el metal.

- "Esto apenas comienza" – murmuro fuera de sí, pegándole al suelo como anteriormente lo había hecho Katsura. Sesshoumaru tapo sus oídos, pero permaneció confiado.

- "¡Distorsionare tu rostro con dolor!" – grito Tetsuya agitando su báculo con una mano, mientras con la otra realizaba una serie de sellos.

Kagome corrió hacia Sesshoumaru presintiendo lo peor. Sus pasos se detuvieron al sentir como palpitaba todo su ser – "La perla de Shikon" – susurro viendo hacia atrás al sentir su presencia. Al final del puente, una sombra oculta en la niebla, sostenía la perla en su mano.

La pelinegra sostuvo su pecho, era como si la perla quisiera encontrarse con su otra mitad. Kagome cayo de rodillas tosiendo fuertemente al no soportar el dolor que le provocaba la cercanía de la otra perla.

Sesshoumaru también giro al sentir como algo lo llamaba, pero lo ignoro al ver de reojo los movimientos del monje que permanecía con vida. A duras penas pudo esquivar su ataque, por alguna extraña razón, sus movimientos eran cada vez más lentos y los del monje, más rápidos.

Tetsuya no pudo ocultar el placer de gozar de la velocidad del youkai. Sesshoumaru se detuvo y salto hacia atrás comprendiendo lo que estaba sucediendo. El humano estaba absorbiendo sus poderes poco a poco.

- "Bestia demoniaca, sentirás el miedo que le produces a tus víctimas y morirás bajo tu propia mano" – sentencio Tetsuya, realizando los últimos sellos de su conjuro.

Inmediatamente, Sesshoumaru cayó al suelo inconsciente con los ojos en blanco.

- "¡Sesshoumaru!" – grito Kagome poniéndose de pie y corriendo hasta él.

Kagome no pudo llegar hasta el youkai, Tetsuya se interpuso y le hablo con rabia - "No puede escucharte, lo he encerrado en su propia mente. Ahora, me encargare de ti" – dijo antes de utilizar la velocidad que le había robado a Sesshoumaru para atacarla.

Creando una barrera a su alrededor, Kagome pudo protegerse del primer ataque gracias al youki que estaba utilizando.

- "Maldición" – Tetsuya se debatía entre liberar el youki de Sesshoumaru y tomar la vida de la sacerdotisa como prueba de su lealtad o tomar la vida del heredero y huir. Pero sabía que mientras la mujer siguiera con vida, no le permitiría hacerle daño.

- "¿Por qué proteges a esta bestia, mujer? Y ¿Por qué ocultas tu rostro?" – le pregunto confundido al ver la pureza que desprendía la kekkai que la protegía.

- "Es mi aliado" – respondió secamente, Kagome.

- "Una mujer y una bestia, solo pueden ser una cosa" – le grito con asco apuntándola con el dedo índice – "No te ensucies más y entrégame la vida de esta bestia. Si accedes, tu falta será olvidada y te prometo un lugar en mi templo" – aseguro, sonando honesto, pero Kagome sabía que mentía.

- "¿Me perdonara la vida con el mismo odio que hay en su mirada?" – pregunto Kagome creando una barrera alrededor del cuerpo inconsciente de Sesshoumaru – "Él es mi aliado y lo protegeré. El único sucio es usted, que cree que me he entregado a él solo porque lucho a su lado"

- "No mereces los poderes que te han ofrecido los dioses, sucia ramera" – espeto rompiendo el conjuro que aprisionaba a Sesshoumaru. Kagome se tranquilizó al ver como la consciencia volvía al youkai sin poder detener el ataque de Tetsuya.

El impacto le saco el aire, pero no se dio por vencida. Esquivó sus golpes y corrió hasta el barandal del puente elaborando un plan. Tetsuya creyéndose superior, la golpeo una vez más estrellándola contra la madera del barandal.

Pero no estaba satisfecho, la mujer no gritaba ni suplicaba por su vida. Una vez más lanzo un ataque. Kagome esperando el golpe, lo esquivo y le dio de lleno al puente rompiéndolo. La sacerdotisa agarro el trozo de madera en forma de estaca y se lo enterró en el muslo sin ser capaz de tomar su vida.

- "¡Maldita!"- grito Tetsuya pateándola en el estómago con su pierna sana. Con manos temblorosas movió el trozo de madera y gimió de dolor. Quebró el trozo que sobresalía de su pierna para no perder la movilidad y causar una hemorragia.

- "Inuyasha" - susurro Kagome.

No quería volver a ser la niña inmadura que era salvada por todos, pero tenía que reconocer que sola no podría ganarle al monje. Uno tras otro, recibió los golpes sin mostrarle su dolor. Ella era fuerte, si había soportado los golpes de Naraku, soportaría esto con dignidad.

Recobrando el sentido, un grito alerto a Sesshoumaru, quien busco con la mirada a Kagome, sin poder encontrarla. Poco a poco sus sentidos fueron agudizándose. Olfateo y pudo sentir en el aire sangre del humano mezclada con otra que no podía identificar.

Intento moverse pero no pudo, la barrera que Kagome había creado para protegerlo aun permanecía a su alrededor. Gruño y con un poco de fuerza, la barrera cedió dejándolo libre.

Siguiendo el olor a sangre, vio de espalda al humano con su cabeza inclinada viendo al suelo, muy cerca de los barandales del puente. Agudizo su mirada para ver lo que veía el humano.

¿Acaso los humanos no conocían el honor? Enfurecido, se puso de pie sin notar el estado en el que se encontraba. Con cada golpe, su sangre hervía. No podía reconocer el sentimiento que sentía en ese preciso momento, pero sabía que no podía abandonarla a su suerte. No después de que ella estaba en esa posición por protegerlo.

Corrió hacia ella estrellándose con otra barrera. Sin perder la calma, ataco una y otra vez la barrera debilitándola poco a poco.

Tetsuya se detuvo sin comprender que sucedía. La mujer no gritaba, no se quejaba sin importar cuanto le hiciera. Miro hacia atrás y vio a Sesshoumaru intentando destruir la barrera que él había creado precisamente, para evitar interrupciones.

Concentrándose nuevamente en la mujer ante sus pies, no podía entender de donde provenía el poder que sentía en ella. Kagome tosió y limpio la sangre que mancho su barbilla – "¿Por qué no gritas?"- pregunto Tetsuya, temblando de la ira.

- "Usted dice que el Lord que gobierna estas tierras es una bestia" – respondió Kagome poniéndose de pie – "Contemple sus actos y niegue su naturaleza. Usted no es mejor que Toga-sama, y le aseguro que él nunca, se hubiera aprovechado de una persona indefensa para demostrar su superioridad" – diciendo esto, Kagome escupió sangre manchando el rostro del monje.

Tetsuya limpio su rostro y la tomo por el cuello – "Una bestia, ¿cierto?" – dijo alzándola e inclinando su cuerpo en el barandal – "Sabes lo que te espera en el fondo de este foso"- susurro el monje disfrutando de su expresión de terror.

- '_No quiero morir' – _gritaba internamente Kagome, al mirar hacia abajo y ver la altura a la que se encontraban – '_Inuyasha' – _repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

Tetsuya la soltó y Kagome sintió como era abrigada por el vacío. Moviendo sus brazos en el aire, quería gritar su nombre, gritar hasta que su garganta no pudiera más y al final ser salvada por Inuyasha, pero no podía mencionar su nombre... No en ese tiempo.

Nuevamente, el silencio fue su única respuesta. Él no iba a salvarla.

Difícilmente logro agarrar una raíz que sobresalía de la tierra, sin que el monje se diera cuenta. Lloro en silencio, al sentir como cedía la endeble raíz ante su peso desquebrajando la tierra. Miro hacia arriba una vez más.

La imagen de Tetsuya apartándose del barandal quedo gravada en sus ojos celestes mientras intentaba con sus manos aferrarse a la nada. Cerró los ojos y lloro una última vez esperando una muerte segura.

El monje se apartó del barandal desorientado viendo sus manos. ¿Acaso esos eran los instintos que los youkais con forma humanoide controlaban? No sabía exactamente por qué se había ensañado con la mujer de esa manera, pero lo había disfrutado.

Alzo su mirada encontrándose con dos ojos inyectados en sangre, abrió la boca para decir algo pero nada salió de ella. Sesshoumaru lo atravesó y dejo caer su cuerpo moribundo al suelo sin mirar atrás. Sabía que la humana seguía con vida, podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

Dio un paso hacia delante y escucho algo crujir. Poco después, el sonido del agua al ser impactada.

Kagome vio sus manos cortadas en cámara lenta desprendiéndose de la raíz. El agua se opuso a su cuerpo, lastimando su espalda sin misericordia. No quería ver hacia atrás, había leído lo suficiente para saber las trampas que ocultaban en las fosas de los castillos.

- '_Perdóname, Inuyasha' – _pensó antes de aceptar que moriría.

Como un relámpago, el rostro de Sesshoumaru emergió entre sus recuerdos – _'__Yo, Sesshoumaru, esperare tu regreso'_ – Abrió los ojos súbitamente y extendió su mano sin saber que la guiaba.

- "Sesshoumaru" – sus labios se movieron debajo del agua entregándose a la inconsciencia.

Antes que su cuerpo impactara contra la hilera de estacas en el fondo del foso, Sesshoumaru atrapo su mano y la atrajo hacia él con fuerza al escucharla llamarlo. El ambarino miro hacia abajo, viendo las estacas y las destruyo con su látigo sin dificultad alguna.

En la serenidad del agua, se detuvo a contemplar con orgullo a la fémina entre sus brazos. Su bestia interna había tomado completo control de él. No podía negárselo, había hecho todo ese esfuerzo por salvarla. Recordando la falta de resistencia de los humanos ante la carencia de oxígeno, la apego contra su cuerpo y se impulsó desde el fondo del foso para llegar a tierra firme.

Controlando su caída para no lastimarla, quedaron encima del puente nuevamente sin más contratiempos. Verifico su estado y quito los mechones de cabello que cubrían sus ojos delicadamente, descubriendo que a pesar de tener el rostro cubierto por aquel extraño conjuro, podía sentir su piel.

- "¿Sesshoumaru?" – escucho el ambarino una voz sin poder reconocer a su dueño.

Toga lo miro atónito al ver las franjas gruesas que cubrían su rostro y sus ojos inyectados en sangre.

Shizumaru intento acercarse y se detuvo al escuchar los gruñidos de advertencia de Sesshoumaru.

Luego de unos segundos, pudo reconocer a su padre y a Shizumaru. Pero ellos no le quitarían a la humana. Ella era de él, ella lo había llamado sólo a él para salvarla.

Toga toco el hombro de Shizumaru llamando su atención – "Sesshoumaru no permitirá que nos acerquemos a ella. Al parecer a perdido el control y ahora su bestia interna es la que vemos ante nosotros" – explico sin ocultar su preocupación.

Shizumaru seguía sin entender cómo podía ser posible un cambio tan drástico. Antes de marcharse, estaba seguro que Sesshoumaru no soportaba la mera cercanía de Mizuki. Pero la escena ante sus ojos decía todo lo contrario.

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

Toga miro el cielo teñido de gris y rojo con un rostro ilegible. Recorriendo la ciudadela, detallo en su alrededor arrugando la nariz, como el único signo de su desagrado. Las calles inundadas de cuerpos y el ambiente saturado de sangre.

- "¿Yoshiro aún no se ha reportado?" – pregunto dirigiéndose a Satou, Teniente General de su Ejército.

Al igual que él, Satou era un inuyoukai blanco. Un poco más bajo que Toga, poseía un aire lleno de amabilidad, y su cabello largo era sostenido por una coleta baja. Su armadura muy similar a la del General, era cubierta con una estola de dos colas que recaian sobre sus hombros a diferencia de Inu no Taisho, quien las portaba en su espalda con orgullo.

- "Taisho, Yoshiro cumplió con su misión. Espera sus órdenes" – respondió con una sonrisa al ver lo inconforme que podía llegar a ser su General.

El ataque había sido previsto, Toga desde el principio había planeado filtrar información falsa sobre el Shiro del Oeste. Y la situación actual comprobaba su excelencia como estratega, aun así, el General Perro veía con disgusto su victoria.

- "Taisho, ¿Puedo preguntar por qué no se alegra de nuestra victoria?" – se atrevió a indagar Satou, sin perder su característica sonrisa.

- "Satou" – advirtió Toga, no muy contento – "La suerte nos acompañó esta vez, la humana protegió a Sesshoumaru" – a medida que hablaba, su tono de voz bajaba – "Pero ambos sabemos que hay un espía en el Shiro" – declaro estrujando en sus manos, vestigios de cabello de Sesshoumaru envueltos en un trozo de kimono.

Satou miro por unos segundos la mano de su General, sabiendo a que se refería. El acceso a los baños termales de la familia real era limitado. La servidumbre tenía prohibida la entrada sin autorización previa, y mucho menos se le permitía permanecer mientras Toga o Sesshoumaru tomaban su baño.

Los sirvientes encargados de la limpieza de los kimonos y los aposentos eran revisados constantemente. Pero las pruebas obtenidas indicaban lo contrario.

En su poder, se encontraba cabello y un trozo de seda, pertenecientes al heredero del Oeste. La angustia de Inu no Taisho era comprensible. Si poseían espías con la capacidad de pasar desapercibidos por los soldados de primera clase que protegían el Ala Real del Castillo, debían abrir los ojos a cualquier signo de peligro.

Días oscuros estaban por venir para el Lord del Oeste.

-"Mi Señor, ¿Esta bien dejar a su hijo con la humana?" – pregunto el teniente, dejando de sonreír.

Toga lo miro arqueando ambas cejas, agarrando su barbilla. Suspiro cansadamente, a lo que su teniente no insistió. Había tocado un tema delicado, que ni el mismo Inu no Taisho se atrevía a discutir.

A unos pocos metros de ellos, Sesshoumaru lo miraba desafiante con Kagome aun entre sus brazos.

- "Lo único que me preocupa, Satou, es cuando vuelva a normalidad, cómo reaccionará" – respondió Toga conociendo a su hijo como la palma de su mano. Era un hecho que su bestia interna ya había aceptado a Mizuki, pero Sesshoumaru y su bestia interna no siempre estaban de acuerdo.

- "Las hembras tienen la peculiaridad de causar conflictos" – comento Satou viendo a Toga con una sonrisa, toco su hombro y se marchó moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro pensando en lo que le esperaba al Lord después de esto.

En la distancia, Toga agarro su frente lleno de preocupación. Shizumaru le apuntaba a Sesshoumaru con una katana pidiendo un duelo.

- "Mizuki, es mejor que despiertes y los detengas" – se dijo a si mismo Toga, sintiendo un dolor de cabeza muy humano.

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

Siiii otro cap, pero no crean que ahora todo será romance entre Sesshoumaru y Kagome xD nooooop. Si algunos han leído, la bestia interna de un youkai es como su lado salvaje y se podría decir que es como otra personalidad, sus instintos básicos.

Kagome sello a Sesshoumaru en el tiempo de Sango, Miroku y los otros. Por eso, la bestia interna de Sesshou la reconoce como parte de él.

Ahora vienen los agradecimientos.

Gracias Especiales:

**Azusa Chen Lin e Irma: T-T ustedes saben que las quiero mucho…**

**Desy-chan: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por cada review amiga. T-T te lo agradezco infinitamente y si necesitas mi ayuda para cualquier cosa, puedes avisarme **** que con gusto lo hare.**

**Lutarinoe87: Gracias por la información, y en este cap te conteste una de las dudas que tenias sobre la perla de Shikon… no quería decírtelo, para no quitarle el misterio xD**

**SARITZ: Muchas gracias a ti también, por siempre comentar y no olvidarte de esta humilde escritora. GRACIAS xD**

**Natii: jejeje GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS, tu review me dio mucho ánimo¡**

**Daniela: Muchas gracias también por tu apoyo O.O aunque me pediste ayuda, pero no me llego tu email… Si aún la deseas =3 puedes enviarme tu email o escribir a mi correo.**

**Minako: ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU :D**

**Maria-pamela: Muchas gracias, espero te haya llegado mi respuesta a tu email ****.**

**AZUL DE CULLEN: T-T gracias por tu apoyo, aquí te tengo la conti pero no se si pueda continuar el otro cap tan pronto.**

**ISYLU: Extraño tus reviews T.T pero mucha gracias por tu apoyo¡**

**GRACIAS POR TODO A LAS PERSONAS QUE VIENEN A CONTINUACION:**

**GOSHI, ANGELDARK1, JOSELYN, SAKATA-2, SUSANA, LISAN, RIKUYA-CHAN, WATTY, ASPHIOS DE GEMINIS(MUCHAS GRACIAS =3), MYRNA ELVA, HANNIANE, LUNA_31, ALINITA28, 05CRISTI, NABM, INUYANY, KARINA NATSUMI, MOKONA-MODOKI-55. BLACK-KIARI, SERENADULCESTAR, KESIICHAN.**

**AHORA REVIEW¡ =3**


	6. Sombras

**Este capítulo no tiene acción pero explica un poco más como los personajes van uniéndose en medio de todos los secretos y mentiras que los rodean. Espero les agrade y me den su apoyo.**

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

_**PROMESAS **_

_**By: Meg_ek**_

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

**Declaración de Derechos de Autor:** Los personajes de este respectivo anime No me pertenecen.

**Datos de Interés**

"…"** - **Lo que dice un personaje

'_**cursiva**_**' – **Lo que piensa un personaje

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

_**Capitulo # 6: Sombras **_

_-.-_

_Cerré mis labios_

_silenciando mis deseos._

_Borre mi nombre,_

_por miedo a aferrarme_

_a esta ilusión._

_Me marchare sin ver tu espalda,_

_Ni tu creciente impaciencia,_

_Por una respuesta _

_Que condenaría mi alma._

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

No podía negar su naturaleza, ni la copiosa curiosidad que crecía en su interior. Sus pies parecían estar pegados al suelo, tan pesados. Sin dar un paso, posó su intranquilo interes sobre la mujer que reposaba entre sus brazos ajena a todo lo que la rodeaba. Ignorando el transcuir del tiempo, olvido por completo parpadear o respirar mientras resolvia el enigma que representaba la humana para él. Su mirada carmesí recorría con avidez cada centímetro de su cuerpo, viajando entre el ébano de su cabello y el sutil efecto que producía cubriendo su piel como tinta a su antojo.

Acerco con desesperación la nariz a sus labios, rozando la punta de ésta contra aquellos carnosos testigos que siempre tenían algo que decir y que ahora permanecían inmóviles.

Ella olía a él, algo en su interior le gritaba reclamara cada rincón de su cuerpo. Pero al mismo tiempo, la sensación de no poseerla, de no saber su nombre ni poder oler su aroma mezclado con el suyo, lo dejaba perdido en un vacio que no podía comprender.

Gruño confundido hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Kagome, sin entender cómo podía oler a él y a la misma vez, a nada.

Una gota cayó en su cabello plateado, y una tras otra, fueron cubriendo las silenciosas figuras de dos seres atrapados bajo el mismo cielo.

Sesshoumaru poco a poco fue separándose de ella, rehusándose a admitir que lejos de desagradarle la cercanía de la humana, le atraía todo el misterio que la rodeaba.

Alzo su mirada al cielo, agradeciéndole a los kamis por enviar lo único que podía ahuyentar la sensación que ella provocaba en él –"La lluvia no deja rastros" - dijo sin despegar su mirada del cielo, permitiendo que las gotas se deslizaran por las franjas magenta que adornaban sus mejillas. Inhalo profusamente, disfrutando del olor a lluvia que inundaba sus pulmones – "Así no podre sentir mi olor en ti" – se dijo a sí mismo, sin poder aceptar la necesidad de tenerla cerca.

Dispuesto a permanecer bajo la lluvia, escucho a Kagome gemir. La pelinegra se aferro más a él agarrando los restos de su kimono destrozado, mientras apoyaba su mejilla en la piel descubierta de su pecho.

Era fascinante la sensación que recorría su cuerpo, sentir que ella necesitaba de él en ese momento, tanto como él necesitaba de ella. Sus ojos descendieron fijándose en el rostro de la criatura que provocaba tanta confusión en su interior. Aun no abría sus ojos, pero le preocupaba el calor que emanaba de ella.

Sin notarlo, en medio de la esclerótica roja de sus ojos, su iris había vuelto a la normalidad mostrando el ámbar que le pertenecía como herencia sanguínea. Acomodo a Kagome y se volteo con la intención de entrar al castillo.

Se detuvo al percibir un cambio en su entorno, seguido del aroma de Shizumaru y el agudo sonido del metal al desplazarse con velocidad en el aire. A pocos centímetros de su níveo cuello, el frio del metal no se comparaba a la mirada gélida que le dirigía su agresor.

-"Detente" – amenazo Shizumaru, apuntándole con una katana.

El silencio era solo menguado por el repetitivo sonido de las gotas, cayendo en la espada. La mirada de Sesshoumaru se encontró con la del pelinegro luego de unos segundos, adoptando la misma mirada aguda y dorada que lo convertía en un asesino frio y calculador. Shizumaru viéndolo fijamente, se rehusó a retroceder a pesar de los gruñidos que seguía emitiendo el youkai.

Desviando su mirada, Sesshoumaru escucho nuevamente a Kagome quejarse y el sonido de su respiración irregular. No era el momento para luchar, ya que si seguía expuesta a la lluvia, era seguro contraería alguna enfermedad debido a sus heridas y su débil condición. Antes de sus instintos de demostrar su superioridad, venían los que lo obligaban a proteger a los miembros de su manada.

- "Solo esta noche" – le hablo con voz más gruesa de lo normal, Sesshoumaru, apegando inconscientemente el cuerpo de Kagome a él.

Shizumaru bajo lentamente la katana sin poder creer lo que veía. Con ojos desorbitados y un rostro descompuesto, movió su cabeza en negación al entender el brillo de preocupación que habitaba en la mirada ámbar de Sesshoumaru.

El príncipe del Oeste, el ser más orgulloso y frio, le pedía le permitiese estar con una humana aunque fuera por una noche. No era una orden, su tono de voz inseguro y débil era tan ajeno al Sesshoumaru que conocía.

Sesshoumaru dio un paso hacia delante provocando que la katana quedara a meros milímetros de su cuello. La mano de Shizumaru tembló sin poder controlar sus emociones, debatiéndose interiormente si debía atacarlo por no considerarlo un peligro, o escuchar la única petición de un ser solitario y confundido.

- "¿Sabes lo que me estas pidiendo, Sesshoumaru?" – pregunto Shizumaru, afirmando el agarre de la katana, preparándose para actuar dependiendo de la respuesta que recibiera.

- "No lo sé" – le respondió el peliplateado enfrentando nuevamente su mirada – "Pero no me retractare" – dijo Sesshoumaru agudizando su mirada.

Shizumaru apretó el mango de la katana acercándola un milímetro más al cuello del peliplateado. La bestia interna de un youkai es un ser lleno de necesidades e instintos y ahora lo comprendía mejor que nunca. Ante sus ojos, Sesshoumaru lucia decidido y la vez, perdido en un mundo peligroso de emociones que nunca había experimentado.

Siempre solo, con la responsabilidad de ser el futuro Lord del Oeste. Ese era el Sesshoumaru que todos conocían, que todos percibían. Pero solo él sabía la verdad, y el enorme vacío que lo consumía desde la partida de su madre.

La lluvia siempre indicaba el inicio de algo nuevo, y quizás esa noche, todo cambiaria para el heredero del Oeste.

Haciéndose a un lado, Shizumaru vio en silencio como su camarada se adentraba a los aposentos del castillo con la única humana que ha sido capaz de acercarse al príncipe sin perder la vida.

Miro una vez más en la dirección donde Sesshoumaru había desaparecido. Gruño indeciso y con ambas manos agarro su cabeza sin soltar aun la katana, al no poder distinguir si había cedido ante la petición del peliplateado por compasión o por algo más. El eco del metal chocando contra las rocas, se escucho en medio de la ciudadela.

Su brazo quedo suspendido al lado de su cuerpo sin moverse y la katana al lado de su pie.

Con la mano derecha, estrujo con fuerza su kimono en la parte que cubría el pecho. Encima de su corazón. Lleno de ironía, dejo escapar una risa al descubrir que por primera vez, estaba dispuesto a luchar por algo.

- "No por algo, sino por alguien" – susurro cerrando los ojos, dejando que la lluvia lo cubriera. Bajo su mano derecha, podía sentir su corazón latir guiado por una nueva pasión.

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

_Con la punta de mis dedos_

_acaricie a penas el reflejo de tu alma._

_Susurre tu nombre,_

_dibujando con mi aliento _

_besos invisibles en tu pecho._

_Nada pude ver, _

_Tan solo el reflejo de mi propia ansiedad_

_Y el deseo de ver tu verdadero rostro._

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

Una tonada llena de melancolía viajaba adueñándose de cada rincón del Castillo, y era adornada teatralmente por el sonido de los relámpagos que sin misericordia, le robaban el protagonismo cada vez que deseaban hacer su luminosa aparición.

Una sonrisa acompañada de un par de ojos verdes que brillaban producto del ejercicio. Observo su rostro en el reflejo del agua, lucia cansada y feliz al mismo tiempo. Moviendo sus orejas grises, escucho nuevamente otro relámpago y limpio el sudor que cubría su frente, orgullosa por terminar con su jornada.

- "Los humanos son muy problemáticos" – menciono la nekoyoukai acomodando los huesos de su cuello, luego de ayudar a reparar todo el desastre provocado por la intrusión en el Castillo – "Ahora solo debo llevar estas frutas a los aposentos de Toga-sama" – dijo emocionada moviendo su cola de un lado al otro, mientras recogía el cubo de agua que había utilizado para limpiar el piso y un cesto lleno de frutas.

Entro a la cocina saludando a Natsuki, quien se encargaba de cocinar y acompañar sus platos con arreglos dignos de un experto en Ikebana. La youkai dragón le brindo una sonrisa, tomo el cesto que Kasumi traía y acomodo las frutas en una bandeja plateada adornada con un arreglo floral al gusto del Lord del Castillo.

- "Kasumi-chan, siempre andas distraída. Toga-sama dijo que llevaras estas frutas a sus aposentos sin demorar" – dijo Natsuki viéndola fijamente a través de sus tupidas pestañas, que ocultaban sus ojos purpuras.

Kasumi asintió un poco nerviosa, a pesar de la amabilidad de Natsuki, sus ojos le daban miedo. Sonrió y se inclino agradeciéndole su preocupación, antes de salir de la cocina corriendo como acostumbraba.

Sin demorar, paso la puerta de la servidumbre y tomo un atajo por el jardín para llegar más rápido. Acababa de lustrar los pisos del Ala Real, luego de encargarse de los dos cuerpos de los humanos que habían atacado al príncipe Sesshoumaru.

Sus orejas cayeron y su cola quedo inmóvil al ver con una ceja alzada, su trabajo totalmente destrozado.

Kasumi miraba con el entrecejo fruncido una serie de huellas marcadas en el tatami.

- "Ahora tendré que limpiar este desastre" – se lamento suspirando, la nekoyoukai, siguiendo las marcas húmedas mezcladas con tierra que habían arruinado todo un día de arduo trabajo.

Con la bandeja de frutas aun en sus manos, siguió caminando. A cada paso que daba, su malhumor se incrementaba al ver que las pisadas continuaban hasta el Ala Real, donde el tatami era más claro y los pisos de piedra en los niveles inferiores, siempre debían permanecer pulcros para el Lord del Oeste.

- "¿Quién habrá sido?"- se pregunto Kasumi al ver el rumbo que tomaban las pisadas. Se sobresalto al sentir como una brisa helada entraba por los ventanales del largo pasillo que llevaba a los aposentos reales.

Maulló sin darse cuenta y su cola se movía de un lado a otro sin poder controlar la curiosidad al escuchar una de las puertas correrse – "¿Shizumaru-san?"- susurro guiada por la curiosidad.

Se estremeció al oír otro trueno caer, y las cortinas blancas mecerse con mayor fuerza por el viento. Las horas habían pasado con lentitud desde el ataque, y la madrugada se hacía presente en medio de un cielo rojizo, lleno de agua y actividad eléctrica.

- "Retírate" – una voz gruesa la hizo saltar y al voltearse, pudo ver al príncipe Sesshoumaru con la humana en sus brazos.

La bandeja cayo de sus manos, y pudo sentir el youki violento que cubría al heredero del Oeste. Oculto por las sombras de la noche, lucia como demonio sediento de sangre con una presa moribunda entre sus garras.

Kasumi dio un paso hacia atrás tragando saliva, al ver como se acercaba sin poder despegar su mirada de la carmesí de Sesshoumaru.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y espero cualquier castigo de su parte. Temblando, se estremeció al sentir como este se acercaba a ella. A través de sus parpados, pudo ver cuando se detuvo a una distancia prudente.

- "Lleva sanadores a mis aposentos" – le ordeno antes de seguir adelante.

La nekoyoukai cayó al suelo, y dejo escapar el aire que había retenido presa del pánico. Pero no era tiempo de agradecer por seguir con vida, debía cumplir con las órdenes de su príncipe si quería que su cabeza no rodara con los primeros rayos del Sol.

Se levanto rápidamente y corrió hasta el área de la servidumbre.

Ya sin ningún sirviente en las cercanías. Sesshoumaru entro en su cuarto, y coloco en su futon el cuerpo inconsciente de Kagome.

Absorto de su alrededor, alzo sus manos y las vio extrañado de sus acciones. Volviendo a concentrarse en su actual dilema, toco la mejilla de la humana sintiendo su temperatura elevada. Bajo su mirada al verla temblar, dándose cuenta que la yukata que vestía estaba completamente mojada al igual que él.

Retirando la parte superior de su kimono, se sentó al lado de Kagome y se dispuso a revisar sus heridas guiado por sus instintos.

La poca luz que le proporcionaba la lámpara de aceite, no limitaba su visión nocturna. Con una mano, tomo una a una las de Kagome viendo la sangre seca que las cubría y la piel rasgada al intentar sostenerse de las ramas para no caer.

Sin detener su inspección, acerco su rostro para sentir el olor metálico a sangre, aunque no pudiera sentir la esencia que la distinguía de la de cualquier otro ser. Pudo sentirlo en su cabello, manos y espalda. Gruño suavemente intentando reconfortarla, al escucharla gemir de dolor cuando intento voltearla. Con cuidado de no lastimarla con sus garras, deslizo la yukata que la cubría exponiendo su cuerpo.

Una extraña tela cubría sus senos. De alguna manera pudo resistir y no violar más la privacidad de la humana. Pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver la cicatriz que tenía en la espalda y los moretones que cubrían su abdomen por los golpes que había recibido de parte del monje.

Con su dedo índice, recorrió desde su hombro hasta la mitad de su espalda. Delineando la cicatriz aun sin sanar por completo que se abría paso en la piel de Kagome. ¿Qué clase de vida llevaba esta humana? Se pregunto al recordar los sucesos previos, sin poder entender porque a pesar de estar siendo salvajemente golpeada, ni un grito o queja había llegado a sus oídos.

Recordó las palabras de Shizumaru y busco su rostro confirmando aun la marca del golpe en su mejilla. ¿Qué la motivaba? ¿Por qué razón buscaba a su padre? ¿Por qué lo protegió a pesar de ser enemigos?

La única respuesta que podía hallar era el silencio de la humana, y su extraña naturaleza sin prejuicios. Shizumaru volvió a aparecer en su subconsciente – 'Ella solo quiere ayudarte'

- "Tonterías" – susurro apartándose de ella, no sin antes cubrirla con el cobertor del futon.

Cruzado de brazos, permaneció unos minutos en la esquina más alejada del cuarto intentando poner distancia entre la humana y él. Poco a poco iba recuperando el control sobre su bestia interna pero no podía reprimir la necesidad de velar por ella.

Kagome gimió una vez más al intentar ponerse de lado en el futon y se acurruco buscando calor, mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Sesshoumaru gruño suavemente y desvió su miraba para no flaquear. No debía estar cerca de ella.

- "Sesshoumaru" – susurro Kagome aun dormida, provocando que el peliplateado se acercara a ella sin poder resistirse ante su voz.

- "¿Qué estoy haciendo?" – se pregunto Sesshoumaru, agarrando su frente sin entender su reacción.

Kagome abrió los ojos sin poder distinguir a la persona que estaba frente a ella. En medio del frenesí provocado por la fiebre, solo pudo distinguir los mechones de cabello plateado que caían en su brazo descubierto.

Una sonrisa adorno su rostro y con una mano temblorosa, se aventuro a tocar el rostro del estoico youkai.

- "Quédate conmigo esta noche" - dijo Kagome viendo el rostro de Inuyasha.

Escuchando como su corazón latía frenéticamente, el youkai no pudo resistir estremecerse al escuchar su voz cálida y ávida de afecto.

Todo cambiaría al día siguiente, se reprocharía por sus actos. Lo sabía, aun así, esa noche cedería a sus verdaderos deseos.

Acomodándose al lado de Kagome, permaneció por largas horas viéndola dormir. Sin apartarla cuando en búsqueda de un poco de calor, la humana en medio de palabras sin sentido, había acortado la distancia entre sus cuerpos.

Sabía que ambos lo lamentarían, sabía que la fiebre la estaba haciendo delirar. Pero ya no le importaba escuchar esa parte de él que se negaba a sentir, esa voz que le advertía lo peligroso que era rendirse ante las emociones.

Esa noche quería sentir el calor de alguien a su lado, aunque fuera una gran mentira.

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

- "¿Está en su habitación?" – pregunto Toga, al pararse al frente de la habitación de Kagome.

Shizumaru negó con la cabeza, permaneciendo apoyado a la pared con los brazos cruzados – "Una de las sirvientas comento que había visto a Sesshoumaru con la Señorita Mizuki rumbo a su habitación" – contesto el youkai sin mucho ánimo.

Toga, quien había permanecido toda la noche arreglando los detalles para la reconstrucción de la torre de armas, punto importante en la defensa de su Castillo, se preocupo al escuchar las palabras de su protegido.

- "Hn…" – dijo Toga antes de dar unos cuantos pasos y seguir el olor de Sesshoumaru hasta su habitación.

Lo único que no le agradaba de que la pequeña utilizara los poderes de Bokuseno, era la dificultad que representaba poder encontrarla sin ningún rastro o aroma que seguir.

Deslizo el shoji y miro cuidadosamente la escena. La respiración de Sesshoumaru, rítmica y casi silenciosa, acompañada de los latidos de su corazón, le indicaban que dormía plácidamente.

Camino hasta su hijo sin hacer ruido, deteniéndose al ver la figura durmiente de Kagome entre sus brazos.

Nunca había visto a Sesshoumaru dormir de esa manera, sin ninguna preocupación. Pero no podía permitir que lastimara a la humana cuando despertara y regresara en sí.

- "Toga-sama" – escucho la voz de Shizumaru y salió de la habitación encontrándose con su protegido acompañado de dos sanadores – "Kioshi-san y Torou-san son los únicos sanadores que tienen experiencia con humanos" – le explico el pelinegro presentando a los dos youkais ancianos.

- "Esta humana es una sacerdotisa" – dijo Toga mirándolos con desconfianza, al ver en su mirada cierta apatía al escuchar la palabra humanos.

Creía inapropiado dejar que un youkai tratara a Mizuki, era peligroso si alguno lograba sentir la Perla de Shikon en su interior. Pero no tenía más remedio, según las fuentes de Yoshiro, su infiltrado, el monje se había ensañado con la humana y debido a eso, su hijo había perdido el control.

- "Shizumaru, guíalos a mi habitación. Dentro de unos minutos llevare a Mizuki para que pueda ser tratada apropiadamente" – ordeno en un tono frio, sorprendiendo a Shizumaru.

El pelinegro asintió y se retiro sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Esperaría a que su hijo abriera los ojos y analizaría su reacción. Presentía desde el principio que el extraño conjuro de Bokuseno y el rastro que había dejado en la pequeña Mizuki la unión de su reiki con el youki de Sesshoumaru solo traería problemas.

Su hijo no podía entender como una hembra que no conoce tiene su olor, como si hubiera sido marcada por él. Entendía su impotencia al caminar a ciegas tratándose de Mizuki, ya que un youkai conoce todo lo que rodea por su olor, incluso los estados de ánimo y el cambio en el clima.

Cuando una criatura miente, cuando está feliz, si es sincera. Todo se descubre a través de su aroma. Tratándose de un Inuyoukai era aun más desesperante, ya que su especie dependía del olfato más que cualquier otra. Aun con los ojos cerrados, Toga podía oler como cambiaba la temperatura en el tatami, y el fresco aroma de la tierra mojada luego de una larga noche lluviosa.

Pero en Mizuki, todo cambiaba. Su aroma, la esencia que nos distingue había sido borrada de ella convirtiéndola en algo turbio y peligroso.

Sesshoumaru no podía confiar en ella, y lo entendía porque él no hubiera bajado su guardia sin antes ver su rostro y sentir su aroma.

Apoyando su cabeza en la pared, miro el techo fijándose en un punto imaginario perdido en sus pensamientos. Si su hijo no lograba distinguir a través del aura y la mirada cristalina de Mizuki sus genuinas intenciones, la estadía de la pequeña humana luego que despierte se convertirá en un infierno.

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

_Grite en silencio_

_mientras derrumbabas con tus labios,_

_cada recoveco de mi moribunda esperanza._

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

Cada músculo de su cuerpo se quejaba insistente, pero inesperadamente, una calidez reconfortante la mantenía en un estado hipnótico. No quería moverse y desaparecer la sensación de ser abrazada. Dentro si se convenció de que solo era un sueño, al recordar borrosamente el rostro de Inuyasha.

Abrió los ojos al recordar la noche anterior de golpe. Quedo inmóvil al darse cuenta del estado de semidesnudes en el que se encontraba. Moviendo su cabeza lentamente hacia un lado sin poder mirar hacia arriba, vio los brazos de la criatura que la abrazaba descubriendo las marcas magentas en sus muñecas.

- "Sesshoumaru" – susurro sin poder creerlo, entendiendo que no había sido un sueño. Cerró los ojos regañándose a sí misma por haber confundido al youkai de carne y hueso que había salvado su vida, con un fantasma que jamás regresaría.

Se sentía tan sola. Ya no quería pretender ser fuerte, su cuerpo golpeado disfrutaba de la compañía de su nuevo compañero. Porque así consideraba a Sesshoumaru, su futuro, su aliado.

Podía entender la desconfianza que producía en él – "Gracias Sesshoumaru-sama" – susurro nuevamente hundiéndose en su pecho sin poder retener ya más las lágrimas.

- "Apártate" – Kagome se estremeció y sintió como Sesshoumaru rompía el abrazo que los unía y se sentaba.

Sin poder comprender el cambio de actitud repentino de su anfitrión, se levanto difícilmente hasta quedar sentada viéndolo frente a frente.

- "Ni una palabra sobre este incidente, humana. Retírate" - le ordeno poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta la ventana sin dirigirle una mirada.

Kagome lo miraba sin poder creer lo que decía. Miro su yukata en el suelo y su cuerpo descubierto. Se abrazo a si misma sintiéndose sucia y utilizada. ¿Acaso esa era la manera de vengarse de ella?

- "¿Por qué?" – dijo entre dientes tratando de controlar la rabia y el vacio que crecía en su pecho.

- "Ayer perdí el control" – respondió sin enfrentar su mirada, Sesshoumaru.

- "No significo nada, ¿cierto?"- pregunto Kagome viendo la sabana que la cubría ya sin fuerzas para recriminarle – "Me salvo la vida por capricho. Para demostrar su superioridad, para vengarse de mi" – añadió con voz temblorosa.

- "No te equivoques, humana. Salve tu vida porque tu salvaste la mía" – respondió caminando hacia ella – "No te debo nada, y no esperes que algo cambie. Una sucia humana como tú, nunca podrá ser una aliada del Lord del Oeste" – pronunciando esas palabras, vio como los ojos azules de Kagome se llenaban de lagrimas.

- "Sucia" – susurro Kagome viéndose nuevamente – "Solo soy un fantasma, un recuerdo olvidado en un tiempo distante" – dijo para sí misma sin entender que hacía en ese lugar, lejos de sus amigos.

Limpiando sus lagrimas, gimió de dolor al ponerse de pie y se apoyo de la pared al sentir como todo el cuarto daba vueltas – "Sucia, no… Una estúpida, por creer que un ser tan egoísta podía ver más allá de sus inútiles prejuicios. Espero que los habitantes de estas tierras puedan encontrar la felicidad bajo el mando de un Lord sin honor ni sentimientos" – espeto al ver su mirada fría e indolente.

Contrayendo su mano en un puño, lo vio una última vez moviendo su cabeza en negación sin entender que había encontrado Inuyasha en su hermano, que fuera digno de sacrificarlo todo por él.

- "Usted es una ilusión"- dijo ya sin fuerzas al ver su porte aristocrático, perfecto. Siempre lo había admirado, pensando que era el Lord justo del que Rin se enorgullecía. Pero delante de ella, solo había un youkai lleno de rencor y prejuicios – "Vive sin vivir, sin sentir. En eso somos iguales" – aunque este se acercaba a ella con una mirada amenazante, igual continuo sin tenerle miedo – "Ambos estamos muertos por dentro" – Sesshoumaru se detuvo y la vio sin poder responderle.

La sacerdotisa con lentitud, camino hasta donde yacía su yukata aun mojada y la recogió para luego cubrirse con ella. Dejando ya el cobertor del futon en el piso, camino hasta la entrada difícilmente.

- "No debe preocuparse más por mi presencia. Eso se lo aseguro" – le prometió Kagome corriendo la puerta y encontrándose con el rostro serio de Toga.

Sesshoumaru vio el semblante de su padre sabiendo que nada bueno le esperaba.

- "Mizuki, acompáñame" – le pidió Toga a Kagome en un tono firme sin dejar de mirar a su hijo.

Kagome se acerco a Inu no Taisho sin poder mirarlo a los ojos. Había decidido marcharse del Castillo y sabía que sería difícil que Toga lo aceptara.

- "Toga-sama, si no le molesta, ¿Podemos hablar esta misma tarde?" – dijo deteniéndose en la puerta.

Sesshoumaru vio con sospecha la actitud de la humana. No creía en sus palabras de todas formas. Pero algo en su tono de voz, le decía que no se retractaría de las palabras que había dicho anteriormente.

Sin poder darle credibilidad a las palabras de una humana, decidió marcharse del castillo mientras durara la molesta estadía de la nueva adquisición de su padre.

Kagome trastabillo y Toga pudo atraparla a tiempo. Sesshoumaru nuevamente vio a su padre con desagrado al ver las consideraciones que tenia con ella.

- "Sesshoumaru" – llamo Toga a su único hijo – "Me has decepcionado" – dijo antes de marcharse y dejar a su heredero totalmente aturdido con su declaración.

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

- "Gracias" – dijo Kagome al aceptar el té que le ofrecía Toga.

La tarde había pasado tranquila, y los sanadores habían vendado las manos de Kagome además de sus otras heridas. Ya con más fuerzas luego de desayunar y almorzar, a la pelinegra se le veía un mejor semblante. Aunque su mirada seguía perdida y opaca.

- "Mizuki. Quisiera saber más del tiempo del que vienes, y si es prudente, saber más sobre la relación que existe entre mi hijo y tú" – le pidió Toga antes de tomar un poco de té esperando una respuesta.

- "Antes de venir a este tiempo, tuve que luchar junto a mis amigos contra un hanyou llamado Naraku. Era enemigo tanto de mi grupo como de Sesshoumaru, por eso unimos fuerzas" – comento Kagome viendo por la ventana y deleitándose con el sonido de los pájaros – "Mi grupo era muy singular. Aunque no lo crea, estaba formado por un hanyou, una cazadora de demonios, un monje, un mononoke y un pequeño kitsune llamado Shippou que acogí en medio de nuestros viajes" – siguió Kagome contando, pero Toga no pudo evitar ver la nostalgia en su mirada al mencionar al hibrido.

- "¿Estaba?" – pregunto lleno de curiosidad.

- "En medio de la batalla, no solo su hijo quedo herido. Un amigo muy importante para mí, murió" – respondió evasiva. No podía mencionarle el nombre de Inuyasha, ni mucho menos decirle que se trataba de su segundo hijo – "Al final, Irasue-sama solicito mi ayuda y me guio hasta Bokuseno-sama" – regalándose una sonrisa, le hablo nuevamente – "Y aquí estoy, en un tiempo al cual no pertenezco, para salvar a un ser que me odia y que obviamente no soporta mi presencia" – termino cerrando los ojos para suprimir las ganas de llorar que tenia.

Toga se acerco a ella y puso su mano encima de las pequeñas manos de Kagome – "No te preguntaré más si eso deseas, pero debes tener paciencia con Sesshoumaru" – aconsejo el Inuyoukai intentando alivianar el ambiente.

- "No lo odio, Toga-sama. Intento recordar al Sesshoumaru de mi tiempo cada vez que veo al que vive en este presente. Aunque callado y distante, lo respetaba. Luchaba con honor, y las ocasiones en las que intento asesinarme fue porque me entrometí en asuntos que no me competían" – Toga no la interrumpió, pero internamente se pregunto cómo había sobrevivido a un ataque directo de Sesshoumaru.

- "Muchas veces, su aparición me indicaba algo más" – comento remembrando la ocasión en la que le informo sobre el efecto que tenia Tessaiga en Inuyasha y como controlar la sangre de youkai que corría por sus venas – "Salvo a mis amigos bajo la excusa de que solo buscaba información, por eso, no puedo odiarlo" – bajo su mirada, ahora más segura de marcharse para no ocasionar más problemas.

- "Bokuseno-sama me dijo que solo usted podía responder mis preguntas. Sesshoumaru fue atacado por un conjuro muy poderoso. Cuando intente purificarlo, era una mezcla de veneno y magia, que iban consumiendo su piel poco a poco. Irasue-sama menciono que usted había sido víctima del mismo maleficio. ¿Es eso cierto, Toga-sama?" – pregunto Kagome inclinando su cabeza para buscar la mirada ámbar de su acompañante.

Toga retiro su mano de las de Kagome y se puso de pie caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación. Con el entrecejo fruncido, recordó y analizo a los enemigos que manejaban veneno y magia sin poder dar con alguno lo suficientemente poderoso para vencer a Sesshoumaru de esa manera.

- "¿Irasue menciono si sobreviví a este ataque?" – pregunto el youkai a lo que Kagome asintió.

- "Ella menciono que usted venció el maleficio con ayuda de alguien. Lo siento, no pude escuchar nada más" – respondió Kagome con una gota en su cabeza al ver como el youkai seguía caminando de un lado para el otro.

- "Ningún enemigo al que me he enfrentado, ha representado una dificultad. El veneno que corre por mis venas es uno de los más poderosos. La única especie que puede combatir con el veneno de un Inuyoukai serian los dragones y son mis aliados" – reflexiono luego de unos minutos.

Kagome trago saliva nerviosa recordando el combate de Inuyasha contra Ryuokotsusei – '_No puedo decirle que precisamente un dragón, lo herirá de muerte' _

- "Mizuki, ¿Hay algo de lo que deba preocuparme?" – Insinuó al ver el rostro pálido de Kagome – "Sé que en el tiempo al que perteneces, he muerto. Por eso, no debes ponerte nerviosa ni omitir comentarios al respecto" – declaro relajado, Toga, sin esperar la reacción de Kagome

Totalmente tensa, bajo la mirada sin saber cómo actuar o proceder. ¿Cómo puede hablar de su muerte con tanta ligereza? – "Disculpe, Toga-sama. No sabía cómo darle una noticia tan incómoda" – atino a contestar la pelinegra.

- "Kagome" – dijo provocando que la pelinegra se sobresaltara – "Estoy cansado y no deseo la inmortalidad. He vivido muchos milenios admirando como todo cambia, crece. Pero es hora de que otro ocupe mi lugar" – con una sonrisa amplia y cálida, Kagome no podía dejar de verlo al ser la primera vez que el Lord le permitía ver sus emociones abiertamente.

La entristecía la melancolía en su mirada ámbar, tan antigua y solitaria. Al igual que Sesshoumaru, Toga siempre permanecía serio, restringido por sí mismo a no mostrar emociones ni debilidades.

La única diferencia entre padre e hijo, era saber cuándo detenerse. Toga sabia que cuando estaba con su familia y rodeado de las personas que amaba, esa frialdad debía abrir paso a su verdadera personalidad.

Pero Sesshoumaru había permanecido demasiado tiempo, lejos de todo lo que amaba, atrapándolo en la coraza en la que vivía día a día.

- "Toga-sama, ¿Me permite?" – dijo Kagome acercándose a él. Toga asintió y le permitió romper la distancia que los separaba.

Sus ojos ámbares se agrandaron al sentir como los pequeños brazos de Kagome lo rodeaban. Sin saber si era lo correcto corresponder el gesto, espero alguna palabra de parte de la pequeña humana.

Quería agradecerle su calidez antes de partir, y precisamente por esa mirada llena de preocupación quería marcharse – "Toga-sama, le agradezco su gentileza y sus atenciones. Deseo de todo corazón que pueda transmitirle sus enseñanzas a Sesshoumaru y convertirlo en un Lord digno de reemplazarlo… Gracias" – murmuro apartándose poco a poco del Lord sin extrañarse al verlo tan rígido.

- "Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero para los humanos, es una forma de demostrar nuestro aprecio" – le explico inclinándose.

Toga la miro en silencio y asintió dejándola marchar.

Miro la silla que anteriormente ocupo Kagome pensando en su actitud y mirada distante. Lo estaba evadiendo por alguna razón. Lo presentía.

Los humanos eran seres extraños, complicados. Podían ser maleducados, otros demostrar una sabiduría ajena a sus cortos años. Ser cálidos, puros, o convertirse en ladrones y asesinos por giros del destino.

Quería conocer la calidez que Kagome le había mostrado. Deseaba sentir, palpar el calor de un ser que no tenía miedo a vivir por lo que siente su corazón.

Recordó a Irasue y la primera vez que vio su rostro. No había una sonrisa llena de afecto que pudiera recordar. Al principio, pensó que sería suficiente compartir el mismo deseo, la pasión salvaje que se desataba en su interior cada noche que se encontraban.

Poco a poco la lujuria fue desapareciendo, y la actitud fría de Irasue fuera de los aposentos lo fue distanciando. Deseaba de su hembra un apoyo cuando regresaba de proteger su reino. Una caricia, un beso. Pero ella solo desprendía calor cuando la hacía suya.

Con el tiempo, se convirtió en una muñeca de porcelana para él. Perfecta, silenciosa, poderosa, pero sin la habilidad de amar o dar cariño. Y su falta de sentimientos se reflejo en su hijo, quien era regañado cada vez que lloraba o mostraba debilidad por ella.

No deseaba compartir sus últimos años con Irasue, de eso estaba seguro.

- "Toga-sama" – giro encontrándose con Shizumaru – "Yoshiro tiene noticias para usted"- Se inclino y espero Toga le permitierá retirarse.

- "Debo saber si alguien, además de Kagome, puede detectar la presencia de la Perla de Shikon" – dijo para sí mismo, Toga, considerando las palabras de Yoshiro sobre la existencia de la perla en sus tierras.

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

- "La perla de Shikon" – susurro Kagome sentada en su futon recordando las imágenes de la batalla de la noche anterior – "Alguien en este castillo la tiene, lo sé" – murmuro tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.

Sin desistir de la idea de irse, postergo su partida para las horas más avanzadas de la noche – "Le informare a Toga-sama de esta situación en una carta" – decidió antes de llamar a una de las youkais encargadas de atenderla.

- "Por favor, podrías darme un pergamino y un poco de tinta para escribir" – le pidió amablemente a la youkai pantera. Está asintió y se marcho.

A los pocos minutos, regreso con lo que se le había encargado y dejo a la pelinegra en la privacidad de sus contemplaciones.

Las horas pasaron y Shizumaru apareció ante ella. Sin darse cuenta, se había quedado dormida encima de la pequeña mesa donde servían el té.

- "Toga-sama solicita nuestra presencia. Es hora de cenar" – dijo el pelinegro tocando gentilmente su hombro para despertarla.

Kagome lo miro detalladamente, descubriendo lo hermoso que era – "Gracias" – le respondió aceptando la mano que le ofrecía para ayudarla a levantarse.

Shizumaru asintió y camino a su lado en silencio. De alguna manera, Kagome sentía que el hanyou estaba enojado con ella por algo.

- "Shizumaru, ¿Sucede algo?" – pregunto al ver como resoplaba y murmuraba palabras un poco molesto.

El youkai se detuvo y la tomo por los hombros viéndola fijamente – "No te marches" – le pidió descendiendo su mirada sin poder enfrentar la de Kagome.

Los ojos azules de la pelinegra brillaron en la oscuridad – "¿Por qué piensas que me marchare?" – pregunto en tono bajo de voz, sintiéndose culpable.

- "Escuche la conversación que sostuviste con Sesshoumaru" – admitió apenado – "Además, escribiste un mensaje para Toga-sama"– agrego haciendo que Kagome se sintiera tonta por lo obvia que era.

- "Sesshoumaru no soporta que este aquí y este es su hogar. No debes preocuparte, no me marchare lejos, estaré cerca del Castillo" – le explico la pelinegra, sintiendo como Shizumaru la soltaba y se acercaba a ella.

- "Señorita Mizuki" – Kagome alzo su mirada enfrentando los ojos ámbares de Shizumaru. Eran transparentes, puros. Sonrió y espero con calma el youkai terminara de hablar – "Yo iré con usted" – sin poder rechazar su petición, solo asintió y continuaron hasta la sala que utilizaban para la cena.

Al llegar, Sesshoumaru no demostró su desagrado pero Kagome lo noto en su mirada.

- "Adelante Mizuki, siéntate a mi lado" – le pidió Toga.

- "No tengo hambre, Toga-sama. Si no le molesta, me retirare a mi habitación" – contesto Kagome sin estar lista para enfrentar a Sesshoumaru.

Shizumaru la vio partir en silencio y se marcho detrás de ella.

- "Cuando descubras el verdadero propósito de la pequeña humana en este Castillo, te arrepentirás de tus actos" - sentencio Toga, antes de pararse y seguir el mismo camino tomado por Shizumaru y Kagome.

Sesshoumaru no se movió, y continúo comiendo con la mirada perdida. Sabía que había actuado mal con la humana sin importar que no confiara en ella. Cuando despertó y la vio tan cerca de él sin querer apartarla, se odio a sí mismo por ser tan débil.

Espero despertara y que ella si encontrara el valor para terminar con la insensatez que había cometido al meterla a su cuarto. Cuando despertó, al principio pudo sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba al descubrir la ausencia de su yukata.

Algo en su garganta no le permita hablar, aun así, espero con paciencia la humana se apartara. La gota que derramo el agua fue su voz agradeciéndole y acercándose aun más a él. Su aura tranquila y cálida reflejaba la comodidad que sentía estando cerca de él y no lo pudo soportar. Él tenía que recordarle quien era.

Una humana no podía ocupar un lugar en su habitación. Una humana no podía disfrutar de las comodidades y las atenciones que solo su compañera se merecía.

Y la rabia que sentía contra él mismo, la dejo fluir aparatándola de él. Insultándola para que nunca más se acercara o pensara que podía existir algo entre ellos.

Lo más coherente que podía hacer, era marcharse del castillo. El olor que desprendía la humana lo confundía y no sabía si podría actuar prudentemente a su alrededor.

Camino hasta el jardín siguiendo el aroma de los cerezos, encontrándose con la criatura que menos quería ver en esos momentos.

- "Sesshoumaru-sama" – lo detuvo con su voz, Kagome – "No es necesario que se marche, como lo dije anteriormente, yo soy la única que debe marcharse" – declaro caminando hasta él.

- "Humana" – Sesshoumaru la agarro del brazo obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos – "Yo, Sesshoumaru, me marchare. Tú debes permanecer aquí, según los deseos de mi padre" – Kagome no le respondió por un largo momento.

- "Es mi decisión y le aseguro, Toga-sama entenderá mis razones. No he venido a quedarme con sus tierras, ni a ocupar el lugar de su madre como algunos sirvientes murmuran en los pasillos" – le contesto jalando su brazo, pero Sesshoumaru aumento la fuerza acercándola a él.

- "¿Qué quieres probar, humana?" – pregunto emulando cada palabra con cuidado.

- "No quiero probar nada. Pero no le permitiré insultarme nuevamente. Soy humana, y eso nunca cambiara, como usted dijo. Me iré para no perjudicar más a Toga-sama y para no incomodarlo con mi presencia" – Sesshoumaru fue disminuyendo el agarre – "Tengo dignidad, y sé cuando no soy deseada en un lugar" – dijo Kagome bajando su mirada. Podía sentir el escozor de las lágrimas y no le permitiría verla llorar nuevamente.

Sesshoumaru la soltó luego de esperar dijera otra palabra, pero la humana permaneció en silencio evitando verlo. Podía oler el aroma salino de sus lágrimas, y no la detuvo cuando la vio marcharse.

La luna ya se encontraba en la cima del cielo, y el youkai espero pacientemente para confirmar con sus propios ojos la partida de la humana.

En la silenciosa oscuridad, los pasos livianos de Kagome eran evidentes para su sentido de la audición avanzado.

La vio mirar hacia atrás, sin nada más que un kimono sencillo de color rojo con diseños de pétalos de sakura que su padre le había regalado esa misma tarde.

- "No puedo negar que nos parecemos mucho, humana" – comento Sesshoumaru, oculto en la oscuridad – "Ambos somos obstinados" – acepto siguiéndola sin revelar su presencia.

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

**Aquí esta otro capítulo¡ No demore tanto como pensé. Gracias a la asistencia de Azusa, pude terminar uno de mis proyectos el fin de semana y me senté el lunes a escribir y aquí les entrego el sexto capítulo de esta historia. **

**Para aquellos que no entienden la conexión que hay entre Sesshoumaru y Kagome, tratare de ser más clara.**

**Cuando un youkai marca a una hembra, el aroma de ésta cambia mezclándose con el de él, mostrándoles a los demás machos que le pertenece. El acto de aparearse es un acto que demuestra confianza y sobre todo, que la hembra se somete al macho permitiéndole marcar la mayoría del tiempo su cuello porque demuestra que solo a él le permite el acceso a un área vulnerable. **

**Sesshoumaru puede sentir su olor en ella, pero no está mezclado con el de Kagome, confundiendo al animal que vive dentro de él. Al sellar a Sesshoumaru, el youki de nuestro querido pero orgulloso youkai, se rindió ante el reiki de Kagome, creando un lazo, una unión muy similar. **

**En el caso de marcar a una hembra, como ella es la que se deja domar, el youki del macho es el que predomina. Pero en el caso de Kagome y Sesshoumaru, fue al revés.**

**Espero haber aclarado algunas dudas, aunque iré hablando más sobre este tema en el fic. **


	7. Preludio

**Hola a todos =3 y disculpen la demora. El viernes pasado fue mi cumpleaños y quise disfrutar de mi única semana de vacaciones celebrando xD. **

**Ya de vuelta a la escritura, les traigo este capítulo un poco largo en recompensa por la espera. **

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

_**PROMESAS**_

_**By: Meg_ek**_

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

**Declaración de Derechos de Autor:** Los personajes de este respectivo anime No me pertenecen.

**Datos de Interés**

"…" **- **Lo que dice un personaje

'_**cursiva**_**' – **Lo que piensa un personaje

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

_**Capitulo # 7: Preludio  
**_

_-.-_

_Devore el silencio_

_Y lo hice mío._

_Acallando el dolor,_

_que quiebra y rompe sin voz_

_mi cordura._

_Su eco me acecha,_

_Marca mi alma con notas mudas_

_Gritos que reclaman escuchar_

_Tu dulce melodía._

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

Sólo un instante basto para encender su rabia y vestirse de rojo con la sangre de sus enemigos.

No regresaría, lo había decidido.

Aun alerta a su entorno, con un rostro inexpresivo ocultaba la rabia que lo consumía por dentro. Sólo la tierra era testigo de la tempestad que reinaba en el peliplateado, teniendo como evidencia las huellas profundas que dejaba con cada pisada.

Miro hacia atrás viendo la aldea en la que la había dejado, sin poder entender de dónde provenía su fuerza y el espíritu indomable que lo había arrinconado en la prisión de sus propios instintos.

- "Tonterías" – murmuro entre dientes, Sesshoumaru, al recordar la noche anterior. Sabía que estaba en esa situación por su propia terquedad, por celos que desconocía podía sentir. Nunca había deseado algo que no pudiese poseer y su rechazo sólo alimentaba más el deseo de doblegarla. Borrar ese aire desafiante que la rodeaba al hablarle, al igual que su mirada altiva llena de reproche por lo que ella llamaba, su arrogancia.

Todo lo que su vista alcanzaba a ver le pertenecía. Las tierras de su padre, cada flor, cada riachuelo, pero ella era como un afrodisiaco para él. Los sirvientes temblaban ante su nombre, los humanos corrían despavoridos y los youkais se doblegaban sin poner resistencia.

Inu no Taisho era el único ser que podía desarmarlo sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo. El título del youkai más fuerte era de su padre con justa razón. Instinto, audacia y honor, era la mezcla perfecta para describir a su progenitor. Entendía porque no era rival para él, incluso Shizumaru a pesar de no recibir el trato que le daba a todos los soldados o sirvientes, sabía que debía actuar con cautela a su alrededor.

¿Por qué esta humana era diferente?

Debía dejar de buscar respuestas en los lugares equivocados, o perdería la razón tarde o temprano. Se rehusaba a admitir la burbujeante necesidad que se alimentaba de su ansiedad cada día, desde que llego la humana rompiendo los esquemas de su sosegada vida.

La lluvia nuevamente cubría sus caóticos pensamientos recordándole una de las razones por la cual estaba sumergido en su actual dilema. Ella no le temía, y sin importar cuanto hiciera, tampoco era merecedor de su odio. La indiferencia que emanaba de ella lo perturbaba.

Uno tras otro, los truenos rasgaron de luz el cielo ensordeciendo todo a su alrededor, haciéndole olvidar el transcurrir de las horas. El cielo pintado de naranja y purpura detrás del gris de las nubes repletas de agua, dejaba apenas ver un fragmento del astro sol que poco a poco se ocultaba en la vastedad del horizonte.

¿Cuántas horas había caminado?

No lo sabía. Viendo a su alrededor, reconoció el camino marcado por las ruedas de las carretas y unas cuantas herraduras que ahora eran charcos. La sombra de los árboles que rodeaban el sendero que utilizaban los humanos para llegar a la aldea, descendían cada vez más, indicándole la pronta llegada de la noche.

Escucho voces y en medio de la oscuridad, dos mujeres se acercaban tapando las lámparas de aceite que las guiaban en la oscuridad de la lluvia. Sonreían inocentes y gruño al recordarla nuevamente. Una se detuvo al verlo y su rostro se contrajo lleno de pánico al notar el brillo depredador que reflejaba su pupila en la oscuridad. Soltó la lámpara y corrió tomando la mano de la humana que la acompañaba dejando un claro rastro de sus pisadas.

Sonrió con malicia dejando entrever un colmillo – "La humana debería aprender de sus iguales a temerme." – comento disfrutando del efecto que provocaba en los seres inferiores que lo rodeaban.

Más pisadas se escucharon y por el sonido pudo reconocer la cantidad de humanos. Eran unos 20, lo más probable, soldados al notar las ligeras reverberaciones en la tierra debido al peso que llevaban.

Se apartó del camino sin querer anunciar su presencia y se ocultó detrás de un árbol. Si iban a la aldea, confirmaría sus sospechas. El pequeño batallón paso frente a él sin notarlo y el youkai descubrió la identidad de su verdadero enemigo.

No eran soldados, eran samuráis. El sello del Emperador brillaba en sus armaduras y en el estandarte que ondeaban.

Recordó las palabras de la humana con apatía. Odiaba darle la razón.

Puso una mano en el tronco del árbol, sintiendo a través de la superficie áspera como se alejaban poco a poco los humanos al disminuir las reverberaciones. Por unos segundos, pudo ver su mano cubierta de rojo recordando el incidente de la noche anterior. Aun podía oler los residuos de sangre en las ranuras de sus garras. Frunció el rostro al recordar con innato asco, la lujuria y la malicia en aquellos inmundos seres antes de morir.

Pero había algo más que permanecía impregnado en su mano derecha, y no eran las marcas magenta que adornaban su muñeca. Era cálido y lacerante a la misma vez.

Cerró los ojos recordando su voz irregular llena de agradecimiento y dolor. Azul mezclado entre lágrimas y felicidad, angustia y compasión, pero nunca odio, a pesar de lo que le hicieron esos seres despreciables.

Gruño lleno de rabia destruyendo de un solo golpe el árbol frente a él – "No regresare" – se dijo a si mismo tratando de acallar las ideas confusas que lo orillaban a regresar y llevarla sana y salva al Shiro del Oeste, de donde nunca debió salir.

La solitud del cielo no se hizo esperar, había luna llena esa noche. La dama de blanco todos los meses permitía a sus admiradores contemplarla sin tapujos. Brillante y majestuosa, la luna iluminaba de plateado todo a su paso acompañada de la lluvia. La llanura se cubrió de un silencio sepulcral perturbador y en la distancia podía ver con claridad cada centímetro hasta llegar a la pequeña aldea. Agudizando sus sentidos, observo con sospecha los estandartes que llevaban los samuráis en las cercanías de la aldea.

El incesante golpeteo de las gotas de agua contra la tierra, los arboles meciéndose, pero en la aldea. Ni un solo ruido.

Guiado por sus instintos decidió regresar. Poco a poco iba aumentando la velocidad, pero algo lo detuvo en seco. El olor a sangre humana diluido por la abundante lluvia y las llamas consumiendo cada choza de la desolada aldea olvidada por los Kamis.

-.-

-.-.-.-_Un mes antes_-.-.-.-.-

-.-

Tomo un poco de tinta para firmar la carta que le dejaría a Inu no Taisho y escribo su nombre en el reverso del papel, dejándolo encima del futon doblado de su habitación.

Apago la lámpara de aceite y corrió el shoji tratando se hacer el menor ruido posible, para no llamar la atención de los guardias que recorrían cada 15 minutos, las puertas del Ala Este del Castillo.

- "Debo hacerlo" – se dijo a si misma deteniéndose al frente de la habitación de Sesshoumaru. Por unos segundos quiso hablarle, contarle toda la verdad. Había acercado su mano al marco de madera sin notarlo.

Sesshoumaru pensó la humana se atrevería a entrar a su habitación, pero rápidamente, la vio retractarse y caminar rumbo al jardín. Lo que aún no comprendía, era como pretendía salir sin ser vista. Algún plan tenía la humana si se dirigía a los jardines y no a la salida principal.

Esperaría pacientemente en las sombras, para descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones.

Kagome camino sin prestarle atención a la mirada gélida y penetrante que seguía paso a paso, cada uno de sus movimientos. Se miró a sí misma, dudando por unos segundos de su decisión. Llevaba un kimono delgado para el verano. Rojo, con diseños de pétalos de sakura en color blanco y su obi era del mismo color, con la única diferencia que en el nudo se iba degradando hasta llegar a un rosado tenue.

No era adecuado para la temporada de lluvia. La experiencia de viajar tanto tiempo con Inuyasha le había enseñado lo inclemente que podía llegar a ser el clima de Japón, pero debía arriesgarse.

- "Como quisiera tener mi mochila en estos momentos" – susurro abrazándose al sentir la húmeda brisa de la noche calando en sus huesos.

Suspiro distraída, pensando en lo bueno que sería llevarse jabón o algunos implementos para asearse fuera del castillo. En sus viajes con Inuyasha, siempre llevaba consigo su mochila de la escuela con todo lo que necesitaba. No podía negar que venía del futuro y estaba acostumbrada a ciertas comodidades que Inuyasha de una u otra manera, le proporcionaba. Siempre encontraba en medio de sus viajes, aguas termales, haciéndolo parecer una coincidencia. Pero ella sabía que el hanyou lo hacía para complacerla.

- "Podría ser peor, Kagome" – se regañó en voz alta tiritando por el frio al abrir la puerta que conducía al jardín.

Alzo su rostro un poco más calmada y camino con cautela entre las fuentes y las pequeñas bancas que entorpecían su recorrido en medio de la oscuridad.

A pocos metros, la esperaba su único amigo en aquel tiempo extraño y ajeno a ella.

Shizumaru vestía un kimono sencillo negro y su largo cabello azabache lo llevaba amarrado en una coleta alta muy similar a la de Inu no Taisho. En su cintura, cargaba dos katanas. Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la complicidad en su mirada, mientras le mostraba una pequeña bolsa llena de monedas de oro y otra más grande con alimentos y ropa.

- "Los humanos necesitan de calor y comida para sobrevivir. Pero las hembras tienen otras necesidades" – comento viendo la sonrisa de Kagome al ver los kimonos de invierno y las fragancias de jazmín – "Yo la protegeré, Señorita Mizuki" – agrego ofreciéndole su mano gentilmente.

Kagome la acepto, pero no avanzo junto a él llamando la atención del youkai.

- "Shizumaru, prométeme que cuando sea luna llena, regresaras al Shiro." – pidió Kagome recordando su primer encuentro. – "No quiero que algo malo te suceda. Si no puedes prometérmelo, entonces iré sola" – Shizumaru apretó su mano suavemente para tranquilizarla.

- "Lo prometo" – respondió en un tono seguro y cálido, poniendo nerviosa a Kagome.

Shizumaru se inclinó hacia ella, acercando su rostro peligrosamente. Totalmente roja, alzo su dedo índice deteniendo el avance del youkai - "Una pregunta" – hablo Kagome repentinamente – "¿Cómo saldremos del Shiro sin ser vistos?" – pregunto al sentir el youki de los soldados en la distancia rodeando el perímetro del Castillo.

- "¿Me permite?" – pregunto Shizumaru entiendo su incomodidad.

Kagome asintió permitiéndole acercarse. Pasando un brazo por debajo de sus piernas, la cargo al estilo nupcial – "Los guardias que patrullan la muralla no pueden sentir su aroma, Señorita Mizuki. Además, no es extraño que abandone las cercanías del Castillo en las noches. Soy el encargado de patrullar las tierras de Toga-sama" – Kagome asintió una vez más totalmente sonrojada y se aferró a su cuello sin decir una palabra más.

Sin atreverse a mirarlo, recordó la primera vez que lo vio – '_Mala Kagome, mala Kagome' – _se regañó mentalmente, escondiéndose aún más en el cuello de Shizumaru.

Pudo escucharlo reír levemente. Shizumaru podía escuchar los latidos de Kagome como una locomotora. Se preguntaba porque estaba tan nerviosa. Luego de unos segundos, sintió como se relajaba y si no se equivocaba, disfrutar del calor que le proporcionaba.

Bajo la mirada sin dejar de sonreír, con un dejo de melancolía. Lejos del castillo, podría vivir una vida normal sin ser visto como un ser inferior o una carga. Mucho tiempo había abusado de la gentileza y la hospitalidad de Inu no Taisho y su hijo.

Miro en la dirección donde estaba seguro, Sesshoumaru se encontraba. Inclinando la cabeza, le agradeció una última vez por aceptarlo tal cual como era y respetarlo sin importar sus orígenes. Comenzaría una nueva vida, con la única persona que lo veía sólo como Shizumaru.

Ella seguía pensando que era un hanyou, aun así, no le tenía asco a su cercanía y eso lo tranquilizaba. Ya encontraría la ocasión para contarle su historia y la de sus padres, con la seguridad de no ser rechazado por ella.

Adoptando su forma astral, se convirtió en una esfera de luz que ilumino por completo el jardín y cuando desapareció, no había rastro de Shizumaru ni la humana.

Sesshoumaru ya no sonreía, pero de algo estaba seguro. Seguirla ahora sería una tarea tan sencilla como respirar. Sin saberlo, la humana le puso todo en bandeja de plata al elegir a Shizumaru como su acompañante.

-.-

-.-.-.-_._-.-.-.-.-

-.-

- "No hay rastro de ellos, mi Lord" – informo Satou haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante Inu no Taisho.

Toga veía con un semblante imperturbable por la ventana del ultimo nivel del Tenshukaku del Castillo. A pesar del repentino cambio en sus planes, Kagome seguía siendo un arma poderosa que no podía descuidar, y la actitud inmadura e imprudente de los más jóvenes de su manada no sería perdonada.

Podía entenderlo de parte de la humana, con los cortos años de experiencia y su falta de conocimiento sobre la situación actual que vivía las Tierras del Oeste. Era comprensible que desconociera la importancia de permanecer bajo su cuidado, sin añadir la dificultad que representaría rastrearla en caso cayera en manos enemigas.

En cambio, Shizumaru no era ignorante de los últimos sucesos y Sesshoumaru aunque no estaba informado de la verdadera identidad de Kagome ni del pequeño detalle, pero no menos importante, de saber que la humana era la portadora de la Perla de Shikon, no tenía justificación.

- "Satou" – Toga pronuncio el nombre del Inuyoukai demandando su atención y a la vez, como una advertencia – "¿No estas ocultándome información sobre su paradero?" – pregunto sin mirar, escuchando los latidos estables de su acompañante esperando algún error en su fachada.

Satou permaneció con la cabeza gacha, entrecerrando los ojos ante la insinuación de Inu no Taisho – "Si se me permite hablar, mi Lord, me gustaría hacerlo en privado y sin ninguna interrupción" – respondió, imprimiéndole seriedad y gravedad a su petición.

Ante la falta de respuesta, Satou hablo nuevamente – "Disculpe mi atrevimiento. Si no necesita más de mi presencia, procederé a organizar al regimiento que patrullara el Shiro" – dando un paso hacia atrás sin abandonar su posición inclinada, espero el permiso para retirarse.

Inu no Taisho miro hacia atrás por el rabillo del ojo y cruzo sus brazos respirando profundamente – "Tienes permiso de hablar, Satou" – concedió acercándose a su Teniente.

Desplegando su youki, cubrió el cuarto para evitar la filtración de información y asegurarle a su consejero de confianza la confidencialidad de sus palabras.

- "Gracias mi Lord" – agradeció Satou irguiéndose, enfrentando la mirada ámbar de Toga – "No es un secreto, nuestro enemigo posee la Perla de Shikon en su poder. Desconozco si es una imitación o la verdadera, pero ya hemos perdido tres aldeas en un mes. Lo que me inquieta, es que de las aldeas que protegen la frontera con el este, la de Nakahima sigue intacta" – Toga entrecerró los ojos al escuchar la sospecha en las palabras de Satou. Sin duda, sabía algo sobre Kagome.

- "Ve directo al punto, Satou y coméntame sobre tus conjeturas" – ordeno Inu no Taisho.

- "Yoshiro ha escuchado los rumores de dos Perlas, y de la llegada de una forastera a las Tierras del Oeste, con la habilidad de detectar la Shikon no Tama" – declaro Satou sin rodeos. – "Nuestro enemigo sin lugar a dudas ya sabe sobre la humana y si confía en mi juicio, estamos en desventaja ante ellos. Propongo detener aparentemente la búsqueda del príncipe y la humana. Dejar que ataquen para revelar su posición, o en el mejor de los casos, su identidad." – aconsejo esperando la reacción de su amo.

Toga medito por unos segundos las palabras de su consejero encontrándolas sabias.

- "Tus palabras aunque acertadas, implican correr un gran riesgo" – respondió Toga poniendo una mano en el hombro de Satou.

- "Discúlpeme de ante mano por mis palabras, mi Lord, pero…" – Satou conociendo el carácter de Toga, se atrevió a poner en duda las decisiones de su Lord buscando este le ofreciera más información sobre la humana – "¿Debo entender que la seguridad de la humana es nuestra prioridad en este momento y no la de Sesshoumaru-kun? " – pregunto sonando incrédulo intencionalmente.

Toga alzo una ceja conociendo los trucos de su amigo, y sonrió débilmente – "No tientes tu suerte, mi viejo amigo" – respondió retirando la mano que había puesto en el hombro del youkai anteriormente – "Mizuki es más importante para estas Tierras de lo que piensas" – comento caminando nuevamente hasta la ventana. – "En estos momentos, su muerte implicaría perder lo más preciado para mí" – agrego viendo con nostalgia el cuadro familiar que adornaba el centro de su biblioteca.

Satou al principio pensó en la peor de las posibilidades. El youkai más poderoso había caído presa de los encantos de una humana, lo que no solo significaría su desprestigio como Lord. Una guerra se desataría de difundirse el rumor de tal atrocidad en las altas esferas del mundo youkai bajo el pretexto de la inestabilidad como líder.

No existía ninguna ley escrita que lo prohibiera, pero era una intocable aunque permaneciera en las sombras. Los humanos eran vistos como seres inferiores desde cualquier punto de vista y marcar una hembra de esta especie como Lady del Oeste acabaría con el orden que había logrado Toga sin duda.

Al verlo tan perdido en sus propios pensamientos viendo el cuadro de la familia real, se tranquilizó al entender la verdadera razón de la preocupación del Lord del Oeste. Pero aún seguía latente el miedo de ver caer ante manos enemigas, las tierras de Inu no Taisho.

Podía entender la forma de proceder de Toga, pero la de su heredero le preocupaba aún más. Sesshoumaru no estaba listo para ser Lord en muchos aspectos, ya que un líder no solo debe ser temido, también debe ser respetado. Toga sabía que la naturaleza de su hijo tarde o temprano representaría el peligro de perder la unidad entre las aldeas y el apoyo incondicional de su pueblo ante la idea de un Lord que desconocen por completo.

Implacable pero distante, así era el heredero del Oeste y muchas veces, su apatía resultaba desagradable e insoportable para los cortesanos que habitaban en la ciudadela.

No es suficiente ser un guerrero temido como su padre, debía ser humilde y escuchar a los consejeros, que hasta el momento, se desconocía de la escogencia de alguno de parte del príncipe.

La esencia de ser Lord es conocer a su pueblo y vivir por su bienestar.

Seguiría sin dudar a Inu no Taisho y le sería fiel a su sucesor, pero ya no estaba seguro de la fidelidad del ejército ante los rumores provocados por la pérdida de control del príncipe con la humana.

- "Toga" – dijo su nombre abandonando el título de teniente y hablándole como un amigo – "Las Tierras del Oeste necesitan permanecer en la misma estabilidad ahora más que nunca. Piensa muy bien cuanto estas dispuesto a sacrificar por asegurar la vida de esta humana y el lugar que le otorgues ante los Guardianes." – menciono viendo de reojo la carta que reposaba en la mesa de su líder.

- "Retírate, Satou. Tendré en consideración tus palabras" – ordeno el Lord sin intercambiar una palabra más.

- "Dejarla morir, significaría lo mismo que permitir la muerte de Sesshoumaru" – dijo para sí mismo, Toga, ya sin nadie que pudiera escucharlo.

Dentro de dos ciclos lunares, el Consejo se reuniría en las Tierras del Oeste para discutir el problema actual. La Shikon no Tama.

Suspiro cansado viendo cada rincón de su reino, desde la amplia ventana.

Todo lo que amaba estaba en peligro, la sensación de enfrentarse a un nuevo enemigo a ciegas, le advertía del poder y la influencia que poseía su adversario. No era coincidencia la llegada de Kagome, lo presentía y el único ser que podía ayudarlo a organizar sus ideas sin arriesgar revelar la identidad de la humana era Bokuseno.

Abandonando la biblioteca, camino hasta su habitación. Ya portando su armadura, llego hasta los portones encontrando a Satou y Danzou discutiendo algunos detalles sobre la búsqueda.

Satou se inclinó y rápidamente se aproximó – "Mi Lord, ¿Se unirá a la búsqueda?" – pregunto en un tono neutral.

- "No hay necesidad, Satou." – dijo Toga, a lo que el inuyoukai asintió – "Regresare antes del atardecer" – fue lo único que agrego el Daiyoukai antes de desaparecer.

-.-

-.-.-.-_._-.-.-.-.-

-.-

De un lado a otro, movía ambos pies disfrutando del cálido clima que le brindaba la aclamada presencia del sol.

Tres semanas habían pasado con lentitud, acompañadas de la incesante lluvia.

Kagome permanecía sentada en las pequeñas escaleras del Templo donde vivía con Shizumaru, viendo los charcos y la yerba verde rebosante en vida que crecía en los alrededores de su nuevo hogar. El youkai al llegar le explico que el Templo había sido abandonado hace años, tras un incidente con la sacerdotisa que lo protegía.

No quiso indagar al ver el semblante oscuro que se apodero de Shizumaru. Pero no paso por alto, cuando entro en la habitación principal, el futon manchado de sangre y los paños húmedos a un lado que habían sido dejados.

El olor a hierbas y sangre permanecía en las paredes, acompañado de la pesadez que deja la muerte silenciosa e inesperada. Con anterioridad había presenciado partos en la choza de Kaede y sabia uno se había dado en la habitación. Pero había tanta sangre, que le daba escalofríos de pensar en que había sucedido.

Cuando caminaba por el silencioso templo, evitaba pasar al frente de esa habitación en especial. En la noche, podía escuchar el llanto de una mujer. Al principio no podía dormir, pero la curiosidad la venció más de una vez y se acercó buscando algún fantasma recordando la habilidad de verlos algunas veces.

Nada. Desilusionada, volvía a su futon y quedaba totalmente rendida.

Suspiro y se levantó dispuesta a buscar agua cuando escucho un grito en los previos del templo. Dejando caer la vasija que llevaba, corrió siguiendo el origen de las voces, desesperándose al reconocer los gritos infantiles.

En las escaleras del Templo, un pequeño de cabello negro tenía entre sus brazos a una niña muy parecida a él, al parecer inconsciente.

- "Tranquilo, puedo salvarla" – dijo Kagome acercándose al pequeño, quien retrocedió al verla – "No te hare daño, por favor, déjame ayudarla" – susurro tratando de ganarse su confianza.

El niño veía de un lado a otro nervioso mientras retrocedía. – "No hay tiempo que perder, ella morirá si no es tratada con rapidez… ¿Fue mordida por una serpiente?" – pregunto al ver el tobillo con marcas claras de una mordedura de serpiente y el color morado que rodeaba el área afectada.

Ya sin aguantar, el niño corrió hacia ella llorando – "¡Por favor!" – los ojos de Kagome se abrieron en reconocimiento al ver las manos del pequeño. Tenía garras como Inuyasha. –"¡Salve a Yuka!" – suplico el pequeño tirándose al suelo.

Kagome se arrodillo y lo hizo verla a los ojos – "Eres un hanyou, ¿cierto?" – pregunto en un tono dulce, para no asustarlo – "No te preocupes, la ayudare." – le aseguro cargando a la pequeña que ocultaba sus orejas debajo de un lazo.

Entro al templo y cuando miro hacia atrás, el niño seguía en las escaleras. – "Ven, puedes acompañarla." – le sonrió Kagome caminando hasta él.

- "¿Cuál es tu nombre?" – pregunto mientras acostaba a la pequeña Yuka en el único futon que había en el Templo.

- "Kenta"- respondió el hanyou viendo con admiración las manos de Kagome brillando al ser rodeadas por su poder espiritual.

- "No debes preocuparte, Kenta. Ella estará bien" – la pelinegra ya no podía sentir veneno en el torrente sanguíneo de Yuka y conociendo lo rápido que sanaban los hanyous, estaba segura la vería saltando de un lado a otro en menos de dos horas – "Traeré algo de agua y comida, debes tener hambre. Espérame aquí" – dijo antes de ponerse de pie y ver con ternura como Kenta tomaba la mano de su hermana entre las suyas con preocupación.

- _'¿Qué estará haciendo Shippou en estos momentos?' – _pensó al recordar al pequeño kitsune y el sonido de su aguda voz sonriendo y dándole la bienvenida tras cada regreso al Sengoku.

El tiempo lo curaba todo, era la frase que su madre siempre decía al pensar en su fallecido padre. Viendo su reflejo en el agua, entendió el vacío en la mirada de su madre y la soledad oculta detrás de cada sonrisa.

Después de haber perdido a Inuyasha, pensó nunca se recuperaría de su muerte. Era como un cristal fracturado, imperfecto. Su corazón latía con rapidez ante su mero recuerdo, pero el dolor era más soportable gracias a Shizumaru.

Extrañaba a sus amigos, deseaba verlos y decirles que estaba bien.

Camino hasta la cocina recordando que precisamente estaba esperando la llegada del pelinegro. Ya era tarde y se preguntaba si algo lo había retrasado. Solo tenía algunas frutas en la pequeña cocina y Kenta se veía realmente hambriento. Las puso en una pequeño plato de madera y preparo un poco de té presintiendo la venida de una larga noche lluviosa.

- '_Apuesto, que a Kenta y Yuka le encantaría el ramen que tanto les gustaba' – _pensó al ver el agua hirviendo. En sus viajes, Sango y ella se encargaban de cocinar para el grupo. En su mente, permanecía nítida la imagen de la última vez que acampo con sus amigos y compartió su ración de ramen con Shippou.

- "Kenta, no pude conseguir carne pero esta mañana recogí algunas frutas" – hablo alto para que el pequeño la escuchara.

Los pasos en el tatami la hicieron sonreír, y agradeció a los Kamis por la inesperada compañía que le ofrecían. Kenta se acercó a ella con una sonrisa y la ayudo a llevar las frutas, dejándole la pequeña tetera a Kagome.

- "Miko-sama" – hablo el pequeño casi susurrando. – "¿Por qué los aldeanos nos odian?" – pregunto sentándose a su lado, viendo a su hermana dormir plácidamente.

- "A veces, le tememos a lo que es diferente a nosotros." – Respondió Kagome con la mirada perdida – "Pase lo que pase, recuerda que no importa qué, sino, quienes somos."- Las manos de Kenta se aferraron a su kimono por unos instantes.

Kagome tenía tantas de ganas de llorar al ver en aquellos ojos grises, tanto dolor y soledad. Poniéndose de pie, podía sentir como el pequeño le rogaba en silencio no lo abandonara con la mirada. Debía hallar las fuerzas para no flaquear, y regalarle un poco de sí misma como hizo una vez con Inuyasha.

Cuando regreso, Kenta oculto su mirada debajo de los mechones de cabello que sobresalían cayendo en su rostro, para que no viera las lágrimas que retenía - "Vive con orgullo y no agaches la mirada. No elegiste venir a este mundo como hanyou, nadie puede elegir la manera en la que nace." – Kagome tomo su barbilla dulcemente obligándolo a verla.– "Sé valiente, Kenta. Y enfrenta la ignorancia y el miedo de los que te rechazan con un corazón fuerte." – agrego cubriéndolo con una manta.

-"No tengas prejuicios, y acepta la bondad sin importar en que ser la encuentres"- Kenta sin poder soportar más, la abrazo y lloro en silencio.

Al verlo, recordó la mirada desconfiada y distante de Inuyasha al conocerlo. ¿Cuánto dolor podía soportar una criatura, antes caer presa del odio y la soledad? Lloro silenciosamente, acariciando maternalmente la cabeza del pequeño hanyou, que en medio de espasmos, había quedado profundamente dormido.

Deseaba conocer con todo su corazón al Inuyasha de ese tiempo, pero sabía que no podía cambiar su pasado, y verlo sería demasiado duro para ella. La noche llego y Kagome veía con una sonrisa a los dos hermanos dormir.

La puerta del Templo sonó alertándola de la llegada de Shizumaru. Levantándose con sumo cuidado de no despertar a sus invitados, camino pausadamente hasta llegar a las escaleras del Templo. Con pasos lentos, el youkai se acercaba con una docena de pescados en una mano y un costal de arroz en la otra.

Kagome se alegró de verlo regresar sano y corrió para recibirlo como siempre lo hacía. Pero esta vez, el youkai no le obsequio una sonrisa.

- "Te advertí que no hablaras con extraños" – reclamo Shizumaru con voz grave viéndola fijamente.

- "Bienvenido a casa" - atino a decir Kagome sonriendo nerviosamente al ver lo tenso que estaba.

- "Nadie podía saber de nuestra localización, era importante permanecer ocultos" – respondió acercándose a ella, ignorando su gesto y tomándola por los hombros.

- "¿Podrías escucharme antes de acusarme?" – se defendió alzando la voz, al ver la dureza en su mirada. – "Escuche a alguien pidiendo ayuda, y cuando la vi herida…" – Kagome no pudo continuar, Shizumaru paso a su lado y subió las escaleras.

- "Deben irse" – fue lo único que dijo antes de entrar y ver a los dos niños durmiendo.

Kagome camino detrás de él y toco su hombro deteniéndolo – "Pensé que lo entenderías" – susurro acercándose, hasta apoyar su frente en la amplia espalda del youkai.

- "Son hanyous" – Shizumaru entendió el significado de las palabras de Kagome.

Inhalo buscando la manera de decirle todo. Era el momento adecuado para decirle la verdad – "No soy un hibrido" - susurro volteándose para ver la reacción de la miko.

La pelinegra lo vio confundida sin pronunciar palabra alguna, esperando Shizumaru se explicara sabiendo lo poco que le gustaba ser presionado o cuestionado.

- "No estoy enojado porque lo sean. Estoy enojado porque pueden decirle a los aldeanos de tu presencia y poner en riesgo lo que hemos logrado." – explico el youkai sin atreverse a mirarla directamente.

- "Entiendo…" – susurro como respuesta. – "Pero lo que no logro entender es por qué me mentiste"

- "Mizuki" – el youkai se acercó a ella con pasos inseguros. – "¿Cambia algo que sea un youkai?" – pregunto Shizumaru esperando una respuesta. Kagome alzo la mirada brindándole una sonrisa, negándole con la cabeza – "¿Te sentirías más segura si lo fuese?" – al preguntar esto, vio en los ojos azules de Kagome cierto brillo que lo desconcertó.

- "No. Shizumaru es Shizumaru, sin importar que sea" - respondió rompiendo la distancia entre ellos rodeándolo en un abrazo.

Shizumaru correspondió el gesto y beso su cabello disfrutando de la calidez que ella le brindaba sin pedir algo a cambio.

- "Gracias" – dijo el youkai disfrutando del aroma que desprendía el cabello de Kagome.

La lluvia no se hizo esperar, acompañando con su húmeda presencia cada hora hasta darle la bienvenida a la media noche. El Templo quedo sumido en la oscuridad. Sólo los insectos perturbaban el silencio perfecto que adormecía a los habitantes de la madre Tierra.

Dentro de cinco días habría luna llena, y Shizumaru sabia tendría que dejarla sola.

-.-

-.-.-.-_._-.-.-.-.-

-.-

Kagome abrió los ojos, al escuchar el bullicio de muchas personas hablando. Alerta, se puso de pie y camino hasta una de las habitaciones escondiéndose en la oscuridad. Desde la ventana, vio quienes invadían la entrada del Templo. Seis mujeres y siete hombres hablaban entre si discutiendo sobre el fantasma de Nakahima.

Kenta y Yuka se habían ido después de tres días, y le habían prometido no decirle a nadie sobre su existencia. Suspiro al ver a los dos pequeños acompañando a una de las mujeres. Las advertencias de Shizumaru hicieron eco en su cabeza y podía escucharlo decirle: "Te lo dije" una y otra vez. No podía arriesgarse, la noche anterior Shizumaru había partido al Shiro cumpliendo su promesa. Esa noche habría luna llena.

- "Chize-san, es cierto. Miko-sama me curó, ella podrá salvar a los aldeanos" – escucho decir a la pequeña Yuka.

Nerviosa, permaneció oculta sin saber qué hacer. No podía culpar a los pequeños, era natural que las mikos curaran gente y acudieran a ellas cuando ocurrían desgracias. Querían ayudar solamente, pero algo dentro de ella le advertía no se involucrara al ver en los rostros de los aldeanos, una actitud sospechosa.

La experiencia que tuvo el día de su llegada, fue suficiente para aprender lo cruel que podían llegar a ser si alguno de los pequeños en un descuido, le informaban que vivía con un youkai. Podía purificar seres sobrenaturales, pero si un humano la atacaba estaría totalmente indefensa.

- "¿Qué hago?"- se preguntó al ver a una de las mujeres entrar al Templo.

Oculta detrás de los pilares del dojo, vio como acompañada de Kenta, la mujer caminaba directamente hacia ella con seguridad. Pudo sentir los poderes espirituales que la rodeaban, mezclados con algo más.

- "¿Miko, por qué te ocultas?" – pregunto la intrusa sin dar un paso más. – "Puedo sentir tus poderes espirituales, no tiene sentido que te escondas" – hablo fríamente, una mujer de unos 40 años pero su mirada reflejaba más experiencia de las que sus años mostraban.

Kagome salió de su escondite y se mostró entendiendo la futilidad de seguir con el juego del gato y ratón - " ¿Qué desea?" – pregunto sin bajar la guardia.

- "En nuestra aldea hay una peste y mis poderes han sido influenciados por una maldición. Sería de gran ayuda que una miko con sus poderes nos ayudara." – explico la mujer viéndola detalladamente.

- "Lo siento, pero no puedo abandonar este Templo." – trató de excusarse sin sonar sospechosa. – "En este lugar hay un alma aprisionada y es mi deber liberarla." – pensó rápidamente al recordar el incidente mencionado por Shizumaru.

- "¿El alma de Nakahima?" – sugirió la mujer con malicia.

- "Si" – confirmo Kagome. Un escalofrió la recorrió de pies a cabeza al ver la sonrisa oscura que le brindo la mujer.

- "Mi nombre es Chize, hermana de Nakahima, la antigua protectora de la Shikon no Tama." – Declaro acercándose a Kagome sin dejar de sonreír – "Miko-sama, si ha podido sentir el alma de mi difunta hermana, debo insinuar que posee el poder de ver la Perla." – ante sus palabras, Kagome no desespero y guardo la calma, respondiéndole sin titubear.

- "Poseo la habilidad de ver espíritus, solo eso" – se defendió.

- "Parte de su alma quedo aprisionada en la perla, por eso la única manera de verla, es detectando la Shikon no Tama" - agrego pausadamente antes de regresar al lado de Kenta.

- "No he podido verla, si a eso se refiere. He intentado el ritual del exorcismo en el cuarto principal de este Templo sin éxito. Pero ahora todo tiene sentido gracias a sus palabras" – reviro la pelinegra viendo esta vez un poco de impaciencia en el rostro de Chize.

- "Entonces podrá acompañarnos, ya que no tiene sentido seguir en este lugar." – dijo antes de salir creyéndose victoriosa.

- "No he dicho que iré con ustedes"- respondió con voz alta, Kagome. – "Pronto habrá luna llena y en esa noche, mi habilidad para ver espíritus aumenta. Si después de eso no logro ver el alma de su hermana, con gusto los acompañare." – mintió sin tener otra opción para ganar más tiempo.

Chize miro hacia atrás y solo asintió – "Entonces, la veremos pronto, Miko-sama" – pronuncio enfatizando cada palabra provocando que otro escalofrió recorriera el cuello de la joven miko.

- "Shizumaru, regresa pronto" – susurro Kagome desde el interior del Templo, viendo a los aldeanos partir.

De un momento a otro, todo su ser palpito al sentir un youki poderoso en el interior del Templo.

Kagome conocía a la perfección al dueño de esa energía – '_Hola Sesshoumaru. ¿Cómo estás?' – _pensó imaginándose como sería un encuentro "agradable" con el Sesshoumaru de esa época. – '_¿Sería mucho pedirte que no fueras un arrogante pesado?' – _Suspiro sabiendo la respuesta, incluso en el futuro, su trato no era el mejor de todos.

Abrió la puerta del dojo y en la esquina más lejana del cuarto, oculto en las sombras, Sesshoumaru la esperaba.

- "Sesshoumaru-sama" – estuvo tentada a hacerle la pregunta que se había hecho mentalmente, pero se detuvo – "¿Puedo preguntar a qué debo el honor de su visita?" – hablo en un tono neutral armándose de paciencia.

- "Tu hospitalidad me sorprende, humana" – dijo sarcásticamente el youkai.

- "No debe sorprenderle, no soy yo la que hostiga o intenta asesinar en la noche a sus invitados." – respondió con el mismo sarcasmo que él le brindo.

Ya extrañaba discutir con la humana, pero debía recordarle su lugar incluso fuera del Shiro.

- "Sigues siendo una invitada en mis tierras, humana" – contesto acercándose a ella.

- "Lo sé" – Kagome no quería admitirlo, pero su presencia la tranquilizaba un poco, después de la zozobra que dejo la visita de aquella extraña mujer.

Sesshoumaru no perdió detalle de su reacción. Bajo los hombros y los latidos de su corazón se estabilizaron considerablemente luego de la intromisión de los humanos.

- '¿_Le teme más a los humanos, que a este Sesshoumaru?' –_ se preguntó al ver como la vena en el cuello de Kagome dejaba de palpitar rápidamente.

Acercándose a ella, la tomo de la muñeca inesperadamente, con la intención de lastimarla.

- "¿Pasa algo?" – escucho decir a la humana con preocupación.

Su mirada azul no reflejaba desconfianza o temor. ¿Acaso no lo creía capaz de asesinarla?

- "Sesshoumaru-sama" – volvió a llamarlo.

Alzo su mano afilando sus garras dispuesto a comprobar que tanto la humana confiaba en él, pero escucho un sonido que lo alerto. Los humanos no sabían cuando rendirse.

- "No salgas" – ordeno desapareciendo dejando a Kagome confundida.

Agudizando sus sentidos, escucho la madera crujir al ceder ante el peso. Aunque era muy ligero, sabía que eran pisadas. Una kunai rozo su mejilla sin lograr cortar su piel y descubrió la posición del enemigo. Eran humanos vestidos de negro, con un estilo de pelea muy diferente a cualquiera que se haya enfrentado.

El grito de la humana llamo su atención. Regresando al dojo, no habían rastro de ella en ninguna parte y una cortina de humo bloqueaba cualquier rastro de olor que pudiera seguir – "Malditos humanos" - murmuro al sentir las ondas en el aire, logrando esquivar otro kunai.

Desapareciendo en la oscuridad, rastreo a uno de los humanos, decapitándolo al moldear el veneno en forma de un látigo en su mano.

Sesshoumaru espero los otros revelaran su posición, pero ninguno dio un paso en falso. Eran ninjas entrenados, y por su actitud, tenían experiencia en cómo luchar con un youkai. Gruño al sentirse subestimado.

- "Los humanos nunca entenderán su propia inferioridad" – dijo antes de matar uno a uno, sin poder perder más tiempo. El último aún permanecía con vida.

- "¿A dónde la llevaron?" – pregunto acercándose al humano.

El ninja intento huir, pero la bota de Sesshoumaru lo golpeo en la espalda y lo aprisionó contra el suelo. El youkai desenfundo lentamente su katana y la hundió en una de las manos del moribundo hombre aumentando la presión en su pierna ante los movimientos erraticos de su victima.

- "¡La Shikon no Tama será nuestra!" - Advirtió a pesar de dolor - "¡No hay nada que puedan hacer!" – agregó tosiendo sangre.

Sesshoumaru poco sabía sobre la Shikon no Tama, y no le interesaba saber más. Solo los débiles buscaban hacerse fuertes sin utilizar su propia fuerza. Pero algo tenía claro, la humana estaba relacionada de alguna manera con la joya legendaria y esa información si le parecía importante.

El tiempo estaba escaso y era de carácter inminente la extracción de información. Con la misma bota que mantenía presionada contra el humano, lo volteo ágilmente y está vez se apoyó en su pecho - "¿Para qué quieren a la humana?" – pregunto dejando que una gota del veneno que escurría por sus garras, cayera en la herida abierta en el abdomen del ninja.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar y lo vio revolcarse de la desesperación ante el poder de su veneno – "Dime lo que deseo saber" – exigió al verlo detenerse.

El ninja intento retroceder – "¡No!" – suplico respirando rápidamente entrando en pánico. – "La humana puede detectar la Shikon no Tama, puede llevarnos a ella" – dijo difícilmente.

Sesshoumaru sabia ocultaba algo más. Alzo nuevamente su mano y escucho gritar al humano – "¡NO! " – el youkai se detuvo esperando más información. – "Chize-sama nos dijo que ella tenía la Perla, que la protegía" – agrego escupiendo más sangre – "Dijo que tendría que corromperla para romper el hechizo que la protegía. ¡Es todo lo que sé!" – sus últimas palabras fue lo que más llamo la atención de Sesshoumaru.

El ninja seguía suplicándole por su vida. Sesshoumaru extrajo la katana y lo arrastro hasta la entrada del Templo – "¿A dónde la llevaron?" – pregunto tratando de sentir algún indicio de sangre en el aire.

- "A… la aldea" - respondió ya sin fuerzas, el humano.

Sesshoumaru lo vio de reojo y decidió marcharse, la gravedad de sus heridas no le permitirían seguir con vida. No tenía caso mancharse de sangre humana si no era estrictamente necesario. –"Por tu propio bien, humano, espero no hayas mentido." – advirtió viendo como retrocedía nuevamente sin mucho éxito su presa.

Quería equivocarse, y que el significado detrás de la palabra "corromper" no fuera el que estaba pensando.

-.-

-.-.-.-_._-.-.-.-.-

-.-

- "¡No!" – grito Kagome intentado soltarse.

Con los ojos vendados, solamente podía sentir como todo se movía a su alrededor. La carreta en la que la llevaban se detuvo y entre varias personas la bajaron – "¡Suéltenme!" – exigió sin dejar de moverse.

- "Guarda silencio" – escucho antes de ser golpeada en la nuca, dejándola inconsciente.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, al recuperar la consciencia. Era como si un panal de abejas se hubiera ensañado con su cabeza. La luz atravesaba sus parpados, empeorando el dolor.

- "Sé que estas despierta, Miko." – Kagome se sobresaltó al reconocer la voz de su captor.

- "Chize-sama, esperamos sus órdenes" – uno de los hombres de la aldea esperaba una respuesta de la Sacerdotisa, parado en la puerta de lo que parecía ser una choza.

Kagome intento moverse, pero aún tenía las manos atadas – "¿Qué quiere de mí?" – pregunto tragando saliva para aliviar la resequedad de su garganta.

- "Como hermana de Nakahima, soy su sucesora." – respondió Chize haciéndole un ademan al hombre para que la esperara afuera. – "Sé que tienes la Shikon no Tama, pero no puedo verla con claridad. Su presencia esta todo el tiempo a tu alrededor" – acercándose a ella, la agarro por el cabello obligándola a verla – "¿Dónde está la Perla?" – exigió ejerciendo fuerza.

Kagome cerro un ojo por el dolor, pero no flaqueo – "No sé de qué habla" – respondió antes de sentir como la golpeaba contra el piso. Su frente palpitaba de dolor. – '_No puedo decirles… No' – _Chize agarro su barbilla con fuerza, zarandeándola para llamar su atención.

- "Conozco a la perfección el hechizo que te protege y también sé cómo romperlo" – susurro en el oído de Kagome. La pelinegra giro su cabeza encontrándose con la mirada fría de Chize.

- "¿Para qué quiere la Perla?"- pregunto con voz temblorosa.

- "Quiero pedir un deseo" – revelo Chize con un semblante oscuro. – "Es la única manera de hacerlos humanos, que no sean despreciados por los aldeanos." – prosiguió dándole la espalda.

- "Kenta y Yuka…" – susurro Kagome recordando que los dos pequeños solo se acercaban a ella.

- "Son los hijos de mi hermana" – admitió.

- "La Perla los convertirá en humanos, pero serán malignos. Grandes desgracias se desataran si pide un deseo" – trato de hacerla entender, Kagome. – "La Shikon no Tama solo concede muerte y miseria a los que la ansían" – Chize la miro por unos segundos con una expresión en blanco.

- "Debo intentarlo, y así, mi Señor le perdonara la vida a mis sobrinos" – al decir esto, chasqueo los dedos y Kagome vio entrar a tres hombres. – "Es una sacerdotisa, no sean muy crueles" - pidió sin decir más.

- "¡Por favor!" – Los gritos de Kagome se escucharon en toda la aldea.

Los aldeanos salieron y Kagome les pidió ayuda, pero ni uno movió un dedo. Un niño se acercó pero su padre lo detuvo con un rostro lleno de culpabilidad.

- "Chize-sama no haría esto, es inhumano, no pueden hacerle esto a una sacerdotisa" – dijo el hombre apelando a la cordura.

- "No quiso cooperar, debe hacerse" – respondió la antigua sacerdotisa saliendo de la pequeña choza donde antes, tenían prisionera a Kagome.

En su mano tenía una carta. Kagome pudo reconocer el sello Imperial con claridad. Tenía que decirle a Toga todo lo que sabía, tenía que escapar. No sabía con exactitud que tenían planeado para ella, pero nada bueno podía ser si los aldeanos no se atrevían a verla.

A una distancia prudente, se detuvieron y soltaron los amarres en sus muñecas. Los miro esperando el siguiente movimiento llena de miedo, y uno de ellos se acercó soltando el nudo que sostenía la parte inferior de su pantalón.

- "¿Qué está haciendo" – pregunto retrocediendo al ver la lujuria en sus ojos.

Sin una explicación, antes que pudiera escapar, los otros dos la agarraron de cada brazo impidiéndole moverse.

- "Por favor, no hagan esto…" – suplicaba retorciéndose para escapar.

- "Si nos dices donde está la perla, te dejaremos ir" – hablo el único de ellos que se rehusaba a mirar.

- "No puedo dárselas, no lo entienden. Es parte de mi…" – trato de explicarles, pero el que estaba delante de ella rasgo su kimono revelando su pecho vendado. – "¡NO!" – grito logrando patearlo.

- "Maldita" – dijo sin aire, agarrando su entrepierna, donde Kagome había dado el golpe. – "Suéltenla, yo seré el primero" – ordeno acercándose a ella.

No desaprovecharía la oportunidad. En el instante que soltaron sus brazos, la pelinegra corrió hacia atrás intentando huir. Sus piernas entumecidas por las cuerdas no duraron mucho y grito al sentir como era jalada por el cabello y tirada al suelo.

- "Tranquila, shhh…" – susurro en su oído.

Escupiendo al sentir la tierra en su boca, sintió como era volteada bruscamente. Seguía gritando, aunque su garganta pareciera desgarrarse. Su atacante abrió sus piernas y se colocó encima de ella con un rostro ansioso.

Un grito desgarrador rompió el silencio del bosque. Pero no fue comparado al rugido que hizo temblar a los habitantes de la aldea en terror por la furia del Príncipe del Oeste.

-.-

-.-.-.-_._-.-.-.-.-

-.-

**Aquí está el séptimo capítulo, más largo que los anteriores debido a que no sé cuándo pueda actualizar nuevamente…**

**Si no entendieron algo, la primera parte del capítulo es el presente en el tiempo de Sesshoumaru y el final es la noche anterior. En el siguiente seguirá lo que sucedió esa noche y todo quedara claro. **

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews!**

**Daniela, quería decirte que intente enviarte un email y me lo devolvían diciéndome Envió Fallido **** Para que sepas que intente ponerme en contacto contigo, pero no lo logre. **

**AHORA SI xD REVIEW REVIEW**


	8. Plenilunio

Lo prometido es deuda, aunque un día tarde T-T

Ayer llegue y quede totalmente exhausta de la universidad. Me apague instantáneamente apenas toque mi almohada xD. En recompensa lo hice más largo.

Muchas gracias por su respuesta :D Para no entretenerlos, los agradecimientos estarán al final del capítulo y por supuesto, la decisión tomada luego de leer su opinión.

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

_**PROMESAS**_

_**By: Meg_ek**_

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

**Declaración de Derechos de Autor: **Los personajes de este respectivo anime No me pertenecen.

**Datos de Interés**

"…" **- **Lo que dice un personaje

'_**cursiva**_**' – **Lo que piensa un personaje

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

_**Capitulo # 8: Plenilunio **_

_-.-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-.-_

- "Sesshoumaru…" – susurro recordando el rostro del inuyoukai pronunciando su nombre, perdiéndose en las profundidades del lago que la había traído a un mundo duro y carente de compasión.

El recuerdo inmortal de su voz pidiéndole regresara a él sin importar lo que costara, era lo único que le daba la fuerza para seguir corriendo. Haría lo que fuera necesario para sobrevivir y así poder ver a sus amigos, y sobre todo, verlo con vida. Cerró los ojos sin ponerle resistencia a las lágrimas que se debatían por huir de la caverna azul de su mirada.

El youkai orgulloso y arrogante aparecía como una estela en sus pensamientos como el único ápice de cordura en su atormentada mente – '_Incluso en estos momentos, desearía que estuvieras aquí.' – _siguió corriendo rodeando la aldea con la esperanza de llegar al templo, donde quizás el peliplateado la esperaba – '_Tú nunca me harías esto, no lo permitirías' – _se dijo a si misma resistiendo la urgencia de detenerse por la falta de oxígeno.

Tropezó sintiendo como una de sus piernas se acalambraba. Sin mirar hacia atrás, sabía que estaba cerca de ella. Podía escuchar su respiración torturándola, desquebrajando el silencio sepulcral del bosque con el eco de cada exhalación.

Abrió su boca dejando escapar el miedo crudo y sin sonido, al sentir como era jalada por el cabello. La ilusión de su corta edad se desvaneció dejándola entender que no existían los finales felices. Sueños rotos de una vida al lado de Inuyasha, de entregarle su pureza a él, en cambio, no sólo debia vivir con el hecho de que la muerte le habia arrebatado todo cuanto deseaba. Aquel hombre atentaba con llevarse mucho más que su primera experiencia. Su calor, su razón, todo lo que ella representaba.

La vida seguía golpeando sin piedad. Orillándola a madurar de la manera más drástica para poder sobrevivir en un mundo inmisericorde. No quería perderse en el intento. Deseaba ser la misma Kagome de siempre, no la sombra opaca y distante de su antiguo yo desde la muerte de Inuyasha.

– "No así" – dijo perdiendo la voz. Pidiendole a un poder superior interviniera.

Ignorando todas sus suplicas, los dioses parecían haber decidido divertirse a costa de su dolor. Despiadado y sin remordimientos, así era el destino en esos momentos.

- _'Tiene que ser una pesadilla' – _grito internamente al ver como su cuerpo retrocedía cediendo a la fuerza de su atacante. Giro la cabeza encontrándose con una mirada impregnada de lujuria y genuino placer. Estaba a la merced de un ser dominado por los instintos más bajos del ser humano.

Con repulsión, aparto su cara para no ver su expresión de triunfo por atraparla. Todo su cuerpo se tensó al sentir como era invadido por las caricias no deseadas de su agresor. Kagome dejó de respirar al verlo aproximar una de sus manos a ella. Con el torso de la mano, acaricio la línea de su clavícula, descendiendo por su cuello hasta detenerse en el nacimiento de sus senos.

Sin rendirse, intento liberarse sin éxito propinándole un codazo.

Reprimiendo un pequeño gemido, sintió como soltaba su cabello y la empujaba sin ninguna consideración tirándola al suelo. No tuvo tiempo de cubrir su rostro, las piedras hicieron estragos en su piel y escupió repetidas veces al sentir el desagradable sabor de la tierra húmeda.

Aferrándose, clavo las uñas en la tierra. El hombre había agarrado una de sus piernas, impidiéndole escapar – "Por favor…" – susurro viendo en la lejanía la pequeña aldea donde sabia, podían escuchar sus gritos con claridad – "No…" – suplico llena de pánico al ver como la sombra de su verdugo la cubría y escuchaba paso a paso, como la rodeaba disfrutando cada segundo. – _'Si tan solo…'_ – pensó haciendo fuerza para liberarse. Su pierna fue liberada y Kagome intento ponerse de pie, cayendo nuevamente al ser detenida de un solo golpe en la espalda.

Giro su rostro lentamente ante el inminente silencio resistiendo las punzadas de dolor. No tuvo que esperar, su poca visión fue obstruida por el corpulento cuerpo del hombre. Arrodillándose a su lado, se acercó a su oído y le susurro algo imperdonable - "Tranquila" – Kagome no podía salir de su estupor sintiendo como las lágrimas corrían una tras otra trazándose un camino entre la tierra y la sangre de sus heridas.

Apretó ambas manos con tanta fuerza, que pensó su piel se rompería. En su interior, los poderes de la Perla de Shikon fusionándose con los suyos, burbujeaban como un volcán desenfrenado que acabaría con todo a su paso. – '_Tranquila' – _repitió en su mente incrédula sin parpadear. No podía dejar de verlo ni olvidar por un segundo la crueldad y el cinismo de un ser que estaba a punto de violar y destruir todo lo que ella era.

Un gemido escapo de sus labios sin poder soportar la presión que parecía destrozar su corazón, nublando sus sentidos. Era sofocante la sensación en su garganta, el miedo arrastrándose en su alma corrompiendo la poca esperanza de ser salvada. ¿Merecía ser castigada por ayudar a dos pequeños en apuros?

-_ 'No lo permitiré…' – _pensó llenándose de nuevas fuerzas.

Flexionando los brazos, apoyo las palmas de sus manos en la tierra para ponerse de pie. Sin tener oportunidad de hacer más nada, fue alzada por lo que quedaba de su kimono dejándola boca arriba. El sol la cegó momentáneamente, desconcentrándola por unos segundos. Sin misericordia, el hombre abrió sus piernas colocándose en medio de ellas. Kagome mordió su labio inferior, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para acallar el dolor repentino que sentía en la entrepierna ante la cruel intromisión.

Alzo la cabeza viendo con innato terror el placer que le producía verla derrotada y sin fuerzas. Extasiado e inmóvil, parecía devorarla con la mirada. Sin rendirse, movió frenéticamente las piernas para golpearlo sin detenerse.

Burlándose de sus intentos, deslizo sus dedos debajo de los trozos del preciado kimono que aun la cubría haciéndola temblar en asco y repulsión ante el sonido gutural que emitía aquel monstruo .

Quito lo que restaba de su kimono y vio su cara de frustración al ver más vendas.

Pidiéndole a todos los kamis que no viera lo que hacía, la pelinegra movió sus manos tratando de controlar las ganas de vomitar al sentir como rompía las vendas que cubrían sus muslos, ascendiendo hasta llegar a su parte más privada. La miro una vez más ansioso, sediento.

En un movimiento torpe pero certero, le arrojo la tierra que guardaba entre sus puños cegándolo momentáneamente. El hombre retrocedió restregando sus ojos y Kagome no demoro en flexionar su pierna y patearlo en la barbilla. Lo vio caer al suelo totalmente mareado.

- "¿Tranquila?" – dijo en voz baja, poniéndose de pie. – "¡Tranquila!" – grito acercándose a él pateándolo en el estómago. – "¡Cerdo!" – sin poder controlar sus poderes, una onda gigantesca de energía broto de ella purificando lo que se interpusiese en su camino.

Una sonrisa débil se vio en el pálido rostro de la sacerdotisa. Tambaleándose hacia atrás sin tener fuerzas, se percató del estado del cuerpo del hombre. El olor fétido y metálico de la carne quemada mezclada con sangre la hizo retroceder. Movió la cabeza en negación y acerco sus manos temblorosas a él sin atreverse a tocarlo. No podía sentir reiki en el cuerpo calcinado delante de ella. – '_¿Lo mate?'- _se preguntó perdiendo poco a poco la calma que había ganado.

- "No…" – susurro alejándose del cuerpo, tapando su boca sin poder creerlo.

En medio del bosque, un grito desgarrador rompió el silencio.

Cayo de rodillas cubriendo su rostro, por unos segundos vio sus manos llenas de sangre y las restregó contra su cuerpo desesperada.

- "No pensé que fuera necesario revelar mi identidad" – Kagome se detuvo al escuchar una voz masculina aterciopelada y seductora. Giro su rostro encontrándose con el hombre que pensaba muerto.

Llevando una mano a su cuello, intento respirar sin poder calmarse al ver como se regeneraba la piel de aquel ser sin dejar rastros de alguna herida. Kagome gimió sin fuerzas. Nuevamente, estaba en la misma situación.

El extraño alivio de no haber robado una vida, se extinguió entre el miedo y la confusión al ver el color de los ojos de la criatura que la tenía atrapada en la peor de sus pesadillas. Eran rojo escarlata, atrayentes, hipnóticos.

- "Seré gentil contigo, humana." - Kagome escucho a la perfección sus palabras y se concentró en detectar la naturaleza de la energía que rodeaba al hombre frente a ella. No había energía en él, era justo como Kikyo pero con un cuerpo de carne y hueso – "Él está muy cerca" – le dijo antes de tomarla por un brazo alzándola y acercarla a él.

En la distancia podía sentir el youki del peliplateado - "Sesshoumaru-sama no caerá en tu trampa" - dijo con voz temblorosa sin poder controlar sus emociones. Aun así, no flaqueo ante la mirada inhumana que ahora poseía su atacante.

- "Ya lo hizo" – respondió sin emoción alguna, arrastrándola hasta encontrarse con los dos hombres que habían dejado atrás.

- "Eizo" – lo llamo uno de ellos al verlo cubierto de tierra y con la sacerdotisa semi-desnuda a su lado.

- "Esta pequeña fierecilla, es más fuerte de lo que pensé." – hablo y Kagome lo vio de reojo sin entender que planeaba hacer. Era obvio para ella, que de tener la intención de matarla, lo hubiera hecho sin tomarse un segundo.

Estaba esperando algo.

Tenía que intentarlo. – "¡No es humano!" – grito Kagome buscando alguna reacción en las miradas oscuras y cansadas de los dos hombres que la miraban con lastima.

- "Nunca he sido muy atractivo, pero tu comentario me ofende, mujer" – respondió rápidamente convirtiendo la advertencia de la pelinegra en algo inofensivo.

Kagome intento hablar nuevamente, deteniéndose al sentir un fuerte impacto en el estómago. Sin fuerzas para estar de pie, quedo colgando del brazo de Eizo. Una línea de sangre se deslizo por su barbilla y fue jalada bruscamente hasta quedar de pie.

- "No tendrás una segunda oportunidad" – le susurró al oído y la empujo hacia uno de los hombres.

- "Chize-san espera por nosotros, termina rápido" – ordeno disfrutando de la expresión llena de frustración de Kagome.

- "Eizo-san, aun podemos convencer a Chize de encontrar otra solución. Los dioses se enfurecerán por atacar a una sacerdotisa. Desde la muerte de Nakahima-sama la aldea no ha vuelto a ser la misma y con esto…" - dijo el que permanecía alejado de ellos, mirando a Kagome lleno de culpabilidad. – "Es tan solo una niña" - agrego viendo el cuerpo juvenil y delgado de la pelinegra cubierto por unos cuantos vendajes.

- "Kaito" – escucho Kagome esperando el cadáver continuara.

Sonriendo, miro hacia atrás agradeciéndole a los kamis por copar de piedad los corazones de sus captores. El que la sostenía, la soltó y retrocedió sin levantar su mirada.

- "Humanos…" – espeto Eizo antes de morder su muñeca. Con una velocidad inhumana, atravesó al que la sostenía con una sonrisa infame en sus labios. El otro aldeano al ver lo que sucedía, intento huir sin llegar muy lejos.

Kagome miro horrorizada como ambos hombres caían muertos al piso. Eizo se acercó a ella sosteniéndola por los hombros al verla tambalear nuevamente – "No arruinaras mis planes, humana" – le susurro bajando sus manos por los brazos de Kagome, dejando a su paso la sangre de sus víctimas.

- "¿Te ensuciaras tomando a una humana?" – Pregunto desafiante la sacerdotisa, viéndolo sonreír – "Aunque controles el cadáver de este aldeano, sigues siendo un youkai" – emulo lentamente las últimas palabras.

- "Humana" – Apegándola a él, exhalo disfrutando del aroma de su aliento mezclado con el olor dulce que emanaba de ella. Kagome se estremeció ante su voz provocadora y etérea. Aquel demonio parecía deleitarse dibujando formas irregulares en su espalda con la sangre que aún le quedaba en los dedos – "Para tu infortunio, soy muy flexible con las hembras que poseo y si deseas saberlo, no desprecio a tu especie" – agrego volteándola para que viera como los cadáveres de los aldeanos que había asesinado se ponían de pie – "Quizás debo corregirme, sólo a las hembras".

- "¿Por qué hace todo esto?" – le pregunto desesperada viéndolo por el rabillo del ojo.

- "No tendrás que esperar mucho" – respondió mientras alzaba su mano, tocando con el dedo índice la frente de la pelinegra.

Todo su cuerpo se entumeció y poco a poco, iba perdiendo el control sobre sus extremidades. – "¿Qué hará el heredero de Inu no Taisho cuando vea a su hembra siendo salvajemente violada por tres humanos?" – diciendo esto, la recostó en la tierra.

Débilmente movió sus dedos tratando de combatir el poder que se apoderaba de ella dejándola indefensa. Aun podía sentir el youki de Sesshoumaru, acercándose. No podía hablar ni gritar, sus labios y su voz se negaban a obedecerla. Cerro los ojos al ver la figura desnuda de Eizo acercándose a ella, y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, se liberó por unos segundos logrando su propósito.

- "¡Sesshoumaru!" – grito con todas sus fuerzas antes de perder por completo el control sobre su cuerpo. Kagome grito internamente sin poder hacer nada para detenerlos. La agarraron por los brazos y la alzaron hasta dejarla al frente de Eizo.

De un momento a otro, su mundo se cubrió de sangre y la oscuridad se cernió sobre ella.

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

- "Malditos humanos" – se quejó Sesshoumaru eliminando uno tras otro, a los ninjas que se interponían en su camino.

El inmundo hedor a sangre estaba en todas partes, haciéndole imposible dar con la mujer mencionada en el interrogatorio que le practico al ninja en el templo. Gruño al sentir como una barrera débil le hacía resistencia por unos segundos antes de ceder ante los poderes de su implacable youki.

- "Inútiles" – dijo para sí mismo pasando al lado del grupo de monjes que continuaban irguiendo la barrera que antes había atravesado.

Sin detenerse, corrió siguiendo el olor de la mujer que antes había visitado el templo recordando a la perfección el nombre con el que se identificó, Chize. Ella era la clave para encontrar a la humana.

Deteniéndose al frente de la pequeña choza de donde provenía el desagradable olor a muerte y magia, desenfundo su espada destruyendo la lastimera estructura de un solo golpe. Un campo de fuerza rodeaba a la mujer que al parecer lo esperaba. Gruño al ver la confianza en su demacrado rostro.

- "¿Dónde está, humana?" - pregunto apuntándole con la katana.

- "Bestia insensata, ¿Es así como pretendes sacarme información?" – le respondió viéndolo burlonamente – "Sé que no puedes sentir su olor, y no podrás encontrarla si no te digo su ubicación"- asevero con altanería.

- "No le temes a la muerte, pero le temerás a este Sesshoumaru si no dices lo que deseo saber" – mirándola con ojos que parecían atravesarla, Chize escuchó la voz fría del youkai como el hielo.

Camino lentamente esquivando los restos de la choza hasta quedar a pocos pasos de él. Sesshoumaru la siguió con la mirada sin dejar de apuntarle con el filo de su katana – "He oído sobre ti, youkai. ¿Por qué ensuciarías tus manos por recuperar a una humana? Acaso… ¿Te has enamorado de un mortal?" – pregunto sospechando del ávido interés que escondía torpemente Sesshoumaru.

- "Amor" – espeto con desagrado - "El amor no existe al igual que sus inútiles sentimientos, patético cadáver" – utilizando la velocidad demoniaca otorgada por las condiciones de su nacimiento, en un parpadeo recorrió la distancia que los separaba, atravesándola sin contemplaciones.

Chize escucho con tristeza el odio impreso en la voz de Sesshoumaru sin reaccionar ante el ataque – "Demonio, márchate" – le recomendó agarrando la hoja de la espada entre sus manos – "Para este momento, la humana que conociste ha debido morir como lo hizo mi hermana" – hablo perdida en sus propios recuerdos.

- "¿Dónde está?" – exigió sin entender por completo la insinuación de la mujer, sacando la espada sin rastros de sangre.

- "Haz llegado muy tarde." – susurro tocando su vientre donde Sesshoumaru la había atravesado, esperando saliera el líquido vital que ya no corría por sus venas. – "Si está viva, nunca volverá a ser la humana que conociste. Solo será una concha vacía, sin espíritu." – Declaro viendo a su pequeño sobrino corriendo hacia ella – "Márchate si quieres encontrar su cuerpo con vida, pero olvídate de ella" – Sesshoumaru miro hacia atrás dispuesto a acabar con la vida del pequeño hanyou de un solo tajo al reconocer el apego que mostraba la mujer por él. Obtendría la información que buscaba de una manera u otra.

- "Miko-sama se encuentra en esa dirección" – dijo el pequeño señalándole el camino sin poder ocultar sus lágrimas al ver como todos los aldeanos vociferaban horrorizados maldiciones al descubrir el secreto de su tía.

El youkai vio fríamente al hanyou disgustado por su despliegue de emociones. Paso a su lado en silencio, perdonándole la vida a cambio de la información brindada.

Sin perder tiempo, se marchó.

Chize bajo la mirada recobrando poco a poco el dominio de sus acciones y dejo que una lagrima cayera. Su hermana no murió el día que nacieron Kenta y Yuka. Murió la noche en la que aquel despreciable youkai destruyo su inocencia, llevándose su alma y sellando el destino de la aldea.

Un grito lleno de dolor se escuchó retumbando el silencioso bosque. Chize no lamentaba ninguna de sus acciones, porque era la única manera de cumplir con el deseo que la perla de Shikon no pudo cumplirle a su hermana – "Youkai, ojala quede algo de ella cuando la encuentres" – susurro sabiendo perfectamente de quien era el lamento que había hecho temblar a todos los aldeanos.

Sesshoumaru no se detuvo al escucharla, pero algo dentro de él crecía a medida que se acercaba más al lugar de donde provenía la voz de la humana. Estaba experimentando un sentimiento que pensó olvidado en sus recuerdos. Era la misma sensación que trato de ocultar al ver la espalda de su madre al partir. Ese taladrante sentimiento de arrojarse al vacío con los ojos abiertos. Miedo.

Si, el miedo de ver morir el fuego que albergaba la humana en su mirada.

El olor a sangre lo golpeo de lleno y se detuvo al percibir el débil aroma a jazmines en el aire. Abandonado y totalmente destruido, pudo reconocer el kimono que la humana llevaba puesto esa mañana. El trozo celeste guindaba indefenso entre las garras Sesshoumaru, mientras lo olfateaba rastreando el olor de los humanos mezclado con la fragancia dulce que utilizaba Kagome.

- '_Nunca volverá a ser la humana que conociste' – _las palabras de la sacerdotisa se repetían en su mente a medida que avanzaba siguiendo el aroma a jazmines y sangre. Sus piernas se movieron con mente propia al escucharla gritar su nombre. Sesshoumaru sabía que si no llegaba a tiempo, sería poco lo que quedaría de la humana o de su propia razón.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta al sentir de lleno la fragancia a jazmines. Destruyo la hilera de árboles y arbustos que se interponían entre él y su objetivo perdiendo la paciencia, sin estar preparado para presenciar el juego macabro recreado por los humanos.

De poco sirvió todo el autocontrol que su padre le había enseñado al ver la escena protagonizada por la única criatura capaz de despertar un interés en él. Un humano estaba delante de ella y los otros dos sostenían sus brazos para inmovilizarla. Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver el estado en el que se encontraba. Totalmente sucia y cubierta de sangre, lo único que ocultaba su desnudes de aquellos seres despreciables, eran las vendas que utilizaba para sanar las heridas provocadas por el monje en el ataque al Shiro.

Lucia como una muñeca maltratada y olvidada en un rincón oscuro.

El humano golpeo su mejilla provocando que la cabeza de Kagome se fuera de un lado por inercia. Totalmente inmóvil y con la mirada vacía, la humana parecía ver al infinito como un cadáver sin poner resistencia.

Cediendo totalmente el control a la sangre demoniaca que corría por sus venas, sus garras se deformaron volviéndose más largas. El único vestigio de su propia conciencia era el deseo de eliminar de la manera más dolorosa las pilas de huesos y carne que se atrevieron a tocar lo que le pertenecía.

El rostro de Kagome quedo bañado en sangre. Las garras de Sesshoumaru sobresalieron a través del tórax de Eizo y sin dilatar, partió su cuerpo a la mitad esparciendo las entrañas putrefactas en el suelo.

Insatisfecho y sediento de sangre, desgarro iracundo los cuerpos de los dos restantes, atrapando la figura silenciosa de la humana al quedar libre sin ningún soporte. Pequeña y frágil, la pelinegra parecía amoldarse a la perfección a su cuerpo.

Rugió atenuando su rabia, demostrando su superioridad y poderío a cualquier criatura que se atreviera a imitar los actos perversos cometidos por los humanos. En medio del escenario dantesco, dos figuras cubiertas de sangre permanecían en pie representando una tragedia.

Sesshoumaru la tomo entre sus brazos, sosteniendo con una mano su espalda y con la otra su cabeza. Los brazos de Kagome se mecían de un lado a otro goteando la sangre que teñía por completo su cuerpo. Pegando su oído al pecho de la sacerdotisa, pudo escuchar los débiles latidos de su corazón, bombeando la sangre necesaria para mantenerla con vida.

Las pupilas del youkai cambiaban intermitentes entre carmesí y ámbar, reflejando la presencia de ambas conciencias. Actuando bajo la misma voluntad. Aullando transido, la aferro a su cuerpo con fuerza gruñendo al sentir el desagradable aroma de los humanos empañando el único aroma que siempre rodeaba a la humana. El de él.

Sólo su aroma podía emanar de ella. Le pertenecía y ningún humano volvería a poner sus sucias manos en ella.

Moviendo sus orejas para agudizar sus sentidos, camino siguiendo el sonido del agua.

Arrugó la nariz y frunció en entrecejo. Gruño fastidiado por el desagradable olor a sangre que inundaba sus fosas nasales y sobretodo, por el que parecía atormentarlo recordándole su ineptitud para protegerla. Borraría todo rastro del contacto de esos seres con su piel.

Alcanzando la orilla del rio, se sumergió con ella cargándola al estilo nupcial. Restregando sus mejillas, miraba con curiosidad como su mano se perdía en el hechizo que protegía el rostro de la humana. Recorriendo ávidamente cada centímetro, perdido en aquel trance, no noto la mirada nublada por lágrimas que lo contemplaba en silencio.

Kagome poco a poco había recobrado el conocimiento sin poder creer que estaba segura en los brazos de Sesshoumaru. Rígida y cansada, no tenía fuerzas para hablar.

Deteniéndose, el inuyoukai la sentó en sus piernas y la miro intensamente.

- "Gracias" – susurro Kagome débilmente.

Sesshoumaru asintió y permaneció en silencio al verla temblar.

Las palabras no fueron necesarias, dejando su orgullo a un lado, le entrego el único apoyo que podía brindarle estando tan frágil y expuesta. Envolviéndola en sus brazos, la dejo llorar y descargar todo el miedo y la frustración que albergaba en su interior. Su pequeño cuerpo temblaba entre espasmos extinguiendo la fuerza que no poseía. Los minutos pasaron desvaneciendo la intensidad de su llanto.

- "Sesshoumaru-sama" – hablo afónica – "Perdóneme" – le suplico sin poder sostener su mirada sintiéndose avergonzada.

- "Descansa. Ya habrá tiempo para reconocer mi superioridad." – dijo Sesshoumaru robándole una sonrisa débil, pero lo suficiente cálida para tranquilizar el corazón de ambos.

Entregándose a la inconsciencia, se dejo abrigar por la calidez que le brindaba el youkai más frio e implacable de Japón.

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

En el cielo, la dama de la noche dejo ver parte de su rostro reticente y elegante, prometiendo en su próxima aparición todo su esplendor. Sesshoumaru meditaba sobre los últimos sucesos al lado de la figura durmiente de Kagome. Sin la parte superior de su kimono, la luz de la luna se reflejaba en él iluminándolo mágicamente acompañado de su cabello plateado, perfecto.

Vio su reflejo en el agua del rio, tratando de entender porque actuaba de esa forma cerca de la humana. Era un youkai, su apariencia etérea y sublime parecía alumbrar el oscuro bosque sin contrastar con lo mundano y ordinario de todo lo que lo rodeaba.

Regalándole una mirada furtiva a Kagome, repaso una vez más las razones que podían explicar los sucesos acaecidos. Cuando la humana lo miraba a los ojos esperando encontrar emociones, pensaba si realmente podía percibir el torbellino de ideas que cruzaban por su mente al estar junto a ella.

Su herencia demoniaca no daba cabida a las emociones, sus pupilas no se dilatan o agrandan como lo hacen la de los humanos. No. No había espacio para sentimentalismos ni remordimientos.

La humana aun dormía protegida del frio por la parte superior de su kimono. Inhalo profundamente satisfecho con los resultados. Su aroma nuevamente predominaba en ella, marcándola como suya.

Constantemente, se acercaba a ella para calmarla. Los humanos la perseguían incluso en sus sueños. Contrajo sus manos oyendola gemir indicándole el inicio de una nueva pesadilla.

No podía matarlos una vez más, ni borrar sus recuerdos.

Le costó recobrar la calma tras revisar el cuerpo herido y lleno de hematomas que parecía no sanar. La humana aún se recuperaba de las heridas hechas por el monje, y sin equivocarse, sabía que había sido tratada brutalmente al ver cuatro marcas moradas en sus muslos. Eran dedos, lo sabía.

Quería saber si se habían atrevido a dañarla, pero preguntarle a la humana le parecía cruel e innecesario. Sin su aroma, no podía saber si continuaba pura e intacta.

Kagome giro su cuerpo buscando el calor de Sesshoumaru y abrió los ojos escuchando el crepitar del fuego.

- "Humana, ¿Por qué tu cuerpo no sana?" – pregunto acercándose a ella.

Tragando saliva para aliviar el dolor en su garganta, Kagome intento hablar emitiendo chillidos lastimeros que Sesshoumaru pudo entender – "Agua…" - pidió luego de varios intentos.

Kagome suspiro aliviada ante la refrescante sensación del agua deslizándose por las paredes maltratas de su garganta.

Sintiendo la mirada intensa de Sesshoumaru, tomo un poco más hasta sentir que podía hablar y contestar las preguntas del ansioso youkai.

- "Los humanos no sanamos tan rápido como los youkais" – le respondió cubriéndose con el kimono de Sesshoumaru buscando calor.

- "En el Shiro, tus heridas sanaron en menos de un día a excepción de tus huesos. ¿Qué te impide sanar con tus poderes espirituales?" – argumento el youkai sin atreverse a preguntarle directamente su temor – "¿Has perdido tus poderes?" – pregunto Sesshoumaru atento de la reacción de Kagome.

- "No" – su voz fue como un eco, sin vida ni calidez.

- "Humana" – dijo Sesshoumaru incitándola a continuar.

- "No he perdido mis poderes, Sesshoumaru-sama" – contesto desviando su mirada – "Necesito reponer mis energías… Quizás comer o dormir para recuperarme por completo." – menciono alguna de posibles soluciones.

- "Descansa" – ordeno poniéndose de pie.

- "No quiero" – susurro con voz desquebrajada.

- "Hn…"

- "Cada vez que cierro los ojos, veo su mirada. Siento sus manos…" – Kagome no pudo continuar, temblando, tapo su rostro sin llorar. Solo quería espantar esa imagen de su cabeza.

- "Duerme, humana" – Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado – "Este Sesshoumaru no permitirá que nadie te haga daño" - Kagome lo miro agradecida sin poder oponerse a su petición. – "Mañana regresaremos al Shiro y necesitaras fuerzas para explicarle a mi padre el significado de tus acciones." – la vio bajar la cabeza asintiendo débilmente antes de recostarse en su pierna para dormir.

- '_Mañana veremos a Bokuseno-san' – _pensó resuelto a deshacer el conjuro que ocultaba el aroma de la humana.

Habían muchas preguntas que contestar. La humana era una caja de pandora, y descifraría el secreto sin importar cuanto costase.

El sol naciente ilumino los rincones del bosque y sus rayos se colaron hasta reflejarse en una Kagome más recuperada. Parpadeando para acostumbrarse a la molesta luz que parecía divertirse interrumpiendo su deseado descanso, se sentó gimiendo un poco. Sus costillas resentidas volvían a dolerle.

La pelinegra suspiro pensando en cuando volvería a vivir una vida normal.

- "Seres holgazanes" – escucho Kagome poniéndose roja al recordar la presencia de Sesshoumaru.

- "Buenos días, Sesshoumaru-sama" – le contesto reponiéndose rápidamente. Brindándole una sonrisa, el youkai la miro con una ceja alzada ante lo dulce de su saludo.

- "Humana, ¿Te has recuperado?" – pregunto caminando hacia ella.

Kagome ladeo su cabeza y asintió. Una sombra oscura se posó sobre su mirada, pero desapareció tan rápido como vino. Sesshoumaru no le agradaba su actitud.

Acercándose a ella, Kagome se sorprendió al sentir como el youkai le quitaba su kimono dejándola expuesta.

- "Los humanos son criaturas inconsistentes y malolientes, si te lo dejo por más tiempo el daño será irreparable." – dijo Sesshoumaru esperando la contraparte de la humana.

Kagome sonrió débilmente sin perder la calma. Busco en su mirada ámbar la lujuria que vio en aquel ser al verla casi desnuda. Estaba segura con él. Se miró a si misma sin saber que sentir.

Solo sería un mal recuerdo de algo que no sucedió.

Algo que no sucedió gracias al youkai presuntuoso que intentaba provocarla. No podía asegurar que lo hiciera conscientemente, pero sabía lo que intentaba hacer. Quería llevarle la contraria y discutir como siempre lo hacía, pero su agradecimiento era superior a cualquier cosa.

- "No fue mi intención. Sé que por mi terquedad, lo involucre en todo esto y si no fuera por usted no sé lo que sería de mí." – Sesshoumaru gruño inconforme con su reacción.

Se negaba a darle la razón a la mujer de la aldea. Si la humana no recuperaba su espíritu, no sabría lo que haría.

- "¿Es cierto que eres la protectora de la perla de Shikon?." – pregunto ignorando su disculpa.

- "La Perla de Shikon está dentro de mi" – declaro tornándose el ambiente pesado. – "Esa es la razón por la que oculto mi aroma" – dijo sin mentir totalmente. – "El hombre que…" se detuvo y hayo las fuerzas para continuar – "No era humano"

- "Lo sé" – intervino el youkai.

- "Debemos regresar a la aldea." – dijo Kagome mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

Sesshoumaru se movió rápidamente tomándola del brazo –"No volverás a ese lugar" – le ordeno fríamente sin aceptar objeciones.

- "Ese hombre era controlado por un youkai" – Kagome se esforzó en recordar cada detalle – "Pero era diferente a cualquier técnica de manipulación de cadáveres que haya visto. Era como si pudiera introducir su mente o consciencia en el cuerpo que posee." – trato de describirle con precisión sus conjeturas.

- "Tonterías" - respondió Sesshoumaru al escuchar la descripción de una criatura extinta.

- "El verdadero enemigo de Toga-sama se esconde detrás de esta falsa guerra entre youkais y humanos. Confié en mí." – explico Kagome recobrando un poco de su antiguo yo.

- "Solo existe una raza de youkais con la habilidad que mencionas, humana. El Clan de los Murciélagos del Este." – dijo pensativo.

- "Tiene sentido" – murmuro Kagome.

Sesshoumaru espero compartiera su nueva hipótesis. – "Cuando lo herí gravemente, tuvo que revelar sus poderes demoniacos y sus ojos se tornaron rojos" – recordando cada vez más, encontró lo que tanto buscaba. – "Los aldeanos se rehusaron a ayudarlo y los asesino. Se cortó la muñeca intencionalmente y dejo que toda su mano se cubriera de sangre… Luego los mato con sus propias manos" – dijo Kagome obviando el detalle que confirmaba sus sospechas. Si este clan era del este, era probable que fuera un aliado del youkai dragón que causaría la muerte de Toga.

- "Encuentro coherente tu planteamiento." – respondió Sesshoumaru un poco inquieto.

Sin avisarle, la cargo y camino en la dirección contraria a la aldea.

- "¡Ey! Nos estamos alejando de la aldea" – grito Kagome sin entender al youkai.

- "Me sorprende tu capacidad de pensamiento, humana." – respondió Sesshoumaru alzando una ceja.

- "¿Ha escuchado una sola palabra de lo que le dije?" – pregunto perdiendo los estribos.

- "Humana imprudente. La habilidad de este clan era la de controlar a cualquier criatura a través de su sangre. Mi padre se enfrentó a su líder por tres ciclos lunares." – Kagome abrió los ojos sin poder creerlo. – "Le informare a mi padre y él tomara las decisiones pertinentes."

- "¡Uy! ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan cerrado?" – Grito exaltada – "La mujer que visito el templo tenía una carta con el sello imperial." - decía tratando de liberarse del agarre de Sesshoumaru.

- "Los humanos nunca han sido una amenaza para las Tierras del Oeste." – declaro desinteresado.

Kagome lo miro y respiro profundo – "Sesshoumaru-sama…" – susurro gentilmente con una sonrisa forzada. – "¿Podría dejarme caminar?" – pidió sin perder la calma.

Sesshoumaru la ignoro y siguió caminando disfrutando del aura asesina que cubría a la humana. Podía disfrutar durante horas provocándola sin aburrirse.

El cuerpo de la humana comenzó a calentarse y pequeñas chispas rozadas emanaban de sus manos. Estaba realmente molesta.

Por instinto, su youki lo cubrió para repeler el ataque débil de la humana como advertencia.

- "Si no me deja bajar, lo calcinare a ver si cuando se regenera se le arregla esa mente obtusa." – lo amenazo Kagome obteniendo como respuesta algo similar a una sonrisa en el rostro de Sesshoumaru.

El peliplateado se detuvo abruptamente. Un olor llego a su nariz y gruño dejándola con cuidado a un lado de un árbol.

Kagome intento seguirlo pero Sesshoumaru la detuvo con solo mirarla. Trago saliva y aprecio su vida estremeciéndose ante el youki agresivo que emanaba del ambarino sin entender su actitud. Apoyándose en el árbol, logro quedar de pie para ver la figura del youkai con claridad.

Tenía un mal presentimiento, escucho a un hombre gritar suplicando por su vida y corrió impulsada por sus instintos. Era el hombre que intento intervenir por ella en la aldea.

Sesshoumaru lo tenía suspendido en el aire por el cuello.

- "¡No estábamos de acuerdo!" – grito el hombre y Kagome intento acercarse a Sesshoumaru.

Se detuvo al escucharlo gruñir, las marcas magenta de su rostro eran cada vez más gruesas. Tenía que detenerlo, el único delito del hombre que estaba a punto de morir, fue padecer de cobardía.

- "Sesshoumaru-sama, por favor" – se atrevió a dar un paso hacia él lentamente.

Lanzando contra un árbol el cuerpo del aldeano, la ignoro y cubrió su mano de veneno dispuesto a acabar con la escoria humana. Kagome no lo pensó ni midió las consecuencias de sus actos.

Corriendo hacia él, agarro su muñeca envuelta en veneno sin importarle ser quemada. El inminente choque de poderes espirituales y demoniacos, se convirtió ante los ojos ámbares del youkai en una danza mágica, majestuosa. Verde y rozado, se mezclaban sin combatirse. Sus garras mortales parecían contaminar la mano pequeña y lastimada de la humana. Él extinguía vidas y ella parecía protegerlas más allá de la lógica o la razón.

No podía herirla con su youki, como si fuera su compañera.

Confundido, la tomo de los hombros sin medir su fuerza clavando sus garras en los hombros de Kagome. La sensación cálida de sus poderes acariciándolo sin hacerle daño permanecía latente en su muñeca, como un cosquilleo inquietante, excitante.

- "No tiene que convertirse en un monstruo para protegerme." – susurro Kagome poniendo sus manos en los antebrazos de Sesshoumaru. – "Este hombre intento detenerlos. No deseo que personas inocentes paguen por las acciones malvadas de unos cuantos."

Sesshoumaru no podía controlar la ira ni la confusión que le provocaba su comportamiento. Kagome gimió al sentir como clavaba más sus garras.

- "Estos humanos…" – dijo con voz ronca – "¿Estos humanos te entregaron como si fueses una ramera y sientes compasión por ellos?" – le reclamo sin sutileza. – "No hacer nada para detenerlos es igual a cometer el delito con sus propias manos" – Sesshoumaru la vio bajar su mirada y la soltó dispuesto a acabar con la insignificante vida del humano.

- "No todo es blanco o negro en este mundo. Los débiles siempre serán débiles mientras permitan que otros gobiernen sus vidas. Este hombre y la aldea actuaban bajo las órdenes de su líder, justo como lo haría un soldado de Inu no Taisho." – hablo Kagome y Sesshoumaru miro hacia atrás esperando continuara.

- "Nada justifica su falta de valor, pero lo perdono por haberlo intentado." –

Lo vio dudar por unos segundos. – "No es suficiente" – declaro Sesshoumaru respetando su decisión. – "Pronto aprenderás que la misericordia que tienes con tus enemigos, será tu peor debilidad, humana" – le dijo dándole la espalda dispuesto a enseñarle su propia insignificancia.

- "¿Sesshoumaru-sama?" – Kagome lo llamo al verlo caminar rumbo a la aldea.

- "Nos separaremos en la aldea." – dijo en un tono frio y distante, Sesshoumaru.

Kagome asintió y lo siguió en silencio. Confirmaría sus sospechas y regresaría al Shiro para informarle a Toga. Tendría que preparar sus rodillas para pedirle disculpas, pero estaba segura de algo: su presencia de una forma u otra influiría con la guerra que se desataría y haría lo que fuera necesario para ayudar a Inu no Taisho.

La aldea se podía ver con claridad a través de los árboles y ambos se detuvieron.

- "¿Acaso es imperdonable para usted ser humano?" – le pregunto contiendo las lágrimas al ver su rostro inexpresivo e indolente.

Negándole una respuesta, paso a su lado adentrándose al bosque. Kagome no lo detuvo.

- "Criatura arrogante" – susurro llena de rabia.

Sesshoumaru se detuvo. El único signo que delataba el enorme desagrado causado por las palabras de Kagome, eran los latidos de su corazón. El desprecio en su voz, la dureza de su significado.

La humana nunca hablaba de los seres que la rodeaban sin respetar su nombre, sin importar la naturaleza. – _'¿Criatura?'_ – repitió en su mente antes de caminar hasta ella y tomarla del cuello. – "He soportado bastante tu insolencia." – dispuesto a borrar el aire desafiante de su mirada zafiro, quiso acabar con su vida descubriendo que no podia.

- "Arrogante" – dijo una vez más sin miedo – "¿Le molesta que olviden su origen? ¿Qué lo desprecien por algo que ni usted ni nadie puede controlar?" – agrego difícilmente.

- "No hay punto de comparación, humana." – respondió entrecerrando sus ojos luciendo aterrador.

- "Soy humana y tengo derecho a despreciarlo porque no es igual a mí." – dijo Kagome golpeándolo en el pecho – "Es así como usted piensa."

Frunciendo el entrecejo, la alzo aumentando la presión.

- "¿Te atreves a comparar a un youkai con un ser mortal e insignificante?" – espeto con agresividad para someterla.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Kagome a pesar que su vista empezaba a nublarse por la falta de oxígeno. – "¿De qué me serviría la inmortalidad si no puedo vivir ni sentir?" – respondió la pelinegra acariciando su mejilla.

Lejos de temer a la muerte que podía entregarle, la humana lo había manipulado a su antojo – "Tanto poder y no tiene nada que proteger." – fue lo último que dijo, aumentando las ganas de asesinarla. Y a la misma vez, deseaba sentir el escalofrió que le provocaba el mero roce de su piel contra la suya.

Terminaría con el juego iniciado por la humana y pondría distancia como había planeado desde el principio. Kagome cayó al suelo y tosió respirando con dificultad. Sesshoumaru le dio la espalda y se marchó sin retractarse de su decisión.

Ambos tomaron rumbos contrarios sin soportar la sensación de dejar ir algo importante.

-.-

-.-.-.-.-_Presente (Hace 200 años)_.-.-.-.-

-.-

El fuego consumía todo a su paso, alimentado por el fuerte viento que soplaba a pesar de las gotas de lluvia que intentaban silenciar su indomable avance. Las chozas carbonizadas vacías llamaron su atención.

Sesshoumaru buscaba alguna señal de la humana.

Caminando atento a los diferentes sonidos que percibía. Escucho la respiración elaborada de un humano entre los escombros de lo que fue una vez, un hogar. Su armadura y las katanas aun en su funda desconcertaron por completo al inuyoukai. Acercándose, pudo ver con claridad una flecha clavada en un punto mortal.

Los aldeanos parecían haber sido tragados por la tierra al igual que Kagome.

Recorrió la aldea encontrando a su paso los 20 cadáveres de los samuráis que pensó serian el enemigo. Ignorando el crujir de las chozas cayendo en pedazos, discernía entre los sonidos potencialmente significantes, captando uno en especial.

Protegido por un campo espiritual, escucho con atención los susurros de una pequeña cantidad de humanos en un establo. Se acercó sin poder destruir la barrera reconociendo la obra de la humana y sin entrar pregunto por ella. A pesar de la oscuridad, podía ver sus rostros con claridad contraídos por el temor y la falta de oxígeno.

- "¿Dónde está la humana que irguió esta barrera?" – dijo en un tono neutral dirigiéndose al pequeño hanyou al reconocerlo.

- "Miko-sama nos dijo que no saliéramos y nos protegió de los demonios rojos" – hablo Kenta acercándose a él sabiendo que el youkai blanco protegía a la sacerdotisa. – "Ella nos pidió un arco y flechas. No ha regresado desde entonces."

- "Hn" – fue el único sonido que emitió Sesshoumaru, antes de caminar hasta uno de los cadáveres y extraer la flecha para oler los aromas que la cubrían. Sin duda alguna, percibió su propio aroma mezclado con otro que también reconocía.

Miro al este siguiendo el olor a magia y muerte. La tal Chize estaba en esa dirección.

Un caballo pasó a su lado fuera de control. Algo lo había ahuyentado indicándole que iba en la dirección correcta. Llego a la única estructura que permanecía intacta de la aldea, arrugando su nariz al percibir un olor fuerte a yerbas y cadáveres.

Entrando, vio su figura cubierta en sangre en medio de la habitación contemplando la luna llena. Vestida de sacerdotisa, la humana parecía ignorar por completo su presencia o quizás, lo hacia a propósito. Desplegando su youki, se acercó a ella ganando su atención.

- "Me ha encontrado." – dijo entre tintes de reproche y cinismo. El tono de voz de la humana sonaba tan ajeno a ella.

Sesshoumaru no respondió obedeciendo sus instintos. Algo muy malo le pasaba a la humana.

- "Hoy hay luna llena. Pero él se marchó un día antes dejándome completamente sola." – murmuro sin despegar su mirada de la joya plateada celestial.

Recordando los motivos de su visita a la humana, dedujo hablaba de Shizumaru y su ausencia temprana. Era cierto que había mentido, pero tuvo una razón de peso para hacerlo. El inuyoukai había recurrido a él requiriendo su asistencia. Le pidió la protegiese en el corto periodo de dos días.

- "¿Acaso no fue esa la condición que exigiste, para permitirle viajar contigo, humana?" – pregunto alzando una ceja sin entender su comportamiento.

- "En una noche como hoy sucedió…" – susurro y Sesshoumaru no entendio sus palabras, por lo que permanecio en silencio esperando continuara.

Kagome dejo de mirar la luna y acerco a él – "¿Por qué me salvaste?" – pregunto sin emoción alguna tensando su arco. La humana nunca le haría daño, pero cabía una posibilidad que no quería contemplar. Si el youkai mencionado por ella anteriormente estaba en posesión de su cuerpo, significaba una sola cosa. Ante él, la humana que le hablaba ya no caminaba entre los vivos.

- "¿Atacaras a tu aliado?" – pregunto apelando al honor que indiscutiblemente, poseía ante sus ojos.

Sonriendo, soltó la flecha y Sesshoumaru sintió como cortaba su mejilla.

- "Suficiente" – dijo entre dientes. Acercándose a ella, le quito el arco en un segundo sintiendo su piel fría al chocarse con su cuerpo.

Teniéndola entre sus brazos, buscó la llama indomable de su espíritu, en medio de su mirada azul. Carente de vida, lo miro fríamente evocando sus poderes espirituales dispuesto a atacarlo. –"Cuando salvas una vida eres responsable hasta el final, pero tú me diste la espalda."

Sesshoumaru entendió la gravedad de sus palabras. ¿Acaso lo estaba culpando por su muerte?.

- "Humana" – el inuyoukai se acercó a ella aspirando su aroma. Tomaría venganza por atreverse a tocar su propiedad, por engañarlo.

Las paredes se mancharon de sangre brillando moradas bajo la luz de la luna. Entre sus brazos, la vio desvanecerse y la sostuvo sin dejarla caer.

- "Ella es mía." – susurro como una advertencia.

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

**REVIEW REVIEW xD**

**Espero les haya agradado o.o porque me costó escribirlo. Entre horas de clases xD y profesores aburridos. Pero vayamos al grano.**

**Muchas personas me recomendaron no acortar los capítulos por mi manera de escribir, y analizando la opinión de Natalia (GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA****) la halle muy certera. **

**Tambien me vi tentada a acortarlos. Pero ustedes decidieron con 11 personas inclinándose por capítulos largos, 8 por cortos y 6 que lo dejaban a mi criterio. **

**Agradeciendoles por tomarse el tiempo de escribirme, les envio un abrazo gigante T-T.**

**En verdad aprecio sus comentarios¡**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES:**

**FiraLili : T-T gracias por apoyarme amiga, Dios te bendiga y también se te quiere.**

**Nube: No me olvido de ti¡ Gracias por tus reviews, espero ansiosa tu opinión sobre este capítulo.**

**Minako: Gracias por tu constancia.**

**Black-Kiari: T-T gracias amiga, tus reviews nunca faltan para alegrarme el dia.**

**Llima-Llimona: xD Besos¡**

**X-brom: Lei tu mensaje, **** también es un gusto para mí, jejeje como ves, ganaron los capítulos largos xD. **


	9. Verdadera Belleza

Perdonen por la demora T-T

Ya saben que soy esclava de mis estudios, pero si algo les puedo prometer, es que solo me quedan cinco semanas de clases y luego quedare libre para escribir nuevamente xD.

Para aquellos que se confundieron en el capitulo anterior con el transcurrir del tiempo, hare la aclaración y corregiré algunos errores.

Cuando hablemos del tiempo donde está actualmente Kagome, me referiré como 700 años atrás, y en el que están Miroku, Sango y el Sesshou durmiente x3, será 500 años atrás. En la parte que decía Presente(Hace 200 años) se refería a que regresamos a la línea normal de tiempo en los 700 años en el pasado ya que retrocedimos un mes en ese tiempo para explicar lo que había sucedió antes de llegar a la aldea donde secuestraron a Kagome. Espero haber aclarado sus dudas :D

En este capítulo también utilizare algo similar. Cuando lean Sesshoumaru's POV, si algunos desconocen que significa, es desde el punto de vista de Sesshou y así mismo será con Kagome para poder explicar lo que paso con ambos.

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

_**PROMESAS**_

_**By: Meg_ek**_

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

**Declaración de Derechos de Autor: **Los personajes de este respectivo anime No me pertenecen.

**Datos de Interés**

"…"**- **Lo que dice un personaje

'_**cursiva**_**' – **Lo que piensa un personaje

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

_**Capitulo # 9: Verdadera Belleza**_

_-.-_

_-.-_

**-.-.-Sesshoumaru's POV-.-.-**

_-.-_

_-.-_

Trémula, espesa y siniestra, relucía como alquitrán en la nieve. En medio de un conteo lento y tortuoso, las gotas de sangre se rehusaban a abandonar su piel como castigo por tan despreciable crimen.

- '_¿Remordimiento?'_ – se pregunto a sí mismo sin poder identificar porque seguía tan molesto.

Le había demostrado al enemigo que de nada serviría utilizar a la humana en su contra. Pero algo dentro de él le decía lo contrario.

Aun podía sentir la sangre seca en su mejilla, y sin importar cuánto se lo negara, le había permitido herirlo al no saber que se trataba de una imitación bastante pobre de ella.

Merecía ser asesinada por su tentativa patética de engañarlo. Sin embargo, no estaba satisfecho con la imagen ante sus ojos, ni sintió placer al castigarla. No había una vida que pudiera arrebatar, únicamente sangre y mentiras unidas en un cuerpo tan falso como la apariencia frágil e indefensa de un depredador.

Incluso sabiendo su engaño, el miedo y la decepción reflejadas en las pupilas de la falsa humana, habían movido algo que no sabía reconocer dentro de él. El precio por engañarlo era ese. En el instante que se acerco a ella percibiendo el aroma que la rodeaba, supo que esta humana con mirada torcida y oscura no era la misma que lo atormentaba con su naturaleza misteriosa.

-"Ella es mía" – amenazo cortando el silencio, dejando un rastro de vapor como advertencia en medio de la inclemente frialdad.

No hubo una respuesta, el sonido de las gotas golpeando constantemente la tierra era lo único que su avanzado oído podía percibir.

Sin latidos, ni respiración, sólo muerte. A pesar de esto, el imitador se rehusaba a abandonar la forma de Kagome.

Esta humana no podía morir, pero si estaba seguro de algo, era que podía sentir dolor. No la dejaría ir sin importar que rostro tomara.

Su mensaje fue claro. La humana era su propiedad y ningún ser tenía derecho a perjudicar algo que le perteneciera.

Sesshoumaru olfateo inquieto al sentir un olor desconocido para él. Metálico y afilado, parecía provenir del cadáver que mantenía cautivo. Estremeciéndose por unos segundos, la falsa Kagome abrió los ojos respirando profundamente al volver a la vida.

Una nube se poso al frente de la luna oscureciendo la maltratada cabaña y sumergiéndola en un silencio pesado interrumpido por la respiración turbada e irregular de la imitadora. El olor de la sangre derramada llego a su nariz, calando en los rincones más oscuros del youkai hallando una memoria que había marcado el inicio de la guerra entre los humanos y las Tierras del Oeste.

El cuerpo liviano e inmóvil que aun permanecía en los brazos de Sesshoumaru, fue tomando una forma diferente. El youkai observo sin ninguna sorpresa como cambiaba a la humana Chize. Gruño sabiendo que aún, faltaba una máscara por eliminar.

- "¿Me recuerdas, youkai?" – pregunto la mujer con palabras ahogadas entre sangre y sarcasmo.

Bañada de plateado, la transformación no se hizo esperar revelando detrás de las facciones maduras de una mujer de 40 años, la piel joven de una sacerdotisa de temprana edad con ojos tan grises como los que poseía el pequeño Kenta. Ni un año había pasado por ella, era la misma humana que recordaba con el nombre de Nakahima, y que no asesino como petición de un youkai que gozaba de su favor e indulgencia.

Arrugando el entrecejo, se mostro ofendido ante la memoria de aquella flaqueza.

Sin ninguna parsimonia, dejo caer el cuerpo moribundo al suelo, ocultando el desagrado y la rabia que crecía dentro de él. Había cometido el error de perdonar su vida, un error que no había causado ninguna repercusión hasta el momento que descubrieron lo que realmente estaba ocultando la Miko de la Shikon no Tama.

- "Claro que me recuerdas" – aseguro en voz baja y cansada retorciéndose en medio de su propia sangre con una sonrisa de victoria – "Los youkais nunca olvidan una esencia y lo que para mi han sido cincuenta años, para ustedes son solo días. Al parecer youkai, tienes una debilidad por las mikos que protegen la Shikon no Tama."- tosió apoyándose en una de sus manos, logrando a duras penas ponerse de pie.

- "Nakahima" – pronuncio Sesshoumaru blandiendo su espada.

Exhalando en un suspiro, la mujer no mostro miedo – "Youkai, no creo que nos lleve a ningún lado que me mates por segunda vez." – dijo irónicamente antes de poner una mano en su vientre provocando que toda la sangre regresara a ella. –"No te temo, y si estás dispuesto a escucharme; tengo una petición a cambio de la ubicación exacta de tu humana." – agrego mirando a la luna.

Sin mover un músculo de su rostro, guardo silencio manteniendo su posición de ataque. Nakahima suspiro nuevamente interpretando el silencio del youkai como una respuesta afirmativa.

- "Él aun no lo sabe." – susurro alejándose hasta llegar al umbral de la derrumbada entrada del dojo. – "Dile la verdad youkai." – pidió casi sin voz mirándolo fijamente con ojos cristalinos.

- "No." – respondió el youkai negándose a ser emisario de un mensaje que despertaría viejas heridas en las Tierras del Oeste.

- "¡Son sus hijos! ¡Merece saberlo!" – Planteo herida con una rabia apenas contenida en su voz – "Además…" – añadió sonriendo irónicamente antes de darle la espalda. –"Son youkais puros. El conjuro que los mantiene en ese estado desaparecerá en cuanto yo muera." – confeso aumentando la desconfianza del youkai que la escuchaba.

- "Mientes." – acuso Sesshoumaru antes de acercarse a ella sin bajar su espada.

El aura temerosa y triste de la humana no mostraba engaño alguno. Gruñendo levemente, envaino la katana esperando una explicación.

- "La Shikon no Tama es la unión de dos mundos." – dijo Nakahima uniendo la palma de sus manos. – "Dentro de la perla hay una lucha entre una gran cantidad de demonios y una sacerdotisa. Por eso, de acuerdo a su portador, esta puede ser purificada o corrompida de acuerdo a la criatura que la influya." – Se detuvo al ver la cara de desdén del youkai. – "La humana que proteges la tiene en su interior fusionada con su alma. Algún youkai muy poderoso ha debido ayudarla para lograr algo así." – captando la atención de Sesshoumaru, sonrió al ver el brillo en su mirada al mencionar a la extraña jovencita que la protegió de los samuráis a pesar de sus acciones pasadas.

- "Esto solo demuestra que no puede existir ningún trato." – Hablo el youkai con cierta molestia en su voz.

- "La Shikon no Tama sello mi alma en su interior al traer a este mundo a dos seres sobrenaturales. Gracias a su poder mi parte humana no influyo en la pureza de su sangre, pero si logro algo que ni siquiera mi señor sabe." – aseguro Nakahima sonriendo extrañamente.

Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos en sorpresa al ver las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas a pesar que sus gestos la contradecían.

- "Solamente en esta noche soy lo suficientemente fuerte para controlar mis acciones, por eso te pido que los protejas y me mates. Y esto te lo pido a cambio de darte a los únicos seres demoniacos inmunes a cualquier ataque de tipo espiritual." – pidió antes de caer al suelo respirando con dificultad.

- "Eso es imposible" – replico incrédulo.

- "Podrás comprobarlo una vez resarzas tu error de dejarme con vida." – Contesto Nakahima – "Youkai, dile a Shizumaru que no tendrá que ocultarse nunca más en los días de luna llena." – susurro perdiendo poco a poco la conciencia.

- "¿Dónde está la humana?" – pregunto rápidamente antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

- "Él no se rendirá, querrá corromper su alma como hizo con la mía para obtener la perla que ella protege. Ya probó su sangre y no se detendrá… Él está dentro de ella aunque intente combatirlo. Tarde o temprano se rendirá." – explico con voz entrecortada y adormilada.

- "Revela su identidad, humana y te concederé el favor de proteger a tus cachorros." – ofreció Sesshoumaru entiendo que era cuestión de tiempo para que la humana perdiera el control de sus acciones.

- "No tendrás que buscarlo, youkai. Él te encontrara." – respondió difícilmente perdiendo ante el cansancio de la magia que controlaba todo su ser.

Sesshoumaru medito sobre las últimas palabras de la miko al verla inconsciente. La existencia de youkais inmunes a la purificación era una noticia inquietante. No sabía si dicho acontecimiento sería un paso hacia el dominio completo sobre los humanos a través de una especie superior a cualquier otra que haya pisado la tierra, o el inicio del final de todo lo que conocía.

¿Qué garantizaba que un youkai puro que creció con la mentalidad de los humanos luchara a favor de los de su especie?

- "Sesshoumaru-sama" – escucho una voz tenue y débil.

Perdiendo la concentración, giro la cabeza esperando encontrar la fuente de la voz.

Vestida de miko y con unos cuantos raspones, la humana temblaba del frio en la puerta donde anteriormente había estado parada Nakahima. La misma escena y aun así, todo era tan diferente.

A la defensiva por el último engaño, busco con impaciencia la mirada de la humana para comprobar si está era la autentica.

Nakahima abrió los ojos por última vez al sentir la presencia de la Shikon no Tama brindándole un poco más de lucidez y fuerza ante los poderes demoniacos que recorrían su torrente sanguíneo. Encontrándose con los fantasmas de su pasado.

Sintió deseos de acabar con ella al saber que estaba al lado de Shizumaru. Al escuchar de la pronta adquisición de una nueva portadora de la Perla. Su parte maligna se rehusaba a dejar de ser la favorita de su amo. Por otra parte, los únicos vestigios de su humanidad pedían justicia por la calidez que no pudo compartir con el amor de su vida, y que otra mujer estaba disfrutando.

Una aparecida no podía quedarse con el corazón de Shizumaru y a la misma vez, quitarle su lugar alejándola de cumplir el unico propósito que le quedaba.

El recuerdo de su rostro contraído en pánico y culpabilidad la noche que perdió el control destruyendo toda la pureza que existía en ella seguía palpitando envenenándola. Pero sabía que el Shizumaru que habitada en sus pesadillas, había sido controlado por el mismo youkai que la estaba controlando a ella.

Debía odiar al ser que más amaba para engañar a su verdadero enemigo. Engañar a sus hijos sobre su identidad y sufrir uno tras otro, cada ataque, cada ofensa en contra los frutos de su vientre.

Había maldecido al padre de sus hijos convirtiéndolo en una bestia indefensa cada noche de luna llena para que no la compartiera con nadie más.

Pero la extraña sacerdotisa había removido algo dentro de ella recordándole su verdadero yo. Dándole la oportunidad de descansar sabiendo que su muerte y el dolor de Shizumaru tendrían una recompensa.

Celos, eso sentía en esos momentos al contemplar una escena tan parecida su pasado.

Una sacerdotisa y un demonio.

Una criatura inmortal e inalcanzable compartiendo el mismo espacio con una humana que solo dejaría el recuerdo de un fugaz intento de vivir según las pasiones irracionales de las emociones terrenales.

Algo similar a una sonrisa fue la única señal que Nakahima pudo ver en el rostro de Sesshoumaru, antes de verlo inhalar profusamente disfrutando del aroma que sólo los kamis sabían, el orgulloso youkai podía percibir. Su postura relajada acompañada de una mirada brillante y exigente le daba un revés a la imagen plasmada en su memoria del youkai inexpresivo que había acabado sin miramientos con ella hace unos minutos.

Lo vio aproximarse a la figura frágil y herida de un ser mortal que había cautivado al más extraño de los demonios.

- "Humana" – pronuncio en un tono no tan indiferente.

- "Al final la perderás, youkai…" – susurro Nakahima sabiendo que el único final que podían esperar dos criaturas tan diferentes, era la muerte.

_-.-_

_-.-_

**-.-.-Kagome's POV-.-.-**

_-.-_

_-.-_

- "Debo dejar de pensar que regresara." - dijo en voz alta sin pensarlo viendo la lluvia a través del refugio natural que habia encontrado.

Sentada entre las raíces sobresalidas de un árbol con las piernas recogidas y frotándose constantemente en busca calor, así se encontraba Kagome Higurashi.

Sin ropa ni comida que pudieran mejorar su situación, se levanto dispuesta a acercarse a la aldea aunque corriera un alto riesgo – "Si continúo así, moriré de pulmonía. Tengo tanta hambre." – dijo suspirando por su mala suerte. – '_¿Cómo pudo dejarme así?'_- pensó apoyando su frente en el tronco del árbol. – _'¡Cuando lo vuelva a ver me escuchara! No pienso volver a hablarle en mi vida… ¡Lo juro!' – _se prometió así misma llena de coraje al recordar a cierto youkai cruel y orgulloso que la había abandonado a la merced de las inclemencias del tiempo.

- "Si tan solo me hubiera dejado su haori." – se quejo al sentir otra gota cayendo en la base de su cabeza. Maldijo por lo bajo al temblar y sentir como un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo provocando otro estornudo. Todo su cuerpo se quejo ante el brusco movimiento recordándole lo golpeada y maltratada que estaba. – "Algo se acerca" – susurro al sentir un reiki acercándose a ella.

Se sobresalto al escuchar un ruido y los arbustos moviéndose.

Agarrando el primer trozo de madera que pudo encontrar, espero que la "aterradora" criatura saliera de su escondite para eliminarla con su "potente" arma.

Dos manos masculinas sobresalieron en medio de las ramas del arbusto, dejando pasar a uno de los aldeanos. Para ser específicos, aquel que a duras penas sobrevivió a Sesshoumaru.

- "Miko-sama…" – la llamo el hombre mostrándose aliviado y bajo su mirada avergonzado antes de acercarse a ella entiendo la postura desconfiada que mantenía la sacerdotisa.

Kagome lo miro nerviosa analizando sus movimientos. No parecía querer hacerle daño, pero no podía bajar la guardia como antes. Retrocediendo cautelosamente, busco una vía de escape por si las situación se salía de control.

Con una mano en su brazo izquierdo totalmente quebrado, el aldeano se acerco a ella lentamente para no asustarla y Kagome noto que estaba herido. No era una amenaza, de eso estaba segura. Mirandolo nuevamente, se sintio culpable por lo herido que lo habia dejado Sesshoumaru.

- "¿Qué quiere de mí?" – pregunto la pelinegra con cansancio dejando caer su "arma".

- "No debe temer, Miko-sama. En la aldea ya descubrimos que Chize-san estaba siendo controlada por un demonio y que usted no es nuestra enemiga." – respondió el hombre antes de mirar hacia atrás insistente.

- "Eso no cambia nada. Ustedes odian a los youkais y saben que viajo con uno. ¿Cómo puedo saber que esto no es una trampa?" – dijo desconfiada la sacerdotisa antes de ver como el hombre miraba hacia atrás aliviado mientras Kenta se acercaba con un paquete entre sus manos.

- "Miko-sama, ¡Esta a salvo!" – grito el pequeño Kenta al verla.

Kagome sonrió y dejo que el niño se acercara a ella. Emocionado, extendió sus manos entregándole lo que parecía ser un ropaje de miko envuelto en una tela transparente.

Sin palabras para agradecerle el gesto, beso su frente y procedió a vestirse al no tener nada más que la cubriera que los vendajes.

- "Gracias." – agradeció de todo corazón al pequeño abrazándolo y noto el suspiro que dio el aldeano al voltear y verla vestida.

Habia olvidado por completo que estaba casi desnuda, y recordo todo de golpe robandole la poca alegria.

- "Miko-sama, ¿Le paso algo?" – pregunto preocupado el hanyou al sentirla temblar y el drástico cambio en su aura.

Alejándose del pequeño, se esforzó en sonreír para tranquilizarlo – "No, estoy bien. Es solo que…" – Kagome no sabía cómo explicarle que venía de un tiempo totalmente diferente. Como decirle que extrañaba la calidez y la aceptación de su propia especie y que desde hace un mes los únicos encuentros placenteros que ha tenido, han sido con youkais inexplicablemente.

- "Tranquila, Miko-sama. Vamos a la aldea. Le cocinare algo delicioso." – ofreció Kenta alzando la quijada, altivo y orgulloso. Kagome sonrió al reconocer aquel gesto tan peculiar. La necesidad de proteger y ser fuerte estaba en él. Este niño le recordaba a Inuyasha en más de una forma.

Tomando la mano del hanyou, agradeció a los Kamis por ofrecerle un pequeño fragmento de calidez a través del corazón de Kenta. – "¿Cuántos años tienes, Kenta?" – pregunto viéndolo dar grandes pasos en un compás algo gracioso.

- "Hoy cumplo 50 años, Miko-sama." – dijo mirándola furtivamente atento a cualquier sonido que pudiera representar algún peligro en el silencioso bosque.

-_ 'Es más pequeño que Shippou' –_ pensó la sacerdotisa. - "Yo tengo apenas 18. Al parecer es tu turno de cuidar de Miko-sama, Kenta. Eres el mayor." – el niño la escucho y asintió con fuerza antes de guiarla rumbo a la aldea.

El aldeano inclino su cabeza ligeramente al verla pasar con respeto y los tres se encaminaron en silencio. Kagome noto el cambio en la mirada de todos al verla llegar, la veían con respeto y un poco de remordimiento.

El sol se fue ocultando rindiéndose ante la oscuridad y la frialdad de la lluvia. Las nubes repletas de agua se apoderaron del cielo naranja y Kagome sonrió al ver los últimos rayos de luz marchitándose cediéndole su lugar a la luna.

- "Kenta, ¿Cómo está la pequeña Yuka?" – pregunto antes de tomar un poco del té que le había ofrecido una de las aldeanas para soportar el frio.

- "Yuka-chan debe estar con los caballos, ella les canta en la noche para tranquilizarlos." – respondió inocentemente Kenta sin notar la mirada de Kagome.

- "¿Los caballos siempre están inquietos durante la noche?" – pregunto la pelinegra ocultando su preocupación.

- "Hace un mes, uno de los caballos mato a uno de los aldeanos." – dijo el pequeño luciendo pensativo. – "Yuka no quería que sacrificaran más caballos y por eso, les canta en las noches." – agrego sonriendo.

- "Entiendo" – dijo Kagome viendo en dirección al establo.

Poniéndose de pie, miro la lluvia y no pudo calmar el malestar en su pecho. – '_Algo está mal en esta aldea.' _– pensó tomando un sombrero para cubrirse la lluvia y una lámpara de aceite. – "Iré a ver como esta Yuka. No salgas, ¿Si?" – dijo antes de salir y caminar rumbo al establo.

Su cabeza debía lucir como el cuarto de su hermano menor. Un completo desastre.

Viendo el cielo se seguía cuestionando la actitud extraña de Shizumaru el día que se marcho. Con temor a encontrar una respuesta, se preguntaba porque la había dejado un día antes sabiendo en el peligro que se encontraba y si realmente volvería a ver a Sesshoumaru. Todo era tan confuso.

Hace un mes había llegado. ¿Podría tener alguna relación con el incidente de los caballos? ¿Cómo supo el enemigo de ella?

Había tantas preguntas que contestar y si sus instintos no la traicionaban, la tal Chize podría aclarar una que otra duda satisfactoriamente.

A una distancia considerable, podía escuchar el canturreo angelical de Yuka. Era tan hermoso. Un poco más tranquila, se acerco al establo pero sintió una presencia en las cercanías.

- "Sobreviviste después de todo. Las de tu tipo siempre son salvadas. Eres realmente molesta." – escucho una voz bastante familiar e irritante en un momento como ese.

- "Si hubiera sido una pelea justa, quizás te daría la razón. Pero un demonio y dos hombres en contra de una mujer no es precisamente la situación que enfrentan diariamente las damiselas en peligro." – respondió Kagome enfrentando la mirada de Chize.

Pudo reconocer un poco de confusión en su mirada. Kagome trago saliva nerviosa recordando que muchas de las palabras que utilizaba eran extrañas para las personas de la época.

- "Pronto vendrán y arrasaran con esta aldea." – amenazo sonriendo Chize, antes de abrir la puerta del establo.

Todas las antorchas que alumbraban la aldea se apagaron instantáneamente. Kagome miro nerviosa a su alrededor tratando de acostumbrar sus ojos a la oscuridad. Pequeñas reverberaciones se dejaron sentir y fueron acrecentándose.

Con el corazón saltando en su pecho, vio en las afueras de la aldea los estandartes del imperio ondeando tenebrosamente como quien ve las banderas de un barco pirata. Tembló conteniendo la ansiedad inquietante en su estomago y vio como un pequeño regimiento de soldados se acercaba. – "No…" – susurro corrigiéndose Kagome al ver algo extraño en las armaduras que llevaban.

- "¿Samuráis?"- dedujo en voz alta, antes de buscar una respuesta en la mirada de Chize.

- "Han venido a borrar para siempre esta aldea y sus indignos habitantes." – susurro antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad y la confusión.

-"Miko-sama" – escucho la vocecilla de Yuka a su lado y tomo su mano. Corrieron en medio de los aldeanos que buscaban refugio, dejandose guiar por el olfato de Yuka hasta la cabaña donde las esperaba Kenta.

Los aldeanos restantes salieron de sus cabañas y se juntaron en el centro, temerosos. Todos la miraban a ella esperando les dijera que hacer. Tanto miedo, Kagome no sabía que podía hacer. Nunca quiso ser un líder o dirigir personas. Ese era el trabajo de Toga-sama o Sesshoumaru, incluso Inuyasha.

- "Kenta, busca un arco y flechas. Los demás, ocúltense en el establo y permanezcan callados. Si es posible, lleven agua y algo de comida para los pequeños." – ordeno espontáneamente entendiendo que la vida de esas personas se le había sido confiada a ella.

Escondida detrás de una de las cabañas, espero los samuráis se acercaran para atacar aprovechándose de la poca claridad por la constante lluvia. El viento soplaba fuerte y a pesar de no estar a una gran distancia, no podía escuchar ni una palabra de lo que se decían entre sí.

Unos pasos se escucharon, la sacerdotisa oscura camino hasta ellos entregándoles una carta. Kagome miro con sospecha la interacción entre la mujer y el pequeño grupo, sabiendo que algo extraño estaba sucediendo. Lanzo una flecha al ver que uno de ellos agarraba a la mujer mientras otro mojaba su espada con un líquido ocre dispuesto a atravesarla.

Trago saliva entiendo lo que había hecho, no pretendía asesinarlo. Juraría que había apuntado a su brazo, pero la flecha fue directa a su corazón. Sin importar cuánto se dijera que era necesario, tendría que tomar la vida de esos hombres para proteger a los aldeanos y su propia vida. Otra flecha fue soltada y cayó el hombre que sostenía a Chize prisionera.

Lejos de mostrar gratitud, la sacerdotisa antes cautiva, la busco con la mirada preguntándole sin palabras porqué lo había hecho.

Ya descubierto su escondite, los samuráis que estaban detrás de la sacerdotisa oscura corrieron hacia ella dispuestos a tomar su vida. Cinco de ellos cayeron instantáneamente muertos y Kagome al ver sus cadáveres sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

Su piel oscurecida y podrida lucia como si hubieran robado toda esencia o vida de ellos.

Quedaban trece con vida y ya no disponían del elemento sorpresa. Los escucho maldecirla y corrió buscando un lugar apropiado para atacar nuevamente. Regularizo su respiración y los vio buscarla cabaña tras cabaña.

Tensando su arco elimino a tres seguidos y corrió apartándolos del establo.

Alguien toco su hombro y Kagome estaba dispuesta a golpear a quien sea que fuera – "Cálmate, si te quisiera hacer daño ya estarías muerta." – dijo escuetamente Chize pegándose a la pared donde la pelinegra permanecía escondida.

- "Es difícil de creer" – respondió Kagome sin entender porque la odiaba.

- "Me salvaste. Aunque no entienda porque lo hiciste, sé ser agradecida." – se defendió viéndola por el rabillo del ojo. – "Quedan diez y no tengo mucha energía. Podre con dos de ellos, quizás tres. Tú te encargaras de los que restan." – dijo tranquilamente antes de correr entre los escombros de las cabañas.

Los samuráis fueron quemando una a una las cabañas, dejándola sin un lugar para esconderse.

- "¿Cómo se supone que acabe con todos? ¡No tengo superpoderes o algo parecido!" – se quejo con el vacio antes de pegar el arco que sostenía a su pecho. – "Tengo que lograrlo…" – exhalo e inhalo repetidas veces antes de tensar su arco y derribar a dos más.

Uno se acerco a ella por detrás, pero Chize lo mato al instante.

Kagome le agradeció inclinando la cabeza, sintiendo como la sangre volvía a ella. Con la adrenalina a su máximo nivel, difícilmente podía ver a través de la copiosa lluvia y la turbia oscuridad.

El fuego fue consumiendo cada rincón de la desolada aldea y el calor era sofocante. Escucho un grito detrás de ella y cuando volteo, no sabía si agradecer u horrorizarse al ver el cuerpo consumido por las llamas de un samurái.

Escucho dos gritos y se dijo a sí misma – "Solo quedan cuatro, puedes hacerlo."

- "Corrección niña, solo queda uno" – dijo Chize dejando a un lado un trozo de metal cubierto de sangre. Kagome se acerco a ella preocupada la ver tres cortes de espada, uno en su brazo y los otros dos en su estomago. – "Sanaran, por ahora, preocúpate del que sigue con vida." – le advirtió antes de caer al suelo cansada.

Kagome asintió y escucho los gritos de los aldeanos. Corrió hasta el establo agitada y empapada. El único que quedaba con vida se acercaba peligrosamente con una antorcha a la pequeña estructura sin importarle los niños y las mujeres suplicando por sus vidas en el interior.

Tratando de respirar, tomo un madero y se acerco al hombre dispuesta a detenerlo.

Antes que pudiera hacer algo, el hombre se volteo desenvainando rápidamente su katana cortando parte de su ropaje y rozando apenas su piel. Kagome jadeo dando un paso hacia atrás.

- "No puedo creer que una mujer haya acabado con Akira-sama" – dijo el samurái envainando su espada preparando su próximo ataque. – "Keiji-dono recibirá con honor tu cadáver, mujer." – agrego en un tono solemne el guerrero antes de atacarla.

No supo como logro esquivarlo. De un momento a otro, su cuerpo giro instantáneamente esquivando la estocada y dejándola detrás del samurái. Algo le decía que quebrara su cuello. Abriendo los ojos asustada, se detuvo antes de hacerlo y el samurái la golpeo tumbándola en el suelo.

Las gotas de lluvia caían en su rostro sin sacarla de su estupor. Podía sentirlo dentro de ella. Sabía que debía moverse, su enemigo estaba acercándose dispuesto a tomar su vida.

**Era la suya o la de él.**

- '_No soy un monstruo'_ – se dijo a si misma antes de utilizar sus poderes espirituales para purificar lo que sea que estuviera controlándola.

La onda de purificación golpeo de lleno a Chize dejándola rendida en el suelo jadeando.

Kagome se puso de pie y vio al samurái inconsciente. No tomaría su vida, pero tampoco permitiría que tomara la de los aldeanos. Con sus poderes restaurados, cubrió con una barrera el establo y se acerco a Chize.

- "Vamos, es mejor que descanses adentro con los demás." – dijo Kagome ofreciéndole su ayuda.

- "Vete." – susurro Chize antes de agarrar su mano con fuerza.

- "Suéltame." – pido asustada al verla temblar. Le pedía que se marchara pero no soltaba su mano. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Los ojos de Chize se tornaron rojos y sus uñas crecieron peligrosamente antes de sentir como era arrojada contra una de las cabañas. Mareada y adolorida, al abrir los ojos pudo ver la figura distorsionada de la sacerdotisa oscura.

- "Tu youkai me espera, creo que necesitare un poco de ayuda." – escucho antes de sentir un ligero ardor en sus muñecas. Se sentía tan débil. Aquel demonio estaba bebiendo su sangre y lo último que pudo ver antes de perder el conocimiento, fue a si misma dándole la espalda.

- "Sesshoumaru" – pensó en medio de su inconsciencia.

Este enemigo la quería viva y estaba utilizando a Chize como una marioneta más. Estaba cansada pero lo último que haría, seria rendirse. Logrando abrir los ojos, ignoraba cuanto tiempo estuvo inconsciente, lo único que importaba era encontrar a Sesshoumaru.

¿En qué momento comenzó a sentir que ella podía protegerlo? O quizás la pregunta correcta era, ¿Desde cuándo el motivo para salvarlo había dejado de ser su promesa a Inuyasha?

Ya no importaba, seguiría el youki del príncipe y evitaría que utilizaran su identidad para lastimarlo. Aunque no contaba con lo difícil que sería llevar a cabo su misión.

¿Cuánto tiempo soportaría despierta?

No podía responder esa pregunta, su cuerpo parecía entumecido por el frio y la ropa de sacerdotisa podía llegar a ser una verdadera molestia cuando se mojaba. Cada exhalación parecía tener su propio efecto cinematográfico, con vapor y todo a pesar del conjuro que protegía su rostro. – "Ojala me protegiera la cara del frio" – murmuro cansada.

Cada paso que daba era más difícil, sin nada que cubriera sus pies, el lodo provocado por la lluvia atrapaba cada paso de la sacerdotisa retrasando su avance.

Estaba desesperada, no podía sentir el youki de Sesshoumaru por más que se esforzara. Sabía que él estaba en la aldea, pero donde era la pregunta.

Fue en ese momento que descubrió la única estructura que el fuego no había afectado a pesar de estar rodeada de escombros. Dando pasos inseguros, mordió su labio inferior antes de acercarse a la puerta sintiendo una ola de magia resistiéndose a ella.

La oscuridad no pudo ocultar de su vista al majestuoso youkai y sin pensarlo entro venciendo la débil barrera que la separaba del ambarino.

En el centro del pequeño dojo, estaba el mismo youkai al que había jurado no hablarle. Incluso mojado por la lluvia, parecía inmune a cualquier fenómeno climático. Se preguntaba cómo debía lucir ella, mojada hasta los huesos y cubierta de lodo.

- "Sesshoumaru-sama" – dijo su nombre aliviada de verlo nuevamente.

- "Humana…" – fue la respuesta casi instantánea que recibió.

Kagome se acerco a él con preocupación y lo reviso buscando heridas desconcertando al ambarino por unos segundos. Sesshoumaru desvió su mirada sonriendo quedamente, preocupando aun más a la pelinegra por su comportamiento tan ajeno a él.

Acortando la distancia entre ellos, el youkai tomo entre sus dedos un mechón de cabello de la azabache mirándola ávidamente.

Sonrojada por la cercanía creada por Sesshoumaru, repitió su nombre esperando una respuesta. Él nunca se acercaba a ella voluntariamente o intentaba tocarla. Algo en su mirada había cambiado.

- "Niña" – hablo Nakahima distrayendo la atención de Kagome.

La pelinegra confundida, miro a su lado encontrándose con lo que parecía ser una sacerdotisa cubierta en sangre. Miro a Sesshoumaru buscando en su mirada alguna clase de advertencia. El ambarino asintió, dándole más seguridad para acercarse a la extraña mujer.

- "Soy Chize, o bueno, mi verdadera forma" – explico sorprendiendo a Kagome.

- "Nakahima" – revelo Sesshoumaru acercándose a las dos mujeres.

Kagome se arrodillo al lado de Nakahima quien permanecía tumbada boca abajo en el suelo.

- "¿Nakahima?" – pregunto insegura. – "¿La misma sacerdotisa que murió hace 50 años? ¿La madre de Kenta y Yuka?" – agrego a su balbuceo callándose al sentir la mirada pesada de sus dos acompañantes.

- "Faltan unas cuantas horas para que amanezca" – susurro preocupada Nakahima antes de tomar la mano de Kagome.- "Mátame, por favor."- pidió sin dilatar sabiendo que sería su última oportunidad.

- "¡No!" – se negó Kagome apretando su mano. –"¿Quién cuidara de Kenta y Yuka?" – dijo sobresaltada la pelinegra moviendo su cabeza en negación sin comprender porque le pedía algo así. –"No puede pedirme algo así, no puedo tomar su vida." – concluyo con voz apagada recordando los rostros de cada samurái.

- "Llevo muerta cincuenta años, no puedes tomar la vida de alguien que ya no la posee. Lo que te pido es libertad." – explico con voz casi dulce entendiendo los sentimientos de la extraña sacerdotisa. – "Purifica mi alma, y líbrame de tomar otra vida inocente. Por favor." – suplico sabiendo que ella entendería.

Abriendo los ojos en comprensión, apretó sus manos conteniendo sus emociones y asintió bajando la mirada. Kagome no podía imaginarse las cosas que ha vivido esta mujer, ni el sufrimiento por el que ha pasado.

El youkai la miro en silencio sabiendo que algo le había sucedido durante su ausencia.

- "Gracias. Youkai, por favor… No permitas que quede nada de este cuerpo." – fue la última voluntad de Nakahima, Miko de la Shikon no Tama.

_-.-_

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

_-.-_

El martilleo y las voces alegres despertaron a una enferma sacerdotisa luego de su larga faena de salvar al mundo.

- "Mama… Un minuto, por favor." – pidió imaginando que todo era un sueño. Suspiro quedando de costado y se quejo al sentir un dolor punzante en una de sus costillas. –'_Aguarda un segundo… ¿Si todo fue un sueño, por qué me duele todo el cuerpo?' – _se pregunto antes de abrir los ojos encontrándose con la mirada llena de reproche de cierto youkai peliplateado.

- "Haz dormido durante dos días, humana." – reclamo el youkai golpeándola con la punta de su bota para irritarla.

- "Mmm…" – se quejo antes de cerrar los ojos molesta. – "Es solo una pesadilla, cuando abra los ojos se habrá ido." – se dijo a si misma ganándose un gruñido y un nuevo golpe de Sesshoumaru, pero esta vez un poco más fuerte.

- "Este Sesshoumaru no es producto de tu imaginación, humana. Levántate." – ordeno poniéndose de pie viendo a los aldeanos reconstruyendo la aldea.

Quedando sentada, peino los cabellos que caían sobre sus ojos acostumbrándose a la luz de la habitación. – "Definitivamente no es producto de mi imaginación, pero no puede negar que es una pesadilla. Además, si me lo hubiera imaginado, no fuera tan antipático y en vez de una espada, tendría un vaso de agua para aliviar mi garganta." – contesto Kagome rogándole a los Kamis por un minuto más de sueño.

- "Humana." – advirtió Sesshoumaru antes de acercarse a ella. – "Llevas inconsciente dos días." – repitió el youkai.

- "¿Dos días?" – pregunto la pelinegra mirando sus manos. – "¿He intentado atacarlo o he dicho algo mientras dormía?" – inquieta, no sabía si todavía podía ser controlada por aquel demonio.

- "¿Hay algo que deba saber?" – pregunto en un tono que no daba cabida a la duda. Sesshoumaru le estaba exigiendo le contara que había sucedido en su ausencia.

No estaba lista para decirle que posiblemente el enemigo podía controlarla, pero había alguien que podía sacarla de sus dudas.

- "Sesshoumaru-sama" – hablo Kagome sin mirarlo – "Hay algo que debo pedirle" – tentó su suerte viendo la reacción del youkai ante su tono sumiso.

- "No podre responder si no me dejas saber a qué debo acceder, humana." – respondió el youkai cruzando sus brazos viéndola atentamente.

- "Quisiera pedirle que me guie hasta Bokuseno-sama, por favor." – pidió la sacerdotisa esperando una respuesta.

Sesshoumaru camino hasta la puerta y la miro sin traicionar ninguna emoción.

- "Prepárate humana, visitaremos a Bokuseno-san." – respondió antes de desaparecer entre los rayos del sol.

Kagome no sabía si debía estar tranquila ante la respuesta de Sesshoumaru. Él sabía que estaba ocultando algo, aun así, había aceptado llevarla sin hacer preguntas.

_-.-_

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

_-.-_

Bokuseno miro con cierta picardía al dúo que lo visitaba esa tarde. Observador y sabio, el árbol de magnolia noto la cercanía entre los dos. El joven príncipe nunca permitía que nadie se acercara tanto a él.

Parado delante de ella, protegiéndola como lo haría un macho alfa con su hembra, el cachorro de Inu no Taisho venía con una petición algo interesante pero imposible.

- "Bokuseno-san" – la voz grave de Sesshoumaru fue analizada por el anciano.

- "¿A qué has venido, Sesshoumaru-kun? Haz crecido mucho desde nuestro último encuentro." – contesto viendo un poco de molestia en el siempre orgulloso hijo de Toga.

- "He venido a buscar tu consejo, pero antes, esta humana me ha pedido que le concedas una audiencia." – explico indicándole a Kagome se acercara.

- "Pequeña, no es necesario tanto formalismo. Acércate." – Kagome al escucharlo, sonrió sintiéndose más tranquila.

- "Gracias, Bokuseno-sama." – agradeció la sacerdotisa.

- "Dime que te inquieta, pequeña. Los ancianos como yo no debemos ser distraídos con tanto rodeo." – dijo en un tono amable dándole la confianza necesaria a Kagome para hablar con libertad.

- "Bokuseno-sama, quisiera pedirle una semilla para ocultar por completo mi aroma y librar a Sesshoumaru-sama de cualquier responsabilidad o confusión que pueda tener." – pidió la pelinegra sin importarle la reacción del youkai.

Sesshoumaru al escucharla no pudo ocultar la sorpresa.

- "No." – intervino Sesshoumaru tomándola de un brazo.

- "Desde que lo conocí, siento que de alguna forma he influenciado en sus decisiones gracias al aroma que percibe en mí. No puedo explicarle por qué, pero no quiero ser una debilidad para usted." - contesto sin mirarlo a pesar de sentir la mirada exigente del youkai sobre ella.

- "Cachorro, déjala hablar." – pidió Bokuseno llamando la atención de Sesshoumaru.

- "Estas consciente, pequeña, que si te brindo una de mis semillas, no habrá nada que te ligue a Sesshoumaru-kun ni un rastro que seguir en caso seas capturada." – pregunto el anciano buscando en la expresión triste y distante de la pelinegra algo que le indicara que estaba sucediendo.

- "Todo este tiempo él me ha protegido por el aroma que siente en mi. No quiero que me proteja porque se ve obligado a ello. Por eso no deseo seguir confundiéndolo más." – dijo Kagome sosteniendo la mirada de Sesshoumaru. – "El enemigo me relaciona a él como su hembra, como una debilidad. Sin nada que percibir, no seré el blanco de sus ataques ni la causante de ellos."

- "No y es mi última palabra, humana." – intervino nuevamente cortando las palabras de Kagome.

- "¿Qué le da derecho a tomar esta decisión por mi?" – pregunto desafiante olvidando por completo que estaban al frente de Bokuseno.

- "Eres mía" – contesto matando cualquier palabra que pudiera haberle respondido Kagome.

- "Precisamente por eso, debo hacerlo." – respondió la pelinegra bajando la mirada, comprobando lo que tanto temia. Permaneció en silencio sin atreverse a mirarlo.

- "Te daré una de mis semillas, pequeña." – hablo Bokuseno. – "Déjanos a solas, Mizuki." – pido el árbol de magnolia sin perder detalle de la expresión tensa que tenía el hijo de Toga.

- "Cachorro, ella tiene razón." – planteo al saberse solos.

- "Te ordeno que elimines el hechizo de protección que recae sobre la humana." – exigió aprovechándose de su estatus como príncipe.

- "Le soy fiel a tu padre, cachorro, no a ti." – contesto sin mostrarse ofendido por su altanería. – "Esta humana no puede ser tomada por nadie, porque las consecuencias podrían ser irreparables. Además, el hechizo sea vuelto inestable y limita sus poderes espirituales." – advirtió Bokuseno. – "El hechizo debe ser restaurado."

- "No deseo marcarla, pero la reclamo como mía." – se excuso el youkai entendiendo no que se saldría con la suya esta vez.

- "¿Declaras posesión por capricho?" – pregunto sin comprender, el anciano.

- "Esta humana es mía, aunque oculte su aroma." – respondió antes de marcharse.

Caminando hacia donde estaba seguro estaría la humana, la encontró con la semilla aun en la palma de su mano. Su mirada llena de preocupación le decía que algo más la inquietaba.

- "Nunca había asesinado." – dijo Kagome antes que Sesshoumaru le reprochara su decisión. – "He estado a punto de morir tantas veces… Siempre había podido salir ilesa sin la necesidad de tomar la vida de mis enemigos." – confeso llena de temor.

No esperaba una palabra de aliento de su parte. Conocía su naturaleza fría y por más que le perturbara, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, se iba acostumbrando a él hasta el punto de tranquilizarse con su mera presencia.

- "De alguna manera me pudo controlar y si eso vuelve a suceder…" – guardo silencio buscando su mirada. – "Si él me utiliza para llegar a usted, prométame algo." – pidió mirando una vez más la semilla que para ella representaría la separación entre el youkai estoico que sin entender el por qué, había regresado a la aldea por ella. – "Prométame que no dudara en tomar mi vida si me convierto en una amenaza."

- "Te doy mi palabra, humana." – contesto acercándose a ella.

La brisa soplo moviendo el cabello oscuro y sedoso que tanto llamaba su atención. Atrapándolo entre sus dedos, quito uno a uno, los pétalos que habían quedado enredados con su otra mano.

Kagome miro con fascinación lo perfecto que lucía el ambarino rodeado de los pétalos que representaban sin lugar a dudas, la insignia de su familia. Bajando la mirada, comprendió que el youkai lejos de verla con algún apego, la consideraba una propiedad o un objeto.

Pero el dolor en su pecho le decía que ya no era indiferente a su frialdad y eso la asustaba más que a nada.

Una vez más alzo su mirada sin comprender porque la miraba de esa forma rompiendo la distancia entre ellos. No quería malinterpretar ni ilusionarse. No otra vez.

Sesshoumaru podía reconocer la ansiedad en su mirada y sin importarle responder a sus preguntas, disfruto del pequeño momento inolvidable que la humana estaba proporcionándole.

Siempre recordaría la figura de su madre entrando a su habitación pidiéndole la acompañara. Sin palabras que compartir, lo guio hasta los jardines privados de la Lady del Oeste. Ningún youkai del Shiro podía entrar, ni siquiera su padre era bienvenido en aquel lugar hecho exclusivamente para ella.

Se detuvo en una sección del jardín donde todas las flores permanecían cerradas por alguna extraña razón. Pequeños ojos ámbares veían con suma atención los movimientos de su madre y la elegante youkai lo invito a sentarse a su lado acariciando su melena plateada dulcemente.

Blancas e insignificantes, las flores seguían sin abrirse y Sesshoumaru impaciente veía repetidas veces el rostro tranquilo de su madre y luego las flores.

- "Sesshoumaru, presta atención." – dijo la youkai señalando las flores.

La luz de la luna se reflejo en ellas ofreciendo el más hermoso de los espectáculos. Abandonando a su madre, se acerco a las flores que parecían brillar como ninguna otra en medio del sublime jardín.

Escucho los pasos de Irasue y miro con una sonrisa a su madre, quien le indico mirara una vez más.

Las flores estaban muriendo y el pequeño triste y curioso pregunto el porqué como todo niño.

- "Estas flores demoran 100 años en florecer Sesshoumaru y mueren al instante. Pero dime, ¿Acaso no valió la pena esperar para disfrutar de la belleza fugaz que nos pueden ofrecer?" – pregunto la youkai tomando uno de los pétalos entre sus dedos. – "Muy pocas cosas son como esta flor, Sesshoumaru. Y cuando se les encuentra, hay que procurar disfrutar de aquel momento inolvidable que nos pueden ofrecer." – soltando el pétalo en una de las fuentes, el pequeño ambarino vio como algo tan pequeño había perturbado la tranquilidad del agua creando ondas interminables que no habían significado algo para él en ese momento.

La mirada de su madre, y el significado de sus palabras seguía siendo un misterio. Ella no era feliz, lo sabía y por eso, él tampoco se permitiría sonreír si ella no lo hacía. Pero la humana había cambiado algo dentro de él. Admirando aun el cabello que se deslizaba entre sus dedos, recordó el pétalo y comprendió que incluso la más pequeña y pasajera de las cosas, puede cambiarlo todo y convertirlo en algo nuevo.

La humana era como la flor de sus recuerdos.

Su apariencia frágil y común escondía misterios y una fuerza deslumbradora que lo había atraído incluso sin mostrar por completo su potencial. Pero estaba seguro de algo. Lo único peor que no encontrar algo tan hermoso en toda tu vida, era encontrarlo y perderlo.

- "Sesshoumaru-sama, ¿Está bien?" – sin responder, recordó las palabras de su madre dejando escapar por unos momentos el cabello que tanto había esperado sentir desde que estuvieron en la cabaña.

Kagome preocupada tomo una de las manos del youkai para comprobar su temperatura olvidando por completo su naturaleza. Respiro profundamente haciendo una mueca de inconformidad antes de alejarse de él dándole la espalda.

Viendo la mano que la humana había tocado, encontró sabias las palabras de su madre. - "Tenias razón, madre. Vale la pena esperar." – dijo para sí mismo admitiendo tranquilamente la afinidad que sentía hacia ella y el deseo de no apartarla de su lado mientras pudiera disfrutar de lo que su madre llamo, un momento inolvidable.

_-.-_

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

_-.-_

**Capitulo 9 entregado.**

**Sé que demore mucho, pero se los juro…. T-T no fue mi culpa… Calculo II + Gastritis = Meg_ek muerta con algunas moscas a su alrededor.**

**Intentare actualizar pronto y si este capítulo les pareció un poco lento, en el próximo les prometo mucho más. **

**Ahora REVIEW REVIEW¡ xD**


	10. Fantasmas del Pasado

**¡Hola a todos! Como lo prometí, aquí les entrego el capítulo 10 de esta historia. Para aquellos que estén confundidos sobre cuántos años atrás nos encontramos, son 200 años. Usabi-chan me hizo esta pregunta porque en el capitulo dos, creo, se menciona 300 años. Cuando Irasue menciono 300 años explico que en esta fecha Ryukotsusei irrumpió en el Shiro del Oeste rompiendo la alianza entre ambas tierras. Esto sucedió antes de que Kagome viajara al pasado 200 años más atrás de los que ya viajaba para encontrarse con Inuyasha. En este capítulo se entenderá todo mejor, espero **

**Recuerden, cuando menciono 500 años, es el tiempo de Miroku y el grupo que todos conocemos, y 700 años es en el que está actualmente Kagome. **

**Sin entretenerlos más los dejo con el capitulo.**

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-.-_

_**PROMESAS **_

_**By: Meg_ek**_

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**-.-**_

**Declaración de Derechos de Autor: **Los personajes de este respectivo anime No me pertenecen.

**Datos de Interés**

"…"** - **Lo que dice un personaje

'_**cursiva**_**' – **Lo que piensa un personaje

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Capitulo # 10: Fantasmas del Pasado**_

-.-

-.-.-**500 años atrás**-.-.-

-.-

Amaterasu cerró los ojos dejando que la noche tomara su lugar. Su hermano nunca se hacía esperar y era mejor no robarle su preciado tiempo. Tsukiyomi era un dios caprichoso con muchos rostros, pero poca paciencia, y esa noche la luna menguante no se hizo esperar ocultando casi en su totalidad al astro amante de la oscuridad.

Esas noches eran las que más amaba la Lady del Oeste.

Disfrutando de no estar encerrada en su prisión de carne, volaba sin prisa en toda su esplendor. Aulló adorando a la luna que la bañaba de luz divinamente, dibujando en la tierra su figura como una sombra, con movimientos perfectos y orquestados a la voluntad de su naturaleza sofisticada.

La luna era la madre de su especie, los Inuyoukais, pero Irasue nunca tuvo un apego por las noches de luna llena. Ella amaba el símbolo real de su familia. La luna menguante reflejaba la verdadera naturaleza de la sangre que corría por sus venas. Era la luna que abrigaba a los artífices de magía y hechicería. En esas noches la oscuridad reinaba en el astro brillante sin ocultarla de sus espectadores, representando el inicio de algo nuevo. Incauto e ingenuo era el humano que creía en la figura humanoide que lograban los Taiyoukais al dominar los instintos de su bestia. Su verdadera forma permanecía oculta ante sus ojos, esperando en la oscuridad el momento para atacar.

Si, amaba la luna menguante pensó aullando una vez más.

El viento seguía jugando con su pelaje plateado, acariciándolo sutilmente en medio de su viaje. El Shiro del Oeste reconoció el aullido de su Señora en la distancia y no tardaron en prender las antorchas marcándole el camino, dándole una silenciosa bienvenida a las tierras inconquistables del Oeste.

Una vez lleno de vida, el hogar de Inu no Taisho ya no brillaba como en sus días de gloria en los colores dorados que su Lord se enorgullecía en lucir. No, ahora era La Casa de la Luna. Desde las alturas, los tejados parecian bañados de plata y los ornamentos torneados en las piedras onix, relucian como guardianes en las sombras.

Los soldados se arrodillaron rodeando la gran figura de Irasue en su verdadera forma. Lucían insignificantes y pequeños al lado de sus enormes patas. Aullando una última vez, se despidió de la libertad que sentía al mostrarse al mundo como realmente era. Su verdadero rostro.

Convirtiéndose en una pequeña esfera, en el centro del gran pabellón que le daba la antesala al Shiro del Oeste, los ojos ámbares de Irasue se abrieron acostumbrándose a la forma limitada y casi humana de su disfraz. Odiaba permanecer en esa forma, pero era lo más práctico para no llamar la atención y sobre todo, no gastar energía innecesariamente.

Uno de los sirvientes se acerco a ella haciendo una pequeña reverencia esperando el permiso de su Señora para hablar. Con la elegancia que la caracterizaba, asintió adentrándose en el hogar de su hijo y Lord del Oeste siendo seguida por el silencioso youkai pantera.

- "Mi Señora, Shizumaru-sama la espera en los antiguos aposentos de nuestro Lord como usted lo solicito." – hablo con cautela el sirviente, permaneciendo inclinado a medida que caminaban por los pasillos.

- "¿Myouga se encuentra con él? – pregunto suavemente prometiéndole dolor de obtener una respuesta negativa.

- "Myouga-sama está en camino, Mi Señora" – respondió tragando saliva reconociendo la amenaza en su voz.

- "Tu presencia ya no es requerida" – fue lo único que dijo Irasue esperando la pronta partida del sirviente.

- "Como usted desee, Mi Señora" – respondió inclinándose sin mirarla y se marchó de inmediato.

El tatami crujió levemente confesando la falta de mantenimiento que se le daba a esa parte del Shiro. Sesshoumaru había cambiado por completo el hogar de su Padre, sin soportar ver el fantasma de Toga tras su muerte en cada rincón.

Ya nada quedaba de todo lo que Inu no Taisho amaba, solo las tierras y los seres que dejo atrás.

Lo extrañaba aunque quisiera negárselo. Tocando la puerta que recordaba era la de la habitación de Toga, deslizo su dedo con miedo como si dicha acción fuera a hacerla desaparecer. Solo cuando supo que él había muerto entendió lo que significaba para ella.

Alejando su mano del marco, siguió adelante como si nunca hubiera flaqueado ante su recuerdo y abrió la puerta de la antigua habitación de su cachorro. Shizumaru se inclino recibiéndola.

- "¡Irasue-sama!" – escucho una pequeña voz proveniente del hombro de Shizumaru. El youkai pulga saltaba insistente llamando su atención.

- "Myouga, no has perdido tu toque." – le respondió Irasue brindándole una pequeña sonrisa al sirviente más antiguo de la Casa de la Luna.

- "No, Mi Señora" – contesto saltando a la palma del youkai que permanecía en silencio, agradeciéndole su suerte a los Kamis. La Lady del Oeste no había sido muy generosa con él al saber que acompañaba al hijo bastardo de Inu no Taisho.

- "Irasue-sama" – hablo por primera vez Shizumaru aproximándose lentamente con el youkai pulga en su mano – "¿Hay alguna razón para reunirnos en esta Ala de Shiro, Mi Señora?" – pregunto sabiendo a la perfección la aversión que la Lady sentía por el recuerdo de su difunto compañero.

Caminando hasta el futon abandonado cubierto en una fina capa de polvo, la youkai se arrodillo y olfateo buscando un olor en particular. Arrugo la nariz al reconocer el olor antiguo e inconfundible que dejaba la magia ancestral, la humana había estado en los aposentos de su hijo.

- "¿Qué tan leal le eres a estas tierras, cachorro?" – pregunto Irasue levantándose sin arrugar su precioso kimono. – "Me dirás todo lo que sabes sobre la sacerdotisa que los ayudo a vencer al Este" – exigió disfrutando del desconcierto en la mirada de Shizumaru.

- "¿Mizuki-sama?" – interfirió la pulga.

- "Si" – afirmo con firmeza, esperando una respuesta.

Shizumaru bajo su mirada buscando entre sus recuerdos a la humana que cautivo con su poder y sacrificio a todo un reino, para luego desaparecer en las circunstancias más extrañas. Aun era recordada pero nunca mencionada. Algunos decían que la humana no pertenecía a este mundo, y que había regresado a donde realmente pertenecía.

Pero el príncipe del Oeste vio su partida como una traición y prohibió mencionar su nombre.

- "Mizuki-sama apareció un día de luna llena como una intrusa, Mi Señora, pero su presencia fue crucial para derrotar a nuestro enemigo." – respondió Shizumaru en tono distante y sombrío.

- "Irasue-sama, ¿Acaso desea saber algo en especifico de esta humana?" – pregunto Myouga ladeando su cabeza.

Acercándose a la ventana, dejo que la luna bañara su figura etérea sobresaltando sus rasgos marcados de pesadez y desagrado. – "¿Sesshoumaru alguna vez tuvo la intención de marcar a esta humana?" – su voz salió en contra de su voluntad sabiendo lo necesaria que era la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Myouga busco inmediatamente en la mirada de Shizumaru una respuesta, desconcertándose al encontrar rabia en las facciones del inuyoukai.

-"Si, Irasue-sama" – contesto luego de un largo silencio.

-"Si esta humana viviera…" – dijo Irasue sin poder continuar.

-"Imposible" – susurro Shizumaru, sin permitirle a la youkai terminar.

Myouga recordaba muy poco de la pequeña humana que viajaba con Sesshoumaru. Era extraño no poder recordar con claridad su voz o el rostro. Sin entender la falta de información que parecía crearse en su cerebro al tratarse de la humana, se preguntaba si tenía alguna relación con el conjuro que ocultaba su aroma del mundo.

- "No es imposible" – dijo con amargura, Irasue, acercándose a Myouga. – "Haz viajado con ella, Myouga, la mujer que acompañaba a Inuyasha es la misma que conoces por el nombre de Mizuki." – agrego disgustada por el nombre que de seguro Bokuseno le había otorgado.

- "¿Kagome-sama?" – pregunto incrédulo Myouga al sentir como todo iba cobrando sentido en su cabeza.

Shizumaru quería respuestas y miraba con ansiedad el intercambio sin atreverse a darle voz a todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

- "Cuando Souunga escapo de su encierro, Saya menciono que Kagome-sama no pertenecía a nuestro mundo, pero no creí en sus palabras" – explico Myouga más para si mismo que otra cosa – "Ambos hermanos, enamorados de la misma humana" – murmuro sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Irasue estrujo con fuerza el medallón que colgaba de su cuello al escuchar la confirmación de todos sus miedos.

Shizumaru no conocía a la tal Kagome, pero si existía una posibilidad de que la Mizuki que él conocía estuviera con vida, le daría gracias a todos los Kamis si permitía que Sesshoumaru descubriera la verdad que Inu no Taisho se había llevado con su muerte.

- "Myouga, estarás a cargo del Shiro en la ausencia del Chuji. Busca a los humanos que viajaban con Inuyasha y ofréceles asilo"– ordeno caminando hacia la puerta. – "Shizumaru" – llamo al youkai viéndolo de reojo. – "Sígueme"

La mirada de su Señora lo hizo entender que sus plegarias no serian escuchadas. No permitiría dicha unión, y estaba dispuesta a pagar cualquier precio para mantener en el anonimato la verdadera identidad de Mizuki de su heredero.

Las Tierras del Oeste eran por derecho de Sesshoumaru, pero el titulo de Lord solo le pertenecería ante los Guardianes cuando escogiera una compañera y dicha unión se consumara con un heredero.

Ambos youkais viajaron en forma de una esfera de luz hasta un lugar que ambos conocían a la perfección. El frio se arrastro por sus cuerpos robándoles el calor que reinaba en los inuyoukai innatamente.

Shizumaru abrió los ojos sin poder asimilar lo que veia. Los arboles frondosos que rodeaban el lago, parecian petrificados, inmoviles sin importar la brisa helada que golpeaba sus cuerpos encantados. Acostumbrandose a la luz que parecia despedir el hielo que habia reemplazado la superficie serena del lago que frecuentaba con Mizuki hace mucho tiempo, se detuvo al sentir como su youki palpitaba en reconocimiento a su alpha.

Ante él, Sesshoumaru, Lord del Oeste, permanecía profundamente dormido, congelado y olvidado por el mundo. Los poderes espirituales que rodeaban el estanque detenido por el tiempo, eran demasiado familiares para él. La pureza que brotaba como una barrera no le permitía acercarse más, pero lo reconocía.

Los poderes de Mizuki eran los únicos que brillaban de esa manera. Ninguna sacerdotisa, incluso Nakahima, se podía comparar a la pureza que desprendía el alma de Mizuki.

- "Nadie debe saber que su Lord fue sellado por una humana." – hablo Irasue dándole la espalda viendo al igual que él, a su primogénito inmóvil, como una ilusión en medio del oscuro bosque.

Acercándose para apreciar detalladamente la prisión de hielo del Lord del Oeste, pudo sentir como el youki de Sesshoumaru permanecía en completa calma sin intentar liberarse de su letargo. La ausencia de su armadura y el kimono manchado de sangre delataban una antigua batalla donde de seguro, no salió bien librado el peli plateado.

- "¿Quién hirió a Sesshoumaru?" – pregunto en un tono neutral entendiendo porque lo había escogido para proteger el cuerpo sellado del Lord.

- "El hanyou Naraku" – respondió sin brindar más explicaciones.

En la mirada ámbar de su Señora, pudo reconocer una mezcla de emociones que antes le era imposible relacionar con la madre de Sesshoumaru. Miedo por su único hijo. Miedo a perder su legado. Miedo a perder su corazón ante los encantos de una humana.

Miedo y odio por perder nuevamente ante una raza inferior, el cariño del único ser que le importaba en este mundo.

Era inminente la guerra que estaba tocando a su puerta y las Tierras del Oeste estaban en peligro. Por derecho, los Guardianes podían organizar un duelo para reclamar el completo dominio sobre las tierras que Inu no Taisho y su hijo habían salvaguardado por tanto tiempo.

Mizuki había estado con ellos por un año. En aquel tiempo no comprendió la necesidad que la pequeña humana mostraba por regresar a su hogar, pero ahora el peso de todo el conocimiento que recaía sobre sus hombros parecía asfixiarlo a él también.

Por un año tendrían que ocultar la ausencia del Lord del Oeste y proteger los alrededores de la mirada de algún conspirador.

Suspirando, susurro un nombre que por siglos le fue prohibido mencionar – "Mizuki…"

-.-

-.-.-.-**Hace 700 años atrás**-.-.-.-

-.-

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda provocando que buscara a la criatura que la llamaba. Kagome, quien permanecía sentada en la orilla del lago que la había traído al tiempo de Inu no Taisho, abrazo sus rodillas con más fuerza al sentir por unos segundos como la magia que abría el portal para viajar en el tiempo la seducía a adentrarse en las profundidades del lago.

Aun no podía regresar y lo sabía.

Pero aquel susurro bañado de nostalgia y anhelo, había despertado a la Perla que permanecia dormida dentro de ella.

Poniéndose de pie, removió las partículas de tierra que se habían pegado a su kimono color naranja sonriendo quedamente al recordar los colores que siempre vestía Rin. Al parecer Sesshoumaru disfrutaba de este color tanto como la pequeña que viajaba con él.

Esa mañana, al verla salir de la pequeña choza vistiendo los colores del atardecer, vio en sus ojos cierta calidez antes de decir - "Aceptable" – y marcharse sin decir nada más.

Con una sonrisa juguetona siguió el camino que la llevaría a la aldea, donde esperaba el regreso de Sesshoumaru. En su brazo derecho guindaba una canasta con hierbas y en el izquierdo agua fresca del rio. No, no estaba contenta por parecer "aceptable" ante los ojos de Sesshoumaru, tan solo estaba feliz por ninguna razón en particular.

Viendo los techos de las chozas, su sonrisa se borro al recordar la razón por la cual abandono momentaneamente su hogar temporal, como le llamaba la pequeña sacerdotisa, al recordarle a la aldea de Kaede.

La aldea iba recuperándose poco a poco, pero los pequeños Kenta y Yuka empeoraban con el pasar de los días. Podía sentir como cambiaban, ambas energías repeliéndose, combatiéndose por cual predominaría.

Sesshoumaru no quiso decirle quien era el padre de los hijos de Nakahima pero algo en su pecho le decía que sabía la verdad. Poniendo una mano en su corazón, negó con la cabeza ahuyentando la imagen de Shizumaru al mencionar el nombre de Nakahima y meditar en el odio que la mujer parecía sentir por ella estando en vida.

Reiki y youki dentro de una misma criatura, destrozándolos por dentro.

No sabía qué hacer para ayudarlos. Solo le quedaba hacer su sufrimiento más llevadero y estar ahí para ellos brindándoles su apoyo.

- "Miko-sama" – escucho las voces de los aldeanos dándole la bienvenida.

Los rumores de una sacerdotisa gentil y poderosa habían llegado a otras aldeas, provocando que algunos viajaran desde las aldeas vecinas en busca de su ayuda para sanación y uno que otro exorcismo.

- "Buenos días, Watanabe-san" – saludo cordialmente al más joven de la aldea, quien parecía sonreírle de más, incomodándola en algunas ocasiones.

Suspiro un poco cansada viendo con reproche la actitud descarada de Watanabe - '_Aunque sabe que soy una sacerdotisa, siempre anda sonriéndome de esa… forma' –_ pensó alzando una ceja al verlo guiñarle un ojo con picardía. Suspiro una vez más – _'Hombres…' – _se contesto a si misma mentalmente hallando la respuesta utilizada universalmente por mujeres en apuros, victimas de hombres que no entienden un no por respuesta.

- "Miko-sama, el pequeño Kenta amaneció con más fuerza." – dijo una anciana saliendo de la choza donde vivían los hijos de Nakahima.

Kagome se acerco a ella y toco su hombro fraternalmente –"Descanse un poco, Ojiji-san" – La anciana le sonrió antes de marcharse lentamente quejándose de su espalda.

Al entrar a la cabaña de los pequeños, se sobresalto al sentir la mirada de Kenta sobre ella. Fascinada por el color de sus ojos, se acerco a él pasando una mano por su frente para retirar los mechones largos de cabello negro que parecían haber crecido de la noche a la mañana.

Ámbar con tintes de gris casi plateado.

- "Miko-sama" – la voz de Kenta la hizo salir de su estupor, y busco el agua que había traído para ellos al escuchar lo ronco y débil que se encontraba.- "Me siento diferente" – susurro tapando sus oídos súbitamente.

Kagome miro por la puerta de la choza encontrándose con la fuente del sonido inofensivo para ella, pero no para Kenta. Los cazadores de la aldea habían regresado con el almuerzo y la cena. Dejando caer los arpones improvisados al suelo, el chillido del metal rozando con metal parecía torturar los oídos novatos del nuevo youkai.

Kenta ladeo su cabeza un poco más recuperado viéndola con curiosidad imitando sin saber, un gesto muy familiar en cierto youkai pelinegro que rondaba los pensamientos de una atribulada Miko. Ya no podía seguir negándolo por más tiempo. Estos pequeños eran hijos de Shizumaru y Nakahima. Un nudo se formo en su garganta sin entender porque se sentía de esa manera.

-_ 'Tonta… él no te debe explicaciones' – _se regaño mentalmente viendo ahora sus manos sin notar como temblaban. Pero el sentimiento de haber sido utilizada y engañada no la abandonaba.

El día que escapo del Shiro del Oeste, pudo sentir un youki muy fuerte en las cercanías del templo. Esa misma noche vio a Shizumaru salir creyéndola dormida. Sin acercarse a las figuras que hablaban en la oscuridad con naturalidad, escucho la voz de Shizumaru sin poder darle sentido a las palabras que escuchaba con mucho esfuerzo.

Trampa, identidad, entregar, sola. En ese momento nada tenía sentido para ella, pero ahora todo le decía que era solo un peón sacrificable en medio de una guerra entre seres inmortales.

- "Esta triste, Miko-sama" – fue una aseveración, no una pregunta.

- "No te preocupes, Kenta. Solo recuéstate y descansa. Debes acostumbrarte a tus nuevas habilidades. Sesshoumaru-sama prometió enseñarte a como ignorar las esencias y los ruidos que no sean necesarios a tu alrededor." – desvió la conversación tratando de sonar animada sin mucho éxito.

Acercándose a Yuka, toco su frente reaccionando ante la temperatura elevada que despedía el cuerpo de la pequeña. Kenta la vio ansioso y no supo que decir. Él podía sentir en su aura la desesperación y la tristeza, era inútil mentir.

Yuka no se recuperaría como Kenta, porque la pequeña había heredado los poderes de su madre. No sabía cuánto tiempo la pequeña sobreviviría, era cuestión de tiempo para que sus pulmones y su corazón dejaran de funcionar.

Limpiando la lagrima que se había deslizado por su mejilla, se puso de pie al escuchar el revuelo de los aldeanos – "Kenta, descansa." – le dijo antes de salir y ver a todos los aldeanos en las puertas de sus casas viendo el pequeño regimiento que se acercaba a ellos.

Eran Inuyoukais, podía sentir el youki que emanaba de ellos.

Pero uno de ellos la hizo temblar, el youki sofocante e indómito del Lord del Oeste le advertía de su estado de ánimo. A su lado, Sesshoumaru caminaba silenciosamente seguido de Shizumaru.

Otra vez sintió como una mano invisible estrujaba su corazón, pero decidió ignorar la sensación y caminar hacia ellos lentamente.

- "Toga-sama" – Kagome se inclino con respeto dándole la bienvenida.

- "Hn…" – fue el sonido que escucho de Inu no Taisho al verlo pasando a su lado. Kagome comprendía que no quisiera hablarle, y muchos menos estando al frente de su gente, sus soldados. Ella había desafiado una orden directa del Lord del Oeste al marcharse como una fugitiva.

Espero a que Toga se alejara de ella y luego se irguió sin atreverse a mirar a las criaturas que la veían con desagrado.

- "Mi padre ha venido a comprobar con sus propios ojos las palabras de Nakahima." - hablo Sesshoumaru acercándose a ella. Kagome pudo notar por unos segundos como Shizumaru intento hablarle, pero fue detenido por la interrupción nada inocente del Príncipe del Oeste.

Asintiendo, siguió a Sesshoumaru en silencio, viendo la amplia espalda de Inu no Taisho y su cabello siendo ondeado por el viento.

Los aldeanos no se asustaron al ver al Lord Bestia caminando al lado de la sacerdotisa como si fuera algo común. Miko-sama para ellos era como un Tenshi enviado a protegerlos de la ira de estas bestias a través de su extraño poder e influencia.

Abriéndose paso a través del mar de miradas curiosas y algunas agresivas, guiado por sus instintos, Toga se detuvo al frente de la choza de donde provenían dos youkis cubiertos de enfermedad y dolor.

Inu no Taisho paso difícilmente por el orificio que simulaba una puerta en la pequeña choza. Kenta logro sentarse al escuchar las pisadas firmes y seguras acercándose a donde descansaba con su hermana. Había escuchado del Lord youkai que gobernaba las tierras del oeste de Musashi, pero verlo no tenía comparación a las pobres descripciones dadas por meros rumores.

Logrando caber a duras penas en la choza por su altura, parecía moverse con cuidado para no golpear con su armadura las paredes de su humilde hogar.

- "¿Cuál es tu nombre, cachorro?" – Kenta escucho su voz, gruesa y segura, fluida y solemne.

- "Kenta" – pronuncio automáticamente nervioso al sentir como el youki de Toga, chocaba contra él exigiendo obediencia.

- "¿Sabes quién soy?"- pregunto Toga sacando a Tessaiga de su funda.

Kenta asintió viendo con fascinación la hoja de la espalda, palpitando.

-"Entonces sabes que he venido a llevarte al Shiro del Oeste como cumplimiento al llamado de sangre." – indico Inu no Taisho poniendo a Tessaiga en su hombro.

- "¿De quién?" – pregunto Kenta sin saber quién podía tener el derecho de llamarlo su sangre.

- "Tu padre" – contesto Toga tajante antes de ver como el cuerpo de Kenta colapsaba nuevamente.

Inu no Taisho no tardo en salir de la pequeña choza. Un dragón de una cabeza muy parecido a Ah-Un lo esperaba. Poniendo a los pequeños en la espalda de su amigo fiel de viajes, acaricio su crin antes de indicarle que avanzara.

El dragón que llamaban Sho, se acerco a Kagome quien apenas lo vio, quedo encantada con la criatura estaba segura era el padre de los hermanos dragones que acompañarían a Sesshoumaru en un futuro no muy lejano.

Toga vio en la cara de sus súbditos el asombro, los dragones son criaturas apáticas y solo le permiten a ciertas criaturas acercárseles. Sho le permitía a él y a Sesshoumaru tocarlo de la forma familiar y cariñosa en que la humana lo estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, los soldados que por accidente intentaban acercarse, resultaban quemados, mordidos o en el peor de los casos, calcinados.

Ordenándoles a sus soldados se retiraran con Sesshoumaru y Shizumaru, Inu no Taisho se acerco a la humana problemática que atraía a la catástrofe sin poder evitarlo.

- "Mizuki" – Kagome toco una vez más al dragón juguetón antes de perder su sonrisa y ver el rostro impecable del youkai que en toda la distancia había evitado entablar cualquier tipo de conversación con ella. – "No vuelvas a escapar, o te atendrás a las consecuencias." – advirtió dejando que el peso de su mirada bronce la hiciera temblar.

- "Perdóneme, Toga-sama. No volverá a ocurrir." – Kagome se inclino sintiéndose avergonzada y culpable.

- "¡Keh!" – Kagome se detuvo inmediatamente viendo a Inu no Taisho con los brazos cruzados justo como lo hacía Inuyasha cuando estaba enojado con ella y se disculpaba.

Sin poder detener las lágrimas que se formaron en sus ojos, dejo que la calidez de su recuerdo se apoderara de ella. Toga se acerco a ella al escucharla reír sin saber cómo reaccionar. – '_¿La pequeña se está burlando de mi?' _ - se pregunto, pero al ver las lagrimas en sus ojos y la nostalgia que parecía esconder el gesto más alegre e inocente, entendió la desesperación detrás de su aparente felicidad.

-"Disculpe, no quise reírme de esa forma. Es solo que…" – hablo finalmente nuestra sacerdotisa secándose ambas mejillas – "Me recordó a alguien." – termino sin dar detalles, mas no mintiendo.

- "¿A quién?" – exigió acortando la distancia entre ellos.

Al verla reticente a contestarle, Toga la obligo a mirarlo encontrando la misma tristeza que vio en sus ojos al hablar del hanyou que luchaba a su lado.

Kagome grito internamente luchando por no decirle la verdad – _'¡Me recuerda a su hijo, Toga-sama!_' – pensó aferrándose al kimono blanco con franjas azules que llevaba esa tarde Inu no Taisho. – '_No muera, Toga-sama. No lo deje solo. No lo deje morir' – _pidió en su mente sabiendo que no podía cambiar el futuro.

-"¿Cómo sabia que usted en el tiempo al que pertenezco, está muerto?" – pregunto Kagome buscando las palabras adecuadas para responder a la pregunta de Toga sin revelar ningún detalle del futuro.

- "De estar vivo, me habrías buscado sin la necesidad de viajar en el tiempo." – respondió apelando al sentido común.

- "Entonces entenderá que para proteger el futuro al que pertenezco, debo negarme a contestar su pregunta. Porque la respuesta que desea oir, podría cambiarlo todo." – dijo Kagome separándose de él – "Viaje a este tiempo a petición de Irasue-sama y para cumplir el último deseo de alguien muy importante para mí."

- "¿Qué deseo?" – pregunto suavemente lleno de curiosidad, transmitiéndole a través de su mirada que no era necesario responderle.

- "No permitir que Sesshoumaru muera" – contesto con voz firme recobrando el valor para mirarlo nuevamente.

Toga asintió ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla a montarse en Sho.

No le preguntaría nuevamente acerca del futuro, pero siendo Inu no Taisho, sospechaba que el hanyou que viajaba con la humana era el mismo que le había pedido a Mizuki, salvara a Sesshoumaru.

Este hanyou era alguien importante no solo para ella. Había escuchado de la pequeña que antes su grupo y Sesshoumaru eran enemigos. La alianza entre ellos era temporal mientras compartieran el mismo objetivo.

Disfrutando del silencioso viaje hasta su hogar, le agradeció mentalmente a Mizuki la ausencia de sus ánimos inagotables de querer iniciar una conversación sobre lo primero que cruzara su mente.

Necesitaba pensar con claridad.

Un hanyou que le recordaba a él. – '_No, no puede ser lo que estoy pensando'_

Un hanyou que intercediera para salvar la vida de su hijo – '_Sólo la familia haría algo así'_

Todas las líneas de pensamiento que cabalgaban erráticamente en su cabeza concluían en la misma respuesta.

_-'Este hanyou debe ser…' – _movió su cabeza negándose a sí mismo que algo así pudiera ser cierto. Era demasiado prematuro para asegurarlo, además de ser inconcebible. No, ese hanyou no podía ser – "¿Mi hijo?" – se pregunto a sí mismo sin percatarse de la mirada llena de miedo que Kagome le dirigió por unos segundos.

-.-

-.-.-.-.-

-.-

Despidiendo la temporada lluviosa, pronto el otoño se apoderaria de las tierras de Inu no Taisho y el Shiro del Oeste se vestiría de gala.

Shizumaru parecia haber sido tragado por la tierra, pero sabia que estaba a lado de Kenta y Yuka, cuidandolos y recuperando el tiempo que en su ignorancia habia perdido. Por medio de Toga sabia de ellos. El Ala de los soldados estaba restringida para ella. Extrañaba al pequeño Kenta, pero era normal que Shizumaru pidiera se les acomodara en sus aposentos.

Esquivando a uno que otro youkai, fue dejando todas las voces en la lejania y abrio el pergamino que le tocada leer esa tarde.

Kagome caminó tranquilamente por los jardines escapando del bullicio y las fiestas que parecían apoderarse de cada rincón del Shiro. Había escuchado pobremente la explicación. Los Guardianes habían escogido el hogar de Toga para reunirse y discutir sobre la actual amenaza a las tierras del Oeste.

Algunos youkais culpaban al traicionero Lord del Este, recordando su reciente ataque y Kagome no podía hacer más nada que contestarles mentalmente – '_No saben cuánta razón tienen' _ - Enrollando el pergamino que había extraído del estudio de Toga sobre modales y costumbres youkais, pensó en lo tedioso que sería comportarse cuando los Guardianes estuvieran presentes.

Leyendo una vez más sus nombres, los menciono en voz alta para no olvidar ni un detalle. Le había prometido a Toga aprender sus nombres, costumbres y debilidades para saber cómo defenderse si alguno se oponía a su estatus como aliada.

- "De nada te servirá aprenderte sus nombres, humana. La experiencia es la única diferencia entre una victoria y la muerte." – escucho la voz de Sesshoumaru acercándose a ella.

- "Sesshoumaru-sama"- se inclino un poco antes de acercarse a él más animada de lo normal.

Si, ver una cara familiar era como una bocanada de aire fresco para ella. Incluso si esa cara era Sesshoumaru.

- "Sabia que tarde o temprano te rendirías ante mis encantos." – la provoco Sesshoumaru aprovechándose de su estado de ánimo. Durante su estadia, la humana parecia deprimirse con facilidad cuando era dejada sola por largos periódos. Sin aceptar que no le agradaba ver el aura de la humana empañada de tonos grises, ocultando su aura cálida y brillante, se trato de convencer de que estaba en ese lugar para fastidiarla.

Alzando una ceja y poniendo ambas manos en su cintura, la furiosa sacerdotisa se detuvo antes de iniciar una guerra verbal, se tranquilizo y respiro profundo acercándose a él con una sonrisa.

Obtendría la victoria – "Si, Sesshoumaru-sama, usted es irresistible." – le dijo antes de aferrarse a su brazo izquierdo donde reposaba su pulcra estola.

Sesshoumaru gruño al sentir el olor a polvo que inundo sus fosas nasales provocando una incómoda sensación en su nariz. Los dedos de la humana se deslizaban por su brazo produciéndole un extraño cosquilleo. Mirándola, espero el contraataque con paciencia.

Kagome sabia lo mucho que lo molestaba que tocaran su estola y mucho más, que se la ensuciaran. Después de haber leído toda la tarde los pergaminos cubiertos en polvo y algunos con manchas de tinta sobre ellos, sus manos estaban sucias. Pensaba lavárselas una vez terminara su sesión de estudio, pero Sesshoumaru había derramado su ira sobre él.

Si, se merecía su castigo.

- "Humana" – le advirtió casi gutural al ver sus manos oscurecidas por la tinta acercándose a su estola.

- "Touché" – dijo Kagome antes de correr por su vida al marcar una de sus manos en la prístina estola del Inuyoukai.

Antes que pudiera salir del jardín, Sesshoumaru apareció delante de ella y cayó en el suelo golpeándose el trasero. – "Auch" – se quejo. –"¡Ey!" – grito al sentir como era agarrada por el cuello del kimono y alzada por Sesshoumaru.

Sus pies se movían en el aire graciosamente y Sesshoumaru rio macabramente ante su plan de venganza. – "He escuchado que te gusta tomar baños regularmente" – dijo el peli plateado acercándose peligrosamente a la fuente que adornaba el jardín.

Kagome sabía lo que tenía planeado – "No se atreva, Sesshoumaru-sama…" – apenas escucho las palabras que habían salido de su boca, por instinto cubrió dicho órgano traicionero. Lo había retado y ahora el ambarino disfrutaría aun más su venganza.

-.-.-.-.-

-.-

- "¡Achu!" - se escucho en el pasillo el estornuto de Kagome.

Toga veía enojado a su primogénito sin entender como Mizuki había terminado en la fuente totalmente mojada y ahora estaba enferma. La salud de la humana parecía ser bastante inestable.

Bokuseno le explico que se debía a la Perla de Shikon en su cuerpo. Su parte demoniaca aprovechaba cualquier punto débil para atacar a la sacerdotisa que los mantenía controlados, sometidos por sus poderes espirituales.

Kagome abrió los ojos sonriendo y se sentó tosiendo un poco. – "Toga-sama, es un resfriado. No se preocupe." – le dijo acomodando la segunda capa de su yukata que servía para abrigarla mejor.

- "Hn…" – dijo antes de sentarse a su lado y tocar su frente comprobando como había bajado la temperatura.

- "Los humanos solemos enfermarnos con facilidad cuando cambian las estaciones, por los cambios drásticos de temperatura. Es algo normal." – le explico sonriéndole.

Sesshoumaru la miraba atentamente, al youkai le gustaba escucharla. A pesar de ser joven, la humana sabía leer y escribir. Era obvio que habia sido instruida desde pequeña, por la seguridad y elocuencia con la que hablaba. Sus manierismos y las palabras que utilizaba sobresalían en cualquier lugar. Cuando discutieron por última vez, utilizo un lenguaje foráneo. Aunque podía deducir que significaba, sentía curiosidad por todos los conocimientos que una mente tan joven podía adquirir.

Su padre se despidió de la humana deteniéndose a su lado.

- "Shizumaru espera tu respuesta" – dijo su padre para que solo él pudiera escucharlo.

Marchándose de la habitación, disfruto nuevamente de la privacidad y la falta de testigos que lo reprimían de actuar libremente estando con ella.

- "¿Como siguen tus heridas?" – pregunto sin olvidar el ataque sufrido por la humana en la aldea.

Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida y detecto en su tono de voz algo más que preocupación por sus heridas físicas. Solo él sabía lo que había sucedido en ese lugar.

- "Estoy bien." – respondió creyéndolo sinceramente.

- "Me quedare esta noche" – dijo Sesshoumaru recostándose a la pared más cercana a ella, sin tocarla ni incomodarla.

Apagando la lámpara de aceite, el ambarino se relajo totalmente disfrutando del sonido rítmico y melódico que le proporcionaba el corazón de la humana.

- "Gracias Sesshoumaru-sama" – susurro Kagome recostandose antes de cerrar sus ojos.

Un colmillo brillo en la oscuridad. Sonriendo, disfruto de la tranquilidad que parecía brotar de ella con su proximidad. Su orgullo le decía que los sentimientos que le obsequiaba la humana, eran muy diferentes a los que sentía por Shizumaru. Y esta era su recompensa por ello.

Todas las noches, se aseguraba de que en sus sueños, ningun humano pudiera lastimarla.

No había fraternidad entre ellos, pero ambos sabían que podían disfrutar de su compañía sin compartir una palabra.

No, la humana no lo veía como un amigo y él no estaba en su habitación por lastima.

En su mirada podía sentir algo más que ninguno de los se atrevía a admitir. Por eso sentia la necesidad de disfrutar de ella.

Reconociendo las palabras que podian describir el comportamiento de la humana desde su llegada, dos pasaron por su mente. Honor y Lealtad.

Ambos estaban unidos por algo mucho más fuerte que los lazos fraternales que los humanos compartian.

Si, no había amistad entre ellos, se repitió a sí mismo al sentir como la humana buscaba su mano entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos.

- "No..." - dijo en voz alta atrapando la fragil mano de Kagome entre las suyas - "Es algo más"

-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-

**Muchas gracias a aquellos que siguen leyendo a pesar de los periodos largos que tomo para actualizar. Gracias a Dios, estoy de vacaciones hasta febrero, así que podre actualizar regularmente, con excepción de la semana de Navidad y Año Nuevo. Aunque si no me equivoco, para esas fechas quería subir un capítulo especial con un poco de espíritu navideño¡ pero ya veremos, no prometo nada.**

**Los capítulos serán más cortos dependiendo de su contenido, por ejemplo, este lo hice más corto porque el siguiente estará un poco intenso. **

**El próximo miércoles espero entregarles el siguiente capítulo sin demora =3**

**Dios los bendiga y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO.**


	11. Amante de la Luna

**¡Lo prometido es deuda! Les entrego este capítulo esperando les agrade mucho, y gracias a aquellos que siguen apoyándome, por favor, recuerden que escribimos para ustedes, dejen sus reviews porque eso nos da el impulso y la inspiración para continuar. HABLO POR TODOS LOS ESCRITORES DE FANFICTION xD**

**Los agradecimientos estarán al final, para aquellas lindas personas que tienen en cuenta que cuando uno escribe y entrega un fragmento de uno mismo, es para que ustedes puedan disfrutar por un momento de los sueños y fantasías de su humilde escritor. Y eso a veces toma mucho esfuerzo. **

**Este capítulo está dedicado a todos aquellos que leen esta historia y sobretodo, a los que me pidieron un capitulo largo para Navidad (xD si Mistontli, esta va por ti). Que tengan Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo. Dios los bendiga a todos =)**

_-.-_

_**PROMESAS **_

_**By: Meg_ek**_

_**-.-**_

Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Los personajes de este respectivo anime No me pertenecen.

Datos de Interés

"…"- Lo que dice un personaje

'_**cursiva**_' – Lo que piensa un personaje

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Capitulo # 11: Amante de la Luna**_

-.-

-.-.-.**700 años atrás**-.-.-.

-.-

Al ver el cielo esa mañana, entendió que las huellas que dejamos en este mundo, no son aquellas que podemos ver detrás de nosotros al caminar con pies tan pesados y confundidos a través del sinuoso transcurrir del tiempo. No. Las huellas que dejamos las forjamos en las almas que quemamos con nuestras manos desnudas, sedientas de reconocimiento y porque negárselo en ese momento, amor.

No hubo una decisión que no la guiara a este momento, porque siempre hubo una palabra y una razón para seguir aquel camino en lo más profundo de su corazón. Aquellas que nunca dijo en voz alta y ahora se negaban a permanecer calladas.

Como una niña se desnudo de las dudas que hacían lento e indeciso su avance a través del camino a la madurez. A su lado, el inuyoukai silencioso pero no distante caminaba con elegancia sin traicionar por un minuto su incipiente preocupación.

Sonriendo al ver su mirada ámbar recaer sobre ella como una caricia furtiva, decidió creer en algo distinto al recordar el sueño de la noche anterior que la había sumergido en la cadena de pensamientos y verdades tácitamente existenciales. Podía creer que el destino podía ser cambiado al ver su rostro, si aun ambos estaban vivos, futuro y pasado, unidos construyendo el mismo presente.

-"Sesshoumaru-sama"- pronuncio la sacerdotisa llamando la atención del youkai taciturno.

Sesshoumaru escucho su voz y la miro nuevamente, esta vez dejando que su figura fuera lo único que robara su atención. A través de los parasoles del jardín, la luz se reflejaba en ella tortuosamente resaltando el color de su cabello y sus ojos azules, brillantes por la caminata.

Nunca antes había pensado en lo mucho que le disgustaba verla vestida como una Miko.

Era necesario que portara su vestidura de guerrera para acudir al llamado de los Guardianes. Porque eso era la pequeña humana a su lado, un enemigo innato de la raza youkai, sin deseos de cobrar vidas sin importar lo que la naturaleza dictara.

Gruño levemente al sentir que a cada paso que daban, la vestidura de miko se hacía casi insoportable para él.

Recordando la sensación provocada por los poderes espirituales de Kagome en su muñeca, cerró los ojos con pesadez aceptando que en ese momento, de no haberlo presenciado, nunca hubiera creído que ambos poderes podían unirse sin destruirse el uno al otro.

-"Cuando atravesemos esas puertas, usted no podrá protegerme." – concluyo deteniéndose, viéndolo con ojos tan azules y profundos como el océano que tanto le gustaba contemplar.

Respetando la barrera invisible que existía entre ellos al no estar solos, se acerco a ella lo suficiente para que su voz llegase sin desviarse a los oídos atentos y ajenos que los rodeaban. Ambos sabían que no podían tomarse libertades siendo vistos por los guardias, porque nadie entendería los lazos que ambos compartían.

-"Humana, nunca vuelvas a ordenarle nada a este Sesshoumaru. Si tu protección es lo que deseo, entonces hare lo que me plazca." – contesto indicándole siguieran adelante.

Kagome siguió adelante sin poder apartar de su cabeza, las palabras del youkai. Nunca impregnadas de romanticismo ni eufemismos, pero crudas y desbordantes de una verdad que llegaba con más efecto que cualquiera. Él deseaba protegerla.

-_'Solamente a alguien como yo podría gustarle un príncipe nada azul, y sobre todo, nada Walt Disney. ¿Por qué no puedo ser normal?' – _se pregunto riendo quedamente al ver de reojo a su acompañante. – '_Quizás él no es un príncipe de cuentos de hadas, porque yo no soy una princesa ni nunca lo seré. En este mundo sólo existe la realidad y entre dos seres como nosotros, no caben las historias retocadas y manipuladas. Sólo esto.' –_ Al cerrar los ojos aspirando el aire impregnado del olor a cerezos e incienso, descubrió que esa era la razón por la que entre ellos, cada momento era tan crucial.

Ambos fueron bañados por el sol con saña en lo alto del cielo marcando el mediodía.

Abandonando los previos del Ninomaru donde se encontraban los aposentos reales, descendieron las escaleras de piedra hasta notar como el Tenshukaku ocultaba al sol detrás de sí. Guiada por Sesshoumaru, se detuvo al frente de una gran estructura oculta a través de caminos confusos, casi laberinticos que conducían a lo que parecía ser una torre de igual belleza que la principal. Pero esta poseía una forma pentagonal, como advertencia de su contenido.

Cuatro columnas adornaban el pórtico que les daba la acogida a sus invitados. La primera parecía incendiarse silenciosamente en su estática forma, dando la ilusión de llamas rodeándola. La segunda, era envuelta en sutiles corrientes semejando el movimiento del viento. Al llegar a la tercera y la cuarta, que representaban el agua y la magia, una sonrisa se ahogo en los labios de la sacerdotisa al ver el símbolo que se ocultaba más allá de las columnas.

Eran cuatro bestias, cada una mirando hacia un punto cardinal.

Reconociendo la majestuosa forma del fénix, esta miraba hacia el norte y protegiendo su izquierda, un perro aullaba protegiendo el oeste. Sin duda alguna, Inu no Taisho parecía cobrar vida. Mirando a la derecha, la figura sombría de un dragón se erguía ante ella, indicando que esta bestia protegía el este. Y por último, al sur, la criatura más hermosa de las épocas nevadas en Japón. El Zorro blanco protegía las regiones heladas sin perturbar nunca a las criaturas que vivían a su alrededor.

Sesshoumaru la hizo continuar tocando levemente su espalda, recordándole que eran esperados. A medida que se adentraban, pudo admirar que a pesar de su apariencia exterior, no había más niveles, sólo una gran sala protegida del clima por un techo alto y ostentoso en forma de cuatro ojivas cubierto de pinturas hermosas. Todas representaban a las bestias y sus elementos.

Los soldados que sin duda protegían la morada de las bestias legendarias, los esperaban. Al ver al heredero, reposicionaron sus lanzas adoptando una pose de respeto permitiéndole el acceso a las escaleras que lo llevarían a la recamara subterránea donde el Lord del Castillo esperaba por ellos.

Kagome respiro profusamente al ver la luz tenue que proporcionaban las antorchas al final de las escaleras como si a través de esta accion, la tensión en su cuerpo se evaporaria al igual que su exhalación. La figura imponente del Teniente de Inu no Taisho esperaba pacientemente para escoltar al heredero y a la invitada del Guardián del Viento del Oeste.

Sesshoumaru sintió a Kagome temblar, apoyándose por unos segundos de su brazo buscando soporte.

Podía sentir sus youkis, asfixiándola, chocando colosalmente contra ella. Nunca había sentido tanto poder y mucho menos, la hostilidad que emanaba de uno de ellos.

Regularizando su respiración, busco en la mirada de Sesshoumaru algún indicio o incomodidad, pero el youkai parecía acostumbrado a la energía que despedía su especie. Sonriendo tenuemente a través de un rostro cansado, intento tranquilizarse para no desacreditar a su anfitrión.

Satou reconoció la presencia de Sesshoumaru dándole la bienvenida. La sacerdotisa acostumbrada a su cordialidad espero un saludo que nunca llego. El youkai asintió al verla y continúo en silencio. Kagome sabía que en este mundo no era bienvenida y acepto con dignidad el trato del youkai.

Ya no había nada que la escondiese de las criaturas que ocupaban la habitación silenciosamente, esperando algún signo de debilidad de su parte. Satou se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole a ambos ver con más claridad la gran habitación que se abría paso ante ellos.

Cuatro youkais permanecían sentados en el extremo opuesto de la gran sala en forma de pentágono sin perder el aire a poder y superioridad que los rodeaba, con un acompañante a su lado, a excepción de Inu no Taisho. Lateral a ellos, los consejeros.

Toga al ver a su hijo entrar seguido de la sacerdotisa, se puso de pie para anunciar con orgullo al heredero de su titulo.

Kagome miro en silencio como Sesshoumaru se alejaba de ella para posicionarse al lado de su padre, inclinándose ante los Guardianes lo suficiente para reconocer su poder, pero sin demostrar inferioridad o sumisión.

-"La Miko de la Shikon no Tama, se presenta ante ustedes no como una enemiga, sino como una aliada de las Tierras del Oeste. Por lo tanto, esta humana no debe ser lastimada ni insultada, de ignorar esta advertencia, la falta será interpretada como una ofensa directa al Lord de estas tierras, así lo ha declarado Lord Toga." – anuncio Satou tomando por sorpresa a Kagome, quien había olvidado que el inuyoukai permanecía a su lado.

Kagome se inclino justo como Toga le había indicado lo hiciese y se acerco hasta ellos, permaneciendo en el centro de la habitación donde todas las miradas ahora se encontraban concentradas.

Al lado de Toga, un youkai de apariencia sublime e irreal, se puso de pie atrayendo la atención de todos. Su cabello blanco como la nieve y ojos tan azules como los de Kagome, contrastaban con su kimono masculino blanco con grises pálidos que daban la ilusión de escapar a través de la habitación. A sus pies, nueve estolas parecían caer con suma gracia de su espalda demostrando su poder, el poder que sólo poseen los zorros de nueve colas.

-"Yo Kazuo, Lord de las Tierras del Sur reconozco tu presencia, Miko" – dijo solemne acercándose a ella – "Pero antes, mi compañera, Lady Oyuki, comprobara si eres la verdadera protectora de esta perla legendaria o sólo una farsante." – declaro estremeciendo por completo a Kagome al ver como los ojos del youkai se tornaban completamente negros al tomar la mano de la criatura que permanecía a su lado.

Una serie de pasos elegantes y sincronizados se escucharon. Al sentir un youki poderoso acercarse a ella, se giro encontrándose con la dueña de esta energía. Poseyendo una belleza singular al igual que Kazuo, la youkai camino con pasos tan ligeros que a la vista del espectador, parecía levitar con una gracia inhumana.

Vistiendo un kimono celeste cielo tan hermoso que parecía hecho de nieve, se detuvo frente a ella robándole el aliento sin poder soportar el youki helado que brotaba pacíficamente de la Kitsune.

Con dedos elegantes y alargados, la youkai la obligo a subir su barbilla inspeccionándola delicadamente. Kagome recupero un poco de su calor corporal y se tranquilizo al sentir como la youkai abandonaba su escrutinio para alejarse por unos momentos. Poniendo una mano al frente de su rostro, la pelinegra gimió al sentir como algo parecía desgarrarse dentro de ella.

Sesshoumaru quiso acercarse, pero el youki de su Padre lo detuvo. No era el tiempo ni el momento para actuar precipitadamente.

Kagome jadeaba aferrando una mano a su pecho, hasta que noto la mirada que Sesshoumaru le dirigía. Ámbar cubierto de fascinación y a la vez, preocupación.

-"Esta es la Miko de la Shikon no Tama" – hablo sutilmente la youkai – "Muestro ante ustedes el rostro de esta criatura, para que no existan fricciones ni dudas sobre su identidad." – declaro anulando el conjuro que protegía su rostro sin revelar su aroma.

Sin poder sostenerse más, Kagome cayó de rodillas hablando por primera vez -"Deténgase"- susurro tratando de retener el oxigeno necesario para sus pulmones.

Alrededor de su cuerpo, el conjuro de Bokuseno brillaba rodeándola de una luz dorada enmarcando su figura y debajo de esta, sus poderes espirituales, parecían contenidos. Palpitando, amenazando con explotar en cualquier momento.

Todos los youkais se pusieron de pie, menos los dos Lord que permanecían en silencio sin presentarse. Los poderes de Kagome parecían cuchillas y el olor afilado y recurrente prometía una muerte segura.

Sesshoumaru no podía despegar su mirada de ella, pero esta no era la forma en la que hubiera deseado ver su rostro. Ahora podía apreciar su corta edad en los rasgos inocentes y a la vez maduros, definiéndola como una mujer. Sus ojos brillaban de una forma atrayente, con poder contenido entre capaz de dolor.

Toga dio un paso hacia delante intranquilo sin poder evitarlo. Sabía que lo olvidarían, ese era el poder del conjuro que Bokuseno le había otorgado a la pequeña. Pero el dolor dibujado en sus facciones, le advertía que no podría contener sus propios poderes por mucho tiempo.

Oyuki dejo caer su mano con parsimonia antes de mirar a su compañero, mostrándose complacida por los resultados de su experimento. Asintiendo, Kazuo puso una mano en el hombro tenso de Toga y hablo una vez más.

-"Esta es la humana que Oyuki vio en sueños, ella erradicara de nuestras Tierras la Perla Maldita hasta que los Kamis envíen a otra protectora." – anuncio estirando su mano, señalando a las hembras dueñas de toda la atención en aquel lugar.

Dejando escapar una última bocanada de aire, Kagome cayó al suelo perdiendo la concepción de la realidad que la rodeaba. Sesshoumaru trago amargamente sin entender porque su Padre no intercedía. Agitada y con labios pálidos y marchitos, ella permanecía sin recobrar la fuerza que siempre parecía desprenderse de su cálido ser.

Oyuki se acerco a Kagome poniendo una mano en su pecho – "Debes recordar este dolor, sacerdotisa, porque si te aferras a este mundo, sufrirás por las manos del tiempo y el destino. Levántate y muestra tu poder ante nosotros, y serás reconocida, Miko de la Shikon no Tama" – al pronunciar estas palabras, una onda de Reiki hizo temblar toda la habitación.

Kagome abrió los ojos al sentir como el dolor desaparecía siendo reemplazado por algo más dentro de ella. Poniéndose de pie sin dificultad, miro con dignidad y firmeza a los youkais que la miraban expectantes ocultando el cansancio que invadía su cuerpo.

-"¿Qué nombre te han dado los dioses, humana?" – hablo por primera vez, un youkai con un aura mortalmente familiar para Kagome.

Su rostro pálido marcado en ambas mejillas por franjas índigo y ojos impregnados en sangre, le trajeron recuerdos de un enemigo demasiado vivo para su gusto. Este era el Dragón del Este, Lord Ryoukotsusei.

-"Mizuki es el nombre que me han concedido, Ryoukotsusei-sama" – hablo Kagome sin menguar al sentir como su reiki parecía repeler al youki agresivo que emanaba del dragón.

- "Dime, humana ¿Acaso debemos confiar en una criatura que le ha dado la espalda a su propia especie?" – pregunto poniéndose de pie, siendo seguido de un youkai con un cabello tan rojo como las flamas de un volcán.

- "No he traicionado a nadie. Este es mi lugar, entre ellos y ustedes." – respondió Kagome desplegando su reiki alrededor de ella. La pureza y la fuerza emanando de ella, no daba cabida a más dudas.

-"Si Oyuki ha dado su aprobación, no se diga más. Yo Fudo, Lord de las Tierras del Norte reconozco a esta humana como la Miko de la Shikon no Tama y honro la decisión de Toga de acogerla como una aliada." – dicto el youkai de fuego.

Ryoukotsusei vio con desdén la escena y tomo su lugar al lado de los Guardianes. Sin apartar su miraba escarlata de la miko, sonrió maliciosamente.

-"Lord Ryoukotsusei, esperamos su respuesta." – hablo Satou acercándose al youkai.

El dragón relamió sus labios, riendo sarcásticamente.

-"Apoyo la moción." – dijo luego de unos segundos.

Oyuki se acerco a Kagome tocando amablemente su codo para llamarle la atención.

-"Debemos hablar, al igual que Bokuseno, sé cuál es tu destino en este mundo." – dijo la youkai obteniendo el resultado deseado.

Kagome asintió incomoda sintiendo en la mirada de la youkai, cierta familiaridad. Confundida, no podía sentirse tranquila en la presencia de alguien que parecía saberlo todo sobre ella sin haberla conocido.

Ahora entendía como debía sentirse Sesshoumaru, pensó cansinamente.

Uno por uno, los Guardianes fueron abandonando el recinto acompañados de sus soldados de confianza. El ultimo en retirarse, fue Ryoukotsusei.

Escoltándolo, un youkai caminaba detrás de él de cabello blanco muy diferente al del Lord Kitsune. Kagome sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo al ver el color de sus ojos. Con una sonrisa seductora y amenazante, dejo que su mirada bicolor reposara en ella. Ambos ojos, uno dorado y el otro escarlata, un rasgo extraño incluso en un youkai.

Pero no era este fenómeno el que robaba su tranquilidad. Reconocía el youki de ese demonio. Sin notarlo, su respiración se volvió superficial y apresurada. Era el mismo miedo que sintió en el bosque al ser perseguida, la misma sensación que se había apoderado de su cuerpo impidiéndole controlar sus propias acciones.

-_'Es él' –_grito internamente sin poder asegurarlo en su totalidad.

Oyuki entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente observando el comportamiento sospechoso del escolta del Lord del Este y la obligo a caminar aplicando un poco de fuerza en su brazo. Sin poder borrar el miedo en su rostro, Kagome desapareció en medio de las escaleras no sin antes notar como el conjuro de Bokuseno ocultaba nuevamente su rostro.

Sesshoumaru, que estaba obligado a permanecer junto a Toga, no le paso por alto el intercambio. Akira, el soldado que acompañaba al Lord del Este no despegaba su mirada de la humana mientras se alejaba.

Ryoukotsusei se despidió fríamente siendo seguido por Akira, quien al pasar al lado de Sesshoumaru, se detuvo por unos segundos.

El Shiro del Oeste acogería por dos días a los Guardianes de acuerdo al ciclo lunar. Nadie podría salir ni ingresar durante este lapso.

Las lámparas de aceite y el olor a pólvora se adueñaron de la noche, era tiempo de disfrutar de los agasajos que el Señor de Castillo tenía para sus invitados.

**-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-**

El cielo lucia solitario sin su acompañante nocturna. Era noche de luna nueva y los habitantes del Shiro del Oeste parecían no extrañar al astro de plata. La música que viajaba a través de cada pasillo incitaba a sus habitantes a disfrutar de la velada más prometedora de sus vidas.

Rodeando una gran fogata en la ciudadela, kitsunes bailaban y cantaban, realizando hechizos para entretener a sus espectadores. Kagome disfrutaba desde la comodidad de su habitación lo hermoso que lucía el Shiro, bañado de la escarcha que dejaba la magia a su paso.

La enorme ciudadela, fue cubierta de luz llamando la atención de la sacerdotisa. Sin poder resistir la curiosidad, admiro el espectáculo que pocos humanos podrían disfrutar. En el cielo, Lord Fudo en su verdadera forma, volaba mostrando sus alas cubiertas de flamas y su cuerpo dorado, creando figuras en el cielo oscuro.

Sonriendo, Kagome dio vueltas como una niña siguiendo los trazados aéreos que plasmaba el youkai legendario. Las memorias de su hogar, el Tokio que aguardaba 700 años más adelante, parecía como una fantasía lejana en esos momentos. Podía sentir la mano de su madre al cerrar los ojos y escuchar su voz.

A través de sus parpados, noto como la oscuridad se asentaba nuevamente en el cielo. Era el turno de los caninos para impresionar a sus invitados.

-"Presumido" – bufo Toga al ver el rostro casi impenetrable de Fudo al recobrar su forma humanoide.

El cabello plateado de Toga se soltó esparciéndose alrededor de su corpulenta figura antes de brillar convirtiéndose en el Inu colosal que Kagome pudo admirar en el inframundo. La nostalgia de saber que moriría no pudo opacar la memoria que dejaría ese momento.

El tamaño de Inu no Taisho no tenía comparación. La sacerdotisa no pudo evitar reír al recordar como Bokuseno había llamado a Sesshoumaru. –"Bokuseno-sama tiene razón. Dentro de 200 años seguirá siendo un cachorro en comparación a su padre." - Los escucho aullar y disfruto del sonido de su verdadera voz.

Sesshoumaru observo a su padre con orgullo, prometiéndose superarlo y cuidar todo lo que su progenitor amaba. Agudizando sus sentidos, busco a la fuente de la tensión que reinaba invisible alrededor del Shiro. Él no bajaría la guardia ni por un segundo.

Ryoukotsusei permaneció alejado del bullicio, hablando tranquilamente con su escolta. Esporádicamente se acercaba a Fudo y luego se alejaba. El cachorro de Inu no Taisho no dejaba de seguirlo con la mirada, realmente estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Kazuo evitaba diplomáticamente cualquier acercamiento con el youkai dragón, pero un momento como ese, se mantenía a una distancia prudente al igual que Sesshoumaru, vigilando.

Uno de los poderes del los Zorros de Nueve Colas era la sabiduría y capacidad de predecir el futuro. La Guerra entre el Este y el Oeste estaba declarada silenciosamente y nadie tomaría partido hasta que el traidor hiciera el primer movimiento.

Akira desapareció sigilosamente entre la multitud de youkais dirigiéndose a un lugar en específico. No había necesidad de seguir con esa farsa si tenía éxito en su misión. Y él nunca fallaba.

Demasiado confiado para darle importancia, no se percato del inuyoukai que seguía sus pasos.

**-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-**

El cansancio al fin había vencido a los habitantes insaciables del castillo, obligando a sus cuerpos a tomar un merecido descanso. Los grillos parecían agradecer el silencio cantando suavemente luego de ser opacados por las voces alegres y las sonrisas estridentes de los festejantes un poco descontrolados por el sake recorriendo sus venas.

La sacerdotisa no había podido dormir en toda la noche, presintiendo que algo estaba por ocurrir. Luego de unos minutos que para ella fueron una eternidad. Intranquila al escuchar el incomodo silencio que parecía haberse tragado toda la vida a su alrededor. Se puso de pie al notar como las antorchas se iban apagando poco a poco.

Pegando un oído a la lámina de madera que separaba su habitación de la de Toga, escucho atenta a cualquier signo o evidencia de que su ocupante había regresado. Recostándose contra la pared, se dejo caer quedando sentada. Sus parpados se hacían cada vez más pesados y sin poder resistir el cansancio, dejo que sus ojos descansar un poco.

Súbitamente los abrió al sentir que algo no estaba bien.

Corriendo la puerta, salió de su habitación al no escuchar las voces de los soldados.

Suspiro al ver sus figuras durmientes. Cayendo en cuenta de lo expuesta que se encontraba, camino sigilosamente deteniéndose al frente de los youkais que deberían estar protegiéndola. Al lado de ellos, una botella de lo que parecía ser sake, estaba hasta la mitad y Kagome la examino sospechando que algo extraño estaba sucediendo.

Un youkai no se embriagaba con la mitad de una botella. De eso estaba segura, después de haber visto la montaña de botellas vacías que habían consumido esa noche. Reticente, Kagome se obligo a tocar al inuyoukai que seguía sin recobrar el conocimiento.

Al tocarlo, el nerviosismo se apodero de ella dándose cuenta de lo frio que estaba. Concentrándose para sentir su youki, pudo ver con claridad cómo era cubierto por un velo oscuro que iba succionando su vida poco a poco.

Tapo su boca antes de que sonido alguno escapara, y camino alejándose de ellos buscando alguna presencia a sus alrededores. Al salir a la ciudadela miro horrorizada la cantidad de youkais en el mismo estado que cubrían el Shiro a su paso.

Caminando torpemente sin una antorcha que iluminara el Shiro cubierto por la oscuridad, esquivo uno a uno los cuerpos moribundos sin atreverse a abrir los ojos. Una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla y tapo su boca silenciando otro gemido por temor a ser descubierta.

Detrás de ella, escucho un ruido fuerte y agudo, casi metálico. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió alejándose de allí deteniéndose al sentir como perdía el equilibrio. Respiro aliviada al mirar hacia abajo, agradeciéndole a los Kamis por no caer de las escaleras.

Sus sentidos se alertaron e instintivamente llamo a sus poderes espirituales para defenderse. En medio de la oscuridad, una sombra se acerco a ella.

-"Miko, refúgiate. Hemos sido traicionados por Lord Ryoukotsusei." – Kagome volvió a respirar al reconocer la voz de Satou.

- "Satou-san, no puedo ver." – admitió apenada aferrándose a él.

El inuyoukai le dirigió una mirada comprensiva y la tomo de la muñeca guiándola a través de la ciudadela. –"Kazuo-sama y el Fénix están intentando destruir este maleficio." – Kagome no podía ver la confusión en el rostro de Satou –"¿Cómo es que sigues despierta, pequeña?" – pregunto sin aguantar la curiosidad.

Kagome intento mirarlo adivinando por el sonido de su voz, hacia donde estaría el rostro del inuyoukai. –"No puedo ver lo que nos está atacando, pero algo dentro de mí sabe que esto no está bien. Siento como si fuera un sueño." – explico Kagome encogiéndose de hombros sin hallarle sentido a sus propias palabras. –"Supongo que mis poderes espirituales me protegen de esta maldición." – adivino la miko sin saber que responder.

-"Puede ser." – respondió secamente sin creer mucho en las palabras de la sacerdotisa.

Satou empuño su espada atento a cualquier sonido. Una miko ciega podía ser un arma de doble filo. En un descuido podía purificar tanto al enemigo, como a los youkais que aun no perdían el conocimiento.

-"Procura utilizar tus poderes con precaución, humana. Nuestro enemigo sacara el mayor provecho de esta oscuridad." – advirtió Satou.

Kagome se aferro más a él –"¿Usted tampoco puede ver?" – pregunto.

-"No"- fue la respuesta del youkai.

-"¿Qué clase de magia es esta?"- susurro imitando el tono de voz bajo con el que Satou se dirigía a ella.

-"Para los dragones, la magia es algo innato. Nuestro enemigo nos ha encerrado en los portales del Inframundo con la ayuda de un conjuro de barrera muy poderoso. Para aquellos que no despierten antes del amanecer, permanecerán en este mundo para siempre." – explico Satou viendo en la distancia la luna roja que gobernaba los dominios de Susanoo, dios de las tormentas y del mundo de los muertos.

Imitando los movimientos de Satou, Kagome también pudo ver la luna escarlata que brillaba tétrica en medio de un negro absoluto. La estaba llamando, podía escuchar voces a su alrededor, adormeciéndola.

-"Humana, enfócate." – el youkai la saco de aquel trance al instante.

No podía perder a la humana ahora que la había encontrado. Toga no se lo perdonaría y el heredero exigiría su cabeza como pago mínimo. Ambos Inuyoukais intentaban fracturar el velo del inframundo. Si lograban abrir un portal al mundo de Amaterasu y Tsukiyomi, podrían despertar a todos los habitantes evitando más muertes.

En la distancia Kagome escucho los aullidos y reconoció a Inu no Taisho.

-"Toga-sama" – susurro la pelinegra.

-"Humana, algo se acerca." – advirtió Satou.

Kagome extendió su mano llamando al youkai que la acompañaba al sentir como este la soltaba dejándola sola. Un destello se vio en la oscuridad haciéndola retroceder al sentir el sabor metálico que inundo su boca, seguido de un grito lleno de agonía.

Satou a pesar de la oscuridad, podía ver con claridad la figura de la humana. Respirando difícilmente, gruño cayendo al suelo herido –"Humana, huye" – grito tosiendo al ver a su enemigo acercándose a la miko.

Como si fuera un fantasma, aparecía y desaparecía a su antojo. En el inframundo, sólo los vampiros tenían la libertad corpórea de dominar el espacio y el tiempo.

La humana busco el origen de su voz intentando ayudarlo y Satou gruño –"Es inútil que lo intentes, huye y encuentra a Toga-sama, humana. ¡Ahora!" – le ordeno.

No quería dejarlo a su suerte, pero era necesario. Satou la vio asentir tristemente, antes de correr dejándolo solo.

-"Eso fue innecesario, Satou-san." – escucho perdiendo lentamente el conocimiento.

Reconoció la voz de su enemigo y se regaño mentalmente. ¿Cómo pudo ignorar los detalles más obvios? Con una sonrisa amarga en sus labios, dejo la que magia del mundo de los no vivos reclamara su cuerpo al descubrir que la humana no estaba equivocada.

No, las suposiciones de la humana eran ciertas… Esto era un sueño.

**-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-**

Al lanzar el último fuego artificial, los youkais vieron el cielo con curiosidad notando como se tornaba rojo escarlata. Los kitsunes vieron con fascinación el fenómeno creyéndolo obra de su anfitrión, pero al ver que los que volaban cayeron inconscientes al hacer contacto con lo que parecía ser una barrera, la emoción pronto se convirtió en pánico y luego, en silencio.

Toga acomodo su haori alrededor de él en la ausencia de su armadura y vio con ojos impregnados en sangre como su pueblo y sus invitados caían inconscientes al suelo. Fudo apareció a su lado, siendo inmune al igual que él al hechizo que sumergió en un estado de inconsciencia a todo al Castillo.

-"Kazuo y el cachorro se encargaran de Akira." – dijo Fudo a lo que Toga asintió tomando entre sus manos a Souunga. Tessaiga y Tenseiga permanecieron en su cinturón.

Ryoukotsusei pagaría caro por este ataque.

El youkai dragón no se oculto de sus enemigos, en lo más alto del cielo, su monstruosa figura esperaba por él. Entre sus garras brillaba una esfera roja. Dejándola levitar en el aire, fue creciendo a una velocidad alarmante convirtiéndose en una luna sangrienta.

Hablando a través de una máscara en la frente de su verdadera figura, Ryoukotsusei poseía la habilidad de comunicarse sin importar que forma adoptara –"Purgare a tu pueblo débil de estas tierras y consolidare el pacto." – declaro señalando a Toga.

-"No podrás vencernos tú solo" – gruño Inu no Taisho rodeado de una nube de youki aproximándose al dragón.

-"Adorador de humanos, te reto ante los Guardianes por el derecho de las Tierras del Oeste." – dijo paralizando en ese instante el avance de Toga.

Fudo se detuvo sin poder interferir en la batalla – "No podre participar de este combate, Toga." – Se excuso pobremente el ave fénix – "Pero escucha mis palabras, dragón. Yo, Lord Fudo no pasare por alto la ofensa contra mi pueblo, por eso, esperare mi turno para cobrar venganza." – amenazo descendiendo enfurecido al ver la confianza en el aura de su enemigo.

El youkai de fuego solía ser callado y distante, pero en su naturaleza estaba la bondad y no permitiría que nada pusiera en peligro la paz que reinaba en el pacto.

Con determinación, se alejo del campo de batalla donde Inu no Taisho y Ryoukotsusei ahora luchaban por el derecho de gobernar el Oeste.

En la torre que había sido testigo de la reunión de los Guardianes, Sesshoumaru vio la figura de su padre y siguió corriendo detrás de su presa. Adentrándose al lugar donde antes había estado, bajo las escaleras encontrándose con Akira.

Entre sus garras guindaba un trozo de seda celeste. Acercándolo a su rostro, aspiro con ansiedad el aroma que emanaba de los restos de lo que antes fue una prenda femenina. –"No pensé que fueras a cometer dos veces el mismo error, Sesshoumaru-sama" – dijo lo ultimo burlándose.

Desenfundando su espada, Sesshoumaru se acerco rodeándolo sin perder el control sobre sus emociones. Pero Akira sabía cual era su punto débil.

-"¿Sabes donde esta?" – pregunto acomodando su cuello.

De su frente sobresalieron pequeños cuernos y ambos ojos se tornaron escarlatas. Era el youkai que había atacado a la humana en el bosque. Flexionando sus piernas con una agilidad que desconocía, escucho con placer como la hoja de su katana separaba la carne de su enemigo.

Akira pudo esquivar difícilmente el ataque de Sesshoumaru sin poder evitar gritar al ver como sus dedos caían cercenados al suelo al igual que el trozo de kimono que antes sostenía.

-"No hay necesidad de ponernos agresivos, Sesshoumaru-sama."- dijo sosteniendo su miembro mutilado. – "Si no interfiere en mi camino y me entrega a la humana, le devolveré la vida de todos los presentes esta noche. Es un trueque justo." - ofreció antes de regenerar sus dedos.

Apuntándolo con su espada cubierta de sangre, Sesshoumaru entrecerró los ojos dejando que su youki emanara de él en ondas exigiendo sumisión – "Yo, Sesshoumaru, me encargare de enviarte al infierno antes de que puedas acercarte a ella." – prometió con voz gruesa, envuelta en el frio de la muerte próxima e inevitable.

Akira desenfundo su espada esperando el ataque. Chasqueo los dientes en sorpresa, al ver como el príncipe se alejaba de su trampa, dirigiéndose al lugar donde la humana quizás seguía luchando por no caer en la inconsciencia. No se podía ganar siempre pensó antes de guardar su espada y caminar en la misma dirección que había tomado Sesshoumaru.

Él, que podía ver a través del velo del inframundo, pudo ver como el alma de la humana pasaba al lado de Sesshoumaru sin poder verlo, ni él a ella. Era muy tarde para el príncipe. Atacando al youkai que la acompañaba, vio al Teniente de Toga caer herido sin darle mucha importancia.

Aquellos atrapados en la ilusión del Akatsuki vagaban entre los dos mundos sin notar la diferencia. Pero si permanecían en ese estado hasta el amanecer, Susanoo se alimentaria de sus almas sin más remedio. La única manera de sobrevivir, era despertar.

Como una ráfaga, Sesshoumaru atravesó la distancia que lo separaba de ella. Nuevamente, el objetivo del enemigo. Corriendo sin detenerse, subió las escaleras y abrió cada puerta que se interpusiese en su camino.

Deteniéndose al frente de la habitación de la humana, vio la puerta cerrada y los guardias inconscientes al lado de esta. Sin hacer ruido corrió el shoji que restringía a sus ojos ámbar de verla. Podía escuchar su respiración ligera.

Contrayendo sus puños, maldijo dentro de sí al ver como la humana dormía presa en el mundo de los no vivos. Y si no lograba despertar, permanecería así, para siempre.

**-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-**

Kagome se voltio al sentir la presencia de Sesshoumaru cerca de ella, pero por más que busco a su alrededor, seguía sin poder ver al inuyoukai.

Se había sentido antes de esa forma, mirando a su alrededor tembló al percibir las sombras que parecían correr a su lado sin poder verla. Grito al escuchar la voz de Sesshoumaru como un susurro y giro buscándolo.

Viendo la luna escarlata, recordó el sueño de aquella mañana.

-'_Esta luna es…' –_ pensó cayendo al suelo viendo como su cuerpo se hacía transparente y poco a poco podía percibir lo que realmente estaba pasando a su alrededor. Aunque fue por un corto lapso de tiempo, fue suficiente para darse de cuenta de la verdad.

Era una ilusión y debía encontrar la manera de escapar de ella. En su sueño la única manera de despertar era alcanzando la luna. Pero la luna era muy diferente a esta.

Guiada por sus instintos, se puso de pie y corrió hasta la torre más alta del castillo.

Abrió las puertas del Tenshukaku ansiosa y subió las escaleras. Su visión se hizo borrosa y gimió desesperada al ver como las escaleras que la llevarían a los niveles más altos desaparecían para dejarla en un largo pasillo lleno de puertas.

Otra vez pudo escuchar la voz de Sesshoumaru.

-"Sesshoumaru-sama" – susurro Kagome sin poder diferenciar ya entre la realidad y su sueño. Estaba atrapada dentro de él.

Mientras corría buscando la voz de Sesshoumaru, cada pasillo parecía robarle la poca fuerza que aun albergaba su cansado cuerpo. Abrió cada puerta y sin importar que camino tomara, el final era el mismo.

Al poner una mano en su pecho, cerró los ojos ignorando los sonidos que la rodeaban escuchando atentamente los latidos de su corazón. Su cuerpo empezó a brillar. Dentro de ella, en lo más profundo de su ser, protegido por grandes paredes. Se hallaba la respuesta para poder despertar.

Camino sintiendo las energías que la rodeaban y sus pies por inercia subieron las escaleras que antes no podía ver. Al llegar al último escalón, el sonido metálico de espadas, chocando una contra otra en una danza salvaje, le advirtió que estaba cerca.

-"Este youki es…" – susurro abriendo la puerta imaginaria que la separaba de la batalla que solo podía escuchar.

Al abrir los ojos, la luz de la luna la encegueció por unos segundos.

No era la luna roja que había admirado antes. Era la luna menguante que había visto en sus sueños, brillando hermosa en plateado al frente de su ventana.

Kagome se acerco hasta la ventana donde la luna parecía esperar por ella, inmensa y demasiado cerca del mundo terrenal, la sacerdotisa extendió su mano antes de desaparecer por completo en el aire abandonando el mundo de los no vivos.

**-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-**

Al sentir los dedos de la humana recorriendo la luna que adornaba su frente, olvido por completo el cansancio que parecía recaer como toneladas en cada uno de sus músculos.

Kazuo y Oyuki habían intentado despertar a la humana sin mucho éxito.

Akira apareció ante ellos demostrando porque el Clan de los Murciélagos había sido exterminado por el bien de la Alianza. Sin mucho esfuerzo, ambos kitsunes cayeron inconscientes al suelo presos en la ilusión de Akatsuki.

Pero él seguía en pie, defendiendo a la humana. Frustrando los planes del enemigo.

-"¿Sesshoumaru-sama?" – susurro la humana acariciando el contorno de su rostro, sin poder creer que él fuera real.

- "El enemigo atrapo a los habitantes del castillo en una ilusión." – explico Sesshoumaru viendo como poco a poco, la confusión iba desapareciendo de su rostro. – "Eres la única que ha logrado despertar." – dijo el inuyoukai.

Kagome agito su cabeza ahuyentando la sensación de mareo y se aferro al cuello de Sesshoumaru notando por primera vez que estaba siendo cargada por el príncipe.

-"No hubiera despertado sin su ayuda." – admitió tocando nuevamente la luna en la frente del youkai.

Mirándola sin entender a que se refería, la dejo ponerse de pie y ambos encararon al enemigo.

-"Faltan minutos para que amanezca." – Kagome escucho la voz de Akira – "Tendré que ausentarme, Sesshoumaru-sama" – dijo acercándose al borde del tejado que se podía ver al estar completamente destruida la pared que protegía el nivel más alto del Tenshukaku. –"Humana" – la miro relamiendo sus labios.

De su espalda nacieron grandes alas dejando una estela de sangre a su paso. Sesshoumaru cayó de rodillas al suelo sin tener más energías. Kagome se arrodillo junto a él preocupada.

No había tiempo que perder, sin pensarlo dos veces, hizo una petición que las Tierras del Oeste recordarían durante mucho tiempo.

-"Sesshoumaru-sama" – dijo la sacerdotisa poniendo una mano en su espalda –"¿Podría ayudarme una vez más? – pregunto desconcertando al exhausto youkai.

-"¿Cómo?"- fue la respuesta corta y cansada que recibió.

-"Lléveme hasta la luna"- pidió sonando irracional, pero al no encontrar burla en su tono de voz. Asintió entendiendo lo que la humana pedía.

Toga y Ryoukotsusei se detuvieron al escuchar el rugido de Sesshoumaru.

Inu no Taisho vio la escena con fascinación.

Emergiendo de entre las nubes, Sesshoumaru aulló moviéndose con elegancia a través del cielo. En su lomo, una pequeña figura parecía brillar indicando que la lentitud en los movimientos del youkai, era para garantizar la seguridad de su aliada.

Deteniéndose al frente de la luna escarlata, la figura del Príncipe del Oeste en toda su gloria siendo rodeado por la luz brillante de la purificación, quedo plasmada en la mente de Toga. Aullando poderosamente en un grito de guerra, un rayo de luz que parecía nacer de Sesshoumaru fue fragmentando el astro sangriento.

Los habitantes despertaron nerviosos mirando a su alrededor confundidos. El aullido poderoso y continuo del Príncipe llego a todos los rincones del Oeste. Alzando la mirada al cielo, nunca olvidarían la imagen del Taiyoukai y la Miko de la Shikon no Tama salvando las tierras del Oeste.

**-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-**

Las tierras del Sol Naciente le dieron la bienvenida al amanecer con fuerzas renovadas y un ambiente lleno de júbilo y agradecimiento. El Shiro del Oeste permanecía intacto a pesar del incidente ocurrido hace pocas horas.

El Lord dragón había huido debilitado gracias a la intervención del Príncipe y la Miko de la Shikon no Tama.

Toga guardo en su funda a Souunga y se acerco a su hijo, que descendía lentamente con Kagome entre sus brazos. Todos rodearon al príncipe celebrando su victoria. Sesshoumaru estaba a punto de colapsar, lo único que lo mantenia en pie era su sangre de youkai.

-"Dejemos descansar a los más jóvenes. Se lo han ganado." – dijo Inu no Taisho ayudando a su hijo a permanecer en pie.

Nadie se opuso y fueron abriendo las puertas para ellos, lanzando pétalos en su honor.

A través de parpados cansados, Sesshoumaru vio la figura durmiente de Kagome.

-"Esta humana puede usar sus poderes sin purificar a tu cachorro" – hablo Fudo, quien permanecía al lado de Toga y Kazuo sin creer aun lo que había visto antes de que amaneciera.

Oyuki miro a Kazuo acariciando su rostro cariñosamente, intentando espantar la preocupación en el rostro de su compañero.

-"Estoy tan perdido como tú en este asunto, mi querido amigo." – respondió Toga sin despegar su vista de las figuras durmientes de Sesshoumaru y Kagome.

-"La Miko de la Shikon no Tama comparte un lazo muy fuerte con tu cachorro, Toga. Ella no es de este mundo, y él es lo único que la mantiene conectada a esta realidad." – hablo Oyuki cerrando los ojos, viendo como una serie de imágenes pasaban mostrandole más alla de lo que muchos podrían comprender.

-"¿No es de este mundo?" – pregunto el Fénix incrédulo.

-"No. Se le ha permitido venir a este mundo para cumplir con su misión, pero una vez termine, deberá regresar a donde pertenece." – respondió Oyuki poniendo una mano en la frente de Kagome.

Toga miro con tristeza a Sesshoumaru notando como atrapaba entre su mano con cuidado la muñeca de Kagome. Él podía escucharlos aunque estuviera en estado latente reponiendo sus fuerzas, y sabía que su hijo no renunciaría a ella.

No tan fácilmente.

Las horas pasaron lentamente y Sesshoumaru agradecio el poder de regeneración de los youkais. Las voces cesaron y todo a su alrededor se detuvo, tomando forma. Parpadeo ajustándose a la luz del atardecer, viendo el reflejo rojizo del tatami por los últimos rayos del Sol. Giro su cabeza y reacomodo su mano sintiendo la piel suave y delicada bajo la suya.

La humana seguía dormida con labios entreabiertos, respirando suavemente.

Recordando difícilmente como habían destruido la Luna, recordó su voz desvaneciéndose y su cuerpo liviano cayendo sin energía sobre él como una aguja. Aquel poder que había iluminado el cielo e incluso a él provino de la pequeña Miko.

Era irónico al verla, pensar que algo tan frágil y mortal podía esconder una fuerza tan potente. Podía tomar su vida en un instante, pensó acercando su mano libre al cuello expuesto de Kagome, delineando con sus garras su clavícula. Escuchando como su corazón bombeaba la sangre que palpitaba en la arteria de su cuello.

Acariciando con la yema de sus dedos, recorrió las venas de su cuello guiado por el sonido y las sensaciones. Podía sentir como fluía a través de ella, manteniéndola viva.

Era demasiado pronto para esperar que ella despertara. Al purificar la luna, temió por unos instantes por la vida de la humana. Utilizo más de lo que quisiera admitir de su energía en el último ataque y merecía descansar. Y cuando despertara, él estaría ahí para ella.

Se prometió a si mismo tomándola entre sus brazos, llevándola a un lugar donde podría satisfacer su ultimo capricho. La Kitsune había dicho claramente que ella se marcharía si nada la unía a este mundo, y él sabía justamente lo que tenía que hacer para que eso cambiara.

**-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-**

Kagome abrió los ojos al escuchar el sonido de las aves despidiendose del día, sin tener energías para levantarse, permanecio recostada por unos momentos.

Era de noche, asumió por la oscuridad al abrir nuevamente los ojos.

Sin reconocer la habitación donde había despertado, se tranquilizo al ver como Sesshoumaru se acercaba a ella con una lámpara de aceite alejando la penumbra.

-"¿Dónde estamos?" – pregunto aceptando la taza de té que el youkai le ofrecía.

-"Estos son los Jardines privados de mi Madre." – dijo Sesshoumaru viendo su reacción.

Sintiéndose incomoda, lo miro y luego aparto su rostro, sin atreverse a mirarlo nuevamente.

-"No me molesta que estés aquí." –hablo finalmente entendiendo su reacción.

-"Cuando supo que ocuparía las habitaciones de Irasue-sama, usted censuro la decisión de su padre." – dijo Kagome aferrándose a la taza entre sus manos. –"Toga-sama me conto sobre este lugar y lo importante que es para usted." – susurro despegando sus ojos del contenido de la taza, pidiéndole una explicación a través de su mirada cansada y confundida.

Sesshoumaru exhalo y alzo la barbilla mirándola detenidamente.

-"Deseo ver tu rostro." – respondió con voz afilada, extinguiendo por unos segundos todo sonido a su alrededor.

Kagome abrió sus ojos en comprensión al ver por la ventana, un árbol de Sakura que parecía brillar en medio del jardín. Sus pétalos seguían cayendo a pesar de estar próximo el otoño, como si la primavera lo visitara en esa noche.

-"No puedo" – respondió sintiéndose débil.

-"¿Por qué?"- pregunto poniéndose de pie, acercándose a ella peligrosamente.

-"Nadie debe ver mi rostro ni recordar mi aroma, es así como debe ser." – susurro sin mirarlo.

Sesshoumaru gruño tomándola del brazo, obligándola a ponerse de pie. –"Humana, no intentes ocultarte detrás de esta excusa para negarme lo que deseo." – dijo acercándola a él, sintiendo como la adrenalina recorría su cuerpo. –"Me acusas de odiar a los humanos siguiendo las enseñanzas de mi pueblo, pero tú, que te enorgulleces de escapar de todos los estereotipos, ahora te niegas a aceptar lo que ambos sabemos." – termino respirando agitado, aferrándose a sus hombros.

-"¿Qué cambiaria si viera mi rostro?"- le pregunto golpeando su pecho, con la misma agresividad.

-"Todo cambiaria" – respondió Sesshoumaru disminuyendo el agarre.

Kagome escucho su voz vencida y busco su mirada, ansiosa de las palabras que su corazón anhelaba escuchar. Un youkai nunca diría te amo, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que la incertidumbre que sentía sin saber que era ella para él –"¡Dígame que cambiaria!" – pidió desesperada intentando alejarse.

Sesshoumaru la soltó lentamente, caminando hasta el árbol de sakura. Poniendo su mano en el tronco, sintió el poder que recorría la corteza de la esplendida criatura.

¿Por qué era tan difícil responder la pregunta de la humana?

Era evidente lo que cambiaria, aun así, admitirlo era algo distinto.

Escucho sus pisadas acercándose a él.

-"¿Qué cambiaria, Sesshoumaru-sama?"- pregunto en un susurro, acortando la distancia a cada paso que daba.

El poder que emanaba del árbol era poderoso y Kagome supo que si se acercaba más, el hechizo de Bokuseno cedería ante la similitud de ambas fuerzas, justo como lo había hecho con los poderes de Oyuki.

-"Este árbol tiene el poder de mostrar el futuro y en sus raíces, toda magia pierde su efecto." – hablo Sesshoumaru recordando las palabras de su madre.

Kagome suspiro cansada y le dio la espalda asumiendo que no contestaría su pregunta.

Deteniéndola, los brazos de Sesshoumaru estrecharon su cintura apegándola a él.

-"Eres mía" – susurro en su oído, haciéndola temblar. – "No sigas escondiéndote de mí." – dijo antes de hacerla girar para ver sus ojos y no perderse el mar de emociones que cruzaban por su mirada cristalina.

Tomando su mano, la guio hasta tocar su propia mejilla cubriendo su pequeña mano con la suya perdiéndose en el hechizo que cubría su rostro.

Entendiendo sus palabras, cerró los ojos dejando que dos lágrimas escaparan deslizandose silenciosamente. No seguiría huyendo, no de él. Sesshoumaru la dejo avanzar hasta el árbol viendo como el hechizo dejaba ver su rostro ahora cubierto por dos lágrimas solitarias. Al tocar su piel sabía que estaba sufriendo para complacer su pequeño deseo.

-"Esta soy yo, Sesshoumaru-sama." – dijo sin delatar en su voz el dolor que el hechizo provocaba en su pecho. – "No hay nada que esconder" – agrego viéndolo fijamente. –"No miko, no humana, sólo yo." – declaro antes de sentir como sus labios eran atrapados por los de Sesshoumaru.

Latiendo descontrolado, su corazón parecía querer huir de la cavidad de su pecho. Sin corresponder el beso, permanecía paralizada sin creer que Sesshoumaru se atreviera a tocar de esa forma a un humano.

El youkai se detuvo al no obtener una respuesta, y busco en sus ojos azules llenos de miedo y confusión, algún signo de rechazo o asco. Tomando su rostro entre sus manos con cuidado de no lastimarla con sus garras, sonrió contra los labios de Kagome al sentir como ella ahora tomaba la iniciativa de besarlo.

Agitada y confundida, se alejo de él buscando en aquel ámbar una respuesta. Sesshoumaru se acerco a ella rompiendo la distancia. La sacerdotisa atino a gemir de la sorpresa cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sus pies habian dejado de tocar el suelo. Cargándola en sus brazos, se detuvo cerca del estanque que una vez fue el lugar favorito de sus días de infancia. Ella permanecía en silencio, confiando plenamente en él.

Quizas estaba equivocado al querer satisfacer aquel capricho sin tomar en cuenta las advertencias de su padre y de la Kitsune Oyuki.

Con el cuidado que imprimia en cada faceta de su vida, la recostó delicadamente y miro hacia arriba notando como en aquel lugar del jardín, los arboles no ocultaban al cielo de sus sentimientos desenfrenados. Sin apresurarse, se recostó junto a ella mirando en silencio su figura brillando aun por los poderes del árbol. Su aura parecía intensificarse a medida pasaba el tiempo, tranquilizándolo.

El dolor fue desapareciendo, y se perdió en la criatura que ahora estaba a su lado, realizando movimientos fluidos y perfectos, para no lastimarla. La estola en su hombro cayo rodeando su cintura y parte de su pierna, provocando que Kagome se sobresaltara por unos momentos.

Se tranquilizo totalmente ante la suavidad y el aroma que desprendía la prenda que llevaba con orgullo Sesshoumaru, incluso en su verdadera forma.

Gimió complacido, dejándose llevar por la sensación que provocaba la humana en él.

Con dedos inexpertos, pero efectivos, la miko reacomodo el cabello que caía sobre su rostro, detrás de su oreja. Descendiendo hasta su cuello y deteniéndose en su corazón. Su mano no se aparto de ahí, y la vio acercar su rostro, escuchando como latía. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su pacifico rostro.

Imitando sus acciones, la escucho respirar profundamente al rozar con la yema de sus dedos, explorando, exponiendo, la piel que cubría a la maravillosa criatura entre sus brazos. El kimono fue cayendo poco a poco de sus hombros, y sus senos seguían ocultos de él por la delgada tela del hadajuban que actuaba como rompa interior.

Sonriendo, Kagome no lo detuvo, permitiéndole sólo a él tocarla de esa manera tan intima.

Recorriendo las heridas provocadas por sus garras en los brazos de la humana, la escucho quejarse y pronunciar su nombre con cariño. Ella no estaba enojada, y no lo detendría.

Las luciérnagas los rodearon, y Kagome vio a Sesshoumaru fijamente al notar la determinación en su rostro.

-"Quédate esta noche conmigo." – pidió el youkai esperando una respuesta.

-"Estoy aquí y no me marchare." – susurro sonriendo antes de acariciar su mejilla invitándolo a recostarse.

Iluminado por las pequeñas luces que bailaban alrededor de ellos con vida propia, se recostó en el pecho de su pequeña dama. Disfrutando de cada latido, porque sabía que la naturaleza pronto la apartaría de él.

No había tiempo para pensar en lo inapropiado de sus acciones.

No permitiría que la guerra que se avecinaba extinguiera la luz de la pequeña estrella que había encontrado, ni desaprovecharía el tiempo que los Kamis le habían obsequiado antes de exigir el alma de Miko de la Shikon no Tama de vuelta a su seno.

Ella seria de él mientras su corazón siguiera latiendo y nadie ni nada podría impedirlo.

Aspirando el aroma que desprendía su piel, tembló de puro placer y satisfacción al sentir sus dedos acariciando su cuero cabelludo, tranquilizándolo, completándolo.

La humana alzo una mano al cielo y pudo oler el aroma de nuevas lagrimas.

Kagome agradeció mentalmente al ver que Sesshoumaru no había abandonado su posición para cuestionar los motivos por los que ahora lloraba. Su mano fue rodeaba por las luciérnagas y noto como ella parecía brillar también.

La mano del youkai entrelazo la suya, provocando que más lagrimas cayeran.

Ante sus ojos, las luciérnagas creaban una ilusión de dos cielos cubriéndola.

Las palabras de Oyuki-sama cayeron sobre ella, implacables, estrujando su corazón.

El cielo de luciérnagas, brillaba prometedor y lo único que podía ver, eran sus manos unidas. Un lazo inquebrantable.

-_'No'_ – pensó triste. –_'Quebrantado por el tiempo y el deber'_ – concluyo sabiendo la verdad.

Mirando más arriba, donde las luciérnagas parecían terminar, vio el cielo oscuro.

En este cielo Sesshoumaru no estaba a su lado, ni las luciérnagas brillaban como estrellas para ella. Sólo había oscuridad y la promesa de días negros. En ese cielo él no tomaría su mano, porque tarde o temprano, el sueño terminaría.

-_'El sueño terminara, sacerdotisa, y tendrás que abrir los ojos y dejar atrás al pasado_' – recordó las palabras que Oyuki le había dicho aquella tarde, antes del ataque de Ryoukotsusei.

Mientras durara, disfrutaría de aquel sueño.

Sonriendo, beso la frente de Sesshoumaru enamorándose cada vez más de la hermosa luna que adornaba el rostro aristocrático del youkai.

Un inmortal no podía amar a un humano, así como la Luna no podía ser alcanzada por los hombres.

Pero todos sabemos que ninguna de estas premisas, es cierta.

**-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-**

**¡GRACIAS!**

**Como les dije, al final estaban los agradecimientos y recuerden que la próxima semana me doy de alta xD. **

**Antes de iniciar, Natalia soy de la capital de Panamá xD **

**Daniela T.T tu email nunca me llego¡**

**Goshy: Muchas gracias por tu review. Por favor, no lo digas de esa forma, estudio sistemas y no es fácil para mi escribir. Ojala estuviera en el colegio… extraño esos días T-T**

**Mistontli: Quizas si hiberne por algun tiempo xD lo admito, pero luego de que mis neuronas se frieran producto de la universidad, en verdad quede en estado latente, sin inspiración. Como ves pude recuperarme a duras penas T-T **

**Narumi-chIan: Gracias por tu apoyo¡**

**MaJoSaMe: Prometido miércoles y aquí estoy¡**

**Silvemy: *-* espero que este capítulo te guste mucho…**

**AZUL DE CULLEN: Gracias por tus reviews¡ y ojala cubra todas tus expectativas.**

**Sakata-2: Al fin un poco de amor entre estos dos¡**

**FiraLili: Hola amiga *w* espero tu opinión¡**

**Black-kiari: Agradezco infinitamente tu apoyo. Si necesitas alguna vez algo, Meg esta dispuesta a hacer lo posible para ayudar *o***

**Angel Dark Fire: No sé si parece un libro pero me alegra mucho oir de ti, espero este capitulo te guste y disfrutes al igual que yo al escribirlo.**

**Hekate ama: Si, regrese xD y aun no sé cuantos caps tendrá este fic, pero como ves ya ambos aceptaron sus sentimientos.**

**A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC, MIL GRACIAS =)**


	12. El lado oscuro de la Luna

_**Algunos me preguntaron porque no actualice el miércoles pasado… Recuerden, dije que en año nuevo me daría de alta xD y es que aproveche mis días de libertad para hacerme exámenes médicos, pero ya estoy aquí de vuelta. Como dije anteriormente, actualizare los miércoles, aunque algunos sugirieron los viernes. Lo dejo a su elección. **_

_**A los que me pidieron un lemon, es muy temprano para ello. Además que Kagome no puede ser tomada por nadie o su aroma cambiaria. Pero ya veremos cómo se desenvuelve todo. Tengan paciencia. DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO**_

_**Otro dato que cabe resaltar, es que como lo observábamos en el Anime, los viajes en el tiempo no cambiaban los días o las horas. Si Inuyasha viajaba al Tokio actual, era la misma hora y el mismo día que en el Sengoku. Sólo cambian los años.**_

_-.-_

_**PROMESAS **_

_**By: Meg_ek**_

_**-.-**_

Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Los personajes de este respectivo anime No me pertenecen.

Datos de Interés

"…"- Lo que dice un personaje

'_**cursiva**_' – Lo que piensa un personaje

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Capitulo # 12: El lado oscuro de la Luna**_

-.-

_Una dura noche de invierno,_

_Cuando la oscuridad parecía durar para siempre_

_Y el mundo lucia como un sueño perdido._

_De alguna forma había recordado esa noche_

_Quería recordar aquel momento_

_En otro tiempo_

_En otro lugar._

_Donde nunca hubo un adiós,_

_Ni razones para lamentarse._

-.-

-.-.-.**500 años atrás**-.-.-.

-.-

Extinguiéndose en la niebla del olvido, las memorias del pasado cobraban vida, luchando por ser recordadas en un campo cubierto de dolor y muerte, al que llamamos vida.

La hierba crecía alrededor del perímetro que no había sido congelado por la magia del lago, mostrando el transcurrir del tiempo que no afectaba la prisión de hielo. Sin poder evitarlo, comparo la vida del youkai prisionero con la imagen frente a él sin encontrar diferencias. Ojos tan ámbares como el oro, reflejaban un profundo deseo al contemplar con cierta insistencia la figura inmutable de Sesshoumaru, deseando saber que había sucedido hace 200 años. La última noche que vio a la humana, dejando el corazón del Lord en el estado silencioso y congelado que ahora podía ser notado por cualquier ser vivo.

No hubo despedidas, ni un rastro que seguir. Sólo la ausencia y el vacio de la soledad.

-"Shizumaru-san, debería descansar un poco. Mi querida Sango y este humilde monje, podrían ocupar su lugar." – sugirió Miroku acercándose con la cazadora de demonios luego de patrullar las cercanías en busca de intrusos. La barrera que protegía el lago no permitiría que ningún youkai se acercara al Lord, aun así, debían asegurarse de eliminar cualquier testigo que pudiera arriesgar su misión. Ocultar de cualquier criatura la caída del Lord del Oeste.

Sin contestar a la sugerencia de Miroku, el pelinegro aunque agradecía la asistencia, permanecía distante de ellos como si su presencia lo incomodara. Verlos era la confirmación de que todo cuanto creyeron fue una mentira. Y ahora que podía ver la verdad con tanta claridad, sabía que no habría marcha atrás cuando Sesshoumaru descubriera la verdad.

Sangre inocente había sido derramada tantas veces por un secreto, que tenía el único propósito de salvar su propia vida.

Estos humanos eran parte de la vida que Mizuki abandono por ellos. Eran la prueba viviente de que todo cuanto dijo la humana era cierto, aunque fuese imposible de comprobar. Los envidiaba y no podía evitarlo, porque ella regresaría a ellos.

Siguió los movimientos del monje que siempre mostraba una sonrisa amable. Aunque su presencia le resultaba familiar, al mismo tiempo, traía consigo el recuerdo de un fantasma que quiso enterrar por mucho tiempo. No les negaría la oportunidad de estar presentes cuando la miko regresara. Sólo por eso no se opuso a que el monje y la cazadora le colaboraran.

Las visitas eran regulares. Hace pocos días, el pequeño grupo había alertado los sentidos del youkai desatando una pelea que se detuvo en el instante que reconoció el nombre dicho tantas veces por Mizuki. La descripción de cada uno cayó sobre él como un balde de agua fría. El Kitsune de ojos esmeralda y pelaje rojizo que llevaba siempre la piel de su padre fallecido sobre sus hombros. Shippou era su nombre, el único que le fue revelado.

El inuyoukai no tenía dudas sobre las buenas intenciones del humano, había escuchado de ellos como si fueran parte de un mito. Las palabras de Mizuki habían sido justas y sin adornos al hablar de ellos. Sentía que los conocía, pero solamente era un truco de su subconsciente.

-"Como Chuji de las Tierras del Oeste, debo velar por la seguridad y el bienestar de nuestro Lord para garantizar la preservación de su titulo." – respondió cruzando ambos brazos al frente de su pecho, sin abandonar la misma posición en la que había permanecido desde la visita de Irasue y la revelación del estado de Sesshoumaru.

-"No es necesaria tanta formalidad, Shizumaru-san." – ofreció amablemente Miroku notando lo tenso que lucía el youkai. – "Si no lo puedo persuadir de un descanso, entonces permítame acompañarlo."

Sango que hasta el momento permanecía cabizbaja viendo el lago, sintió la mirada de Shizumaru sobre ella y limpio rápidamente las lagrimas que retenía en sus ojos.

-"Kagome…"- susurro Sango sin mirarlo, antes de corregirse a sí misma al escuchar de voz de Miroku que el youkai conocía a su amiga con otro nombre – "Mizuki" – al pronunciar aquel nombre ajeno a ella, mostro el dolor de la ausencia de su hermana en las facciones cubiertas de cansancio y desvelo en su rostro.

Miroku se acerco poniendo una mano en su hombro, alentándola a preguntar aquello que la torturaría si continuaba encerrado en el silencio.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo permaneció con ustedes?" – dijo finalmente viendo el rostro sereno el youkai.

-"Doce ciclos lunares. Era verano cuando desapareció." – contesto mirando a la pareja tristemente, bajando sus hombros llenos de decepción.

-"Han pasado tres desde que ella se marcho." – agrego Sango, acercándose a Shizumaru. – "Cuéntanos sobre ella. ¿Nos menciono alguna vez?" – Dijo ansiosa con cierta impaciencia en su voz y Miroku intervino –"No creo que sea prudente hacer esa clase de preguntas, mi querida Sango."

Cerrando ambos puños en frustración, la cazadora se rehusó a mirar al monje sin aceptar el comportamiento de Miroku. ¿Cómo podía estar tranquilo sin saber de Kagome? Acaso la muerte de Inuyasha no sería la última perdida que sufrirían. ¿Por qué ellos podían ser felices y ella no?

Kohaku permanecía con Rin en el Shiro bajo el cuidado de Irasue, al igual que el pequeño kitsune que sin ninguna explicación, había caído enfermo hace algunos días. Se negaba a ingerir cualquier alimento, Shippou lucia cada día más distante y delgado.

Todos habían perdido algo en la batalla contra Naraku, pero en su corazón, el peso de saber que su amiga parecía ser la única que no merecía una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz, evitaba cualquier deseo de disfrutar de la libertad que habían ganado con sudor y sangre.

-"No es justo" – susurro viendo a Shizumaru con rabia, pero la presión en su pecho y todo el enojo no era en contra del youkai. Kagome le había devuelto a Kohaku, la había salvado de la soledad junto a Inuyasha y ahora tenía a su futuro esposo frente a ella.

-'_¿Por qué no está con nosotros?' – _Se pregunto sin poder evitarlo. –_ '¿Merecemos más que ella ser felices?' – _Naraku había muerto, pero la sombra monstruosa de cada acto cometido por el hanyou continuaba con vida, como un enemigo intangible e invencible.

Miroku tomo el mentón de Sango obligándola a mirarlo –"Sango, debes recordar que a la Señorita Kagome no se le permitía revelar detalles del futuro." – la cazadora bajo la mirada y el monje insistió alzando su barbilla delicadamente –"Pero eso no significa que nos haya olvidado." – concluyo dejando que la mujer se aferrara a él buscando refugio.

-"Siempre hablaba de ustedes" – al escuchar la voz cargada de un mensaje restaurador, ambos humanos lo miraron expectantes.

Acomodándose para continuar, elegantemente se sentó en el suelo esperando ser imitado. Las mangas de su kimono azul ocultaron las largas manos del youkai con gracia, reposando sobre sus piernas. Su rostro impecable, cubierto de franjas azules muy parecidas a la de Sesshoumaru, parecía esconder secretos debajo de sus ojos y las remarcadas líneas que irregularmente cubrían su frente.

Los minutos pasaron mientras el youkai describía la primera vez que vio a Kagome y la relación entre la humana y el youkai que conocían como el hermano de Inuyasha. Vio sus rostros llenos de emociones, como si no pudiesen creer ninguna palabra y a la misma vez, adoptando cada una como una memoria invaluable.

-"Durante el tiempo que permaneció en el Shiro, solía deprimirse al estar sola. Toga-sama procuraba evitar este estado de ánimo en ella." – narro el youkai sonando mágico, mítico, sobrenatural. Sango y Miroku se acomodaron en el suelo cerca de él, preparándose para compartir las memorias de la misma criatura que todos los presentes extrañaban.

-"Las atenciones de Toga-sama, no eran bien vistas por Sesshoumaru, quien confundía el cariño paternal del Lord, con algo más. Al poco tiempo, Inu no Taisho dejo de insistir en convocar a Mizuki para evitar roces con su hijo, quien poco a poco, iba tornándose más violento a medida que pasaba el tiempo." – Shizumaru cerró los ojos, sintiéndose ajeno a su relato, recordando la noche que distancio momentáneamente a los protagonistas de su historia, provocando a la misma vez, su unión y el mayor dolor de cabeza que Irasue-sama podría tener.

- "La guerra estaba declarada entre el Oeste y las tierras del Este, por lo que Mizuki permanecía en el castillo olvidada en su habitación. Sesshoumaru se negaba a dejarla participar en la guerra e Inu no Taisho no podía darse el lujo de perder a la protectora de la Perla de Shikon." – explico respirando profundamente, sonriendo al ver como Sango se acomodaba y lo veía como un cachorro escuchando las palabras de su madre antes de dormir.

-"Mi deber era proteger el castillo. Y ella siempre estuvo a mi lado en la ausencia de Toga-sama." – dijo con melancolía. –"En las noches, tenia pesadillas que parecían cesar en la presencia de Sesshoumaru, pero él ya no estaba. Así que me ofrecí a acompañarla." – Miroku aclaro su garganta y le dirigió una mirada cómplice que el youkai recibió alzando ambas cejas tosiendo incomodo, Sango gruño golpeándolo en las costillas con su codo murmurando algo como "Houshi pervertido" y alentó a Shizumaru a continuar.

-"Lo único que la reconfortaba era hablar de ustedes. Cada noche contaba una aventura nueva hasta que sus ojos se cerraban del cansancio." – pronuncio siendo iluminado por la luz celeste del hielo, resaltando su cabello negro azulado. –"La cazadora de demonios de amable sonrisa y un corazón valiente, el Monje de manos fáciles pero palabras sabias. El pequeño Kitsune que había acogido como si fuera su sangre y el hanyou que parecía ser un fantasma, robando toda fuerza en su animado relato." – termino Shizumaru notando las lagrimas en el rostro de Sango.

Kirara maulló al instante, acercándose a ellos y Shizumaru asintió contestando la pregunta del mononoke – "También te menciono si deseas saberlo. La compañera inseparable de la cazadora y una buena consejera." – dijo lo ultimo riendo suavemente.

El grupo rio alegremente al ver como la neko inclinaba hacia un lado su cabeza maullando en lo que todos pudieron interpretar como un _"¿En serio?"_

Shizumaru se dejo llevar por sus recuerdos, contándoles aquellos que merecían ser escuchados. La alegría lentamente fue transformándose en melancolía.

-"¿Sufrió, Shizumaru-san?" – pregunto Sango aceptando a Kirara quien ahora parecía querer fusionarse con sus brazos.

Mirando al cielo, la luna en su forma de cuarto menguante parecía decirle algo. Así como el astro ocultaba siempre una porción de sí mismo, había verdades que debían ser embellecidas para ocultar su lado oscuro y no traer más dolor innecesariamente.

-"Mizuki sobrevivió a través de una época de guerras." – contesto pensando cuidadosamente cada palabra. – "Sufrió como todas las criaturas de aquellos tiempos, de las huellas que deja el hambre y la muerte. Nunca le falto nada, pero se preocupaba por aquellos que eran menos afortunados." – dijo omitiendo muchas cosas para evitar romper aun más el espíritu de la humana que era como una hermana para la miko de su pasado.

Miroku reconocía una mentira cuando la oía, y sabía que había mucho más detrás de cada palabra. No era tiempo para pedir respuestas cuando todo parecía girar sin control, porque la realidad que todos se negaban a aceptar era que, no había garantías de que regresara la misma Kagome que ellos habían conocido.

La cazadora de demonios no pregunto más y Miroku se tranquilizo al sentir como se relajaba abrazando a Kirara. A veces era mejor escuchar la verdad a medias, sobre todo si se trata de una persona a la que amamos. Ninguno quería escuchar sobre cada cicatriz, cada peligro, ni las razones por las que la sacerdotisa no podía dormir.

Habían secretos que deberían permanecer siempre en las sombras, porque quizás, si intentamos descubrirlos, terminaremos perdiendo algo aun más sagrado.

La noche abrigo a los guardianes del Lord del Oeste con una tibia brisa de otoño.

Sango y Kirara dormían profundamente bajo la mirada de Miroku.

-"Kagome-sama fue muy importante para usted" – tentó amablemente el monje acomodando el cabello de la cazadora – "Por el tono de voz que empleo al contarnos de ella, pude deducir que fue mucho más que evasivo en contarnos la verdad" – agrego mirándolo fijamente.

Shizumaru se alejo un poco de las lastimeras llamas de la fogata que el monje había encendido para la cazadora, agachándose para tomar entre sus dedos la tierra que protegía. La dejo deslizarse y perderse en el viento como todo en aquel mundo lleno de muerte y adioses.

-"No sabes lo que estas pidiendo, Monje" – contesto viendo sus manos con consternación.

Miroku se puso de pie quedando a una distancia prudente –"No quiero, pero debo saberlo." – explico pujante, sin aceptar ninguna excusa.

-"¿Por qué?"- pregunto el youkai encarando al humano.

-"Porque debo estar preparado" – respondió con firmeza dejando que el peso de sus palabras cayera sobre él.

Lo entendía, el humano era ahora el líder del grupo y velaba por las necesidades de todos sus miembros. El deber era un caballero sin rostro ni piedad, que exigía las hazañas más crueles e imposibles, haciendo de aquel que lo poseyese, una persona severa y muchas veces solitaria. Debía saber la verdad para proteger a la humana que dormía, de las consecuencias cuando llegara el momento de afrontar las cicatrices que sin duda alguna, cambiarían para siempre a la Kagome que conocieron.

Riendo amargamente, paso una mano por su cabello para liberar la tensión acumulada. El humano seguía esperando una respuesta y ninguna palabra podría prepararlo para reconfortar a un ser que no buscaba una solución.

-"No hay nada que pueda prepararte para la muerte." – respondió el youkai viendo como los ojos del monje se agrandaban en comprensión al ver en la mirada de Shizumaru, una despedida irreparable.

'_Porque incluso las estrellas se extinguen en el firmamento'_

-.-

-.-.-.**700 años atrás**-.-.-.

-.-

Las luciérnagas se negaban a abandonar lo que se había convertido en su pequeño escape. El ejército de Inu no Taisho preparaba las provisiones, y aseguraban cada depósito de alimento en el Shiro sin perturbar las labores diarias de los sirvientes. En las tardes era casi imposible ignorar las advertencias de la guerra que se avecinaba. Cada yagura estaba siendo vigilada y supervisada para garantizar la seguridad del Shiro.

Kagome permanecía recostada boca arriba con los ojos abiertos, perdida en sus propios pensamientos lejos de toda la conmoción. Levanto su mano deteniéndola a centímetros de su rostro, viéndola con extrañeza ante la luz tenue que le proporcionaba la chimenea de la habitación. Con la punta de sus dedos, toco temerosa sus labios, donde la sensación cálida de los labios de Sesshoumaru sobre los suyos seguía palpitando.

Los froto suavemente sin poder ahuyentar el fantasma cálido y posesivo de aquel contacto. Un beso urgente y hambriento, impregnado de la esencia indudable del youkai. Sin amabilidad ni ternura.

Y por eso, algo dentro ella quería estallar. En aquel instante, las barreras entre ellos desaparecieron dándole paso a sus deseos. Así era el Sesshoumaru que había conocido en este tiempo, y no deseaba que aquel beso hubiera sido diferente. Estaba cansada de esperar a que Inuyasha la viera como algo más que una amiga.

Cansada de seguirlo ciegamente sin obtener lo único que anhelaba. Una muestra de cariño y aceptación.

Rio sonrojada sintiéndose como la adolescente de quince años que una vez fue antes de caer en el Sengoku a través del pozo. Aquella que no sabía de guerras, ni muerte. Su primer beso se lo había obsequiado a Inuyasha, y este aunque fue correspondido, no estuvo lleno de amor o pasión.

Sólo agradecimiento.

Girando su cuerpo, apoyo la cabeza en su brazo flexionado, recordando los motivos por los que estaba en aquel tiempo. Se encogió escondiéndose en sus piernas, tratando de disminuir el dolor que nacía lentamente en su pecho al recordar a Inuyasha.

Cerró sus ojos llena de culpabilidad.

¿Estaba traicionado a Inuyasha al disfrutar de la compañía de su hermano?

No podía asegurar que amaba a Sesshoumaru, pero deseaba estar a su lado. Podía gritarle, hablar sin parar para obtener una vaga respuesta, pero no importaba.

El príncipe del Oeste para los sirvientes era inalcanzable, inaccesible. Pero con ella, todo era diferente. Intentaba recordar cada detalle por ínfimo que pareciera, cada expresión que para algunos seguía siendo la misma, porque nadie podía ver la naturaleza apasionada del youkai detrás de aquella pantalla que lo protegía de cualquier vulnerabilidad.

Al despertar esa mañana, lo encontró a su lado recostado y no hayo el valor ni las palabras para romper el silencio entre ellos. Sesshoumaru no se mostro incomodo, en cambio, parecía disfrutar de su nerviosismo y del conflicto interno de la confundida sacerdotisa.

-"Mi padre ha ordenado que permanezcas aquí mientras se movilizan las tropas. En este lugar el enemigo no podrá encontrarte con facilidad." – informo el youkai viéndola intensamente.

-"¿Toga-sama sabe que estoy aquí?" – pregunto al instante totalmente sonrojada alejándose de él.

-"Mi padre sabe todo lo que pasa en su castillo" – respondió sin despegar su mirada de ella.

El youkai no sabía si la humana estaba enferma o si podría ponerse más roja si seguía atormentándola. –"Debo marcharme." – dijo poniéndose de pie.

-"¿Regresara?" – susurro Kagome sonando más preocupada de lo quiso admitir.

-"Si" – respondió esperando otra palabra.

Vio a la humana separando sus labios con la intención de hablar, pero se retracto al último momento bajando su mirada igual de sonrojada. Con una sonrisa casi animal se acerco a ella riendo al verla cerrar los ojos por unos instantes esperando a su próximo movimiento.

-"Humana, si los Kamis me hubieran dicho con anticipación que la única manera de silenciarte era besándote, lo hubiera hecho hace mucho tiempo." – susurro cerca de su oído antes de marcharse con el estandarte de victoria, dejando a una miko eufórica gritando maldiciones sobre youkais engreídos con cabello perfecto.

Quería que regresara y gritarle hasta que sus pulmones se quedaran sin aire. Decirle todo lo que se merecía por ser tan confiado. Pero no sabía que haría cuando estuviera frente a ella, porque todo había cambiado.

-_'Sólo fue un beso, Kagome. Sesshoumaru no te propuso matrimonio ni durmió contigo' – _sonrojándose de pie a cabezas, se corrigió mentalmente – '_Esta bien, lo admito, si durmió conmigo, pero fue sólo eso…' – _la sacerdotisa se escondió debajo de las mantas del futon donde permanecía recostada – '_¿Y si me besa de nuevo? ¿Qué somos? ¡Deja de pensar en tonterías Kagome Higurashi!' – _reprendiéndose a sí misma, gruño dando vueltas sin poder encontrar una posición cómoda.

-"Eres un desastre." – se dijo sintiéndose derrotada por sus propios sentimientos. Sentándose súbitamente, puso una mano en su pecho sobresaltada al sentir la sensación de ser observada. Tuvo que morder su labio inferior para no gritar cuando descubrió a Sesshoumaru parado en el umbral de la puerta.

-"No sabía que los humanos se hablaban a sí mismos. ¿O esta es otra excepción?" – pregunto burlándose de ella abiertamente, y Kagome descubrió en ese momento que prefería al Sesshoumaru del futuro con cero sentido del humor.

-"Creo que si intentara ser menos agradable, no le saldría tan bien." – respondió la sacerdotisa viéndolo desafiante.

-"Te equivocas, no hay nada que deba ser mejorado en este Sesshoumaru." – se defendió en un tono tan serio, que por unos segundos, Kagome no supo que responder.

-"Esta Mizuki piensa lo contrario." – reviro utilizando su manera de hablar.

El inuyoukai juraría que esta era la única criatura capaz de responderle de esa manera innumerables veces sin perder la cabeza. No, necesitaba la cabeza de la humana justo donde estaba para seguir escuchándola y porque no, hacer cosas más interesantes con sus labios.

-"Humana, no intentes imitarme." – dijo acercándose a ella lentamente analizando su reacción.

-"¡No me ordene que hacer!" – respondió sin ceder ante la lucha de miradas.

Apareciendo delante de ella, Kagome abrió los ojos como platos al sentir los labios de Sesshoumaru callando sus reclamos. La sacerdotisa alzo una mano dispuesta a golpear su pecho para alejarlo pero antes que pudiera hacerlo, el youkai la atrapo con la suya recostándola en el piso sin soltarla.

Deseaba sentir más de él, y se lamento cuando sintió la distancia entre ellos. Agitada, se quejo cuando vio una sonrisa en su rostro y giro su cabeza enojada, renuente a mirarlo.

-"Así está mucho mejor" – dijo el youkai viendo los labios hinchados de la sacerdotisa.

-"Si, si… Engreído" – murmuro infantilmente.

-"No poseo la cualidad de la modestia, además, tu respiración y corazón te delatan." – acuso escuchando el ritmo acelerado de su corazón.

-_'¡Fantástico! Mi cuerpo conspira para alimentar su ego' – _pensó gruñendo lamentándose de lo injusta de su situación. Un youkai podía saber cuándo mentía, ver su estado de ánimo a través del aura y tras de todo, ahora tendría que aguantarse al prepotente de Sesshoumaru orgulloso de ser un gran experto en el arte de besar.

-"Si no le molesta, ¿Podría tener un poco de autonomía?" – indico moviendo su brazo que permanecía sujeto por Sesshoumaru.

-"Por favor" – pidió el youkai llevándola al límite de su paciencia.

-"Por favor, Sesshoumaru-sama" – repitió entre dientes evitando su mirada.

Soltándola, se alejo quedando sentado sin tener una arruga en su kimono. Kagome se preguntaba cómo lo lograba, mientras su yukata era un desastre. Sesshoumaru miraba insistente su hombro y cuello.

-_'Un poco más abajo' – _pensó el youkai.

Siguiendo su mirada, se dio cuenta que al tumbarla, su hombro había quedado expuesto. Acomodándoselo rápidamente, lo miro sin poder creer en ese lado de él. Después de todo era hombre, la sacerdotisa se corrigió, macho. Pervertido.

-'_Mmm… Es una lástima.' _– se quejo el inuyoukai mentalmente.

-"Mi padre requiere de nuestra presencia. Debes asistir en tus vestiduras de miko." – explico poniéndose de pie.

-"Los Guardianes estarán presentes." – dijo mas para sí misma que para Sesshoumaru.

Al verlo asentir, se puso de pie tomando la túnica de miko y camino hasta ocultarse detrás de la mampara para poder desvestirse.

-"Sesshoumaru-sama" – lo llamo nerviosa.

-"No debes preocuparte, no puedo ver a través de la pantalla. Aunque no hay nada nuevo que ver." – no podía evitarlo, provocarla era demasiada diversión para él.

Kagome asomo la cabeza viéndolo por unos segundos, y respiro profundamente calmándose. Comenzó a reír repentinamente y Sesshoumaru se sintió incomodo.

-"No creo que usted pueda hablarme de pudor, cuando vuela completamente desnudo en su verdadera forma." – la sacerdotisa seguía riendo imaginándose a Sesshoumaru del tamaño de un perro común totalmente rapado exponiendo sus "cositas".

Termino y camino hasta él notando la mirada asesina bañada en ámbar.

-"Es hora de irnos." – ordeno el youkai caminando en silencio.

-"¿Sigue enojado?" – pregunto luego de minutos de un absoluto silencio.

-"No" – respondió el youkai con una sonrisa sospechosa.

-"¿Es algún método extraño para hacerme sentir mal?" – insistió curiosa sabiendo que se arrepentiría.

-"No" – volvió a responder despreocupado.

Suspirando, dejo caer sus hombros rindiendose y bufo girando la cabeza en un "no me importa" a lo que el youkai sonrió macabramente.

-"Estaba imitándote." – dijo luego de unos segundos tentando la curiosidad de la miko.

-"¿Imitándome?" – pregunto deteniéndose de repente.

-"Si" – fue la respuesta corta del youkai quien siguió adelante dejándola con la incógnita.

-"¡Uy! Ya dígame de una vez a que se refiere" – exigió perdiendo la paciencia.

-"Si con un beso difícilmente puedes expresarte, cuando veas a este Sesshoumaru desnudo en esta forma olvidaras que alguna vez pudiste hablar." - y con esto, el youkai tapo sus oídos al escuchar el grito de la humana que recorrió medio Shiro de la indignación.

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

Toga froto sus sienes al oler el aroma de Sesshoumaru sobre la humana.

Él, que podía sentir vagamente su verdadero olor, noto como el aroma de Mizuki estaba saturado y casi oculto por el de su hijo. Debía actuar antes de que el cachorro cometiera una locura que ambos lamentarían.

-"Haz tardado, Sesshoumaru" – dijo Inu no Taisho viendo a su hijo severamente.

-"Toga-sama, creo que debería culparme a mí por el retraso" – intento intervenir pobremente un poco nerviosa al sentir el youki agresivo en toda la habitación.

Fudo y Kazuo no vieron con buenos ojos su intervención.

Un humano no debía interrumpir al Lord del Oeste, debía esperar su turno de hablar cuando fuera requerido.

-"Padre, no volverá pasar." – se excuso Sesshoumaru ante su padre luciendo como el youkai frio y distante que dejo dos siglos en el futuro.

La tensión en el ambiente podía ser cortada con un cuchillo, y Kagome se sintió más insignificante que nunca cuando Toga camino hasta ellos con su armadura puesta. Sabía que esta reunión tenía un propósito.

-"En la mañana partiremos" – declaro Toga deteniéndose al frente de la sacerdotisa.

Sesshoumaru miro a su padre y Kagome en cambio, buscaba en la mirada del príncipe el significado de las palabras de Toga. ¿Por qué Sesshoumaru miraba de esa forma a su padre?

-"Me ordenaste proteger el Shiro" – hablo Sesshoumaru entendiendo a la perfección las intenciones de su padre.

-"Así es" – respondió secamente con la intención de silenciar cualquier objeción por parte de Sesshoumaru.

-"¿He hecho algo incorrecto, padre?" – pregunto dando un paso hacia delante sin revelar emoción alguna.

-"Como heredero del Oeste, debes consolidar tu reputación y garantizar la lealtad de nuestro pueblo" – ordeno elevando el tono de voz para imponer su voluntad.

-"Se hará como ordenes" – dijo antes de retirarse silenciosamente sabiendo que era un tema que no podía ser discutido en la presencia de los Guardianes.

Fudo tiro su cabello hacia atrás, analizando el comportamiento de Sesshoumaru.

El cachorro traería problemas si continuaba apegado a la humana. Aprobando la decisión de Toga de alejarla un tiempo prudente, entendió lo difícil que era como padre negarle la felicidad a su único hijo.

-"Mizuki" – Kagome alzo la mirada sintiéndose sola y expuesta – "Puedes retirarte. Descansa esta noche, mañana será un largo día" – recomendó el inuyoukai dándole la espalda.

Inu no Taisho la vio inclinarse con respeto antes de partir.

No había sido fácil separarlos, pero era lo correcto.

Al retirarse a su habitación, camino esperando a que su hijo se acercara al sentir como era seguido cautelosamente.

-"Sesshoumaru" – dijo Toga un poco cansado.

Dejándose ver, padre e hijo caminaron hasta el último piso del Tenshukaku. Deslizo el shoji mostrando el cuarto lleno de pergaminos y una gran mesa de ciprés japonés. Este era el santuario de Inu no Taisho.

-"No cambiare de parecer" – hablo Toga dándole la espalda a su primogénito.

-"Sera un blanco fácil fuera de las murallas del Shiro" – apelo Sesshoumaru ante la postura de su padre.

-"Yo la protegeré" – respondió el youkai viendo a su hijo.

-"Ese es mi deber" – reclamo sin pensarlo.

-"¡Tu deber con estas tierras está por encima de tu obligación con la humana!" – dijo Inu no Taisho furioso.

Nunca le había contestado a su padre ni discutido una orden.

-"No necesitas de la humana para encontrar al dragón. Estas llevándotela por mi" – lo encaro alzando la voz.

Inu no Taisho permaneció imperturbable ante el irrespeto de su hijo.

-"Por el bien de ambos" – al escuchar la voz de su padre, quiso salir de esa habitación, tomar a la humana y llevársela lejos. Reconocía ese tono de voz, y sabía que ya había perdido toda oportunidad de persuadir a su padre. La decisión estaba tomada y ningún poder sobre la tierra podría alejar a Inu no Taisho de su objetivo.

-"Esta humana no debe ser tomada" – prohibió Toga sabiendo las intenciones de su hijo.

-"Ese nunca ha sido mi propósito" – respondió Sesshoumaru –"Entonces porque deseas conservarla" – pregunto su padre al instante.

-"Porque me complace" – dijo aumentando la ira de Toga.

-"No volverás a verla, por el bien de Mizuki" – sentencio antes de marcharse sin mirar atrás.

Sesshoumaru permaneció estático en el mismo lugar por horas. Había dicho la verdad aunque sonase cruel para su padre. Su única intensión era disfrutar de su compañía, por más egoísta que pareciese.

¿Tomarla?

Al principio se había negado la necesidad de probar sus labios, pero desear a un humano era algo completamente distinto. Ella era diferente, pero seguía siendo humana.

No podía caer tan bajo, no si el producto de dicha unión seria un hanyou.

Por más que desease sentir la piel de la humana bajo la suya, siempre seria eso. Un deseo. Uno que no pensaba satisfacer.

Recobrando la movilidad de sus pies, llego sin darse cuenta a la habitación que compartía con la humana y reconoció de inmediato el olor de su padre en la puerta. Gruño al sentir otro aroma en el aire.

Entrando sin hacer ruido, vio a Kagome de espaldas sin entender porque permanecía despierta.

-"Humana. Falta poco para que amanezca." – dijo tocando su hombro para no sobresaltarla.

-"Lo sé" – susurro en un tono apagado.

Obligándola a mirarlo, se arrepintió al encontrar ojos azules tan opacos y vacios que parecían sin vida.

-"Supongo que nada ha cambiado entre nosotros, Sesshoumaru-sama" – hablo alejándose de él dirigiéndose hacia la puerta –"Sigo siendo solamente humana" – al decir esto, Inu no Taisho descendió del cielo rodeado de una nube de youki esperando por ella.

-"Desconozco que te haya dicho mi padre, pero nada es igual" – le dijo tomándola del brazo.

-"Escuche todo" – Sesshoumaru vio a su padre fríamente sintiéndose traicionado y luego miro a Kagome –"Pensé…" - se detuvo antes de revelar más sus sentimientos.

-"Humana, esto no se trata de amor" – le dijo acercándola a él sin importarle las advertencias de su padre – "¿Acaso me amas?" – pregunto esperando una respuesta.

Kagome sentía su corazón latir tan rápido que dolía. ¿Amaba a Sesshoumaru? No lo sabía, pero en su pecho había un nudo que no la dejaba respirar. Quizás era la esperanza de que un futuro el youkai sintiera un poco de amor por ella si deseaba besarla.

-"No lo sé" – respondió confundida sintiendo el recuerdo de Inuyasha nuevamente sobre su conciencia, repitiéndole lo incorrecto que estaba actuando.

-"Quédate" – ordeno el youkai y Kagome sintió como su corazón se hacía más pequeño.

-"No" – respondió sin dudarlo. Al ver el desconcierto en el rostro de Sesshoumaru, jalo su brazo logrando liberarse, y sin más camino acercándose a Inu no Taisho – "Para usted, soy una posesión, pero para mí… Usted es mucho más" – dijo antes de susurrar un adiós y desaparecer en medio de la noche.

Por alguna razón, las palabras de la humana seguían causando una pequeña molestia en su pecho que crecía a medida que su aroma a jazmines desaparecía. El sol de esa mañana le hizo recordar lo vacio y solo que estaba cuando miro el futon sin encontrarla.

Él era mucho más, esas fueron sus palabras.

Sin entenderlo, la sensación de ser un gran cobarde comenzaba a tomar más sentido en su cabeza. ¿Estaba negándose a si mismo lo que sentía por la humana? El Gran Sesshoumaru no era un cobarde y si deseaba algo, lo obtenía.

La ausencia de la humana le confirmaría sus dudas.

Si podía seguir adelante sin ella, nada cambiaria. De lo contrario, no estaba seguro de lo que era capaz de hacer para mantenerla a su lado. Y esa parte de él lo desconcertaba.

Como la luna en su frente, se preguntaba que ocultaba incluso de sí mismo, y si era prudente aceptar los nuevos sentimientos que habían despertado lentamente en él desde que la humana llego a su vida.

-.-

-.-.-.**-.-.-.-**-.-.-.

-.-

**¡Sí! REVIEW REVIEW xD**

**Gracias por leer y espero que les haya agradado este capítulo. Recuerden, un capitulo corto y luego uno largo. Quizás demore un poco con el próximo pero intentare ser puntual. Inicie mis clases de verano antes de lo esperado, y aunque es solo una materia, quizás me retrase uno o dos días. **

**GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE Y EN EL PROXIMO CAP VIENEN LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS¡**


	13. Detrás del Velo

_**Un poco tarde pero aquí estoy. Disculpen la tardanza, tengo parcial este miércoles y estaba preparándome para presentarlo. Actualizo hoy porque no sé si el miércoles tenga fuerzas para hacerlo xD **_

_**Estoy muy contenta por las personas que me envían sus reviews y tienen cuentas en ffnet facilitándome agradecerles y aquellos que no tienen MIL GRACIAS POR SU APOYO.**_

_**SAMI disculpa si no te pude enviar un mensaje para avisarte de esta actualización, pero ffnet no deja que en los reviews aparezcan correos ni nada similar T-T**_

_**Para aquellos que no tienen cuenta en ffnet y desean que les envié un aviso, envíenme su correo a la dirección que aparece en mi profile. Les aseguro que responderé. **_

_**Disfruten de este capitulo **_

_-.-_

_**PROMESAS **_

_**By: Meg_ek**_

_**-.-**_

Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Los personajes de este respectivo anime No me pertenecen.

Datos de Interés

"…"- Lo que dice un personaje

'_**cursiva**_' – Lo que piensa un personaje

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Capitulo # 13: Detrás del Velo  
**_

-.-

_Por todo aquello que perdimos,_

_dejando ir lo más preciado._

_Buscando entre fantasmas,_

_lo que creíamos era lo más importante._

_A través de los cadáveres de cada deseo,_

_dejare un fragmento de nuestra historia_

_hasta que encuentres el camino_

_que una vez perdiste._

_-.-_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-.-_

Danzando guiados por la musa invisible del viento, los pétalos de crisantemo vestían de dorado y blanco cada rincón del Shiro del Oeste. Acariciando a su capricho cada estructura, brillaban ante la luz de la luna como ninfas inmortales mitigando la ansiedad en los corazones afligidos por la guerra venidera.

Las pisadas ligeras y mecánicas agrietaban el silencio sin mucho esfuerzo. A medida que avanzaba y dejaba atrás cada escalón, su corazón parecía achicarse sin aceptar el hecho de que quizás, esta sería la última noche que dormiría en aquel lugar lleno de recuerdos.

Divagando inútilmente para sí misma, se detuvo hipnotizada al ser rodeada por una oleada de dorado deleitándose por unos segundos de los visitantes nocturnos que recorrían cada noche el hogar de Inu no Taisho en el otoño suntuoso de Japón. Encantados, los pétalos seguían ciegamente la voluntad del viento. Extendió su mano y la cerro lentamente atrapando algunos entre sus dedos. La sensación de retenerlos aunque fuera placentera, le parecía egoísta.

Exponiendo la palma de su mano, los vio flotar alejándose lentamente de ella para seguir su viaje lleno de esplendor y hermosura. Algo tan precioso debía ser libre.

Apretando levemente su antebrazo, continúo su camino a través de las escaleras viendo el cielo. Al salir el sol, tendría que marcharse con Inu no Taisho y despedirse del Shiro.

-'_No es el Shiro lo que extrañaras' – _admitió viendo con melancolía su mano vacía. A lo que más le temía en esos momentos, era a decir adiós.

Sintiéndose observada, alzo su mirada buscando a la fuente de dicha sensación.

-"Shizumaru" – susurro la sacerdotisa esbozando una sonrisa cálida al descender lentamente los últimos escalones de la escalera dejando atrás el Tenshukaku.

La luna había desaparecido totalmente detrás de la gran torre envolviéndolos en una absoluta oscuridad. Esparciendo su cabello, la brisa soplo nuevamente recorriendo su cuello como un mal presagio. Se abrazo inquieta al ver la inmóvil figura del youkai, observándola con absoluta indiferencia.

-"Mizuki"- pronuncio el youkai con un tono foráneo a su cálida personalidad, sin intenciones de corresponder con reciprocidad la familiaridad que ella siempre estaba dispuesta a ofrecerle.

Kagome contrajo la mano que había extendido para tocar al youkai después de un largo periodo sin verlo, dejándola caer sobre su pecho, sin poder disimular en sus facciones la sorpresa y el dolor por el cambio en su trato. Extrañaba charlar con él durante horas, la calidez y la apertura que lo diferenciaba de sus semejantes. ¿Dondé estaba el Shizumaru que una vez vivio con ella en el Templo? ¿Acaso esta era la verdadera personalidad que ocultaba con el fin de utilizarla de carnada?

Miro hacia un lado evitando su mirada, porque ya no había forma de seguir creyendo en la amistad, que pensó, había entre ellos.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que el youkai rompió el silencio. Sus ojos se agrandaron y dio un paso hacia atrás. Él seguía hablando, pero en su mente, todo parecía transcurrir en cámara lenta, sin sonido.

La sacerdotisa se estremeció concentrándose en los labios de Shizumaru, negando con la cabeza al escuchar cada una de las palabras que escondían meticulosamente las verdaderas intenciones de su visita.

Su corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza y dio otro paso hacia atrás cuando el pelinegro intento sacarla de su estupor.

-"¿Por qué?"- pregunto desafiante la sacerdotisa negándose a acompañarlo.

-"Eres humana y será más difícil si olvidas que Sesshoumaru no lo es" – razono cortando la distancia entre ellos sin importar que Kagome no estuviera de acuerdo.

Jalando su brazo en vano, gimió sin poder oponerse cuando Shizumaru la hizo recorrer el mismo camino del cual venia, regresando al Tenshukaku. Podía sentir el youki de Toga y Sesshoumaru a medida que avanzaban.

-"No quiero. ¡Suéltame!" – exigió al escuchar las voces que sin duda, eran de padre e hijo discutiendo. Shizumaru la ignoro y sin ninguna contemplación, la mano del youkai tapo su boca reprimiendo cualquier queja o sonido de su voz que pudiera delatarlos.

Kagome sintió algo cálido al escuchar la voz de Sesshoumaru exigiéndole a su padre le permitiese protegerla. El youki de Inu no Taisho se arrastraba punzante y amenazador alrededor de la habitación exigiendo obediencia. Podía escuchar su respiración, nerviosa, espero algún sonido luego del silencio creado entre ambos, Toga hablo nuevamente haciéndola comprender todo.

Estaba distanciándolos por miedo a que Sesshoumaru la marcara.

Latiendo desenfrenado, su corazón espero ansiosamente la respuesta del peliplateado sin entender porque se negaba a contestarle a Inu no Taisho lo que ambos habían descubierto aquella noche. No podía decir que era amor, pero ambos se necesitaban. Él le habia pedido quedarse... Él...

Shizumaru tuvo que sostenerla al escuchar la respuesta de Sesshoumaru.

Rasgando el velo de la ignorancia, vio con desilusión aquello que se vestía de fantasía y promesas de algo mágico. Shizumaru la obligo a permanecer en aquel lugar, a pesar de las lágrimas que seguían cayendo por sus mejillas. Pero la sacerdotisa no lloraba de tristeza, el coraje de sentirse engañada era mayor al dolor que su aparente indiferencia le causaba.

-'_Tu me pediste que me quedara. Aquella noche tú… Nosotros' – _intento gritar y en el instante que la puerta se abrió, mordió la mano de Shizumaru mientras forcejeaba para soltarse. Sesshoumaru la escucharía, él tenía que explicarle que había sucedido esa noche. ¿Qué esperaba de ella? ¿Qué era para él?

Toga salió de la habitación y Kagome lo miro con desesperación buscando en aquel bronce las razones por tan cruel estrategia. Shizumaru la soltó, pero tuvo que sostenerla al ver como sus piernas cedían dejándola caer. El youkai intento ocultar la sorpresa en sus ojos ante el rechazo inmediato que manifestó Kagome a su cercanía.

Empujando a Shizumaru, se aparto de él logrando balancearse y camino directamente a la habitación donde permanecía Sesshoumaru. Pasó al lado de Toga sin ofrecerle una segunda mirada y maldijo internamente cuando su cuerpo se detuvo en contra de su voluntad.

-"Era necesario." – advirtió Toga impidiéndole avanzar.

Kagome vio la mano que cubría su brazo deteniéndola. El poder de Inu no Taisho era indiscutible, pero nunca lo había utilizado en su contra. No podía moverse ni un centímetro. Como si fuera de acero, el agarre firme y preciso del inuyoukai le impedía cualquier movimiento.

Sesshoumaru permanecía en silencio viendo el lugar donde antes su padre había estado sin notar la mirada suplicante de la sacerdotisa. Él la escucharía sin importar lo que costara.

Cuando abrió los labios, Toga ejerció más fuerza sobre su brazo haciéndola arrepentirse por desafiarlo. Al mirarlo, en aquel bronce siempre sereno, había tintes obvios de enojo y una advertencia acompañada de sus filosas garras, que ceñían peligrosamente su brazo.

Agachando su cabeza derrotada, dejo que ambos Inuyoukais la escoltaran hasta los Jardines de Irasue.

El calor de la chimenea le dio la bienvenida y respiro profundamente perdiéndose en el olor a ciruelos blancos que era de la preferencia de la Lady del Oeste. Las horas pasaron como un guardián persistente, aumentando el peso sobre sus hombros. No sabía en qué momento había caído de rodillas al suelo, pero sus piernas empezaban a quejarse por su descuido.

-'_Nunca debí ilusionarme. Un youkai nunca se fijara en una humana, un youkai…' – _sintió el youki de Sesshoumaru aproximándose y sin pensarlo se puso de pie sin atreverse a mirarlo – '_Fui una estúpida' – _se regaño mentalmente recordando el rostro del inuyoukai en la tumba de Inu no Taisho.

Sus palabras ahora sonando más crueles que en aquel entonces - '_¿Por qué los proteges, Inuyasha? ¿Por qué dejas que huyan?' – _Recordó el rostro impecable e inexpresivo del youkai alzando su mano, cubriéndola de veneno con la intención de eliminar cualquier rastro de su existencia – '_¿Por qué los amas?' – _Abriendo sus ojos, repitió mentalmente las palabras de Sesshoumaru como un mantra – '_No puedo tratar a seres tan repugnantes como los humanos' _– Él estaba detrás de ella y se pregunto internamente porque había olvidado la frialdad del Sesshoumaru del futuro.

Prefería aquel Sesshoumaru ahora más que nunca. El youkai del futuro nunca le hubiera permitido acercarse, ni pedido permanecer a su lado.

Tocando su hombro delicadamente, le pregunto porque continuaba despierta con cierta preocupación. Aquel gesto tenia múltiples connotaciones que desecho al instante creyéndolas imposibles.

La delicadeza al tocarla, su tono de voz. Ella era un placer, ni más ni menos.

Diciendo adiós se marcho sin saber de donde había adquirido la fuerza para negarse cuando el inuyoukai le pidió quedarse. La mano extendida de Inu no Taisho parecía una buena salida y sin pensarlo dos veces, contuvo la respiración al sentir el viento golpeando su rostro dejándolo casi insensible.

En la distancia vio la figura plateada de Sesshoumaru esperando se marchara, pero el inuyoukai no concedió su deseo y una sonrisa forzada abandono sus labios. Quería odiarlo o enojarse con él, pero ni ese pequeño capricho se le podía cumplir. Hasta el último minuto, él se quedo viendo al igual que ella, su figura desapareciendo en el horizonte.

Sus parpados comenzaron a cerrarse y la falta de sueño al fin reclamaba un poco de descanso en el confundido cuerpo de la sacerdotisa. Algo cálido la envolvió y sin tener fuerzas para descubrir de donde provenía aquella sensación, acomodo su cabeza sintiendo algo sedoso tocando su mejilla.

Toga respiro profundo asegurando a la descuidada humana entre sus brazos y siguió adelante adentrándose en el cielo habitado por la celosa Amaterasu. Sus rayos tiñeron el lienzo oscuro de la noche con naranjas y la brisa cálida le devolvió el color a las mejillas de Mizuki.

Las horas pasaron acercando el mediodía. No había tiempo que perder, y viajar caminando con un humano era el método menos eficaz para lograr dicha meta. Volando se habían ahorrado un día y medio.

La escucho murmurar el nombre de Sesshoumaru y luego otro que no supo distinguir, arrugando la frente al darle de lleno los rayos de sol, Toga voló más alto para terminar con el descanso de la sacerdotisa que en su opinión, dormía demasiado.

Una luz persistente la hizo abrir los ojos. Cerrándolos casi de inmediato por la intensidad del sol, intento moverse descubriendo que no podía. Acostumbrándose a la luz poco a poco, distinguió algo metálico y a su alrededor, las nubes estaban demasiado cerca, podía tocarlas.

_-'¿Qué diablos? _'-se pregunto intentando moverse hasta que escucho un gruñido y descubrió un brazo de Inu no Taisho alrededor de su cintura y el otro sosteniendo sus piernas.

- "¿Toga-sama?" – dijo tímidamente intentando ocultar su rostro avergonzado.

- "Si continuas moviéndote, terminaras lastimándote con mi armadura" – explico el inuyoukai sin despegar la mirada de su destino.

-"Lo siento" – fue la lamentable respuesta de la sacerdotisa antes de intentar acomodarse sin pegarse al cuerpo del inuyoukai.

- "Mizuki" – en la voz de Toga había cierta desesperación.

-"¿Si?" – contesto poniéndose más nerviosa esquivando las púas que sobresalían de la armadura del inuyoukai.

-"Tranquilízate" – ordeno viéndola por unos instantes.

Kagome asintió nerviosamente sin poder ignorar el hecho de que estaba siendo cargada por el padre de Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru. Intranquila, resoplo por lo bizarro de su situación.

En el Sengoku viajaba en la espalda de Inuyasha constantemente, pero esto era totalmente diferente. Inu no Taisho no se comparaba en nada a su hijo menor. Sus brazos eran fuertes y podía asegurar que con sólo uno podría alzarla. El hanyou difícilmente podría alcanzar la altura de su padre, que no sólo superaba a Sesshoumaru en tamaño en su forma real.

A pesar de la armadura podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, al igual que con Sesshoumaru, era placentera la sensación que provocaba la temperatura cálida de los Inuyoukais. El padre no poseía la belleza aristocrática de su heredero, pero el aire que lo precedía era atrayente y sin duda alguna, su aspecto era imponente.

Desde el ángulo de Kagome, podía ver su quijada masculina y sus mejillas adornadas naturalmente por las franjas azules tan parecidas a las del hanyou que tanto extrañaba. Toga la miro nuevamente y la sacerdotisa gimió de sorpresa al encontrar en su mirada cierta molestia justo como lo hacía Inuyasha cuando la atrapaba viendo sus orejas con insistencia.

-"Bokuseno nos espera" – le dio a saber antes de iniciar a descender sin disminuir la velocidad. Acercándose rápidamente al bosque, los arboles que lucían diminutos iban agrandándose cada vez más.

-'_¿Va a aterrizar en este lugar?' – _pensó horrorizada viendo los árboles frondosos sin encontrar alguna planicie donde pudieran aterrizar – '_Inuyasha no viajaba a esta velocidad. ¡Sólo saltaba!' – _grito en su mente antes de que su mundo fuera cubierto por una gama de verdes y ocres nada alentadores.

Inu no Taisho esquivo ágilmente las ramas ignorando los gritos de la sacerdotisa.

La nube de youki fue desapareciendo hasta que los pies de Toga tocaron cuidadosamente tierra firme. Kagome soplo tratando de alejar el cabello que caía sobre su rostro tapando su visión y se agarro del cuello del youkai al sentir como sus piernas ahora guindaban sin ningún soporte.

Toga aclaro su garganta incomodo al sentir el rostro de la sacerdotisa escondido perfectamente en la curvatura de su cuello – "Humana" – la voz del youkai sonaba extraña y Kagome abrió un ojo luego del turbulento viaje cortesía de Toga Airlines –"Ya puedes caminar" – al escucharlo, miro hacia abajo y luego miro nuevamente el rostro de Toga.

Estaba sosteniendo todo su peso en el cuello del youkai y sus pies estaban a escasos centímetros del suelo – "Gracias" – susurro soltándolo casi al instante sin preocuparse de sus pies descalzos.

Toga sostuvo el brazo de la descuidada sacerdotisa sin poder evitar suspirar sintiendo su paciencia agotarse – "Me pregunto cómo has sobrevivido todo este tiempo" – hablo ayudándola.

-"Ni yo misma lo sé" – contesto deseando que la tierra se la tragase, mientras arreglaba su cabello cubierto de hojas. Resoplo nuevamente recorriendo con sus dedos las hebras enredadas de su cabello. Dejando caer sus hombros, se pregunto internamente porque se sentía tan ordinaria estando al lado de tanto el padre, como el hijo.

- "Continuemos" – al verlo darle la espalda con su cabello plateado perfectamente recolectado en una coleta alta, gruño internamente culpándolo del desastre que tendría que remediar al ver las hojas y los nudos entre sus dedos.

Kagome le saco la lengua al ver la cabellera plateada mecerse de un lado a otro, perfecta, mientras que ella parecía un animal salvaje y mojado. Toga miro hacia atrás y la sacerdotisa lo miro nerviosa sonriendo de medio lado, el youkai alzo una ceja y disminuyo su velocidad hasta quedar a la par de ella.

Caminaron en silencio hasta sentir el youki de Bokuseno casi imperceptible, oculto de aquellos que no eran del agrado del antiguo árbol de magnolia.

El otoño aun no desnudaba a los arboles vecinos de Bokuseno, quien en esta época, permanecía tan regio como siempre. Al acercarse a los previos del youkai, las ramas brillaron intensamente reconociendo la presencia del Guardián del Oeste.

-"Inu no Taisho" – dijo el youkai árbol reconociendo al viejo Inu al emerger su rostro del tronco.

-"Amigo mío, la he traído según lo planeado" – declaro cruzando ambos brazos sobre su pecho. Mirando de soslayo a Kagome, le indico haciendo un ademan que se acercara.

-"Acércate, pequeña" – solicito amablemente Bokuseno al ver la actitud un poco nerviosa de la sacerdotisa ante la cercanía del inuyoukai.

Kagome sonrió al escuchar el tono jovial del youkai luego de la, ¿Cómo llamarla?, ¿excitante experiencia? De volar junto al padre de Inuyasha.

-"Gracias, Bokuseno-sama" – ofreció al sentarse cerca del árbol.

-"Mizuki, como Miko de la Shikon no Tama, posees la habilidad de detectarla incluso si el enemigo la protege con un conjuro de barrera. Le he pedido a Inu no Taisho traerte ante este viejo youkai, para hacerte una pregunta" – aventuro Bokuseno.

Recordando el incidente en el Shiro, Kagome asintió un poco reticente.

-"Dime, pequeña. ¿Has sentido la presencia de la Shikon no Tama?" – Pregunto viendo con sospecha la mirada esquiva de Kagome – "Si, claro que la has sentido" – aseguro y miro a Toga por unos segundos.

Kagome miro confundida el intercambio y escucho al inuyoukai acercarse a ellos – "Ryoukotsusei nunca había mostrado ningún interés en la Shikon no Tama. Por lo que es seguro deducir que, su aliado es el que posee esta joya" – estremeciéndose al sentir la mirada de Toga sobre ella, Kagome se acomodo impaciente rompiendo el contacto visual – "Si pretendo ganar esta guerra, primero debo aniquilar al vampiro que lo acompaña. Y por eso, tú eres la única que puede detectar la perla y guiarme hasta él" – Kagome guardo silencio aceptando con resignación la nueva responsabilidad que recaía sobre ella.

-"Estas evitando detectarla" – insinuó Bokuseno provocando que la pelinegra lo mirara interrogante.

¿Acaso estaba ignorando la presencia de la Shikon no Tama inconscientemente?

Tocando su pecho, recordó el dolor provocado por la presencia de la Shikon no Tama de esta época. Su alma había ardido exigiendo encontrarse con su otra mitad y se preguntaba si de volver a aproximarse a la perla del pasado, se repetiría el mismo efecto.

Cerró los ojos concentrándose y algo palpito dentro de ella. Al noreste de donde se encontraban, podía sentir la Shikon no Tama, contaminada, latiendo.

-"Puedo sentirla" – susurro perdida en aquel trance.

Inu no Taisho vio a Bokuseno y asintió poniendo una mano en el hombro de la humana antes que el enemigo pudiera localizarla. Alrededor de ella, sus poderes se manifestaban haciéndola brillar poderosamente.

Toga ignoro la sensación de purificación en sus dedos y vio como su piel se regeneraba sin dejar ninguna cicatriz –"Mizuki" – la llamo y como si su nombre fuese un conjuro, la humana abrió los ojos al instante apuntando la dirección donde de seguro encontrarían al enemigo.

-"Nos está esperando" – la voz de Kagome rompió el silencio y Toga miro la expresión impenetrable de la sacerdotisa.

-"¿Estas lista?" – Pregunto y Kagome asintió sin dudarlo – "Si no eliminamos primero a este enemigo, de nada servirá cuántos soldados luchen contra Ryoukotsusei, él podrá controlarlos y utilizarlos en contra del Oeste" – explico tratando de hallar alguna falla en la determinación de la sacerdotisa.

-"Entiendo a la perfección la situación, Toga-sama" – respondió Kagome viéndolo fijamente.

Estaba dispuesta a enfrentar al youkai de sus pesadillas por más irracional que sonase. Sabía que esta vez no tendría a Sesshoumaru de aliado, sino a un youkai aun más impredecible y poderoso.

Bokuseno se despidió de ellos y Kagome espero las indicaciones de Toga.

-"Hmm… ¿Toga-sama?" – pregunto viendo la figura pensativa del inuyoukai.

Dejando caer su mirada bronce sobre ella, toco su barbilla elegantemente sin responder. En un tic nervioso, la sacerdotisa empezó a golpear con su pie el suelo ganándose una mirada nada amigable de parte del Inu.

Ladeando su cabeza, le regalo nuevamente otra mirada y la sacerdotisa desesperada lo miro alentándolo a hablar.

-"La paciencia es una virtud, Mizuki" – respondió en un tono solemne – "Debo decidir si viajamos a pie o…" – antes que el youkai pudiera continuar, Kagome lo interrumpió.

-"A pie, por favor" – dijo apresurada sonrojándose ante la mirada de reproche del youkai.

-"¿No confías en mi?" – pregunto oliendo el miedo en ella.

-"No es eso" – respondió rápidamente.

-"Hn" – la vio desconfiado – "Entonces le temes a las alturas" – dedujo haciendo ligero su tono de voz.

Kagome suspiro sintiéndose incapaz de mentirle – "No, estoy acostumbrada a viajar a grandes alturas, pero no a esa velocidad" – fue sincera, se dijo a si misma.

-"Eres pésima mintiendo" – respondió acercándose a ella – "Sho será de gran ayuda si pretendemos cubrir grandes distancias por tierra" – y sin avisarle, la pelinegra tuvo que tapar sus oídos.

Toga llevo dos dedos a su boca, haciendo un ruido bastante molesto.

Apartando ambas manos de su cabeza, miro hacia arriba al sentir como las hojas caían sobre ella y las ramas de los arboles se movían violentamente. Kagome se sobresalto al ver como un rayo impactaba las cercanías acompañado de un youki familiar para ella.

Sho, el padre de Ah y Un, se abrió paso hasta ellos sin dificultad deteniéndose al frente de su amo. Inu no Taisho toco orgulloso la crin de su compañero y tomo el cordel rojo que guindaba del cuello del youkai ofreciéndoselo.

Alentada por un empujón cariñoso dado por Sho, tomo el cordel y se monto en la silla agradeciéndole a los Kamis por su vestidura de miko. Si hubiera ido en kimono, el viaje hubiera sido aun más incomodo.

-"Mizuki, ¿Qué edad tienes?" – pregunto Toga eventualmente, luego de algunos minutos de viaje.

-"Acabo de cumplir los dieciocho" – contesto un poco distraída.

-"¿En tu tiempo te espera algún humano?" – dijo en un tono desinteresado como si hablara del clima. Kagome pensó antes de responder y se sonrojo al recordar las palabras de Sesshoumaru en el lago.

-'_¿Un humano? Si… Miroku, Sango, Kaede'_ – dudando del sentido especifico de la pregunta, siguió cavilando sin poder ignorar la mirada persistente del youkai – '_Sesshoumaru no cuenta' - _Pensó haciendo un mohín que le resulto cómico a Toga.

-"Al parecer tienes muchos pretendientes si no puedes mencionar sólo uno con facilidad" – dijo logrando que Kagome lo mirara tan roja como un tomate y le respondiera efusivamente.

-"¡Eso no es cierto!" – Se defendió apuntándolo con el dedo y Sho la miro un poco enojado por gritar – "Yo… Yo pensé que se refería a humanos en general" – bajando el tono de voz, recordó a sus amigos y lo mucho que los extrañaba – "Hay muchas personas esperando mi regreso. Y si quería saber sobre pretendientes, pues, no tengo prometido ni nada parecido" – respondió acariciando la cabeza del dragón tratando de disculparse.

-"Es difícil creer que una hembra fértil no tenga pareja" – agrego de nuevo con ese tono desesperante. Kagome entrecerró los ojos comprendiendo a que se refería – "No me malinterpretes. Sólo lo pregunto por curiosidad" – al decir esto, la pelinegra continuo viéndolo con una expresión de "sí, claro…"

-"¿Toga-sama, cuántos años tiene usted?" – pregunto cambiando el tema.

-"No quieres saberlo" – al decirlo, lo observo meticulosamente adivinando unos 30 años si fuera humano, por su aspecto maduro. Toga la atrapo nuevamente observándolo y una sonrisa adornada por un par de colmillos la hizo retorcerse.

-"¿Y Sesshoumaru?"- tentó su suerte y el youkai dejo escapar una risa sincera y agradable.

-"Tiene 248 años" – al ver el rostro estupefacto de Kagome, rio nuevamente – "No debiste preguntar" – si, reconocía esa mirada de angustia en algunas hembras humanas al escuchar la edad de los youkais.

-'_Querido Señor Psicólogo, viajo en el tiempo y estoy enamorada de un hanyou' – _en su mente, Kagome podía imaginarse al hombre vestido de blanco escuchándola – '_Y ahora, creo que me estoy empezando a enamorar de un youkai que tiene doscientos cuarenta y ocho años. ¿Cree que pueda darme algo para las alucinaciones o quizás, algún centro de terapia donde puedan tratarme por gerontofilia?' – _Pensándolo bien, quizás cuando regrese a su época, lo primero que haría sería ingresar al centro psiquiátrico más cercano.

-"Shizumaru tiene 539 años" – Toga podría jurar que al decirle la edad de su protegido, la humana había palidecido, casi adquirido un tono grisáceo. Ocultándose detrás de los mechones de cabello que sobresalían como una galluza, la humana continúo en silencio un poco deprimida.

-"Siempre pensé que Sesshoumaru era mayor que Shizumaru" – admitió suspirando.

-"La lealtad de Shizumaru no depende de la edad de su líder. Como mi heredero, Sesshoumaru debe aprender a guiar a aquellos que tienen más experiencia y ganar su respeto" – explico deteniéndose al sentir un youki acercándose a ellos.

-"¿Sucede algo?"- pregunto Kagome viéndolo con curiosidad.

Toga permaneció en silencio olfateando desde su posición estática, intentando detectar un aroma en particular. Un pequeño piquete en su cuello revelo la identidad del nuevo acompañante. Golpeando suavemente el área afectada, aparto lentamente la mano empleada, encontrando al youkai pulga totalmente aturdido y satisfecho en su palma – "Myouga" – reconoció de inmediato, viendo como el anciano acomodaba su haori verde asegurándose de que todas sus patas seguían intactas.

-"¡Amo!" – Dijo el sirviente pulga animadamente, saltando contento – "Si continua por este camino encontrara el campamento de Satou-san" – agrego con una sonrisa trayendo las buenas noticias.

-"¿Se ha recuperado por completo?" – en el ataque al Shiro, por desgracia, Satou fue el único herido de gravedad al enfrentarse en desventaja contra Akira.

Saltando en la palma de Toga graciosamente, el anciano le aseguro vehementemente la total recuperación del compañero de batalla de Inu no Taisho.

Kagome miro con autentica alegría el pequeño rostro familiar de Myouga y este atraído por su mirada, salto cayendo en la cabeza de Sho.

-"¿Amo, viaja con una humana? ¿Es acaso una nueva adquisición?" – al decir esto, el sonido seco del golpe de Kagome y su aura ensombrecida por la furia, hizo retroceder a Toga.

-"¿Por qué siempre preguntan lo mismo?" – Pregunto en un tono chillón y molesto – "No soy una adquisición. Soy una sacerdotisa y viajo con Toga-sama para ayudarlo" – termino dejando que el cuerpo aplastado de la pulga cayera encima del dragón nada complacido por el golpe.

-"Discúlpeme, Miko-sama" – dijo difícilmente Myouga luego de recuperarse – "No es normal que una humana viaje con un youkai" – temiendo otra dosis de ira por parte de la sacerdotisa, pregunto en la seguridad del hombro de Toga – "Sin ofender, Toga-sama, ¿En que podría ayudarlo esta pequeña humana?" – señalándola con la cabeza, Kagome lo fulmino con la mirada.

-"El enemigo posee la Shikon no Tama y ella puede guiarnos hasta nuestro objetivo" – respondió serenamente aplacando las ganas de reír.

Myouga dudo por unos segundos de las palabras de su amo hasta que sintió el poder emanando de la humana. Al estar concentrado en su misión, había ignorado la presencia de la sacerdotisa al no percibir ningún aroma alrededor del inuyoukai que no fuera el del dragón que siempre lo acompañaba.

El reiki que emanaba de ella era poderoso, pero estaba siendo suprimido por una barrera que también ocultaba su aroma. Su rostro asegurado detrás de uno de los conjuros más poderosos de Bokuseno y la insinuación de que sólo ella podía guiarlos hasta el enemigo lo orillo a pensar en la idea más descabellada.

-"¿La Miko de la Shikon no Tama?" – pregunto con ojos aun más grandes de lo normal en la diminuta pulga.

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

Estirando sus piernas, deslizo los tabis que cubrían sus pies para masajearlos luego de correr detrás de Sho por culpa de la pequeña pulga. Se había convertido en una rutina practicar su puntería con Myouga debido a su falta de tacto al hablar sobre youkais y humanos.

Acomodando sus piernas debajo de ella, miro con una sonrisa sus dedos enrojecidos por el entrenamiento. No podía quejarse. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse como una reina.

Viajar con Inuyasha había sido difícil al principio.

En las noches, la joven quinceañera del futuro extrañaba su cama al estilo occidental más que a nada, pero luego de que su madre empacara una bolsa para dormir y las técnicas nada morales de Miroku para obtener hospedaje en las casas de los Terratenientes, o posadas a cambio de sus servicios de exorcismo, el panorama había mejorado considerablemente.

Viendo las sabanas y los cobertores doblados en el interior de una tienda bastante espaciosa, pensó con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro, viajar con Inu no Taisho era un lujo que no rechazaría.

Habían pasado dos semanas siguiendo el rastro de Akira, o quien fuera que tuviese la Shikon no Tama. Era tiempo de un merecido descanso.

Los soldados cenaban amenamente a una distancia prudente de la tienda reservada para su uso personal. Encima de los cobertores, yacía un futon y una almohada rellena de cascaras de arroz.

Acostándose luego de un extenuante día, disfruto de la calidad de las sabanas – '_Si, esto es un lujo' – _cada pieza era de seda. La pelinegra recordó a Inuyasha y se entristeció al pensar en lo injusto que había sido el destino con el hanyou.

Su naturaleza ruda y violenta funcionaba perfectamente para esconder su corazón bondadoso y gentil. Detrás de las groserías de Inuyasha, siempre había algo que delataba el interés por el bienestar de sus compañeros.

La belleza de la madre de Inuyasha y su elaborado juunihitoe dejaban en claro que pertenecía a la corte o era hija de algún señor feudal, por lo tanto, una princesa. Ambos padres habían gozado de lujos y de opulencia, en cambio, él tuvo que sobrevivir en la soledad.

Hundiendo su rostro en la almohada, se sintió culpable de disfrutar de la compañía del padre de Inuyasha. De la aceptación de Sesshoumaru aunque fuera de naturaleza dudosa. Cerrando los ojos, dejo escapar una solitaria lagrima en honor al hanyou que nunca necesito de ninguna comodidad para vivir con valentía.

-"Inuyasha"- susurro quedando dormida sin notar la presencia de Toga.

Protegiendo a la humana al sentir diferentes youkis acercándose al campamento, pensó en su hijo tratando de cotejar las reacciones de ambos. Tanto la humana, como Sesshoumaru, habían desarrollado cierta conexión que permanecía intacta según los informes de Shizumaru.

Escucho la voz de Mizuki y su aura intranquila cubierta de miedo. No era la primera vez que la escuchaba gritar mientras dormía. En el Shiro, Sesshoumaru pensándolo ignorante, la acompañaba hasta tranquilizarla.

Algo había sucedido en la aldea de Nakahima, pero sabía que ninguno le proporcionaría la información que resolvería todas sus interrogantes.

Inhalando profusamente el aire impregnado de diferentes aromas, se relajo orgulloso descubriendo la ausencia de sus enemigos. Desapareciendo poco a poco el youki que había expandido para avisar a las criaturas inferiores que el Lord del Oeste estaba presente, entro en la tienda para despertarla y quizás obtener algunas respuestas.

Ella estaba sentada respirando difícilmente.

Toga se acerco poniendo con cuidado una de sus manos en la frente de Kagome. La humana lo miro perdida como si él fuera parte de uno de sus sueños, y sin decir una palabra, se recostó regularizando su respiración.

Con la intención de salir de la tienda, Toga le dio la espalda y se detuvo cuando los dedos de Kagome se cerraron sobre una de las colas de su estola.

-"Sesshoumaru" – susurro tranquilizándose por completo y el youkai la vio con una sonrisa, tomando asiento a su lado.

Acariciando el cabello de Kagome paternalmente, reflexiono sintiéndose culpable por haberlos separado.

Como padre conocía perfectamente a su hijo y sabía que Sesshoumaru estaba ocultando el verdadero interés que sentía por la humana. Con pupilas rayadas en medio de un ámbar oscuro, miro el rostro de la única criatura que podía salvar a su hijo.

No sólo en el futuro. Ella podía enseñarle a sentir.

Sin tener el corazón para despertarla, permaneció toda la noche con ella, cumpliendo la promesa no dicha que recaía sobre él. Al separarla de Sesshoumaru, era su deber protegerla.

Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos nuevamente, la figura de Satou levantando la solapa que protegía la entrada de la tienda, dejo entrar los rayos del Sol indicándole la llegada de un nuevo día. La humana tenia la virtud de emitir paz y tranquilidad cuando lo deseaba, y sin darse cuenta, se había dormido.

-"Taisho, ha llegado un mensaje del Shiro" – hablo moderando su tono de voz y Toga se puso de pie al notar que Kagome había soltado su estola.

Una vez fuera de la tienda, vio a su teniente con una misiva en la mano. Ofreciéndosela, la abrió cortando uno de los extremos con su garra, cayendo en cuenta de la caligrafía perfecta que adornaba la superficie del papel y sobretodo, el aroma que desprendia era inconfundible.

-"Irasue" – dijo leyendo con cuidado cada palabra.

Detrás de él, Kagome totalmente despierta, salió de la tienda ya cambiada y lista para continuar con el viaje.

-"Buenos días, Toga-sama" – ofreció llena de energía la sacerdotisa – "Satou-san" – dijo inclinando amablemente la cabeza.

Inu no Taisho imito el gesto de la sacerdotisa y su mano fue envuelta en veneno destruyendo por completo la carta sin dejar ninguna prueba.

-"Debemos avanzar, me temo que muy pronto tendremos compañía" – dijo Toga ordenando a los soldados se prepararan para partir.

-"¿Algún problema, Taisho?" – pregunto Satou.

-"Irasue no regresara al Shiro y si no me equivoco, nuestro enemigo aprovechara su ausencia en el Castillo Flotante" – sin detenerse, Inu no Taisho continuo dando las instrucciones pertinentes mientras hablaba con Satou.

-"Debemos proteger la piedra Meidou" – declaro entendiendo la preocupación del Lord.

Asintiendo, Inu no Taisho fue cubierto de un aura rojiza revelando su verdadera forma.

Kagome tuvo que retroceder junto con Satou para no ser aplastada por las inmensas patas de Inu no Taisho. Rugiendo, miro a la humana.

-"Humana, Toga desea que viajes con él" – tradujo el teniente para una humana asombrada.

-"Pero… ¿Cómo podre montarme? ¡Es enorme!" – dijo sin poder ver por completo el gran cuerpo del perro sin importar cuánto retrocediera.

Entendiendo a la humana, Toga acerco una de sus patas a ella y Kagome temerosa se agarro con todas sus fuerzas del pelaje suave y abundante que cubría la enorme extremidad del General.

Flexionando su pata, acerco a Kagome a su hocico mordiendo con cuidado la tela de su kimono, para luego soltarla en su lomo.

Aunque podía ver poco debido a la gran cantidad de pelo rodeándola, sabía que viajaban a una gran velocidad. En pocos minutos el olor salino del mar llego a su nariz y mirando difícilmente a través del pelaje, vio el mar fascinada.

Una gran cantidad de youki se acercaba a ellos y Kagome tuvo que aferrarse al pelaje de Toga para no caer al sentir como el youkai esquivaba el ataque del enemigo. En la distancia, la figura de Akira volando con sus alas esqueléticas, era cubierta por un youki igual de enorme que el de Inu no Taisho.

Los ojos de Kagome se nublaron por unos instantes al sentir la presencia de la Shikon no Tama, llamándola. Agarrando su pecho, se concentro en purificar su aura alejando la oscuridad que pretendía adentrarse en la perla gemela que reposaba en su interior.

-"Sostente" – escucho en su mente la voz de Toga y se aferro con fuerza al pelaje plateado que a pesar de su apariencia delicada, era resistente.

-"Toga-sama, creo que es tiempo de darme lo que me pertenece" – dijo Akira antes de atacar al Guardián del Oeste sin importarle la muerte segura que ofrecían sus feroces dientes.

Inu no Taisho descendió velozmente aterrizando en la arena. Convirtiéndose en un rayo rojo, abandono su verdadera forma. Detrás de él, Kagome preparaba su arco ágilmente tomando de su carcaj una flecha.

Akira ataco inmediatamente desenfundando su katana, pero Souunga rompió sin ninguna dificultad la hoja de su arma. El vampiro lo miro jactanciosamente tirando en la arena el mango de su inútil espada.

-"Esta pelea no se determinara por nuestro dominio en las espadas" – dijo mordazmente desapareciendo.

Tensando su arco, Kagome apunto sintiendo la presencia de la Shikon no Tama. Cerró los ojos viéndola con claridad – '_Por favor, pega en el blanco' – _suplico desde el fondo de su corazón impregnando todo su poder en la flecha disparada.

Para la sorpresa de Toga, quien pensó había sido un desperdicio por la velocidad de su enemigo, la flecha desapareció dejando un rastro de purificación en el aire.

Los poderes de Kagome se manifestaron detrás de ellos y Akira maldijo al sentir la flecha atravesándolo. La Shikon no Tama que permanecía en el poder del youkai empezó a purificarse y Toga aprovecho para atacar con Tessaiga.

-"¡Viento Cortante!" – la voz grave del Inuyoukai sonó como un rugido de guerra superando la ira de las olas que rompían inclementes contra la orilla.

Las navajas de poder cortaron todo a su paso encontrándose con una barrera escarlata erguida hábilmente por el vampiro.

-"Eso estuvo cerca" – dijo riendo agitado Akira con una mano en su pecho donde la flecha de Kagome continuaba brillando, luchando por purificar por completo de la perla.

Sin desistir, esta vez era el turno de Tenseiga.

Al sentir como su cuerpo era jalado por el poder de la espada que en el futuro reposaría en el cinturón de Sesshoumaru, Kagome tuvo que sostenerse de la estola de Toga al invocar el poder del Meidou Zangetsuha.

La apertura al inframundo en forma de luna llena estaba absorbiendo todo lo que tenía a su alcance. Perdiendo la sonrisa por completo, Akira abrió sus alas, pero estas eran diferentes. Dos cuernos sobresalieron en su frente y las alas incompletas que antes lo sostenian, aumentaron de tamaño cubiertas de una piel oscura y gruesa, con algunas venas. Con ellas se aferro a la arena para no ser absorvido por el poder del Meidou.

Inu no Taisho sabía que ese ataque no le afectaría a una criatura amada por la oscuridad. Esta era la verdadera forma del vampiro y sólo en ese instante los ataques realmente le afectaban. Saltando, blandió Souunga siendo rodeado por su youki y Akira no tuvo tiempo de defenderse.

La sangre mancho la arena.

-"Sabia que no serias rival para Inu no Taisho" – escucharon la voz de Ryoukotsusei y Toga tuvo que esquivar el ataque directo de la cola del dragón.

Nunca podría ganarle en su forma humanoide.

Kagome apunto a Ryoukotsusei con su arco, pero una mano la detuvo.

-"Su piel es impenetrable" – advirtió Toga entiendo las intenciones de Kagome – "Si imitas el ataque anterior, deberás conocer donde está su corazón. Tu flecha fue guiada por la presencia de la Shikon no Tama, pero este enemigo es completamente diferente" – al decir esto, la pelinegra asintió resguardándose detrás de él.

-"Me llevare a esa humana" – dijo Ryoukotsusei a través de la máscara que adornaba su frente.

Akira se aparto aun sangrando, su brazo guindaba por pedazos y su tórax estaba expuesto a la vista, por lo que Kagome aparto rápidamente su mirada de él.

Toga se alejo de ella y brillo convirtiéndose nuevamente en la bestia legendaria que resaltaba como la nieve en medio de la arena del mar.

Sabía que estaba de más en aquel lugar.

La batalla entre los dos Taiyoukais no tenía precedentes.

Ryoukotsusei a pesar de su colosal forma se movía a una velocidad sorprendente y ningún ataque de Inu no Taisho parecía mover ni un milímetro al invencible dragón.

Preocupada al ver al enorme perro jadeando, tenso nuevamente su arco concentrando todo su poder –'_Midoriko-sama, ahora más que nunca la necesito' – _dentro de ella, algo palpito y pudo ver con claridad el alma del dragón. Su cuerpo brillo en dorado y su cabello se elevo moviéndose salvajemente rodeado de pequeñas chispas que brotaban de ella.

Interrumpiendo la lucha, el enorme reiki de Kagome a travesó la distancia llegando hasta Ryoukotsusei. Sin poder contener más la flecha entre sus dedos, disparo esperando la flecha desapareciera como la anterior. Inu no Taisho tuvo que apartarse al sentir el poder de la purificación aumentando hasta convertir la pequeña flecha en un gran ovalo dorado que impacto sin misericordia el pecho del dragón.

Las escamas derretidas empezaban a ceder ante el inminente ataque de la Miko de la Shikon no Tama.

-"Por favor" – suplico concentrándose con todas su fuerzas.

-"No es de buena educación interferir en una pelea" – al voltearse, Akira la tomo por el cuello asfixiándola logrando disipar por completo el poder que envolvía la flecha.

Ryoukotsusei vio la herida que ahora sangraba y se arrastro hasta donde la humana se hallaba.

Las garras de Toga chocaron contra las escamas de Ryoukotsusei logrando abrir más la herida de su pecho.

Kagome podía escuchar los ataques de ambos, causando que todo temblara bajo ellos. El youkai la dejo caer para luego arrodillarse frente a ella – "Necesito de tu poder para contaminar la perla. ¿Qué es lo que más deseas en este mundo?" – pregunto acariciando su rostro.

Alejándose de él, estaba apoyada boca arriba sosteniendo su espalda alzada con sus brazos. Podía escuchar la voz de Akira en su cabeza.

-"Es tiempo de marcharme" – Viendo analíticamente al dragón, le regreso una mirada fría – "Quizás deberías hacer lo mismo" – al decir esto, el youkai desapareció dejando una estela oscura en su lugar.

El cielo se oscureció y el Guardián del Este hizo temblar a sus enemigos.

Una gran esfera de poder se formo en su boca destruyendo todo a su paso.

Toga corrió hasta la humana y con la precaución que le permitía la extrema urgencia de la situación, la atrapo con su boca teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla.

El poder del ataque fue inmensurable, de un momento a otro, el viento la envolvió y la figura de Toga se iba alejando de ella a una velocidad alarmante. Su mente grito llena de pánico al darse cuenta que estaba cayendo sin nada que la detuviera.

Grito con todas sus fuerzas intentando llamar la atención del inuyoukai pero fue en vano. El impacto la dejo sin aliento, estaba hundiéndose cada vez más en las profundidades del mar. Intento nadar hacia arriba pero la fuerza de la caída seguía arrastrándola cada vez más al fondo.

Ya no tenía fuerzas para mover sus piernas y poco a poco, su vista se fue nublando hasta perderse en una completa oscuridad.

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

Por alguna razón, aquella tarde al sentir el aroma salino que venía de las costas de la tierra del Oeste, pudo escuchar en la silenciosa brisa, el rugido de su padre bañado de dolor.

Acomodando las hebras plateadas que habían sido desordenadas detrás de su oreja, camino hasta las murallas que protegían el Shiro guiado por un mal presentimiento.

Los cortesanos parecían ignoran el estado de alerta que caía sobre ellos. En el Shiro del Oeste, la partida de su Señor no había afectado las actividades diarias de sus habitantes. Estaban acostumbrados a su ausencia debido a las constantes guerras que atentaban contra la estabilidad de la prospera tierra de Inu no Taisho.

Sesshoumaru estaba orgulloso de su padre y de la fe ciega que el pueblo le ofrecía. Pero en esta ocasión, su instinto le decía que el Lord del Este era un enemigo que traería a la muerte a sus puertas sin importar cuánto lucharan.

-"¿Alguna noticia de mi Padre?" – pregunto Sesshoumaru a los soldados que protegían la entrada a la ciudad.

-"Sesshoumaru-sama, Myouga llego hace unos minutos" – contesto uno de los soldados brevemente.

-"¿Por qué no se me aviso de su llegada?" – el tono empleado por el youkai exigía una buena excusa.

Tragando saliva, el soldado miro a su compañero y con todo el valor que pudo recolectar, estabilizo su voz sonando casi convincente – "Shizumaru pidió no se le informara" – contesto retrocediendo al ver las garras cubiertas de veneno de Sesshoumaru.

En un santiamén, la figura del inuyoukai desapareció en el camino que dirigía a la ciudadela, perdiéndose entre las torres del Shiro.

Rastreando el aroma de Shizumaru, llego hasta tercera torre donde se planeaban las estrategias. Corrió el shoji y encontró al sirviente de su padre hablando con Shizumaru.

-"¿Debo preguntar por qué se me ha excluido de esta reunión?" – Acuso severamente entrando a la habitación, ignorando a la pulga que intentaba explicarse –"¿Pretendes ahora ocultarme su paradero, Shizumaru?" – al decir esto, Myouga los miro perdido sin comprender de qué hablaban, por lo que prefirió no interferir entre ambos Inuyoukais.

-"Toga-sama así lo ordeno" - respondió sin perder la calma.

-"¿Qué información posees?" – esta vez, Sesshoumaru se dirigió a Myouga y este se sintió más pequeño al notar la fría mirada que recaía sobre él.

-"El Amo fue herido cerca del Castillo Flotante de Irasue-sama. El enemigo estaba detrás de la humana y el tesoro que su madre protege" – al brindar la información, las garras de Sesshoumaru se cerraron amenazadoras alrededor del pequeño cuerpo de la pulga.

-"¿Dónde está?" – pregunto asfixiando al youkai pulga.

-"¡No lo sé!" – Respondió intentando salvarse – "Toga-sama no quiso dar más detalles y me envió a informarle a Shizumaru que necesitaba de su ayuda" – al decir esto, Sesshoumaru lo dejo caer.

-"¿Para qué necesita a Shizumaru?" – Myouga retrocedió saltando detrás de inuyoukai pelinegro al ver como este negaba con la cabeza.

-"El próximo objetivo del enemigo será el Shiro" – declaro Shizumaru con cierta imponencia.

-"Shizumaru" – advirtió.

-"Toga-sama perdió el rastro de Mizuki" – revelo el inuyoukai – "Ryoukotsusei los ataco y cayó al mar haciendo imposible seguir algún rastro" – Shizumaru sabía lo que sucedería.

Al decir esto, Sesshoumaru salió de la habitación ignorando las órdenes de su padre. Él había faltado a su promesa al no protegerla.

Él la traería de vuelta y esta vez, se aseguraría de mantenerla en el Shiro lejos del alcance del enemigo.

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

La noche llego cubriendo de plateado el agua del mar. Disfrutando de la serenidad de la playa, una mujer de cabello azabache caminaba sin las ataduras de su posición social.

Un kimono de dos capas la protegía del frio mientras dibuja con sus pisadas, figuras y kanjis en la arena. Era tarde y las olas parecían furiosas por alguna razón. Agudizando su mirada, algo rojo sobresalía a lo lejos, siendo mecido por el vaivén del mar.

Se acerco al reconocer la figura indiscutible de una mujer. Su kimono empapado resaltaba purpura ante la luz de la luna. Era una miko, dedujo.

Mirando a su alrededor, dudo por unos segundos en ayudar a la miko inconsciente.

-"Otousan se enfadara cuando sepa que salí sin Takemaru" – susurro apartando el cuerpo gélido de la sacerdotisa de la orilla. Preocupada por los labios morados y la respiración casi ausente de la miko, froto con fuerza sus brazos para brindarle un poco de calor.

-"Hime-sama" – agradeció a los Kamis por primera vez, ser descubierta.

-"Chie, por favor, regresa y dile a mi padre que envié a Takemaru" – al decir esto, la sirvienta camino hasta la princesa descubriendo a la mujer inconsciente que protegía.

-"De inmediato, Hime-sama" – susurro alejándose viendo hacia atrás a medida que se alejaba.

En poco tiempo pudo distinguir la armadura de samurái de Takemaru y sin hacer preguntas, llevaron a la sacerdotisa a la mansión donde la esperaban los sanadores. Los sirvientes hicieron una reverencia al reconocer a su princesa y murmuraron extrañados al ver el kimono de campesina que llevaba como camuflaje en sus escapes.

-"Gracias, Takemaru" – agradeció al samurái y este se acerco a ella incomodándola un poco.

-"Hime-sama, por favor, no vuelva a escapar o su padre le prohibirá la salida de su habitación" – pidió disimulando su preocupación detrás de una voz grave y ronca.

La mujer asintió sonriéndole. Takemaru removió el casco que protegía su cabeza, dejando ver su cabello chocolate y su mirada aceituna. Ella sabía lo que sentía el samurái.

Haciendo una reverencia, abandono la habitación al escuchar a las sanadoras diciendo que un hombre no debía estar presente mientras atendían a una sacerdotisa.

Poco a poco fueron calentando el cuerpo inconsciente de la miko hasta que notaron algo de movimiento en sus parpados. La princesa permanecía en la habitación preocupada y puso una mano en la frente ahora hirviente de la joven mujer.

Podía escuchar una voz y trato de abrir los ojos en vano.

Un paño húmedo fue puesto en su frente y nuevamente, una voz dulce la llamaba.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsciente pero el dolor en todo su cuerpo le impedía moverse. En su mente podía ver el agua del mar tragándola, adentrándola cada vez más. No supo cómo pudo llegar a la orilla luego de flotar durante horas sin ningún rumbo. Toga-sama debía estar preocupado por ella, tenía que despertar.

-"Tranquila" – al escuchar la dulce voz se relajo sin oponerse a la oscuridad que reclamaba nuevamente su cuerpo. Era inútil intentar moverse, había nadado con todas sus fuerzas al ver como Toga se alejaba sin poder ver su cuerpo sumergido, gritando por su ayuda.

-'_Kagome, haz una nota mental: No volar NUNCA con Toga-sama' –_

Al despertar, la luz del sol entraba tenuemente a través de sus parpados. Abriendo sus ojos pesados, se sorprendió al encontrar una habitación nada modesta. El futon donde esta recostada era protegido por un dosel y la habitación olía a incienso y hierbas medicinales.

El cuchicheo de muchas mujeres llamo su atención y quiso moverse pero se arrepintió al instante – "Auch" – se quejo descubriendo que cada musculo de su cuerpo parecía quemarse – '_Claro, Kagome, después de la maratón olímpica que esperabas… Perdónenme brazos, y gracias piernas, ¡Ustedes son increíbles!' – _sí, sus extremidades merecían un premio por su esfuerzo.

-"¡Hime-sama!" – Grito una de las sirvientas corriendo el dosel por unos segundos, para luego desaparecer en el pasillo – "¡Despertó!" – Kagome confundida escucho los pasos apresurados aproximándose a ella y espero con paciencia a sus curiosas salvadoras.

Una sombra se reflejo en la tela delicada del dosel y al correrse, Kagome quedo sin aliento al reconocer el rostro fino y hermoso de la mujer que robaría el corazón de Toga-sama.

-"¿Izayoi-sama?" – susurro viendo a la madre de Inuyasha ante ella sin poder creerlo.

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-

_**Largo… x_x jejejeje**_

_**Espero les haya agradado… REVIEW REVIEW¡ xD**_

_**Una vez más, mil gracias por su apoyo. Les debo los agradecimientos, pero no teman xD que el capitulo siguiente ya está listo, así que no habrá demora. Aunque un poco corto, estará intenso con la aparición de Izayoi. COMENTARIOS, QUEJAS, TOMATAZOS, TODO ES ACEPTADO¡ Nooo, no cierres la pagina sin oprimir REVIEW *w* **_


	14. Deseos

_**Este capítulo lo alargue un poco por las quejas de mi querida hermana, Irma, que se encarga de apurarme en vivo y en directo de mi casita para entregarles cada capitulo xD**_

_**Por si tienen algunas dudas, en el inicio del anime, según Rumiko Takahashi, su autora xD Kagome viajo en el tiempo en 1997, y pasaron tres años en el transcurso de la historia. Por consiguiente, al viajar 700 años en el pasado, nos situamos en los 1300 años, después de la invasión mongol y en medio de la era Kamakura de Japón. **_

_**En esta época gobernaba la milicia aristocrática, y no los emperadores. Izayoi al ser hija de un Shogun o general con titulo, se convierte en una princesa. Cualquier pregunta será respondida, y recuerden que en muchas ocasiones, Hime no es utilizado para decir princesa literalmente, muchas veces significa mujer bonita. **_

_**Otro dato que es interesante, es que el Clan Hojo tenía una gran influencia en esta época. Si xD el pretendiente de Kagome proviene de una familia bastante importante que estuvo en el control de los factos de Japón durante toda una era. Leer es el manjar de los inteligentes e investigar el trasfondo de la información, el hábito de los sabios. **_

_**Disfruten de este capítulo.**_

_-.-_

_**PROMESAS **_

_**By: Meg_ek**_

_**-.-**_

Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Los personajes de este respectivo anime No me pertenecen.

Datos de Interés

"…"- Lo que dice un personaje

'_**cursiva**_' – Lo que piensa un personaje

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Capitulo # 14: Deseos**_

_-.-_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-.-_

_Kagome, Kagome_

_-.-  
_

Abrió los ojos súbitamente al escuchar su nombre acompañando de voces infantiles susurrado en su oído. Estaba de pie, completamente sola en un lugar desconocido y solitario. Podía escuchar el viento mas no sentirlo.

Los rayos del sol penetraban débilmente a través del follaje denso y tupido del bosque de bambú. Un amplio sendero se abría paso delante de ella, cubierto de pequeñas hojas naranjas. Camino perdiéndose en el encanto que le ofrecía aquel extraño lugar cubierto de figuras encorvadas por el viento, notando que a medida que avanzaba, los tallos crecían ocultando el sol en su totalidad.

Se detuvo mirando a su alrededor convencida de que tarde o temprano, despertaría.

Algo rozo su tobillo. Sobresaltada, agacho su mirada buscando lo que había provocado la repentina sensación, arrepintiéndose al ver sus pies, pequeños y protegidos de la intemperie por los zapatos que una vez fueron sus favoritos en su infancia.

Se examino detalladamente palpando el delicado kimono negro que vestía y del cual sobresalían manos tan infantiles como sus pies. Su cabello cortó adornado por una cinta blanca, el regalo de su madre en su octavo cumpleaños.

Kagome grito sin emitir sonido alguno.

Sintiéndose perdida en aquel bosque ahora completamente oscuro, tapo sus ojos como lo hacía de pequeña esperando por su madre. Una canción llego a sus oídos y al retirar las manos de su rostro, fue recibida por una tenue luz que parecía indicarle el camino a seguir.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas escuchando pasos detrás de ella, hasta que una piedra la hizo tropezar. Limpiando la tierra de sus redondas mejillas, vio deslumbrada que la luz provenía del kimono antes negro. Pequeñas estrellas de cinco puntas iban apareciendo en el diseño delicado de la prenda, brillando hasta cubrirlo enteramente, cambiando su color a blanco.

-.-

_Kagome, Kagome_

_El pájaro se encuentra en la jaula_

_¿Cuándo la abandonara?_

_En la noche o el amanecer,_

_La grulla y la tortuga se deslizan_

_¿Quién se encuentra detrás de ti?_

_-.-_

Cuando era tan sólo una niña, le pregunto a su madre porque le había llamado Kagome al nacer. Sus compañeros del colegio siempre la molestaban y la rodeaban cantando aquella canción. Enojados, la acusaban de hacer trampa a pesar de que ellos insistían en que participara.

El juego consistía en adivinar quién estaba detrás de ella teniendo los ojos cerrados, mientras cinco personas giraban a su alrededor.

Poniéndose de pie, busco el origen de la melodía que orquestaba la oscuridad que la rodeaba. Los recuerdos olvidados y las personas que dejo atrás sin pensarlo para poder estar al lado de Inuyasha, se convertían ahora en la luz que podía salvarla de la soledad. Lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas y se volteo rápidamente reconociendo el perfume de su madre.

Figuras translucidas comenzaron a rodearla y sin saber porque, cerró los ojos. A través de sus parpados podía verlas dando vueltas a su alrededor. Ese juego nunca le había gustado, se repitió sintiendo un vacio en su interior. Sin importar que, siempre adivinaba quien estaba detrás de ella.

La canción se detuvo, era el momento de adivinar. Su rostro infantil fue convirtiéndose en la mujer que viajaba por el tiempo al igual que las figuras que la rodeaban comenzaron a tomar forma.

Podía ver con claridad cada rostro en su mente, recordando a las personas que ocupaban un lugar en su corazón.

De sus labios broto un nombre que no pudo escuchar y cuando quiso descubrir la identidad de la persona detrás de ella, abrió los ojos encontrándose con Inuyasha al frente suyo, a su lado Sota –"_Esa persona es…" – _al girarse, las estrellas brillaron intensamente en su kimono cegándola por completo.

-"Miko-sama" – Sobresaltada, abrió los ojos viendo la mano en su hombro. Las gotas de sudor cubrían su frente y su respiración era agitada.

La sirvienta la veía preocupada y sin más, corrió afuera de la habitación en busca de Izayoi.

-"Fue un sueño" – dijo para sí misma asegurándose que sus brazos y piernas reflejaran la edad correcta. Adoloridos y un poco pálidos, pero eran las mismas extremidades que vio crecer.

-"¿Quién estaba detrás de mí?" – se pregunto recordando el rostro de Inuyasha, la sonrisa de Sota y la mirada llena de sabiduría de Miroku. Sabía que no podía recordar a dos de las figuras que la rodearon. Su madre permanecía fuera del círculo susurrando su nombre como solía hacerlo todas las noches antes de dormir.

Para sus compañeros, su nombre no significada nada en particular, pero para su madre, ella era como una estrella en su hogar. Al nacer le puso ese nombre en honor a la constelación Kagome, reconociendo la luz que se refugiaba en su interior.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al escuchar nuevamente la misma canción. Poniéndose de pie con un poco de esfuerzo, se abrió paso a través del dosel y se apoyo de la lámina de madera que separaba su habitación del pasillo.

Logrando salir, camino guiada por la melodía buscando a su autora.

En una estructura erguida sobre el agua, la princesa continuaba cantando mientras mojaba sus pies con cierta melancolía. Detallando por primera vez que se encontraba en una casa de descanso bastante hermosa, disfruto del constante sonido del agua rodeándola. Entretejidos en una gama de verde, ocre y naranja, los momiji ofrecían una vista inigualable reposando alrededor de la elegante casa, proporcionándole sombra y tranquilidad.

Recordó su sueño al ver las hojas cayendo sutilmente sobre el agua. Descendiendo la escalinata y luego el pequeño puente hasta acercarse a la princesa, se detuvo sintiéndose intrusa y fuera de lugar.

Izayoi dejo de cantar al escuchar la voz insistente de Izumi y miro en su dirección guiada por la sirvienta. Brindándole una sonrisa, la invito a sentarse a su lado.

Kagome camino hasta ella viendo el estanque límpido y perfecto, al igual que su dueña.

-"¿Cómo se siente?" – pregunto Izayoi preocupada al ver su frente perlada por el sudor.

-"Un poco cansada, gracias" – respondió alejándose un poco de la delicada princesa al ver que está intentaba alzar la manga de su elaborado kimono.

-"Mi nombre es Izayoi y esta es la casa de mi padre, Saadaki Hojo. Es bienvenida de permanecer aquí hasta que se recupere totalmente" – ofreció gentilmente analizando el rostro pálido de Kagome.

La sacerdotisa asintió fingiendo su mejor sonrisa – '_La madre de Inuyasha es un antepasado de Hojo' – _pensó descubriendo las coincidencias del destino. Pensativa, recordó el nombre antes mencionado, en sus libros de historia. Uno de los tantos shogunes del shogunato Kamakura.

-"Usted ya sabía mi nombre. ¿No es cierto?" – Izayoi miraba sus pies sumergidos en el agua esperando su reacción – "No preguntare el suyo, porque yo también lo sé" – continuo diciendo y Kagome no supo que responder.

Haciendo un ademan, le indico a Izumi las dejara solas.

-"Ayer cuando la encontré, escuche el aullido de un perro, lleno de dolor. Era como si cantara por algo que había perdido" – revelando lo que había sacado de la manga de su kimono, Kagome reconoció el pedazo de armadura de Inu no Taisho a pesar de su estado deteriorado.

-"Me marchare esta misma noche, no quiero causar problemas" – dijo Kagome al notar la preocupación en la voz de Izayoi.

-"No deseo que se marche. He escuchado los rumores de una sacerdotisa que viaja con youkais, pero que es muy poderosa y tiene la habilidad de sanar y realizar exorcismos" – Kagome se rehusaba a enfrentar la mirada de Izayoi sintiéndose culpable por exponer a cualquier peligro a la madre de Inuyasha – "Antes de encontrarla, tuve un sueño y lo recuerdo con claridad. Fue tan vivido" – susurro.

-"Izayoi-sama, le agradezco su ayuda, y creo que lo más prudente seria marcharme de inmediato" – viendo a la princesa negar efusivamente afligida, retrocedió al sentir las manos delicadas de Izayoi sobre las de ella. A pesar de su toque delicado y sutil, podía sentir la pasión y la voluntad de la princesa a través de su agarre.

-"La escuchare" – le garantizo relajándose al ver el rostro tranquilo Izayoi.

-"En mi sueño encontraba un pájaro rojo herido, y al pedirle un deseo, se convertía en una luz dorada hermosa. En todo momento podía escuchar una canción" - cantando nuevamente, Kagome apretó suavemente la mano de la pelinegra pidiéndole no continuara. La soltó rápidamente considerándolo un atrevimiento.

-"¿Qué deseo pidió?" – pregunto la sacerdotisa al sentir una punzada en su corazón.

-"Salvar a mi padre" – respondió viéndola suplicante.

-"¿Que podría hacer para salvarlo?" – pregunto confundida.

-"Algo esta controlándolo. Mi padre no es la misma persona" – aseguro distanciándose de ella.

-"Hare todo lo posible, pero no puedo garantizarle nada" – Sin saber a cabalidad en lo que se estaba metiendo, la sacerdotisa se comprometió con la desesperada princesa a ayudar a su padre.

Izayoi sonrió y le agradeció por su bondad.

Ambas continuaron viendo el pacifico estanque buscando un poco de paz.

-"¿En serio sabe mi nombre?" – pregunto suspirando, mientras jugaba con los lirios que sobresalían del agua.

-"Es Kagome" – dijo confiada Izayoi.

-"Por favor, no lo mencione. Llámeme Mizuki" – pidio la pelinegra angustiada.

-"Su nombre está seguro conmigo, Mizuki-sama" – aseguro cubriendo la mano de la sacerdotisa.

Kagome se tranquilizo encontrando imposible no creerle a la mujer dulce y refinada que sería la madre de Inuyasha. Viéndola detalladamente, supuso tendría uno o dos años más que ella. El parecido con el hanyou en su forma humana era inexistente.

Inu no Taisho no había perdido su toque al parecer. Incluso el ADN reconocía su poder, heredándole sus rasgos a Inuyasha a pesar de la sangre humana que corría por sus venas.

-"Izayoi-sama, puede llamarme por mi nombre. Usted es una princesa, y yo ni siquiera tengo más años que usted. No es necesario tanto formalismo" – dijo sonriendo de medio lado, rascando su cabeza un poco incomoda.

-"Lo hare con una condición" – negocio astutamente la princesa – "Olvidare los formalismos, si usted también me llama por mi nombre" – Al ver la sonrisa prometedora de Kagome, Izayoi supo que en la sacerdotisa, encontraría una gran amiga.

-"Quisiera hacerle una pregunta" – aventuro Kagome – "Cuando me encontró, ¿No habían personas buscándome?" – Sabía que no eran exactamente personas, pero tenía que intentarlo – "¿Qué tan lejos está la playa?" – aunque su cuerpo aun se lamentaba por los deportes extremos patrocinados por Ryoukotsusei, debía encontrar a Inu no Taisho lo antes posible para que continuaran con su misión: Eliminar a Akira.

-"Esta muy cerca de aquí" - respondió quedándose luego callada por un instante mientras recordaba – "No había nadie cuando la encontré. Era de noche y la vi por suerte. La mitad de su cuerpo sobresalía del agua y supe que no estaba muerta por el color de sus labios" – al decir esto, la sacerdotisa se llevo instintivamente una mano a su rostro.

-"¿Puede ver mi cara?" – pregunto nerviosa.

Cuando Izayoi asintió, supo que estaba en problemas.

Alzando los brazos dramáticamente, se quejo de su suerte en un tono nada moderado -"¿Por qué a mí?" – Izayoi quedo en silencio y sonrió avergonzada al sentir las miradas asustadas de los sirvientes sobre ella -"Jeje" – rió nerviosa reconociendo en la mirada de la princesa, la indignación del hanyou que una vez amo.

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

Las costas del Oeste eran concurridas en el otoño, el clima se apaciguaba y los tifones le daban tregua a las ínfimas formas de vida que construían sus hogares cerca del mar. No era un buen lugar para seguir un rastro, pero para un Inuyoukai, la dificultad era algo relativo.

Olfateando cuidadosamente en la dirección del viento, detecto lo que buscaba no muy lejos de su foco de búsqueda. Los granos de arena en la distancia brillaban escarlatas como una señal fosforescente ante la reveladora luz del sol.

A medida que avanzaba, el olor a sangre se hacía más prominente, casi irresistible para su receptiva nariz. Acomodando las hebras plateadas alborotadas por el viento, detrás de sus puntiagudas orejas, diviso la figura de su padre con el cabello completamente suelto y desproveído de su armadura.

Las huellas sangrientas contaban una historia, sobre la retirada del dragón y el vampiro y la victoria de Inu no Taisho. Sesshoumaru conocía perfectamente las habilidades de su padre, y no se dejaría engañar por su aspecto cansado y derrotado.

Arrugando la nariz, identifico la sangre del vampiro que dejo imprimido un pequeño hilillo y algunos restos putrefactos, ya oscurecidos por la intemperie. Más alejado de la orilla, poseyendo un diámetro considerable, una mancha verde oscuro que desprendía un olor penetrante y acido. La sangre de dragón no perdía su letal efecto a pesar de ya no correr por las venas de su huésped.

Ryoukotsusei había sido herido, concluyo luego de estudiar el campo de batalla.

-"Sabia que vendrías" – la voz de su padre lo hizo abandonar su previo estudio. Alzando la mirada lentamente, vio a Toga delante de él. No lo había escuchado acercarse, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a ser sorprendido por el sigiloso Inu.

-"Padre" – dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia al no encontrar censura en su contra, en la voz de Inu no Taisho – "¿Hemos herido al enemigo?" – pregunto ocultando cierta preocupación al ver el kimono azul de Toga manchando de sangre.

Tapando con una mano su cuello, donde había sido herido, camino acercándose a la orilla donde una de las sandalias de madera de Kagome, había flotado hasta encallar solitariamente en la playa.

-"Ella lo hirió" – dijo su padre con la mirada perdida en la distancia –"Akira tardara en recuperarse, pero no debemos confiarnos. Puedo sentir su aroma muy cerca de aquí" – notando la tensión en Sesshoumaru, lo miro esperando la pregunta que sin duda alguna pronunciaría su hijo.

-"¿Por qué no has ido en su búsqueda?" – aunque intento disimular el disgusto de su padre, Toga lo miro severamente recordándole los beneficios de la paciencia.

Inhalando el aroma del mar, se tranquilizo por conocer tan bien a su hijo.

-"Esta rodeada de humanos, y sus poderes han ido incrementando desde ayer. No pude acercarme sin ser purificado" – explico su padre recogiendo otro trozo de su armadura. Tendría que darle una visita a Totosai y Mou Mou.

-"¿El sello de Bokuseno ha desaparecido?" – indago Sesshoumaru.

-"No podrás percibir su aroma si a eso te refieres, Sesshoumaru" – la acusación de su padre mezclada con el tono ligero y desinteresado que algunas veces utilizaba, hizo que algo en su mente lo golpeara por ser tan directo y simple.

-"Hn" – emitió sin más remedio.

-"Keh" – dijo su padre poniéndose de pie, limpiando sus manos cubiertas de arena – "Satou está cubriendo el perímetro del lugar donde se encuentra Mizuki" – desenfundando Tenseiga, apunto en varias direcciones hasta que la espalda palpito indicándole el camino correcto – "Sospecho que el enemigo se nos ha adelantado. Pertenece a uno de los generales humanos que han atacado el flanco norte del castillo" – omitiendo ciertos detalles, Inu no Taisho avanzo siendo seguido por su hijo hasta llegar al bosque que los acercaría a la humana en cuestión.

-"¿Posesiones?" – pregunto conociendo el modus operandi del enemigo.

-"Me temo que si" – Sabia que la humana no tendría ningún problema con una posesión. Pero la desventaja que representaba el exorcismo de estos humanos, era que al liberarlos de la maldición, está buscaba un nuevo cuerpo.

El Inuyoukai se esforzaba por mantener las bajas al mínimo, pero si se daba el caso de tener que eliminar a algunos de sus soldados para garantizar un bien mayor, lo haría de la manera más indolora. Trataría con respeto al guerrero que cayera bajo su espada.

-"Padre. ¿Cómo fue?" – a buen entendedor, pocas palabras, pensó Toga al escuchar a Sesshoumaru.

-"¿Cómo la perdí de vista o como hirió a Ryoukotsusei?" – ambas respuestas serian bienvenidas, pensó Sesshoumaru viendo la amplia espalda de su padre – "En fin" – dijo luego de un largo silencio – "La pequeña lo hirió con una flecha y por poco me purifica. Sin entrenamiento, su poder es demasiado peligroso" – agrego incomodo por la sensación que aun cosquilleaba sus piernas, donde rozo la flecha.

-"Akira" – pregunto interesado esperando los detalles.

Con una sonrisa canina, Toga desenfundo Souunga deteniéndose – "No podrá utilizar su brazo derecho por algún tiempo. Pero la espada esta intranquila por su sangre" – el aura maligna que era controlada fácilmente por su portador seguía palpitando por más almas.

Siendo rodeados por tres youkis, de los arboles cayeron Satou, Myouga y un soldado que cubría su rostro con un casco muy similar al de los humanos.

-"Taisho, Sesshoumaru-kun" – Satou hablo primero haciendo una reverencia, antes de extender su brazo revelando el pergamino que traía con la ubicación exacta de Kagome.

-"Han podido acercarse a las inmediaciones" – pregunto y Sesshoumaru noto el cambio en el tono de voz de su padre.

Su padre desde la llegada de la humana se mostraba más cercano. Ya no eran simples sospechas, Toga sabía algo que no quería compartir. Estaba preocupado, pero no era por Mizuki, era por él.

-"Si, en la noche nos infiltraremos entre los soldados humanos para realizar la extracción" – hablo el teniente. Sesshoumaru continúo avanzando ignorando las voces que lo rodeaban.

Escondida naturalmente por los colores de las hojas naranjas del momiji, las columnas rojas de la mansión humana se erguían con parsimonia haciéndose notar sin reclamar protagonismo ante la naturaleza.

Las puertas eran amplias y tenían una vista clara y ventajosa desde cualquier ángulo. Era una casa de té o de descanso, dedujo al ver la escaza presencia de soldados humanos. La gran mayoría de los habitantes eran mujeres.

-"Sesshoumaru" – la mano de su padre reposaba sobre su hombro – "No te confíes, hay talismanes para anunciar nuestra presencia. Esperemos el anochecer para poseer la ventaja" – asintiendo en silencio, se oculto antes de poder ver a la humana que tantos problemas causaba.

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

La noche cayo reflejando la luna en el estanque calmado, acompañada de las linternas que reposaban en cada área del jardín. Kagome miro su reflejo en el agua sin creer que fuera ella.

Izayoi se negó a devolverle su túnica de Miko aduciendo que no eran apropiadas durante su estadía. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, la princesa demostro ser tan obstinada como su hijo en todo el significado de la palabra. Suspirando, se vio nuevamente tirando una pequeña piedra al estanque. La imagen se distorsiono por unos segundos, pero no tardo en reflejarla como un espejo.

Vestía un kimono rojo de tres capas, adornado con patrones de diferentes tamaños de flores de ciruelo, tejidos en plata. Su cabello suelto adornado por un impresionante kanzashi del metal plateado que predominaba sobre su atuendo, guindaba haciendo un agradable sonido al caminar. Tres pétalos rosados agarraban el aro de donde guindaban las delicadas tiras, recogiendo una pequeña cantidad de su cabello en ambos lados de su cabeza.

Sus labios retocados por un tenue rojo similar a su kimono, al igual que sus parpados, resaltaban sus rasgos sacando a relucir la hermosa mujer que se ocultaba detrás de aquel flequillo abundante y salvaje - '_El maquillaje hace milagros... ¿Mi ojos realmente son asi?' _- Definitivamente, la persona reflejada no era ella.

-'_Esta no soy yo' – _pensó viendo a los lados esperando ansiosa el regreso de Izayoi – '_Primero el conjuro de Bokuseno y ahora esto. No deseo seguir ocultándome detrás de esta apariencia falsa y perfecta' – _deseaba que terminara la noche para poder quitarse todo el maquillaje y volver a ser la Kagome sencilla que extrañaba ver desde que viajo al pasado ocultando su rostro.

Hasta ese momento, había descubierto que había olvidado su propio aspecto. No le había dado importancia, pero ahora le angustiaba olvidarse a sí misma.

Los pasos reverberaron en la madera y la sacerdotisa camino a paso urgente encontrándose con Izayoi.

-"Mi padre ha regresado. Por favor, Mizuki" – Kagome sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y esperaba no tener que recurrir a ninguna medida desesperada vestida de esa forma. Asintiendo llena de determinación, se alejo de la princesa entrando en el cuarto de meditación donde el Saadaki se hallaba sentado con los ojos cerrados dándole la espalda.

Camino despacio sin querer parecer ansiosa, escuchando sus pasos amortiguados por los tabis que cubrían sus pies. El tatami crujió bajo su peso anunciando su llegada y la espalda antes relajada, se mostro tensa ante su cercanía.

-"Izayoi te ha traído hasta mi con el propósito de sanarme" – su voz irregular, sonó amable al principio, pero luego se deformo tornándose gruesa e inhumana.

-"Su hija está muy preocupada por usted. Yo le asegure que no había nada malo, pero ella insistió" – reconociendo el aura que rodeaba el cuerpo del shogun, se acerco con cautela sonando temerosa e insegura notando como bajaba la guardia.

-"No hay nada malo en mi" – dijo con ahincó viendo sus manos, que temblaban sin poder controlarlas.

-"Hojo-dono, permítame acercarme para demostrarle a su hija que todo está bien" – pidió sin levantar la cabeza, al notar cómo se acercaba a ella el hombre maduro con un parentesco impresionante a su compañero de colegio.

La mano áspera de Saadaki levanto su mentón, buscando en su mirada una doble intención. Retirándose lentamente, alzo la mano indicándole seguirlo.

Takemaru estaba al lado de Izayoi quien miraba preocupada la puerta que había cruzado hace algunos minutos, Kagome. Tenía un mal presentimiento desde que le dio la bienvenida a su padre. En su rostro oscuro y demacrado, no encontró ninguna prueba de su conciencia, sin importar cuánto buscara en aquellos ojos caoba que la vieron crecer.

Saliendo por la puerta del sur del cuarto de meditación, Kagome seguía a Saadaki en silencio. Pudo ver a Izayoi en lado opuesto del puente y le regalo una mirada para tranqulizarla. Poco a poco fue dejando de escuchar las voces de los sirvientes hasta llegar a un area retirada de todos.

-"Hojo-dono, ¿A dónde vamos?" – no era tonta, estaban alejándose cada vez más.

Deteniéndose, Saadaki se volteo enfrentándola antes de tomarla de los hombros y empujarla indicándole se marchara – "Si sigues este camino, llegaras a la aldea más cercana" – le dijo tratando de dominar al intruso que intentaba adueñarse de sus acciones.

-"Hojo-dono, yo…" – Kagome no sabía qué hacer y gimió al sentir nuevamente las manos de Saadaki sobre sus hombros apretándola con fuerza.

-"Llévate a Izayoi y no regresen" – le dijo sin soltarla desenfundando su katana.

Kagome abrió los ojos llena de pánico sin poder moverse – '_Va a…' –_ retrocediendo paso a paso, lo vio alzar la katana y corrió lejos de ese lugar sin mirar atrás. El sonido seco del cuerpo cayendo la hizo apresurarse sin saber cómo enfrentaría la mirada triste de Izayoi.

Las linternas se apagaron y pudo sentir una gran cantidad de youkis acercándose a ellos.

-"¡Izayoi-sama!" – grito al verla y Takemaru se interpuso entre ella y la princesa.

Enojada, lo empujo aprovechándose de su confusión. El samurái la vio sorprendido acostumbrado al comportamiento sumiso y delicado de las cortesanas. Dispuesto a alejarla de Izayoi, se detuvo al ver a su princesa alzando la mano.

-"Mizuki, ¿Mi padre?" – pregunto en un aspaviento. En su corazón, sabia la verdad.

-"Hojo-dono… Su padre lucho para salvarla Izayoi-sama" - no podía decirle que se había suicidado – "Takemaru-san, llévesela lejos y no miren atrás. Yo me encargare de exorcizar este espíritu" – sin decir más, se marcho siguiendo la dirección del youki más poderoso.

Se detuvo súbitamente al ver el reflejo rojizo en el agua. El cuerpo de Saadaki era rodeado por un aura demoniaca demasiado familiar para ella.

-.-

-.-.-.-.-

-.-

La voz de la humana hizo eco en el bosque anunciándoles el momento adecuado para atacar. Inu no Taisho se acerco cortando con Tenseiga los talismanes sagrados que protegían la entrada a la mansión.

Sesshoumaru salto en uno de los tejados, cayendo silenciosamente sin avisar su posición.

Los humanos corrían despavoridos hacia el portón norte indicándole la posición de su enemigo. Repudiaba el olor a miedo y sangre humana. Su padre lo miro y ambos avanzaron.

Iluminando una de las habitaciones, reconocieron los poderes espirituales de Mizuki y sin esperar, recorrieron la distancia que los separaba. Inu no Taisho se paro en la puerta y lo miro sin dejarlo pasar.

-"No tienes experiencia luchando contra este enemigo. He adquirido resistencia a sus ataques pero tú no" - le estaba pidiendo nuevamente permanecer atrás y eso no lo aceptaría.

-"Padre" – le dijo avanzando.

-"Si se apodera de tu cuerpo, no podre hacer lo necesario para vencerlo" – al decir esto, sus ojos se abrieron en comprensión y apretó sus puños sin tener el valor para despreciar el gesto de su padre. El enemigo en el ataque al Shiro había jugado con él, lo sabía, pero no soportaba la idea de quedarse de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada.

-"Permanece alerta y no te acerques más de lo necesario" – Ambos avanzaron con sus manos en la funda de su katana.

Al entrar, dos humanas estaban al frente del poseído y un samurái inconsciente yacía en el suelo con una herida en su cabeza. Inu no Taisho percibió el dulce aroma a violetas de una de las humana y luego el olor a jazmines y pureza que seguía a Kagome.

Sesshoumaru a pesar del maquillaje y el kimono, reconoció su mirada azul brillante en la oscuridad. Algo dentro de él palpito con urgencia, recordándole el vacio que no había podido ser llenado, en su ausencia.

Toga empuño su espada corriendo hasta su enemigo y fue detenido por la humana que acompaña a Mizuki. Extendiendo sus brazos, se rehusó a quitarse de su camino sin mostrar miedo.

-"Es mi padre. Si usted lo asesina, su alma será devorada por ese demonio… Yo… No permitiré que eso suceda" – apretando el mango de su espada, vio a la humana hallando una chispa única en su mirada. Pensó que sólo Mizuki tenía la habilidad de sorprenderlo, pero esta humana le había demostrado lo contrario.

Kagome continuaba deteniendo su avance. Su mano brillaba extendida, imitando los movimientos de Saadaki, quien intentaba eludir sus podres. Luchaba por purificar el espíritu del padre de Izayoi y no se rendiría. La mirada destrozada de la princesa al ver a su padre muerto caminar hasta ella con la intención de acabar con su vida, la perseguiría para siempre.

-"Toga-sama" – el inuyoukai la escucho. Con la katana aun en su mano, gruño sin mirarla.

-"¿Quién es esta humana?" – pregunto acercándose a ella.

-"No es momento de presentaciones" – dijo intensificando sus poderes al sentir finalmente el alma del shogun.

Toga intento detenerla pero fue muy tarde. El cuerpo del general cayó sin vida con una sonrisa y el aura demoniaca cubrió la habitación. Kagome intento purificarla protegiendo con una barrera a Izayoi e Inu no Taisho.

Al voltearse, quedo estática al reconocer la mirada ámbar que brillaba en la oscuridad. La persona detrás de ella en su sueño, la persona con la que deseaba estar.

-"Sesshoumaru" – susurro desprevenida.

Algo cálido se pego a su espalda. Podía sentirlo quemándola sin dañar su piel, estaba apoderándose de ella. Cayó de rodillas escuchándolo en su mente.

Sesshoumaru corrió hacia ella sin obedecer las órdenes de su padre.

-"Aléjese de mi" – pidió contrayendo dolorosamente sus manos.

-"No era el saludo que esperaba de ti, humana" – le dijo ignorando sus advertencias.

Toga destruyo la barrera que lo protegía y se acerco rápidamente a la pareja con Tenseiga.

Saliendo rápidamente de Kagome, el aura huyo presintiendo el ataque de Inu no Taisho perdiendose en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Todos esperaban atentos a cualquier señal.

Desenfundando su katana, Sesshoumaru se posicionó al frente de Kagome en pose de defensa esperando el ataque del enemigo.

-_Kagome, Kagome-_

Cerrando los ojos, se concentro en sentir las presencias que la rodeaban.

_El pájaro se encuentra en la jaula_

_¿Cuándo la abandonara?_

Ignorando siempre sus poderes, al fin había descubierto el verdadero significado de su nombre. Su fuerza no provenía de la perla. Ella era la prisión de la Shikon no Tama.

_En la noche o el amanecer,_

_La grulla y la tortuga se deslizan_

_¿Quién se encuentra detrás de ti?_

Abriendo los ojos, miro el rostro de Sesshoumaru sabiendo que él era el objetivo del enemigo. Poniéndose de pie, se reprocho por no estar enojada con él. Deseaba verlo y ahora que estaba delante de ella, sólo pedía que se alejara a un lugar seguro.

-"Toga-sama, Sesshoumaru… Márchense, saben que si se apodera de ustedes no podre purificarlo" – pidió desesperada.

-"Sesshoumaru" – llamando la atención de su hijo, se acerco a la humana escoltándola hasta la salida – "Busquemos un lugar adecuado para pelear, en esta habitación estrecha estamos en desventaja" - Izayoi miro la figura alta y misteriosa de Toga y lo siguió sin oponerse.

Siguiendo a su padre, miro hacia atrás viendo la figura de la humana alejándose como aquel día.

Kagome podía escuchar la canción en su mente. Viendo con los ojos cerrados el trazado rojizo indicándole el camino seguido por el enemigo incorpóreo, llegó a una habitación en el centro de la mansión. Padre e hijo vieron en silencio el avance de la miko esperando pacientemente.

-"Me encontraste, Mizuki" – La humana había descubierto su verdadera localización – "Sabían que esto sería una trampa" – dijo mirando a Toga al frente de su hijo –"No saldrán de aquí con vida. Por lo menos, no tú, Sesshoumaru" – detrás de él, Ryoukotsusei que permanecía en las sombras se dejo ver acercándose a la ventana por donde entraba la luz de la luna.

-"Yo seré tu oponente, Toga" – sintiéndose atado de brazos, el Lord del Oeste chasqueo los dientes entiendo la situación en la que se encontraban.

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

La habitación quedo hecha añicos e Inu no Taisho tuvo que tomar a Izayoi y alejarla de los escombros, mientras Sesshoumaru se encargaba de asegurar a Kagome.

Odiaba pelear con dragones, pensó Toga al ver el desastre provocado por el impulsivo youkai. Y odiaba aun más pelear contra Ryoukotsusei. Eso significada que tendría que revelar nuevamente su verdadera forma.

-"Gracias" – dijo Izayoi apartándose de él al tocar el suelo.

Asintió y noto el sonrojo en las mejillas de la humana disfrutando del olor a violetas que emanaba de ella. Esperaba no encontrar su cuerpo sin vida al final de esa batalla – '_Sería una lástima' – _pensó alejándose para transformarse.

No quedo huella alguna de la hermosa casa de descanso. Los rayos de Ryoukotsusei y las grandes patas de Inu no Taisho se encargaron de destruir todo a su paso.

Kagome intentaba seguir a Sesshoumaru al lado de Izayoi. El youkai obstinado la había dejado sola con la intención de pelear libremente con Akira – '_No llevamos ni cinco minutos de vernos y ya esta ordenándome que hacer' –_ pensó exasperada enojándose con el kimono que la hacía correr lento.

-"¡Basta!" – Grito antes de buscar una piedra y romper el kimono en medio de sus piernas hasta la altura de sus rodillas, sintiendo nuevamente la libertad para moverse – "Perdóneme, Izayoi-sama, pero era necesario. Permanezca aquí" – dijo antes de perderse en la espesura del bosque.

La princesa miro hacia atrás viendo a la hermosa figura como la nieve, peleando ferozmente en contra del dragón monstruoso – '_Mi verdadero deseo, era ser libre' – _recordó viendo sus manos en la oscuridad.

Su padre le había advertido siempre que tuviera cuidado con lo que deseaba. Con su muerte, había conocido a las criaturas que admiraba en secreto.

Llorando por la pérdida de su padre, descubrió que sin importar las libertades que tendría de ahora en adelante en su ausencia, nada llenaría el espacio en su corazón – "Otousan" – susurro rezando por el alma de Saadaki mientras miraba con anhelo la figura del youkai blanco contrastando con la luna.

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-

El bosque no era el mejor lugar para luchar, pensó al ver los arboles cayendo uno tras otro.

Akira esquivaba sus ataques fácilmente a pesar de pelear con su brazo izquierdo.

Sesshoumaru no perdió la calma. El enemigo no había logrado herirlo y eso le garantizaba que sin importar que fuera superado en poder, debía encontrar un punto débil y superarlo en estrategia.

El vampiro no tenía tiempo para juegos, la Shikon no Tama había sido purificada en su totalidad gracias a Kagome y necesitaba contaminarla. El inuyoukai era fuerte como su padre, pero carente de experiencia.

Un solo error y podría tomar el control.

El aullido de Inu no Taisho y el rugido del dragón hacían temblar el denso bosque. Ambos empuñaron sus espadas y atacaron sin detenerse. Aun sin poseer los poderosos colmillos de su padre, era un oponente de cuidado.

Cada estocada era fríamente calculada sin ofrecerle ningún agujero en su defensa.

-"Eres digno de tu padre, pero debes aprender algo muy importante en el campo de batalla" – dijo agitado sin detener sus ataques –"No existen reglas aquí" – una sonrisa abandono sus labios.

Sesshoumaru agudizo sus sentidos, sintiendo una segunda presencia detrás de él. Un humano corrió hacia él y pudo esquivarlo difícilmente, evitando la katana de Akira en el proceso. Viendo su brazo, un pequeño hilo de sangre mancho su kimono blanco, apenas perceptible.

Era mínimo, pero suficiente para llevar a cabo su plan.

-"Sin importar el resultado, ella contaminara la Shikon no Tama o tu lo harás con su sangre." – sonriendo sádicamente, tomo la katana impregnada de rojo, lamiendo la hoja lentamente.

-"Maldición" – maldijo deseando que la humana no se acercara.

-.-

-.-.-.-.-

-.-

-"Sesshoumaru" – corría a través del bosque escuchando la pelea.

Su corazón palpitaba dolorosamente – '_Por favor, no permitan que lo controle' – _le pidió a los Kamis un poco de misericordia.

Cerca de la batalla, los árboles cortados a la mitad y otros en pedazos, le hacían difícil acercarse. Su corazón se detuvo al ver a Akira parado al lado de Sesshoumaru.

-"¿No deseabas verla?" – Pregunto Akira dirigiendose al peliplateado y Kagome lo miro sin revelar sus emociones delante del vampiro.

-"¿Sesshoumaru-sama?" – acercándose a él, quería creer en su fortaleza. Que sin importar qué, él no le haría daño y se opondría al control de Akira.

-"No" – dijo Sesshoumaru difícilmente moviéndose en contra de su voluntad.

Akira se acerco a ella – "Puedes purificarlo y salvarte, o permitir que te asesine con sus propias manos" – al decir esto, Kagome recordó la conducta retorcida y malvada de Naraku. Lo escupió y escucho la sonrisa del vampiro, mientras limpiaba su rostro.

-"Los dejare a solas. No quisiera interrumpir" – diciendo esto se marcho dejándolos.

Gruñendo incontrolablemente, los ojos de Sesshoumaru se tornaron rojos.

Con Inuyasha, podía solucionarlo todo con Tessaiga, pero con un youkai puro era totalmente diferente.

-"Por favor, no deje que lo controle… Yo nunca podría" – Si él estaba dispuesto a tomar su vida, lo haría, porque Sesshoumaru estaba vivo en el Sengoku.

Acercándose a ella, la tomo por los brazos clavando sus garras en su piel, traspasando el kimono rojo que lentamente se teñía más intenso por la sangre. Quería probar su sangre, poseerla hasta que no quedara nada de ella.

Kagome gimió al sentir el rostro de Sesshoumaru en su cuello – "Humana" – su voz grave la hizo temblar – "Purifícame" – le ordeno.

Sintiendo las lagrimas cayendo sobre su cabello, alzo su mirada sin encontrar en aquellos ojos azules, miedo por su vida ni la intención de luchar por ella – "No. Tome lo que desee de mí, porque no soy capaz de acabar con su vida" - le dijo abrazándolo.

Rugiendo en la noche, la abrazo con fuerza mordiendo su cuello.

Esa era la manera de marcar a una hembra como suya, y su bestia interior nunca le haría daño a su compañera.

Bajo la luz de la luna, Sesshoumaru la sostuvo en sus brazos deseando que con ese gesto, ella hallara una razón para quedarse para siempre con él y que las palabras de Oyuki no se hicieran realidad.

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

**¡Si! REVIEW REVIEW¡**

**xD Disculpen que no lo subí en el día del miércoles, universidad, cansancio, pero aquí estoy¡**

**Para aquellos que quieran saberlo, Kagome es una constelación y también significa tejido de bambú, por eso, para la representación de su mente, escogí este árbol. Si no han visto el capítulo 16 del Final Arc, véanlo para que sepan más sobre esto. **

**Sigo corta de tiempo para los agradecimientos… Pero en cuento pueda le respondo individualmente a aquellos que envían reviews logeados en ffnet. **

**Ténganme paciencia. **

**GRACIAS¡**


	15. Recuérdame

_**T-T no me crucifiquen por favor. Sé que demore dos semanas y no tengo excusas que darles. Estaba en un paro recesivo de imaginación y luego mi perrito murió… xD no es el truco sucio de dar lastima sacrificando a la inocente mascota, simplemente sucedió.**_

_**Les doy un millón de gracias a las personas que siguen este fic y please, no dejen de darme su apoyo. Ahora más que nunca lo necesitare. A partir de este capítulo las cosas se ponen un poco más intensas y no me vendría mal saber que vale la pena cada entrega. **_

_**Kero, me enviaste una dirección y me metí pero ¡no sabía qué hacer! Si me explicas como inscribirme me uno con mucho gusto.**_

_**No soy buena para los lemons ni semi-lemons xD así que ténganme un poco de paciencia si? Ahora a leer **_

_-.-_

_**PROMESAS **_

_**By: Meg_ek**_

_**-.-**_

Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Los personajes de este respectivo anime No me pertenecen.

Datos de Interés

"…"- Lo que dice un personaje

'_**cursiva**_' – Lo que piensa un personaje

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Capitulo # 15: Recuérdame**_

_-.-_

-.-.-.-.-.-

_-.-_

Vibrando en la complicidad de la noche, sus labios se abrieron buscando aire al sentir los colmillos perforando su piel. A través de las hojas intranquilas, la luna la observaba como el único testigo de aquel encuentro evocador de un deseo innegable. Suspiro relajándose de inmediato, disfrutando de los labios de Sesshoumaru, saboreando con urgencia el líquido que emanaba como una droga de ella.

Las manos del youkai se posicionaron en su nuca, exigiéndole más.

Ladeando su cuello, cedió ante las caricias demandantes abrumada por sus acciones. Tibio e inocente al principio, fue prolongándose hasta recorrer todo su cuerpo, un pequeño ardor que parecía agolparse debajo de los labios apasionados del youkai. Se aferro a él sin poder soportar el nuevo dolor que la inundaba, clamando por ella, insistente, penetrante.

La Shikon no Tama palpito esparciendo su poder dentro de ella, mostrándose dominante ante el nuevo visitante que reclamaba el alma de su protectora. El inuyoukai estaba decidido a no rendirse e ignoro la señal de advertencia.

Extasiado por el poder de la perla que ahora viajaba por sus venas, jadeo fuera de control.

Kagome no se quejo cuando en un movimiento desesperado, aprisiono su cuerpo contra un árbol renuente a dejarla ir. Lo escucho, susurrando de una manera animal e inhumana contra su piel.

Con manos hambrientas se asió de sus caderas, transmitiéndole un mensaje silencioso, impregnado de dolor y arrepentimiento. Sonrió bajo la luz de la luna cuando sus labios volvieron a acariciar su cuello, pero esta vez, fue tan delicado que no pudo evitar arquearse para profundizar aquel contacto suplicante y devorador.

Sus labios seguían presionados contra su cuello, succionando, quemándola por dentro de una manera pecaminosa. Lo escucho gemir antes de separarse exponiendo la herida. Una punzada de dolor se bosquejo en sus rasgos y el youkai acudió con gentileza, olfateando la piel maltratada, causando un cosquilleo en la inexperta sacerdotisa. La calidez de su lengua se poso sobre ella y se relajo nuevamente demostrándole la confianza plena que recaía sobre él.

Una humana no podía entender lo que estaba provocando en un inuyoukai con aquella muestra de sumisión.

Apartando su rostro, Sesshoumaru admiro en silencio la figura entre sus brazos luchando por no satisfacer los deseos que emergían con afán. Con las mejillas encendidas, la humana ocultó su rostro pegandolo a su pecho. Con cada exhalación, su aliento chocaba sutilmente contra su piel inquietándolo, desvaneciendo el poco autocontrol sobre sus acciones. Entreabrió los labios frotandolos inconscientemente contra él aumentando el fuego recorriendo sus venas. El sabor de su sangre seguía llamándolo, de manera adictiva e insistente.

Acorralándola, apoyo ambos brazos en el tronco sin dejarle escapatoria.

Kagome podía sentir su incandescente deseo escondido en aquel ámbar enmarcado por la ilusión de un rostro marfilado. Acaricio las marcas magentas, explorando, memorizando y deseando que no fuera la última vez.

Ávido de su piel, gruño de inmediato al sentir como la mano de la humana abandonaba su mejilla y se rehusó a reprimir más sus deseos.

Sesshoumaru atrapo una de sus manos con fuerza y acerco peligrosamente su boca exponiendo los filosos colmillos que como intrusos, se adentraron en su piel ignorando su fragilidad.

El aire escapo de sus pulmones en un santiamén ante la presión aplastante de su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Temerosa, gimió débilmente poniendo ambas manos en su pecho para apartarlo.

Estaba luchando por no hacerle daño. Lo sabía con sólo tocar su piel y sentir cada temblor, cada cumulo de emoción vibrando dentro él en un compas apresurado y tortuoso. Rugió apartándose de ella por unos segundos, dejando que la sangre se deslizara por su barbilla y de inmediato, no siendo capaz de apaciguar sus instintos, hundió su rostro nuevamente en la curvatura de su cuello.

Sin saber cómo reaccionar, acaricio su cabello platinado sintiéndose débil y culpable por someterlo a lo mismo que ella se negaba a hacer. Podía escuchar el latido de su corazón opacado por el sonido constante y apresurado del de Sesshoumaru. Retumbando contra ella, el pecho del youkai vibro en un gemido lleno rabia.

-"Sesshoumaru-sama" – susurro poniendo una mano sobre su espalda – "Esto es lo que deseo" – el youkai no abandono su cuello, pero sus brazos la aprisionaron con más fuerza, convencido de que con aquella acción, la sacerdotisa permanecería a su lado sin importar que sucediera.

Gimió sin abrir los labios, atrapando el sonido en su garganta al sentir las garras clavadas en su espalda. Sesshoumaru lamio la herida en su cuello y nuevamente rugió tratando de controlar sus instintos.

La humana no tenía miedo porque confiaba en él. Ella no sabía lo que significaba la marca que lejos de lucir como una mordida común, ahora había adoptado la fina figura de una luna menguante como la que adornaba su frente.

Escucho la voz de Akira en su cabeza y gruño levantando su brazo derecho en contra de su voluntad.

En la oscuridad, sus garras impregnadas de sangre, brillaron purpura obligándolo a recordar su propia debilidad. Una que había intentado negar sin mucho éxito. El engaño de Nakahima fue el comienzo y ahora estaba seguro de que no habría marcha atrás. Esta vez no estaba lastimando a una imitadora. El líquido metálico que inundaba sus fosas nasales era el de ella.

-"Humana, purifícame" – ordeno en un susurro al sentir la sangre deslizándose por su muñeca, cálida y centellante, invocando la ansiedad de probar más. Sabía que nunca se sentiría satisfecho, por eso ella debía acabar con toda esa insensatez.

Por su garganta, el sabor permanecía aferrado a sus sentidos sin menguar su potencia. Los instintos desaforados de su bestia exigían la culminación del ritual. El sabor a poder inundándolo, el sabor de ella en su interior. Tenía hambre de más.

Escucho la orden dentro de su cabeza. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, vio la extremidad manipulada por el vampiro descender rápidamente. Sus garras se detuvieron encima del corazón de la sacerdotisa y Sesshoumaru deseo que la humana tuviera la misma frialdad de Nakahima para atacarlo. Vio en sus pupilas brillantes el dolor provocado por su debilidad y se odio a sí mismo.

Tenía tanto miedo de morir. Pero nunca sería capaz de tomar su vida.

Cubriendo el rostro aristocrático de Sesshoumaru con sus manos, lo obligo a mirarla sin importar la presión que ejercía contra su pecho. En aquellos ojos, estaba el inuyoukai tan diferente, y a la vez igual, al que enfrentaría en el futuro –"No lo hare" – susurro lamentándose luego por la ausencia del youkai.

Apartándose de ella, tapo sus oídos fútilmente tratando de acallar la voz de Akira en su interior -'_No' –_amenazo mentalmente sintiendo el nuevo poder que la sangre de Kagome le había brindado. Quedando de rodillas, se rehusó a obedecer concentrando todo su youki mientras batallaba dentro de su propia mente.

Los sonidos guturales emitidos por Sesshoumaru la hicieron retroceder viendo con asombro el aura roja que lo cubría. Los rasgos deformados en su rostro indicaban que estaba a punto de transformarse, mas nunca sucedió. Volviendo a la normalidad, exhausto, cayó apoyándose de sus manos para no caer por completo.

Una línea de sangre se deslizo por su mandíbula como el único vestigio de la maldición.

Kagome dio un paso insegura, cubriendo su cuello adolorido. Lo vio erguirse con elegancia y no pudo evitar sonreír ante el gesto característico del youkai. El control de Akira se había desvanecido, dedujo convencida viendo el youki de Sesshoumaru.

Lo llamo sin obtener una respuesta, pero no perdió la calma, ya no había de que temer – '_Debe estar muy cansado' – _pensó acercándose. Se detuvo en seco cuando su atención se fijo en ella – '_¿Por qué tiene los ojos todavía de ese color?' -_ Trago saliva completamente perdida ante la sofocante mirada del inuyoukai sobre ella.

Sesshoumaru se giro lentamente, observándola con detenimiento. La humana cubría su marca con una mano, eso era inaceptable, ella debía portarla con orgullo.

Utilizando su velocidad, la arrincono contra el tronco nuevamente sin decir una palabra. En medio del carmesí de su esclerótica, ahora reinaba un ámbar refulgente cubierto de deseo y pasión.

-"¿Sesshoumaru-sama?"- se atrevió a pronunciar sin saber porque el youkai la veía de esa forma. Sus pupilas descendieron hasta llegar a la mano que cubría su cuello y la aparto sorprendiéndola. Lo vio asentir y alzar la barbilla con un toque de soberbia.

-'_Sólo quiere revisar tus heridas, Kagome' – _una voz dentro de ella le contesto de inmediato – '_¿Estás hablando en serio?' – _Negándolo, intento retroceder encontrándose con la superficie nada amable del árbol – '_Soy humana, él nunca… No, eso está fuera de discusión' – _se convenció mediocremente.

Reconociendo su nerviosismo, Sesshoumaru sonrió antes de lamer la herida en el cuello de la sacerdotisa saboreando una promesa. Ahora más que nunca deseaba completar el vinculo.

Kagome se tenso de inmediato. Asustada, dejo de respirar al sentir la lengua de Sesshoumaru descender hasta el cuello en v de su kimono, lamiendo la sangre sin prisa –'_Debe ser alguna costumbre youkai, sí, eso debe ser' -_ Sonrojada e inquieta, toco su hombro para llamar su atención y el youkai la miro sin abandonar su tarea – '_Si lo está haciendo a propósito juro que…' – _Completamente rígida, no pudo continuar con su línea de pensamiento al sentir las garras adentrándose lentamente por debajo de su kimono exponiendo uno de sus hombros.

-'_¿Qué está haciendo?' – _Se pregunto alarmada arqueando su espalda por tercera vez sin poder controlar su cuerpo traicionero que sucumbía ante cualquier caricia del youkai – "Sesshoumaru-sama" – lo llamo y esta vez, el peliplateado se detuvo limpiando su barbilla en el proceso.

El miedo y el desconcierto en su tono de voz calaron profundo en su ego. Se sintió rechazado y ofendido por la reacción de la única hembra que podía decir gozaba de sus atenciones. ¿La humana no lo creía apropiado? Su única intención era reparar el daño provocado por sus propias manos y ella lucia confundida, totalmente diferente a la actitud anterior.

La humana no podía ser tan ignorante de las costumbres youkais para desconocer el significado de sus acciones y lo que estaba por suceder. Podía sentir como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante él, mostrándole aceptación en cada avance. Ella lo deseaba, pero había algo que le impedía disfrutar de lo que él podía ofrecer.

-"¿No me deseas?" – la pregunta sonó tan inapropiada e irreal de sus labios que Kagome pensó bromeaba por unos segundos. Esperando alguna señal de "caíste", se puso aun más nerviosa entendiendo que era demasiado en serio.

-"¡No!" – Grito apresuradamente notando la mirada ofendida del youkai –"Digo, ¡Sí!" – Sin poder explicarse, respiro profundo encontrando imposible calmarse –"No es que no lo desee, es sólo que…" – ¿Qué podía decirle? – '_Soy virgen, Sesshoumaru-sama, y no es justo que usted sea tan…' – _Sintiéndose como una colegiala estúpida, miro desesperada a Sesshoumaru sin saber que decir.

-"¿Un humano te espera?" – pregunto con voz ronca sin despegar su mirada intensa de ella.

-"¿Me… espera?" – repitió sin entender las palabras del youkai.

-"En tu mundo" – se explico sin aclarar las dudas de la sacerdotisa.

-"Se refiere a… ¿Si tengo a alguien que espere mi regreso?" – dijo Kagome viéndolo asentir. Sesshoumaru esperaba una respuesta y a deducir por su semblante, sabía que de acuerdo a sus palabras, el youkai tomaría una decisión – "Hay muchas personas esperando por mi" – respondió llenándose de calidez ante el recuerdo de Sango y los amigos que había dejado atrás.

La reacción de la humana no le agrado en lo absoluto. Aquel brillo que sus ojos ganaban estando con él, volvía a aparecer pero esta vez por el recuerdo de otras personas.

¿Quién esperaba a la humana?

-"¿Deseas regresar?" – dijo con voz grave y penetrante, alejándose de ella sintiéndose traicionado por sus propios impulsos.

Kagome lo miro de inmediato con ojos indecisos, tratando de hallarle sentido a todas sus preguntas. Él quería preguntarle algo pero no se atrevía a hacerlo – '_Acaso…' – _sus ojos se agrandaron en comprensión y pudo sentir como su corazón era bañado de una sensación nueva y reconfortante.

-"Si" – le respondió con una sonrisa acercándose a él – "Pero también deseo estar aquí" – Sesshoumaru la observo en silencio adoptando aquellos ojos fríos e implacables antes de darle la espalda.

-"Al final tendrás que escoger" – Kagome bajo la mirada ante sus palabras. Para ella no había elección. Era fútil explicarle que el rival que los apartaría tarde o temprano, era su propio yo del futuro.

Sus pequeños brazos lo rodearon. Apoyando su mejilla en la amplia espalda del youkai, podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón y la sutil sensación de su cabello contra su piel – "No tengo elección, Sesshoumaru-sama" – advirtió aferrándose a él.

Agarrando delicadamente sus dedos, los aparto uno a uno hasta soltarlos rompiendo el abrazo. Sesshoumaru se voltio y alzo su rostro con una mano – "El sentimiento que ustedes llaman amor. ¿Lo sientes por alguien de tu mundo?" – sólo quería escuchar esa respuesta.

Poniendo una mano en su pecho, cerró los ojos dejando que las lágrimas cayeran al recordar a Inuyasha. Sorprendida al descubrir la ausencia de aquel sentimiento, estrujo con fuerza el kimono auto-castigándose – '_¿Amo todavía a Inuyasha?'_ – el eco de su propio subconsciente la hizo dudar por unos segundos.

Abriendo los ojos para enfrentar al youkai que causaba tanto revuelo en sus pensamientos, se pregunto qué sucedería si le contestaba que sí. Todo dependía de una pequeña palabra. No quería que se alejara, no quería hacerlo retroceder.

-"No"- susurro acariciando la mano del youkai que reposaba sobre su mejilla – "¿Y usted, Sesshoumaru-sama? ¿Conoce ese sentimiento?" – pregunto cerrando los ojos sin querer escuchar su respuesta.

-'_¿Amor?'_ – Se pregunto por enésima vez sin importarle ya las razones que lo guiaban a tomarla como su compañera – '_La deseo y con eso basta' – _trato de convencerse antes de besar su cuello guiándola hasta quedar ambos recostados en el suelo.

-"¿Qué está haciendo?" – su voz sonando pequeña y frágil, lo hizo detenerse por unos segundos. Pero no fue suficiente para hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

Lleno de orgullo, aprisiono sus manos y con una sonrisa canina, le hablo de manera sensual y provocativa al oído – "Te enseñare la manera en la que los Inuyoukais muestran su afecto" – robando su aliento, Kagome tuvo que esconder su rostro girándolo para que no notara sus mejillas enrojecidas.

Sesshoumaru la obligo a mirarlo con un rostro ilegible. Temblando bajo sus manos, lo vio acercarse sin poder controlar su respiración.

El cielo estaba cayendo sobre ella esa noche, bañándola con su aliento y dibujando en su alma un nuevo amor. La sombra del inuyoukai cernió de oscuridad su figura y el cabello plateado acaricio sus mejillas a medida que iba descendiendo hasta unir sus labios con los suyos.

Ensordeciendo sus ideas, su corazón palpitaba desenfrenado entiendo las intenciones de Sesshoumaru. Intento detenerlo pero fue silenciada con otro beso y algo dentro de ella vibro al escuchar los cascabeles del kanzashi caer a su lado. Los dedos largos y expertos del youkai no demoraron en disfrutar de su cabello ahora suelto y podría jurar que lo escucho gruñir antes de destruir el adorno con su mano libre.

Sin aliento y petrificada, lo vio inclinarse hacia arriba sintiéndose a su merced.

-"A partir de esta noche, serás mía" – le susurro estremeciéndola al sentir como el youkai desataba ágilmente el obiage y el cordon que sostenía el kimono tan carmesí como sus ojos.

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

Las guerras cruentas y encarnizadas dejaban cicatrices profundas, algunas veces incurables. Llameante e iracunda, gritaba la tierra tras cada golpe, estremeciendo el corazón aplomado de los combatientes nocturnos que sin tregua, blandían la espada de las diferencias sin escuchar razón alguna.

El velo de la noche fue teñido de escarlata en un rugido, acompañado del sabor metálico que acompañaba ferozmente cada batalla. Con parsimonia, la luna casi inmóvil observaba el duelo sin expresar palabras. Ocultándose detrás de las nubes, brilló con tintes naranjas y amarillos en medio del cielo mostrando su desaprobación. El inuyoukai ahora sangraba, manchando el pelaje plateado con la espesa y violenta presencia carmesí.

Orgulloso, soporto estoicamente el dolor.

Inu no Taisho no claudico y ni le dio cabida a las debilidades. Impulsado por su espíritu combatiente, clavo sus garras en uno de los ojos de Ryoukotsusei robándole un grito lleno de angustia mientras retrocedía arrasando todo a su paso.

Crujiendo, caían uno a uno los arboles sin ser oponentes para la mítica criatura que se abría paso a través de sus cuerpos fracturados. El duelo parecía no tener fin y ambos lo sabían.

Izayoi contemplo en la solitud del bosque la figura del Inuyoukai con preocupación. Acomodando el haori azul que celosamente cubría sus hombros, corrió de regreso a los escombros que una vez fueron la hermosa casa de descanso que su padre había construido para ella.

Se pregunto cuántos caprichos le habían sido concedidos sin pensar nunca en las consecuencias. Sabía que el castillo del Lord youkai estaba cerca de las costas e insistió vehemente a su padre construyera la casa en esa zona. La curiosidad ahora se convertía en culpabilidad. La culpabilidad en dolor y el dolor en vacio.

Tenía que detenerse, sorprendida por su falta de resistencia, apoyo ambas manos en sus muslos tomando bocanadas de aire para tranquilizar los pulmones resentidos que le advertían no soportarían más. Su pecho baja y subía en un vaivén arrítmico, no podía continuar exigiéndole a su cuerpo la misma velocidad. Como Hime, su vida era sosegada, casi inalterable.

Un gran temblor la hizo sostenerse del árbol más cercano y tuvo que abrasarse al rustico aliado por la ventisca acompañada de polvo y trozos de madera que la atropello producto de una explosión. Recobrando la compostura, retrocedió rápidamente al ver una de las enormes patas de Toga acercándose a ella.

La princesa esquivo difícilmente las extremidades caninas escondiéndose detrás de un árbol. Con una mano en su pecho, se atrevió a asomarse y observo la batalla sin poder describir el espectáculo épico que se daba a una distancia nada prudente. Y fue en ese momento que admiro los ojos carmesí del inuyoukai descubriendo el iris azul que predominaba en su mirada. Por unos segundos sintió el peso de su atención sobre ella y se sobresalto al entender el gesto molesto del Lord.

Corrió adentrándose más en el bosque con la esperanza de encontrar a Kagome o quizás a alguno de los sirvientes. Los temblores entorpecían su avance, pero tenía que intentarlo. Algo golpeo su cuerpo ligeramente y se volteo encontrándose con la nada. Una luz se acercaba peligrosamente e intento alejarse sin mucho éxito. Enceguecida por completo, se abrazo por unos segundos antes de mirar hacia atrás siendo golpeada por otra onda de energía.

Sostuvo su cabeza aturdida ignorando el crujir del árbol que la protegía. Abrió los ojos a tientas quedando paralizada al darse cuenta de la cercanía del youkai dragón. Quería respirar, pero su cerebro se negaba a obedecerla –'_Muévete, Izayoi…' - _ En shock, sólo pudo escuchar a Toga rugir y con su inmenso cuerpo, embistió a Ryoukotsusei alejándolo de ella.

Jadeando totalmente cansado, la sangre corría encima de su ojo derecho provocando un ligero ardor. El inuyoukai estaba al máximo y no soportaría por mucho tiempo si la pelea continuaba por el mismo rumbo.

Toga volvió a percatarse de la presencia de la humana y no pudo evitar ladrar regañándola por su insistencia. ¿Acaso quería morir? No había tiempo para descuidos.

El Lord aulló sin perder la concentración, atacando con astucia el punto débil de su oponente. Si lograba atinar un solo golpe cerca de su corazón, ganaría. Las garras del dragón custodiaban recelosas la herida y no sería fácil bajar su guardia.

En medio del cielo, una figura translucida hizo su aparición y ambos adversarios atentos, esperaron se revelara por completo la identidad de la indeseable interrupción. Ryoukotsusei fue el primero en reaccionar reconociendo fácilmente el youki de su aliado. Abandonado su colosal forma, hizo su aparición en medio de la zona devastada sin perturbarse por las llamas que cubrían el bosque.

Akira aterrizo lentamente encarando al Lord del Este, notando la herida en uno de sus ojos. Disfruto internamente ocultando sus manos en las mangas del kimono oscuro que vestía, mientras disimulaba el placer plasmado en las pupilas rayadas de sus ojos. El rostro del dragón expresaba claramente su estado de ánimo encolerizado, pero su actitud era fluida y tranquila. Estaba insatisfecho por los resultados de la batalla, Inu no Taisho no era el rival insignificante que había pensado.

-"¿Has tenido éxito?" – pregunto el dragón sin rodeos, detectando el olor a sangre que empañaba la esencia natural del vampiro.

Ínfimo y difícil de percibir, el mismo aroma llego a la nariz de Inu no Taisho alertando sus sentidos. El enorme perro ladro temiendo por la vida de su hijo antes de adoptar la figura humanoide que le permitiría comunicarse.

-"¿Qué le has hecho?" - Empuño Souunga esperando una respuesta.

Despreocupado a pesar del tono grave e impaciente del dragón y la fiera mirada del inuyoukai, atino a sonreír permitiéndoles atisbar pobremente la Shikon no Tama. Ryoukotsusei lo tomo por el cuello sin disimular su disgusto – "¿Esto es todo lo que has logrado?" – exclamo enfatizando cada palabra, viendo la perla.

Ahora en el poder de Ryoukotsusei, la Shikon no Tama brillaba intensamente en rosado demostrando su pureza. La giro en sus dedos descubriendo una pequeña mancha oscura que iba creciendo lentamente.

-"No hay que sobreactuar, Ryoukotsusei-sama" - el vampiro cerro un ojo soportando la presión en su cuello – "Ya falta poco" – aseguro y con estas últimas palabras, el dragón lo miro con sospecha, soltándolo lentamente.

-"¿Falta poco para qué?" – intervino Toga pronunciando lentamente cada palabra, apuntándole con su katana a Akira.

-"Sesshoumaru podrá contestarle. Por ahora, no es necesario decir que esta pequeña contienda cumplió con su propósito" – Dejando de lado la máscara usual de indiferencia que utilizaba, con una voz seria y vaticinante hablo –"En las guerras los sacrificios son inevitables, Toga-sama" – dijo antes de desvanecerse.

Ryoukotsusei no se digno a mirarlo, tan solo hablo dándole la espalda – "¿Aun te rehúsas a complacer mi petición?" – Confiado, rio con un aire cansino que desapareció de inmediato – "Si no me entregas la ciudad humana, tomare lo que desee de tus tierras, incluyendo al cachorro" – al decir esto, desapareció convirtiéndose en una esfera de luz al igual que su aliado.

Apretó con fuerza el mango de su arma previendo la masacre tocando las puertas de sus tierras. Como cuchillas, el veneno lo hizo doblegarse. Enfundando a Souunga, desistió de la absurda idea de seguirles el rastro reconociendo la gravedad de sus heridas. Cayo apoyándose en una rodilla, mientras su otra pierna flexionada sostenía parte de su peso.

Separo la tela empapada de sangre pegada a su abdomen, apreciando el corte horizontal y su profundidad. Masajeo el puente de su nariz intentando calmarse. Perdería mas sangre si su corazón continuaba palpitando a esa velocidad.

Alerta, olfateo percibiendo el aroma a violetas mezclado con miedo y ansiedad. Esta humana carecía del sentido del peligro o simplemente se negaba a entender que su presencia no era bienvenida. La vio acercarse esperando reconociera la silenciosa advertencia plasmada en ámbar.

Izayoi se detuvo al sentir la hostilidad en su mirada, pero continúo eventualmente removiendo el haori azul que la cubría. Imitando a Kagome, busco una piedra y rasgo la seda para obtener algunas tiras. El inuyoukai la observo en silencio apreciando su delicado proceder.

-"Aléjate" – amenazo gruñendo, sintiéndose vulnerable.

-"Esta herido" – hablo la princesa acercándose con una tira en sus manos –"Quiero agradecerle por no asesinar a mi padre a pesar de las circunstancias y salvar mi vida" – dijo empecinada a no dar su brazo a torcer.

-"No es necesario" – explico irguiéndose notando la preocupación en sus ojos caobas. Su kimono estaba cubierto de sangre, pero la herida ya estaba sanando.

-"Es lo único que puedo hacer por usted" – convencido por completo de la terquedad de la humana, olfateo nuevamente sintiendo el cambio en su esencia. Ya no había miedo.

Se acerco a él sin atreverse a mirarlo, extendiendo sus manos con los pequeños tirones como una muestra de sinceridad. No había intriga ni malicia en ella. Mizuki definitivamente era una mala influencia si estaba considerando en aceptar su propuesta.

-"Por favor"- pidió una vez más alzando su mirada.

Toga culpo a Mizuki mentalmente por el sentimiento de remordimiento que atentaba con fragmentar su fachada fuerte e impenetrable. Estaba cansado y el veneno de Ryoukotsusei demoraría unas cuentas horas en abandonar su sistema.

-"¡Keh!" – dijo sorprendiendo a Izayoi.

Dejando a un lado a Tenseiga y Tessaiga, se sentó siendo seguido por la princesa –"Te advierto que pierdes tu tiempo, dentro de poco sanaran" – la princesa asintió en silencio iniciando su labor.

Izayoi envolvió dos de sus dedos con una de las tiras de seda y limpio la herida que trazaba su frente. Palpo cuidadosamente el parpado del youkai con la yema de sus dedos, desapareciendo la sangre que cubría la piel bajo su tacto.

Aunque lo dudo, la humana se inclino acercándose a él un poco nerviosa y paso como una caricia, la tela por su nariz, ahuyentando el incomodo olor metálico y dejando en su lugar, la esencia a violetas que emanaba de la prenda azul.

Atento y más tranquilo, Inu no Taisho disfruto de los cuidados de la humana sorprendiéndose de su sencillez y el detalle impreso en cada movimiento.

Se aparto por un momento buscando otra tira y retrocedió sobresaltada al notar la mirada bronce del inuyoukai fijada sobre ella. A pesar del color mortífero y frio que poseían sus ojos, no podía dejar de mirarlos con fascinación.

-"¿Por qué no me temes?" – pregunto sacándola de aquel trance.

-"Usted salvo mi vida, por lo tanto, tiene derecho a quitarla cuando lo desee" – respondió sin evitar su mirada.

-"Para los humanos, soy una bestia" – sonando como la verdad más innegable del mundo, Izayoi no pudo negar su veracidad ni sentirse exenta de la dureza infundida en sus palabras.

-"Mizuki-san confía en usted, por eso, sé que no es lo que todos dicen" – sin meditar mucho en su respuesta, dejo de ver sus manos para enfrentar la mirada sorprendida del Lord.

-'_Siempre hay excepciones' – _Pensó reconociendo su bravura.

No desmerecería el valor de la humana en agradecerle a pesar de que le temía. Su padre, si no se equivocaba, murió a manos de Akira. En su esencia estaba marcado el dolor y la tristeza, al igual que en sus ojos vidriosos que brillaban incapaces de ocultarse de su visión nocturna.

Aun así, permanecía en pie haciendo lo necesario para sobrevivir.

Atando minuciosamente un nudo detrás de su cabeza, la herida que antes sangraba en su frente, había sido vendada por la ágil humana. Rasgo un trozo más grueso del haori y se levanto para acomodarse en el suelo, detrás de él.

-"Humana" – advirtió Toga.

-"Izayoi" – susurro sabiendo que el youkai podría escucharla– "La herida de su estomago es la más grave, permítame atenderla y no tendrá que escuchar nuevamente de mi" – su propuesta sonaba razonable, sin embargo, innecesaria.

Mirando hacia atrás por encima del hombro, exhalo cansinamente atando el obi donde sostenía las dos katanas que orgullosamente ostentaba como guerrero -"Sanara a su debido tiempo" – contesto poniéndose de pie.

Un aroma llego a su sensitiva nariz y se distancio tomando ambas espadas –"Tengo que marcharme" – Izayoi intento detenerlo, pero escucho la voz de Chie en la distancia.

Inu no Taisho extendió su mano en su gesto de cortesía que la princesa no rechazo. Quedando de pie, la pelinegra rompió el contacto con una sonrisa cálida y sincera -"Gracias" – dijo antes de apartarse haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Inu no Taisho asintió siendo rodeado de una nube de youki y miro en silencio desde las alturas como un grupo de humanos la rodeaba inspeccionándola, preocupados y alegres de encontrar con vida a su princesa. Dos de las sirvientas llevaban difícilmente a un samurái que se sostenía de sus hombros. Sus heridas eran graves, pero no dudo en avecinarse a Izayoi.

Estaría a salvo con su especie, se dijo a si mismo alejándose al ver la cercanía entre el samurái y la humana. Aquella confianza tan intima no podía existir entre súbdito y princesa.

Concentrándose en su verdadero objetivo, se alejo detallando por última vez al grupo de humanos. Ella permanecía viendo al cielo, despidiéndose de él de manera silenciosa y respetuosa.

Inconscientemente, se pregunto si la volvería a ver aunque lo pensaba imposible. Quizás la próxima vez que sus caminos se cruzaran, tendría cachorros y su aroma no estaría manchado de muerte y tristeza. O tal vez, todo sería distinto.

La luna escucho los pensamientos del Lord y despejo los cielos con su luz. Tsukiyomi era un dios caprichoso pero no mal agradecido. Era tiempo de privilegiar al youkai con lo único que faltaba en su vida.

Uno de los tesoros más despreciados por su especie y el más buscado por los humanos.

En el estuche inusual, descansaba la culminación de todas sus obras. Un cuerpo mortal le ofrecería la oportunidad de dejar una huella que perduraría a través del tiempo y ayudaría a proteger todo cuanto amaba.

Izayoi miro la luna sintiéndose observada y sonrió recordando a la hermosa criatura tan blanca como el astro cauteloso. Takemaru toco efímeramente su hombro indicándole continuaran y la princesa asintió sin dejar de ver el cielo.

-"Hasta luego, Toga-sama" – susurro cálidamente sin que nadie la escuchara.

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

Ocultos bajo los cuerpos inmoviles de los arboles, dos figuras parecian fusionarse en la intimidad del deseo.

Para los japoneses, era todo un arte vestirse.

Sesshoumaru solía estar de acuerdo con esta teoría aunque proviniera de humanos. Disfrutando de cada segundo, impuso mentalmente una nueva ley. Era todo un arte desvestir a una hembra.

Atrapando los labios de la humana con los suyos, disfruto del sabor dulce que sólo ella podía ofrecerle, ayudándolo a olvidar por completo, el sabor electrizante y metálico de su sangre.

Recobrando el aliento, observo sus hermosos ojos delineados por una delgada línea oscura, resaltando el color azul tan extraño entre los de su especie. Sonrojada y temblorosa, deseo sentir más de su dulzura besándola nuevamente.

Mordió su labio débilmente controlando sus instintos.

Había escogido a una hembra humana y no debía olvidar su fragilidad. Una vez se unieran, ambos compartirían la misma longevidad y no tendría que preocuparse por perderla. Por eso, haría que ese momento perdura al máximo.

Su primer objetivo fue el molesto kanzashi que sostenía su cabello, reteniendo el aroma a jazmines que le encanta oler. Una vez removido, entrelazo en sus dedos las hebras color ébano satisfecho. Disfruto de su suavidad, adentrándose en un trance placentero. El viento hizo sonar los cascabeles desconcentrándolo por completo. Sin poder ignorar el sonido persistente, gruño destruyendo el inocente adorno con su mano libre para evitar cualquier interrupción.

Irguiendo su espalda, quedo sentado encima de ella apoyando su peso en las piernas, que reposaban cómodamente alrededor de las caderas de la sacerdotisa.

El kimono sería más difícil, pensó viendo las capas sobresaliendo del cuello con una mirada desafiante. Como guerrero, los retos eran su pan de cada día y nada le daría más placer que vencer a su estático enemigo, la única barrera entre él y la humana.

El cordon rojo y el obiage no fueron oponentes para sus filosas garras, cayendo sin más remedio dejando solamente al adversario más importante.

Lentamente, deslizo sus dedos por la espalda de la humana, deshaciéndose del complejo obi que se oponía a su voluntad, prohibiéndole admirar aquello que le pertenecía. Victorioso, beso su cuello mientras jalaba con cuidado la tela dejándola a un lado.

Kagome rápidamente sostuvo el kimono en su lugar con ambas manos – "Sesshoumaru-sama, deténgase… yo no…" – el youkai cubrió las manos de la sacerdotisa con las suyas y las quito sin lastimarla.

-"Miko, ¿Confías en mi?" – la pregunta era bastante sencilla, pensó el youkai sin entender porque dudaba en contestar.

-"Si" – respondió en voz baja.

-"Entonces serás mi mujer y no ocultaras mi marca ante nadie" – en un aspavientos, la humana llevo una de sus manos hasta su cuello.

-"¿Usted…?" – Sin poder terminar, el youkai concluyo por ella – "Si"

-"¿Por qué lo hizo?" – Pregunto en voz alta presa del pánico –"Yo… Yo no puedo ser marcada. Cuando cumpla con mi promesa tendré que marcharme y usted no me recordara, me odiara y…" – sin pensarlo ni importarle si el youkai entendía o no su dolor, sabía lo que sucedería, sabía que la odiaría por dejarlo.

La humana hablo tan rápido que no le encontró sentido a sus palabras. ¿Qué no la recordaría? Eso era imposible. La luna en su cuello era una promesa inolvidable, una que ningún youkai podía defraudar.

Permitiéndole sentarse, la tomo por el mentón y acaricio su cabello apacentando sus emociones -"Humana, este Sesshoumaru nunca te olvidara" – le prometió solemne.

Kagome le creyó desde el fondo de su corazón. Él no tenía intenciones de mentirle, pero su camino ya estaba decidido sin incluirla a ella en su vida. El Sesshoumaru del futuro no la recordaba, y si aún quedaba algún recuerdo de ella, no era precisamente uno romántico.

-"No prometa algo que no podrá cumplir" – le dijo con amargura y tristeza.

-"¿Dudas de mi palabra?" – obligándola a verlo, le hizo responder sin aceptar su silencio.

-"No, no dudo de su palabra, pero ambos sabemos que no pertenezco a este mundo" – su respuesta parecía insuficiente para el youkai.

-"Eres mía y tu lugar es a mi lado" – sentencio sin darle cabida a ninguna excusa.

La primera capa del kimono se desplomo por su figura hasta llegar al suelo, exhibiendo el nagajuban rosado que iba encima de la ropa interior. Kagome detuvo la mano del youkai al acercarse al nudo que sostenía la prenda – "No podemos tener todo lo que deseamos. Por favor, no haga esto por obligación o como un arranque que luego lamentara." – no sabía si esas palabras eran para el youkai o para ella, pero quería creerlas.

-"Humana" – desatando el nagajuban, se acerco a su oído deslizando sus dedos debajo de la ultima prenda, sintiendo su piel, vibrando con tan solo ver su cuello expuesto imaginándose más – "Te necesito" – admitió con voz aterciopelada y grave.

Kagome cerró los ojos con fuerza abrazándolo. Deseaba fundirse en él, dejar una huella que nunca pudiera olvidar, que quedara gravada en su alma con fuego. Los labios de Sesshoumaru se posaron sobre su hombro reclamándolo como suyo y en un gesto posesivo, se apodero de su cintura apegándola contra él.

Aprovechando su descuido, el youkai deslizo de sus hombros la última prenda y la escucho deslizarse por su piel. Dispuesto a reclamar su merecido premio por ser un buen estratega, se quejo mentalmente por la reacción de la humana.

Lo abrazo nerviosa y avergonzada, castigándolo de la manera más infame. Si quería vengarse de él, lo estaba haciendo estupendamente – "No debes avergonzarte" – mala idea, pensó al sentir como Kagome negaba torturándolo en el proceso.

-"Es necesario copular para completar el vinculo" – dijo con naturalidad martirizándola aun más.

-"¿Copular?" – repito como un eco abrazándolo con más fuerza – '_¡No soy un animal! ¿Por qué no puede ser más romántico? Estoy a punto de perder mi virginidad y él habla de copular. ¡Malditos Inuyoukais con sus malditas costumbres! Piensa en una isla paradisiaca, Kagome… Lejos de Sesshoumaru y sus propuestas indecentes… Piensa en… un momento, eso es…' – _Apartándose de él rápidamente, se fijo en el bulto que sobresalía de su pantalón completamente roja y aterrorizada.

Sesshoumaru no sabía si agradecerle a la humana por alejarse o maldecir ante la expresión de pánico en su rostro.

-"Mizuki" – Kagome despego su mirada de "eso" y lo miro sorprendida. ¡La llamo por su nombre! Recordando su dilema, olvido por completo el magnífico avance de dejar de ser solamente humana.

-'_No te dejes convencer, Kagome. Maldito Sesshoumaru… ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan perfecto? ¡No! No me mires así' – _debía ser fuerte, no podía ceder por el simple sonido de su voz ni aquel ámbar apasionado que reposaba solamente en ella.

Negando con la cabeza, Sesshoumaru nunca pensó que fuera a ser tan complicado tomar una hembra humana. Soltando su obi, agradeció no llevar puesta su armadura ese día. El haori cayó sin mucho esfuerzo dejando al descubierto de la cintura para arriba.

-"Confía en mi" – le dijo con voz grave y penetrante, casi felina, ofreciéndole su mano.

Kagome trago saliva aceptando la mano del youkai. Guiándola hasta quedar nuevamente recostados, lo miro ansiosa sin saber que decir. Un mar de ideas pasaba por su cabeza y sabía que si abría la boca, nadie la callaría.

Se atrevió a besarlo tímidamente, siendo correspondida rápidamente por el youkai. La intensidad fue aumentando hasta que tuvieron que separarse buscando oxigeno. Uniendo su mejilla a la de él, algo cálido nació en su vientre y se estremeció al sentir los dientes puntiagudos del youkai mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja.

Aquella sensación que parecía quemarla, cada caricia. Era la manera de Sesshoumaru de demostrarle sus sentimientos.

Viéndose reflejada en sus pupilas, acaricio su rostro dispuesta a entregarse por completo. Beso sus labios mientras exploraba el cuerpo firme y perfecto del youkai. Memorizando con la yema de sus dedos cada centímetro de su piel, viajo desde su pecho, delineando cada musculo, robándole repetidas veces algunos gemidos. Llego a su espalda y lo abrazo, temiendo que algo pudiera detenerlos en cualquier segundo.

El youki de Sesshoumaru los cubrió y la marca en su cuello empezó a brillar paralizando por completo su cuerpo.

La humana no se movía y se alarmo al escuchar los chillidos que provenían de ella. Con cuidado de no lastimarla, aparto sus brazos que se aferraban a él como el hierro y vio las lagrimas en sus ojos. No podía respirar.

El conjuro de Bokuseno cubrió su rostro repentinamente y cuando pudo moverse al fin, grito de manera desgarradora enterrando sus uñas en la tierra. Sesshoumaru tuvo que apartarse de ella al sentir la ola de poderes purificadores que emergían como un pulso, rodeándola, prohibiéndole acercarse.

El youkai árbol le advirtió que no podía marcarla pero nunca pensó que fuera a suceder algo parecido. Su pequeño cuerpo dejo de convulsionar y la barrera de purificación fue cediendo poco a poco.

Acomodándola entre sus brazos, limpio las lagrimas que humedecían sus mejillas, sintiendo su piel más caliente de lo normal. Había sido un egoísta, pensó viendo su rostro contraído y sonrojado aun por el dolor. Tomando una de sus manos, acaricio los dedos que aun temblaban.

-"Sesshoumaru-sama" - susurro abriendo los ojos lentamente – "Me gustaría ver el mar a su lado" - el youkai asintió y la recostó delicadamente. Tomo su haori y sin amarrarlo lo acomodo sobre su robusto cuerpo. Caminando de vuelta hasta ella, cubrió su desnudes con el kimono rojo y luego la cargo en sus brazos.

El dolor poco a poco fue desapareciendo y sus ojos permanecieron cerrados todo el trayecto.

-"Mizuki" – Sesshoumaru apretó un poco su cintura para despertarla.

Las olas chocaban contra la arena, bailando en la noche como dos amantes y respiro profundo sin cansarse del aroma del mar. Oyuki le había advertido que no se aferrara al pasado, pero su corazón nunca escuchaba.

-"Estoy bien" – le aseguro mirándolo y él simplemente asintió – "Puedo caminar" – tocando su rostro, el youkai no muy convencido le permitió apoyarse en sus piernas, mas no la soltó hasta asegurarse que pudiera sostenerse.

-"Fui un egoísta" – admitió sintiéndose culpable.

-"Ambos lo fuimos" – dijo Kagome con una sonrisa oculta debajo del conjuro.

Él no tuvo que sufrir por sus acciones, ella fue la única que pago el precio de su imprudencia. Debía reparar de alguna manera su agravio, pero no encontraba la forma de resarcirla por el dolor causado.

Acariciando su cuello, paso un dedo por la marca que la hacía suya. Un vinculo incompleto, pero latente.

-"No me arrepiento" – sus palabras aunque dolorosas, aliviaron un poco el peso en su alma.

-"Humana" – Kagome lo miro atenta y el youkai altivo dejo las palabras fluir – "Si encontrara la manera de romper el conjuro, ¿Repetirías esta noche?" – esquivando su mirada, la humana le dio la espalda y observo con un semblante lleno de melancolía las olas.

-"Si" – contesto creyéndolo con todas sus fuerzas.

El aroma salino golpeo sus sentidos, opacando la imponente brisa del mar con el olor de sus lágrimas. Las promesas por cumplir y aquellas que se debían romper pesaban como ladrillos atados a sus pies hundiendola en el fondo del océano.

-"Sesshoumaru-sama" – volteándose para enfrentar su mirada, admiro sus ojos llenos de determinación – "No tiene que hacerlo, debo regresar al lugar donde pertenezco, aunque no lo desee" - quería ser sincera.

-"Todo en este mundo puede ser cambiado, incluso el destino" - Negando con la cabeza, se acerco a él buscando el calor de su cuerpo.

-"Si no regreso alguien muy importante para mi morirá" – en su corazón solo habitaba un deseo – '_Por favor, Sesshoumaru, no olvides mis palabras' – _pidió en silencio temiéndole al futuro.

-"Si es tu destino marcharte, entonces hazme una promesa" – alzando el rostro de Kagome con sus dedos, escucho el rugido del mar compitiendo con los latidos de su corazón –"Recuérdame" – era su única ambición.

Uniendo sus labios, Kagome lo abrazo en un frenesí aferrándose a su cintura. El haori de Sesshoumaru cayó en la arena y ambos caminaron hasta la orilla de la playa sin romper el beso.

Querían recordarse y plasmar en sus almas el sabor de sus labios, el olor de su piel. Cada caricia, cada espasmo de placer. El mar les dio la bienvenida y las olas parecían orquestar cada beso, empapándolos por completo. La brisa lejos de apaciguar el fuego entre ellos, actuó como combustible encendiendo la necesidad de buscar el calor que sólo encontrarían al unir sus cuerpos.

Recordaría para siempre esa noche.

Sin distinguir al dueño de la silenciosa promesa, Tsukiyomi oculto su rostro en el occidente, obsequiándoles un poco de privacidad a los amantes furtivos que en medio de la oscuridad, parecían alcanzar el cielo con sus manos.

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

**¡Si! Al fin publique… -.-**

**Díganme su opinión, sin importar si es buena o mala… SI ES UN MEG APESTAS PARA HACER LEMONS O SEMI LEMONS xD Tírenme tomatazos, pero no se queden callados.**

**Si les agrado este capítulo, me esforzare por hace un lemon completo entre Toga e Izayoi. No prometo nada, pero si me dan ánimos lo hare. **

**Ahora si… REVIEW REVIEW **


	16. Fábulas y Metaforas

_**Cumpliendo con lo prometido, aquí les tengo la actualización. **_

_**Lo escribí un poco apresurada, pero me comprometo a mejorar la calidad en el siguiente capítulo. Quizás demore en actualizar, ya inicio mi temporada de esclavitud en la universidad, por eso ando tan atrasada. Pero ya saben, máximo demorare tres semanas en actualizar.**_

_**Una aclaración para aquellos que están interesados ya que me lo han preguntado, en el capitulo anterior NO paso nada entre Sesshoumaru y Kagome.**_

_**Este capítulo va dedicado a las siguientes personas: IRMA, MAJOSAME, FIRA LILI Y AZULDECULLEN QUE SIEMPRE ME APOYAN!  
**_

_**Ahora sí, con el capitulo!**_

_-.-_

_**PROMESAS **_

_**By: Meg_ek**_

_**-.-**_

Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Los personajes de este respectivo anime No me pertenecen.

Datos de Interés

"…"- Lo que dice un personaje

'_**cursiva**_' – Lo que piensa un personaje

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Capitulo # 16: Fábulas y metáforas**_

_-.-_

-.-.-**500 años atrás**-.-.-

_-.-_

Atrapando la flama inextinguible de los recuerdos, cerró su mano desnuda con el deseo de impregnar en su piel, los secretos casi olvidados que escondian cada fragmento de una historia inalcanzable para aquellos que viven atados a las cadenas del tiempo.

Disfrazando la ansiedad en su interior, con ojos inexpresivos, contempló entre sus dedos los vestigios de una pasión que abandono por egoísmo y soberbia. Un ápice de emoción sumergido en el estanque inasequible de las debilidades que, como un fantasma, emergían a la superficie recordándole que podía sentir.

La calidez desbordante en la mirada de su hijo, enlazada con una sonrisa inocente que escondía el ferviente deseo de obtener su aceptación. El sonido de su nombre susurrado en medio de la pasión febril entre dos amantes. Manos expertas que siempre tenían una caricia que obsequiar y un gemido que robar, hasta que la luz del amanecer bañara su cuerpo.

Todos los momentos que desprecio y ahora anhelaba revivir.

Algo tan pequeño representaba tanto y a la vez nada.

Exigiéndose una respuesta mentalmente, sonrió con melancolía recibiendo el silencio de su cautivo prisionero. Nunca había tenido la necesidad de cuestionarse por el pasado, y sin soportar el peso de la verdad, lo vio volar al liberarlo.

La brisa lo sedujo hasta reunirlo con la oleada suntuosa que pintaba de luz el manto nocturno. Reconociendo la procedencia sobrenatural de la danza ante ella, se rehusó al llamado silencioso que la incitaba a seguirlos.

-"Las Tierras del Oeste nunca han sido de tu interés, ¿Por qué deseas entrometerte en este conflicto en particular?" – pregunto Irasue con desdén, renuente a dar un paso.

Inconscientemente, agarro la Piedra Meidou que guindaba de su cuello al escuchar la respuesta. Agrandando sus ojos en comprensión, chasqueo los dientes molesta antes de aceptar la invitación.

Ocultando sus voces detrás de la ilusión nostálgica e inefable de aquellos que no tienen voluntad, recorrían la senda oscura que ningún humano ha podido alcanzar en la simplicidad de su naturaleza.

Tintes de lila y rosado rasgaban con delicadeza la piel pura y diáfana de los emisarios vestidos de blanco. Brillando intensamente en medio de una noche empañada de viejos encuentros, los pétalos de ciruelo marcaban una ruta aprovechando la ausencia de la luz.

Susurraban secretos que ninguna criatura podría entender.

Percibiendo el cambio en la temperatura a medida se acercaba a su destino, reconoció el olor místico e impecable de la magia ancestral, acompañado del centellante y afilado olor que desprendian los poderes espirituales que algunos humanos poseían.

Cayendo sobre ella como una llovizna, extendió su mano apreciando la nieve que ahora reposaba en el dorso de sus dedos delatando a su anfitriona. Estos eran los dominios de Oyuki, Lady de las Tierras del Sur.

Su estola plateada parecía competir con los copos que se precipitaban armoniosamente sin nada que los detuviera. Los arboles vestidos de las inusuales flores de ciruelo blanco brillaban como linternas, complementando en plenitud la solitaria oscuridad de la noche.

-"Irasue" – la voz cuidadosa y sugerente de Oyuki llego a sus oídos.

Precediendo a su escolta, abandono la escultura tallada nítidamente en el hielo con la apariencia de un trono y se acerco a la inuyoukai entendiendo su expresión molesta – "¿No reconoces a la humana que me acompaña?" – pregunto señalando indirectamente a la miko detrás de ella.

-"¿Debería? Los kitsunes suelen urdir planes en secreto, utilizar magia para atraer a incautos. Más allá de la reputación que se han labrado, desconozco por completo sus tendencias a la hora de escoger compañía" – contesto con cierta altanería, acercándose – "Sería una lástima si esta invitación se convierte en un ataque desesperado. Cuan afligida me siento por tanta traición" – Se lamento teatralmente, ocultando su rostro afligido detrás las mangas amplias del fino haori azul que sostenía sobre sus hombros.

Oyuki enarco las cejas ante la actuación profesional de Irasue y suspiro antes de excitar a su silenciosa acompañante a presentarse.

- "Irasue-sama" – la inuyoukai analizo con insistencia sus rasgos, percatándose del aire familiar que rodeaba el aspecto aparentemente inofensivo de la humana –"Mi nombre es Yuka del Clan del Oeste, hija del Chuji de la Casa de la Luna, Shizumaru" – al terminar su introducción, alzo su mirada gris con el único propósito de hacer caer en cuenta la complejidad de su nacimiento.

La reacción fue inmediata y no vacilo al sentir el dedo índice de Irasue bajo su barbilla, mientras inspeccionaba sus pupilas rayadas con una mirada intensa que irradiaba cierta apatía.

Las hebras negras tan diferentes a las humanas, el color de su piel nacarada tan perfecta como la de un inmortal. A pesar de no lucir las marcas de nacimiento en su rostro, las líneas que Shizumaru ostentaba como youkai puro, la herencia demoniaca era innegable.

Acrecentando la fuerza con la que tomaba el mentón de Yuka, la escucho quejarse pero no se detuvo. Una línea de sangre recorría el cuello de la sacerdotisa. La manifestación de la regeneración no se hizo esperar y contradiciendo la fragilidad con la que fue herida, la rapidez de su sanación indicaba la presencia de dos poderes creados para repelerse.

-"¿Cómo es posible que huelas a humano con la sangre pura que recorre tus venas?" – la hostilidad escondida en su voz orillo a Oyuki a interferir.

-"En tu ausencia, sucedieron eventos que hasta el momento, desconocías por petición de Toga" – al escuchar la familiaridad empleada por la Kitsune para referirse a su antiguo compañero, no pudo evitar arrugar el entrecejo con sospecha – "Kazuo, e incluso Fudo apoyaron en la guerra contra Ryoukotsusei. No debe sorprenderte que en este momento, no seamos el enemigo" – a pesar de la sinceridad y la garantía ofrecida de respetar la alianza, la inuyoukai no cambio su semblante.

-"No me hiciste venir hasta aquí para ofrecerme tu apoyo incondicional"- cansada de tanto preámbulo, aparto la garra pintada meticulosamente de purpura que sostenía la barbilla de Yuka y les dio la espalda alejándose a una distancia prudente hastiada del olor a humano – "¿Debo deducir por tus palabras que existe un enemigo? O quizás, ¿Hay algo más que estas ocultándome?" – pregunto adelgazando su voz, dándole el filo necesario a su amenaza.

Oyuki la miro impasible y dio un paso hacia delante compitiendo con su actitud estoica e inquebrantable. Ambas poseían el mismo estatus, sin embargo, esta youkai subestimaba el ofrecimiento de una alianza. No podía culparla, su raza era reconocida por su orgullo, pero era tiempo de poner las cartas sobre la mesa y establecer, que la única que poseía la ventaja, era ella.

-"A pesar de tu trato indiferente, estoy aquí para cumplir con una promesa que pacte hace 200 años con Inu no Taisho y la humana llamada Kagome" – Sonrió débilmente al notar el cambio drástico en la postura de Irasue con la sola mención de aquel nombre. Se aproximó cautelosamente y le indico a Yuka, ocupara su lugar detras de ella nuevamente – "La Piedra Meidou se te fue confiada con el propósito de alimentar la compasión en el corazón de Sesshoumaru" – la inuyoukai la miro por el rabillo del ojo sin mostrar interés.

Mostrando la palma de su mano en un gesto de forzada sinceridad, se rehuso a mirarla mientras hablaba - "Toga debe sentirse satisfecho. Puesto que Sesshoumaru, no sólo fraternizo con esa humana. Ahora viaja con dos humanos y un youkai a quien le permite estar a su lado" – admitio nada complacida por el revés en el corazón de su hijo. Encarando una vez más a la Kitsune, supo que cada palabra traía consigo pequeñas revelaciones.

-"Cuando la Miko de la Shikon no Tama regrese a este mundo, deberás tomar una decisión. El medallón te fue confiado, con la esperanza de provocar el mismo sentimiento de compasión en ti" – Yuka escucho aquellas palabras y bajo su mirada sin poder ocultar la tristeza.

-"Eres irritante" – respondió indiferente la inuyoukai – "No permitiré que Sesshoumaru marque a esa humana, aunque fuese su intención y mucho menos utilizare los poderes del Meidou para regresarla a la vida" – expresó dando por terminada la conversación.

Oyuki sonrió confiada – "En una noche como esta, hace 200 años, tu hijo marco a la humana conocida como Mizuki para salvar su vida" – deteniendo en seco los pasos de Irasue, amplio más la expresión relajada en su rostro al sentir el youki furioso de la Lady del Oeste.

-"Eso es imposible" – espeto con dureza, expulsando una gran cantidad de energía.

-"¿Con qué propósito te mentiría?" – respondió sin amedrentarse por el ataque de Irasue.

-"El ritual no ha sido completado" – dedujo de inmediato y lo confirmo al ver la sonrisa desvanecerse en el rostro de la Kitsune – "La barrera de Bokuseno hubiera robado su energía vital de lo contrario" – controlando su youki, rio irónicamente sintiendo que todavía existía la posibilidad de destruir dicho lazo.

Confiando en sus predicciones, Oyuki saco de las largas mangas de su kimono blanco, una esfera de cristal teñida de escarlata y morado. Una flecha incrustada en ella, parecía fragmentar su superficie sin permitir que el líquido en su interior se derramase.

-"El tesoro del Clan de los Murciélagos es la cura que buscas para eliminar la maldición que recae sobre Sesshoumaru. La humana que desprecias me lo entrego y me hizo prometer que te lo entregaría dado el momento" – Irasue lo tomo entre sus manos reconociendo el poder de purificación que contrarrestaba un youki conocido para ella. Era el mismo encerrado en el medallón que el hanyou Naraku había robado del Palacio Flotante.

-"¿Qué sucederá en el momento que extraiga la flecha?" – inquirió presintiendo que aun había algo más por revelar.

-"Solo la Miko de la Shikon no Tama puede romper el sello" – respondió en un tono profundo desviando su mirada.

-"Después de todo, el tal Naraku no mentía. La sangre en el interior de esta esfera es de esa miko" – espeto molesta.

Tenía en sus manos la solución, y a la vez, seguía en el mismo punto sin poder hacer nada.

Esperaría pacientemente su regreso y la enviaría al lugar donde realmente pertenece. Las Tierras del Oeste no caerían en desgracia por más tiempo. De tal palo, tal astilla. ¿Quién diría que incluso Sesshoumaru cedería ante los encantos de un mortal?

Previendo las intenciones de Irasue, Oyuki no intento persuadirla. Seria fútil hacerle entender, que la separación que tanto buscaba, llegaría sin que ella tuviera que mover un solo dedo.

-'_Deseas separarlos por despecho, pero el dolor y el miedo al rechazo será el único motivo que distanciará a la humana de Sesshoumaru' – _Recordando con claridad la noche en la que le fue entregada el arma de Akira, aun podía sentir las manos temblorosas de Kagome sobre las suyas – '_Lo que para ella representa su presente, para él solo significara el pasado que dejo atrás. Irasue, pronto aprenderás de tu propia displicencia y desearas retroceder el tiempo' – _las palabras de despedida de la miko del pasado tomaban vida en un futuro que se construía a base del sacrificio de dos criaturas destinadas a perder lo más valioso.

'_Oyuki-sama, antes de marcharme a mi época, me gustaría que usted estuviera presente'_

Sin necesitar preguntar, la petición de la humana expresaba claramente sus intenciones. Su actitud siempre altruista se oponía a sus verdaderos sentimientos. A pesar de saber a la perfección en el ser que se convertiría Sesshoumaru, lo amaba y sabia que en el futuro, no había un lugar para ella.

-"Yuka ira contigo. Necesitaras de sus poderes para purificar el youki maligno que sigue emitiendo a pesar de los siglos" – Informo antes de sentarse nuevamente en la escultura de hielo. Bajo la mirada conociendo el futuro, sin poder disculparse por echarla a los perros, literalmente.

Irasue asintió como su única respuesta y camino alejándose sin esperar a Yuka, quien se despedía ceremonialmente de Oyuki. Apreciando con desagrado la relación, se cuestiono como podían coexistir la sangre youkai y los poderes espirituales dentro de una sola criatura. Sonrió con malicia y recordó el miedo innato de los kitsunes al ver a un Inu sin comprender cuando había cambiado aquel hecho.

Los cerezos blancos se transformaron en arboles normales hasta que el youki de la Lady del Sur se desvaneció por completo. La astuta Kitsune había utilizado su árbol favorito para atraerla al punto de encuentro con una ilusión a la altura de un kyuubi.

Aspirando la fragancia imaginaria de los cerezos, recordó su debilidad y a la vez, despertó en ella una posibilidad nada despreciable. Desviando por completo la dirección de su viaje, camino hasta un lugar que sellaba la traición de Toga y su despedida.

Humana o youkai, era perfecta para el siguiente paso de su plan.

-_'Pronto amanecerá'_ - pensó Irasue deteniéndose en las ruinas de lo que una vez fue, una mansión humana.

-"Irasue-sama" – la voz de Yuka llamo su atención.

-'_Toga, ¿Cómo pudiste escoger a una humana?' – _volteándose lentamente, dejo reposar su mirada dorada sobre la figura de la miko.

Era tiempo de descubrir todos los secretos que Inu no Taisho les heredo como su última voluntad. Retirando el medallón de su cuello, sonrió antes de disfrutar del miedo plasmado en las pupilas grises de su víctima.

La esfera que resguardaba Yuka cayó al suelo.

Dando un paso hacia atrás, observo sus garras ahora cubiertas de sangre sosteniendo la Piedra Meidou. Un portal al inframundo aguardaba por ella.

Irasue desapareció dentro de la ranura y luego de unos minutos, una pequeña esfera celeste hizo su aparición en el mismo lugar que antes ocupo la inuyoukai.

Agarrando su hombro para detener la hemorragia, Yuka fue testigo de la explosión de poder. La pequeña esfera emitió un brillo que cubrió todo a su alrededor y lo único que pudo distinguir en medio de la confusión, fueron dos figuras.

Reconociendo el youki de su líder, abrió los ojos sin poder contener las lágrimas y los recuerdos del inuyoukai gentil e invencible de las Tierras del Oeste -"¿Toga-sama?"- susurro antes de perder el conocimiento.

_-.-_

-.-.-**700 años atrás**-.-.-

_-.-_

La luna pronto despediría la noche con su esperada retirada.

Admirando al guardián que cruzaba sus territorios, no se ofendió ante la falta de interés que éste mostraba por su presencia. Entendió que lejos de contemplarla en esos momentos, su único interés radicaba en los miembros de su manada y proteger su bienestar.

Tsukiyomi sabía que era el turno de Amaterasu, pero decidió hacerla esperar, no sin antes iluminar con un poco de su ayuda, el calamitoso camino dejado por la batalla de Akira y Sesshoumaru.

Basto de unos segundos para que el youkai captara en su rango de visión, el lugar señalado por el astro plateado.

Descendiendo cuidadosamente, analizo los aromas en el campo de batalla y recreo cada movimiento de la lucha en su mente. Inu no Taisho toco con la yema de sus dedos la hoja de la katana que pertenecía a Sesshoumaru, en busca de evidencias. Descarto la primera opción: el rastro de sangre que debía pertenecer a Kagome, no fue provocado a causa de una herida por esta arma.

Fallando en tranquilizarse, siguió los pasos gravados en la tierra y los mandobles marcados en los troncos aun en pie.

El aroma de Sesshoumaru se intensifico y supo que en algún momento de la batalla, había perdido el control sobre su bestia. Guiado por las pisadas, llego hasta un árbol donde la sangre de Kagome era dibujada por patrones en media luna. Tocando la superficie, dedujo por la forma que las hendiduras en el árbol, fueron provocadas por garras.

La pieza carmesí con plateado brillo delatando su ubicación.

Escondido naturalmente, cubierto de tierra, encontró el obi y los trozos del cordon que sostenían el kimono de Kagome. Dando un paso hacia atrás, contrajo las manos con fuerza al escuchar los cascabeles del kanzashi que la humana llevaba.

-"¡Oyakata-sama!" – Myouga salto de la rama del árbol vecino al que Toga analizaba y quedo en su hombro – "Como ordeno, Satou ha logrado seguir al enemigo satisfactoriamente" – informo viéndolo con ojos brillantes.

-"Myouga"- el tono de Inu no Taisho no estaba contagiado de la felicidad que esperaba la pulga. Bajando la cabeza, espero con paciencia el castigo.

Aplastando con la palma de su mano al cobarde sirviente, espero su cuerpo se inflara y resoplo cuando Myouga lo miro con ojos aguados y suplicantes – "Comprenda por favor, Toga-sama, Akira tomo control de su hijo e intente comunicárselo, pero…" – el inuyoukai aplasto nuevamente a la pulga y termino la oración por él.

-"Pero estaba luchando contra Ryoukotsusei y temiste por tu vida" – ignorando las disculpas de la pulga, confió en su olfato para encontrar a Sesshoumaru.

-"Amo, si me permite una recomendación" – Myouga tosió un poco incomodo – "Seria prudente esperar hasta el amanecer" – Toga alzo una ceja molesto y espero se explicara.

Aclarando su garganta, rasco su cabeza nervioso y un poco temeroso – "Oyakata-sama…" – con una mano en su mentón, la pulga cerró los ojos pensando en la mejor manera de informarle al Inu de las recientes acciones de su cachorro –"Como producto de la pelea entre Akira y Sesshoumaru, el vampiro tomo control de sus acciones obligándolo a tomar la vida de Mizuki-sama" - alejándose un poco en el hombro del general, trago saliva presintiendo lo peor – "El cachorro tomo medidas drásticas para contrarrestar las tácticas del enemigo" - profirió con el mayor tacto posible.

-"¿Qué tan drásticas fueron sus medidas?" – Inu no Taisho emulo cada palabra con cuidado provocando que el temor en la pequeña pulga aumentara debido a la gravedad de su tono de voz.

-"Muy drásticas" – respondió secando el sudor que cubría su frente.

-"Myouga" – amenazo impaciente.

-"La paciencia es una virtud, Oyakata-sama" – dijo la pulga antes de ser aplastada por tercera vez por tentar su paciencia y segundo, por robar su frase.

Sospechando de la renuencia de Myouga, olfateo profundamente cada centímetro buscando algo que delatara el incipiente nerviosismo de la pulga. Acuclillándose, descubrió en medio de la hierba un lugar donde gran parte lucia aplastada, como si se hubieran recostado en ella.

-"Toga-sama" – el inuyoukai miro a su sirviente y supo que esto era lo que buscaba – "Sesshoumaru marco su territorio" – dijo nervioso sin ocurrírsele otra metáfora – "Desvirgo la flor de la sacerdotisa" – pegándose mentalmente, sonrojado, espero que el peso de sus palabras calara en la mente brillante de su amo.

Inu no Taisho gruño antes de empezar a correr en la dirección que le indicaba su nariz, era la correcta.

-"¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?" – pregunto a Myouga, quien a duras penas, podía sostenerse de su armadura por la gran velocidad con la que se estaban desplazando.

-"¡No presencie el acto!" – Exclamo avergonzado –"¡Se lo juro!" – al unir sus patas en el gesto característico de quien hace un juramento, la pulga salió volando al soltarse de la armadura.

Ágilmente, Toga lo atrapo con las garras de su dedo índice y el pulgar – "¿La marco?" – pregunto gruñendo.

La pulga atino a asentir antes de sentir como era estrujada por su cruel amo quien estaba descargando su rabia con él. ¿Por qué tenía que abrir la boca? No era su problema si el cachorro se codeaba con humanos o dormía con ellos.

Una gota se deslizo por su cabeza – '_Lo último que hizo el cachorro, fue dormir' – _viendo el rostro frustrado y lleno de preocupación de su amo, suspiro compadeciéndose de él – _'Ya tenemos suficientes problemas. Pobre amo, ahora tendrá que lidiar con las necesidades de su cachorro'_ – Riéndose con cierto morbo, nunca imagino que el frio Sesshoumaru escogiera a una humana y mucho menos, que le diera rienda suelta a sus "necesidades" en el campo de batalla.

El aroma del mar se adentro en sus sentidos incomodando un poco a la pulga, quien no le agradaba el agua en lo absoluto.

Respirando lleno de alivio a pesar del agudo olor a sal, Myouga le agradeció a los Kamis al sentir como el inuyoukai disminuía la velocidad hasta detenerse. La tensión en su amo era obvia. En una de sus manos, el obi que desprendía el inconfundible olor a jazmines, fue estrujado provocando que la pulga dudara del autocontrol de Toga.

-"Myouga, visita a Totosai y no regreses hasta que acepte venir contigo" – la orden era clara, más que eso, Inu no Taisho le estaba pidiendo privacidad.

Entendió el mensaje y se despidió para llevar a cabo su misión con efectividad.

Percibiendo el olor tibio y relajante que le anunciaba la pronta presencia del día, agudizo sus sentidos, buscando a su hijo en concreto.

En la distancia, reflejándose en el mar como un espejo, el amanecer le dio la bienvenida a Amaterasu, quien se asomo perezosamente alumbrando con mesura las olas de la tempestuosa situación en la que se encontraba el Lord del Oeste.

Dejando atrás la tierra firme que caracterizaba y protegía las raíces de los arboles, se adentro en las inconsistentes, pero peculiares arenas de las costas perladas. Como consecuencia del peso de su armadura, la arena cedió ocultando sus botas casi en su totalidad a medida que caminaba.

El Sol Naciente no se hizo esperar más e ilumino todo a su paso, revelando las figuras de Sesshoumaru y Kagome cerca de la orilla.

Entre él y la pareja, se encontraba meciéndose por el viento, el haori negro que su hijo llevaba esa tarde antes de encontrar a la humana. Su ansiedad por hallar una respuesta, dio como resultado lo inevitable. Sin armadura ni la ropa adecuada para luchar, las probabilidades de ser herido le daban una grotesca ventaja al enemigo.

Recogió el haori dejando que el viento retirara la arena de la fina prenda y oculto su youki sin pretender ser descubierto. Controlando sus emociones, camino sigilosamente hasta ellos, notando como la humana dormía tranquilamente en el regazo de su hijo.

-"Padre" – dijo Sesshoumaru quien lo esperaba.

Notando la falta de decoro en ambos, quiso actuar con severidad, pero la mirada distante de Sesshoumaru, tan ajena a su personalidad impenetrable, le hizo reconsiderar si era prudente guiarse por la rabia.

-"¿Qué has hecho, Sesshoumaru?" – pregunto estabilizando su voz, sonando enojado mas no furioso. El kimono blanco con diseños rojos guindaba de la cintura de su hijo, exponiendo la mitad de su cuerpo, mientras con sus brazos protegía la dignidad de Kagome manteniendo el kimono en su lugar.

Lanzo el haori negro a su lado y luego el obi, que sabía la humana necesitaría si quería viajar con decencia.

Aquella acción fue suficiente para llamar la atención de Sesshoumaru, quien giro su cabeza para ver la prenda que había olvidado en algún momento de la noche, sin poder recordarlo con exactitud.

El color carmesí con rayos plateados sobresalto de inmediato en medio de la seda oscura. Tomando el obi con cuidado de no despertar a la humana, lo acerco a su nariz y oculto su rostro contraído de su padre.

La pregunta seguía flotando en el aire.

No podía enfrentar su mirada, aun no.

-"Lo necesario" – respondió sin despegar del horizonte, sus ojos dorados iluminados por el sol.

La brisa del mar soplo trayendo consigo el olor a sangre y supo que a pesar de su rostro sereno, Sesshoumaru estaba ocultando la culpa que sentía por haberla herido. Las palabras de Myouga hicieron eco en su cabeza y toda la rabia que sentía por su imprudencia, desapareció para darle paso a un profundo pesar.

-"Sabes que tarde o temprano se marchara" – declaro sin suavizar su tono de voz.

Inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás, Sesshoumaru inhalo el aroma salino mezclado con la fragancia a jazmines y sangre – "Hasta que llegue ese momento, no la dejare ir" – Inu no Taisho guardo silencio, aceptando su decisión.

Agradeciéndole mentalmente a su padre por todo, tomo en sus brazos a la humana y ambos se convirtieron en una esfera de luz, rumbo a los campamentos donde los esperaban los soldados.

_-.-_

_-._-.-.-.-.-

_-.-_

Kagome abrió los ojos descubriendo las caídas arqueadas en el techo que la protegía de la intemperie. Ya había dormido antes en una tienda tan amplia y singular como esta. Escucho las voces animadas y los pasos nada cautelosos de los Inuyoukais. El ambiente en el campamento de Toga siempre era tan acogedor que no pudo evitar sonreír sintiéndose segura.

Se pregunto internamente cuantas veces despertaría en un lugar desconocido, sin saber en primer lugar, como llego ahí.

Evitando la luz que se filtraba, giro su cuerpo y se quejo un poco al sentir un pinchazo en el brazo donde apoyo su peso. Quedando boca arriba nuevamente, examino sus heridas asegurándose por completo de no estar en un campamento enemigo.

Sus brazos estaban vendados y algo húmedo cubría parte de su espalda.

-_'¿Sesshoumaru?' -_ se pregunto antes de reconocer la figura entrando a la tienda con algunas toallas y se sonrojo recordando la noche anterior.

-"Viajamos mientras dormías, no era seguro permanecer expuestos en las costas" – explico sentándose a su lado.

-"Si" – dijo sin pensar sintiendo como toda la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas.

Sesshoumaru toco su frente y la ayudo a sentarse. Recogiendo con cuidado las mangas de su yukata, inspecciono los vendajes en sus brazos buscando alguna mancha de sangre. Lo vio asentir antes de indicarle se sentara dándole la espalda.

-"Estoy bien" – susurro tímidamente.

-"Mizuki" – Kagome se sobresalto por su tono de voz y miro hacia atrás viendo pobremente su rostro desde su posición.

-"¿Si?" – pregunto contrayendo sus manos ansiosa.

-"Déjame ver tus heridas" – A pesar de pedirlo amablemente, siendo Sesshoumaru, sonó como una orden.

Suspiró derrotada y aflojo su yukata para poder exponer su espalda.

Removiendo las gasas cubiertas de una sustancia viscosa de la piel de Kagome, el inuyoukai vio con satisfacción, las heridas completamente sanadas. La medicina youkai era mucho más efectiva que la humana.

Abandonando las gasas en una pequeña vasija de cerámica, lavo sus manos en una diferente y procedió a continuar con su inspección.

Untó en la punta de sus dedos un ungüento hecho a base de hierbas medicinales y recorrió con sumo cuidado la cicatriz que cruzaba su espalda. Kagome tembló bajo su toque, y se encogió recordando al Sesshoumaru que la aguardaba en el futuro.

-"¿Cómo obtuviste esta cicatriz?" – pregunto rompiendo el silencio incomodo creado entre ambos.

-"Antes de conocerlo, tuve una batalla contra un hanyou" – revelo sin mucho detalle.

-"Este enemigo" – su voz gruesa la hizo mirar hacia atrás expectante – "¿Sigue con vida?" – entendiendo la reacción posesiva del youkai, puso recta su espalda nuevamente y hablo conmovida por la muestra de afecto.

-"No. Este enemigo no podrá herirme nunca más" – le aseguro sonriendo aunque sabía que él no podía verla.

Los dedos de Sesshoumaru se detuvieron y miro al suelo perdida en sus propios sentimientos. Lo escucho exhalar y se pregunto que estaba pensando. Arqueo la espalda al sentir como el youkai descendía hasta llegar a su cintura.

-"¿Sesshoumaru-sama?" – susurro preocupada.

Sin importarle manchar su kimono, Sesshoumaru la acerco a su pecho y la abrazo escondiéndose en la curvatura de su cuello. Expulsando una cantidad considerable de youki, respiro más tranquilo y aparto la nariz causando un pequeño cosquilleo.

-"Aceptable" – dijo apoyando su barbilla suavemente en la cabeza de una confundida sacerdotisa.

-"¿Qué fue todo eso?" – se pregunto en voz alta.

-"Estaba imprimiendo mi olor en ti" – contesto sin contratiempos el youkai.

Kagome asintió apretando las manos de Sesshoumaru que reposaban sobre ella posesivamente. Entendía su frustración y la necesidad de sentirse en su piel. Aunque su aroma quede plasmado en la yukata amarilla que vestía esa mañana, nunca le demostraría a los youkais que era de él y se sentía culpable.

Eran sus instintos después de todo y en medio de todo ese juego de seducción y discusiones, se había enamorado del Sesshoumaru nada sutil, escueto y apasionado que no adornaba nada. No necesitaba hacerlo.

Una palabra bastaba para satisfacer el deseo y la necesidad de cariño en su corazón.

Una acción y su mundo sucumbía ante la naturaleza indomable y hasta caprichosa que revelaba los sentimientos nunca dichos del youkai.

Como un relámpago, recordó a Toga y la culpabilidad cayo creando un agujero en su conciencia. Alejándose de él para poder verlo a los ojos, acomodo su yukata un poco incomoda y le hablo afligida temiendo la ira del Lord.

-"Toga-sama…" – viéndolo insistente, confirmo lo peor cuando Sesshoumaru desvió su mirada – "¿Ya lo sabe?" - pregunto en un susurro.

-"Hasta que regresemos al Shiro, mi Padre se ha rehusado a hablar de tema" – contesto evasivo.

-"Entiendo" – Kagome se sentía como una hormiga en esos momentos.

-"Mizuki" - Sesshoumaru no ignoro su renuencia a que la viera desnuda.

-"¿Si?" – Reconociendo aquella mirada dorada y brillante que vio la noche anterior, en un acto reflejo, se distancio y lo señalo con el dedo índice, algo que no le agrado en lo absoluto a Sesshoumaru – "¡No se atreva a romper mi ropa nuevamente!" – lo amenazo.

Viéndola con detenimiento, la escucho tragar saliva cuando sonrió seductoramente pensando en el porqué la humana lo atraía tanto. Debía ser la hostilidad que emanaba de ella cuando intentaba acercarse y a la vez, la tersa y cálida sensación que le provocaba la comodidad que desprendía cuando cedía a sus caricias.

Ella seguía balbuceando un sinfín de palabras que lejos de atenuar los deseos de tomarla en ese momento, alimentaban las ganas de encontrar una manera de romper el conjuro de Bokuseno.

-"¡Tenga un poco de vergüenza!" – fue una de las líneas que pudo distinguir – "Vuelve a decir copular y juro que lo purifico" – ¿Por qué la humana hallaba tan ofensivo el termino? – "Usted no puede ir por ahí desvistiéndome y metiendo sus manos por donde se le antoje" – No estaba de acuerdo con la última acusación, pero valía la pena preguntar los lugares que se aceptaban dentro de sus condiciones.

-'_¿Es una facultad de los humanos hablar sin parar, o es exclusiva de está en particular?" – _no le importaba mucho, riendo abiertamente por primera vez, la vio mirarlo sorprendida antes de quedar completamente en silencio.

-"¿Eso quiere decir que si podre meter mi…?" – Kagome brinco de repente, tapando sus labios más roja que un tomate.

Sesshoumaru la miro indignado y solo cuando estuvo segura que el youkai no diría nada comprometedor, se alejo quedando sentada sin atreverse a mirarlo.

Tosiendo cómicamente, continuo la oración anterior con la intención de limpiar su reputación – "Como decía, humana" – Kagome lo miro enojada –"Decía que si podre meter mis manos si el lugar ofrece privacidad e intimidad para ambos" – pregunto acusándola con la mirada de pervertida.

-"No hasta que esté preparada" – respondió con los brazos cruzados sintiéndose una hentai, pero no le daría el gusto de verla dudar.

Poniéndose de pie con un aire pensativo, Sesshoumaru se pregunto cuánto tiempo necesitaría para acostumbrarse al hecho que ya era su mujer – "Te daré hasta mañana para prepararte" – dijo antes de dirigirse a la apertura de la tienda de campaña.

-"Sesshoumaru-sama… No creo que sea tan sencillo y mucho menos que me tome un día" – le dijo desesperada y enojada.

El youkai alzo la tela revelando la mirada atónita del campamento y los oídos atentos de todos escuchando su conversación.

Kagome se escondió debajo de las sabanas del futon deseando que la tierra se la tragase.

_-.-_

_-._-.-.-.-.-

_-.-_

Inu no Taisho llego con Myouga y Totosai al campamento escuchando el relato animado de los soldados sobre la conversación de la humana y la risa de Sesshoumaru. Algunos lo creían incapaz de dicha acción y el inuyoukai dudo por unos segundos de su veracidad.

-"Vaya vaya" – dijo Totosai inclinando su cabeza graciosamente mientras rascaba su mejilla – "¿El cachorro no odiaba a los humanos?" – pregunto escuchando al igual que Toga la conversación.

-"¡No lo creo! Anoche estaba más que a gusto con una…" – Toga aplasto a Myouga sin lucir enojado, pero el herrero se alejo con una gota en su cabeza.

-"Que situación tan problemática" – admitió mientras tranquilizaba a Mou Mou.

-"Oyakata-sama anda sensible respecto al tema"- dijo la pequeña pulga sintiéndose seguro en el lomo del toro youkai que viajaba con Totosai.

-"¿Irasue-sama sabe de esto?" – pregunto jugando con su bigote.

-"¡Toga-sama fue enfático en recalcar que la noticia no debía llegar a sus oídos!" – advirtió saltando de un lado a otro.

La pulga podía sentir la mirada pesada y asesina del Lord sobre él. Volteo lentamente encontrándose con Toga, quien lo veía fijamente amenazándolo de muerte si decía una palabra más.

Limpiando nerviosamente el sudor que caía copiosamente por su frente, salto despidiéndose de Totosai, dando pequeños brincos de soldado en soldado hasta llegar a su amo.

El forjador de espadas suspiro inclinando su cabeza de un lado, olvidando por completo porque estaba en el campamento de Inu no Taisho.

-"Totosai no debe saberlo"- ordeno Toga conociendo la memoria olvidadiza del youkai.

-"Seré más cuidadoso" – prometió avergonzado.

Caminando entre sus hombres, todos callaron de inmediato por la presencia del General.

-"Sesshoumaru" – al hablar, todos se hicieron a un lado permitiéndole al heredero caminar hasta su padre – "Pronto partiremos, Satou sabe donde se refugia Akira" – escuchando la orden detrás del comentario, los soldados se dispusieron a trabajar para partir antes del mediodía.

Entrando en la tienda donde Kagome se encontraba, Toga quien era seguido de Sesshoumaru y Myouga, creó una barrera para ofrecerles privacidad.

Tomando por sorpresa a la sacerdotisa, Toga se acerco a ella y descubrió su cuello para apreciar con sus propios ojos, la imprudencia de Sesshoumaru. Kagome intento hablar pero fue detenida por un gesto demasiado cortante.

-"Cuando lleguemos al Shiro, hablaremos sobre esto" – no le gustaba ser desobedecido y ambos habían procedido en contra de todas sus advertencias.

-"Una vez confirmemos la ubicación del enemigo y garanticemos la seguridad de la Miko de la Shikon no Tama en el Shiro, continuaremos con nuestro viaje" – informo sorprendiéndose de la aceptación con la que Sesshoumaru había acogido su decisión.

_-.-_

_-._-.-.-.-.-

_-.-_

La noche encontró al regimiento del Oeste ya instalados en los cuarteles del Shiro.

Toga y Shizumaru llevaban horas encerrados en el estudio principal compartiendo información de todo lo acontecido en la ausencia del Lord.

Sesshoumaru y Kagome esperaban en la habitación de Inu no Taisho su regreso. Sentados en los cojines como niños regañados, miraban de vez en cuando la puerta corrediza cubierta de shoji.

-"Sesshoumaru-sama" – pidiendo su atención, el tono gris y distante en su voz, le advertía que no era otra elucubración sino, algo serio.

-"Hn"- respondió alentándola a continuar.

-"¿Por qué me marco?" – la pregunta hace tiempo rondaba su mente y ahora que nadie los escuchaba, quería saber que había cambiado su opinión desde la noche que se despidieron.

-"¿No es obvio?"- respondió intencionalmente.

-"La última vez que estuve en este castillo, pensé que no volvería a verlo" - susurro.

-"El pasado no debe ser discutido. No puede ser cambiado" – sin saber, aquellas palabras rompieron algo dentro del corazón de la sacerdotisa.

-"¿Nunca ha mirado hacia atrás deseando haber hecho algo totalmente diferente?" – por alguna razón, quería escuchar su respuesta por muy dolorosa que resultara.

Detallando en la respiración irregular de la humana y sus ojos tristes, supo que algo estaba perturbándola – "No me arrepiento de haberte marcado" – confeso tomando sus manos.

-"Cuando era pequeña, mi madre me contaba esta fábula cuando no entendia el proceder de las personas" – sus ojos lo miraron con dolor y nostalgia. Sin entender porque las manos de Mizuki temblaban aferrándose a las suyas, las acaricio con su dedo pulgar para tranquilizarla.

La humana nunca hablaba de su familia, por eso, guardo silencio sin interrumpirla.

-"Dicen que un escorpión necesitaba cruzar al otro lado de un rio y una rana paso a su lado. Pidiéndole ayuda a la rana, le dijo que si lo llevaba en su lomo, él no la picaría" – se detuvo y bajo su mirada – "La rana se rehusó diciendo que si accedía, era seguro que la picaría con su aguijón en medio del camino y sus palabras fueron: Lo harás porque es tu naturaleza" – Sesshoumaru entrecerró los ojos esperando continuara –"Con la promesa del escorpión de no picarla, la rana acepto a pesar que sabia las consecuencias. A la mitad del trayecto, el escorpión picó a la rana y está alarmada le reclamo: ¿Por qué lo has hecho?" – la habitación quedo en silencio.

-"¿Por qué lo hizo?" – Al escuchar la voz de la persona que sin importar cuánto se esforzara, no la recordaría en el futuro, pensó que era igual de ingenua que la rana.

-"El escorpión avergonzado dijo: No pude evitarlo, es mi naturaleza" – dijo antes de ponerse de pie, alejándose del youkai.

Necesitaba estar lejos de él para pensar con claridad – '_¿Qué estoy haciendo?'_ – se pregunto recordando la mirada de Sesshoumaru mientras luchaban contra Naraku

'_Este Sesshoumaru no te compara con nadie. Si fuese así, no estuvieras con vida'_

–'_Todo este tiempo y al fin veo con claridad, que no me estabas comparando. Aun me recuerdas, pero lo único que sientes por mi es odio' – _pensó al cerrar los ojos y ver la expresión del youkai en ese momento. La rabia y la decepción, quizás consigo mismo por recordarla.

-"Piensas que te olvidare, porque no está en nuestra naturaleza amar como lo hacen los humanos"- Kagome miro hacia atrás gritando internamente que no lo pensaba, lo sabía.

La llama que alumbraba tenuemente la habitación titilo por el movimiento veloz del youkai, quien se acerco a ella sin darle oportunidad a alejarse. Acariciando con punta de sus dedos la luna que la hacía suya, la beso vorazmente arrinconándola contra la pared.

Agitada, perdiéndose en el cabello plateado que caía sobre ambos, le susurro – "No podrá evitarlo, es su naturaleza" – Las palabras de la humana iban acompañadas de una seguridad que lo dejaba con una sensación lúgubre y pesada en su interior.

La vela cedió ante sus movimientos dejándolos a ciegas, extasiados de la erótica sensación de hacer lo prohibido, se besaron retando a aquellos que se oponían a su unión.

Le demostraría a la humana que en su naturaleza también estaba, la lealtad y la capacidad de aprender a amar si era necesario.

Toga escucho las palabras de Mizuki y Sesshoumaru viendo sus sombras dibujadas por la luz de la luna en el shoji. Tenseiga palpito al igual que Tessaiga, comunicándose con su dueño. Inu no Taisho cerró su mano alrededor de Tenseiga admirando en silencio las figuras ahora separadas de ambos.

-"Esta en tu naturaleza, Sesshoumaru. Ella lo sabe mejor que nadie" – dijo antes correr la puerta sabiendo que su hijo la odiaría para convertir su debilidad en fortaleza. Irasue era una buena maestra, y para la desdicha de la humana y él, su mejor aprendiz nunca podría erradicar por completo los preceptos que tomaron siglos en arraigarse en la conducta del príncipe que todos percibian a diario.

La humana no le temía a la separación, le temía al youkai en el que se convertiría en su ausencia.

-.-

-.-.-.-.-

-.-

**O.O Tiempo record… Escribí este capítulo en dos días… xD no completos.**

**Please, lo hice un poco apurada u_u sean benevolentes!  
**

**Ahora, agradecimientos:**

**Luna31, T-T dime por favor si te agrado! Me dejaste con un remordimiento por no actualizar que puse la nota…**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me apoyan, incluso a los que ponen anónimo en los reviews! Les envió un millón de gracias xD**

**Anilem: Gracias por tus buenos deseos y un gran abrazo!  
**

**Eliade-dark por ser sincera xD y decirme: tu semi-lemon no fue muy bueno. Me rei mucho al leerlo y me animo a esforzarme mucho más la próxima vez.**

**Mary: T.T Disculpa por demorar tanto en actualizar.  
**

**Angelica: Gracias por tus palabras.**

**CONEKENOBI: SALUDOS HASTA MEXICO!**

**Kami-Ken: Gracias, nunca dejas de darme tu opinión!**

**Andrea1475: Thanks for the review. Do you speak Spanish? It's irrelevant but I was curious about that xD**

**BLACK-KIARI: Gracias por tus comentarios! Nunca faltan y eso realmente me hace feliz. Esta vez escribí un poco apresurada pero con mucho cariño, espero te agrade.**

**Sushi: Arigatou Gozaimasu! **

**Aun me faltan muchas personas a las que les envió UN GRACIAS EN MAYUSCULA, LETRAS NEON Y MUCHO CARIÑO. **


	17. Nota

**Nota del Autor:**

Queridos lectores, la siguiente nota es para garantizarles que NO he abandonado este proyecto. Este año inicie con mi práctica de campo y no he tenido tiempo ni para mi misma :(

Esta semana es la más holgada que tendré y me esforzare por publicar el fin de semana el capitulo.

Mil gracias por su apoyo y por todos sus mensajes :)


End file.
